In memoriam
by Ekhi
Summary: Drabbles, viñetas, OS, Crossovers, AU's con Beth Greene como implicada. (Spoilers hasta el 5x08, Coda)
1. Introducción

En este pequeño rincón voy a ir publicando a medida que escriba, viñetas, drabbles, one-shots en relación al personaje Beth Greene, porque (igual que otras y otros antes que ella) se merecía una muerte mejor en mi opinión. Gustase o no gustase, la forma en la que han terminado con ella me ha resultado de lo más… barato, sin sentido e incoherente que ha hecho esta serie (y ya van unas cuantas muertes como ésta y otras "cagadas" que son para...). Así que para matar el rato y sumar un proyecto más a los que ya tengo abiertos (y que continuaré), aquí estoy.

Habrá AU's del episodio Coda o anteriores, AU's 100% de la serie, momentos Bethyl (para mí era más factible que el Caryl, aunque visto el rumbo de los acontecimientos recientes… en fin), crossovers…

Avisaré al inicio de cada capítulo, si alguno tiene continuación lo marcaré también al principio.

_No sé cuándo actualizaré,_ puede que me entre la locura transitoria y en un día suba dos cosas o tarde más de una semana en subir 4 líneas. Sé que no puedo pediros una fidelidad cuando no sé cuándo actualizaré así que, gracias de antemano a quien se interese por esto.

Si alguien tiene una petición concreta que le gustaría ver, un prompt que haya visto por ahí, podéis dejármelo en un review o enviármela a modo de PM y la apuntaré en mi lista.

* * *

En esta Intro voy a ir añadiendo en la lista de abajo un leve sumario de cada capítulo para facilitaros la tarea:

**\- Capítulo 2:** Ubicado en el episodio 5x08, en LA escena. Leve Crossover al incluir un personaje de la serie SPN.

\- **Capítulo 3:** AU sin zombis. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

**\- Capítulo 4:** AU sin zombis. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte II

\- **Capítulo 5:** AU sin zombis. Todo objetivo tiene su precio. Ese precio, en ocasiones, se paga con sangre.

\- **Capítulo 6:** AU sin zombis. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte III

**\- Capítulo 7:** AU sin zombis. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte IV

**\- Capítulo 8:** AU sin zombis. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte V

**\- Capítulo 9:** Au sin zombis. Es el día de Nochebuena y siempre hay quien hace las compras navideñas a última hora.

-** Capítulo 10:** AU sin zombis. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte VI

\- **Capítulo 11:** AU Futuro. Maggie y Daryl salen a por suministros cuando se cruzan con algo que les trae viejos recuerdos**. **

**\- Capítulo 12: **Carol despierta en el hospital y Beth está ahí. _(Escena eliminada 5x08)_

**\- Capítulo 13:** AU Futuro. Tiempo después de lo acontecido en el Grady Memorial, hay fechas que siguen estando marcadas en el calendario.

-** Capítulo 14:** AU Coda. El grupo sigue el plan de Rick para recuperar a Carol y Beth del Grady Memorial.

-** Capítulo 15: **Crossover SPN/TWD. Según ciertas leyes de la doctrina de la Iglesia, los suicidas terminan en el infierno. (Post-Coda)

\- **Capítulo 16:** Post Coda. Es hora de enterrarla y seguir adelante.

\- **Capítulo 17:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte VII

\- **Capítulo 18:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte VIII

\- **Capítulo 19:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte IX

\- **Capítulo 20:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte X

\- **Capítulo 21:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XI

\- **Capítulo 22:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XII

**\- Capítulo 23:** Au sin zombis. Es el día de Nochebuena y siempre hay quien hace las compras navideñas a última hora. Parte II

\- **Capítulo 24:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XIII

\- **Capítulo 25:** AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XIV

\- **Capítulo 26: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XV

\- **Capítulo 27: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XVI

\- **Capítulo 28: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XVII

\- **Capítulo 29: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XVIII

\- **Capítulo 30: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XIX

\- **Capítulo 31: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XX

\- **Capítulo 32: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXI

**\- Capítulo 33:** 3ª Temporada. Las apariencias pueden llegar a engañar y la música no es patrimonio únicamente suyo.

-** Capítulo 34: **AU sin zombis. ¿Qué pasa cuando juntas una tormenta y un viaje en ascensor? Una alta probabilidad de avería es más que factible. (Bethyl)

-** Capítulo 35:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo.

\- **Capítulo 36: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXII

-** Capítulo 37:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte II

-** Capítulo 38:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte III

-** Capítulo 39: **AU sin zombis. ¿Qué pasa cuando juntas una tormenta y un viaje en ascensor? Una alta probabilidad de avería es más que factible. (Bethyl) Parte II

\- **Capítulo 40: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXIII

-** Capítulo 41: **3ª Temporada. El plan siempre había sido casarse y tener varios hijos. (¿Escena eliminada?)

\- **Capítulo 42: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXIV

-** Capítulo 43:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte IV

-** Capítulo 44:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte V

**\- Capítulo 45: **AU sin zombis. No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad? Parte I

**\- Capítulo 46: **AU sin zombis. No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad? Parte II

\- **Capítulo 47: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXV

\- **Capítulo 48: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXVI

-** Capítulo 49:** 5ª Temporada. - Da igual porque no volverás a verlos. - Eso no lo sabes.

-** Capítulo 50:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte VI

-** Capítulo 51:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte VII

**\- Capítulo 52: **AU sin zombis. No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado ¿verdad? Parte III

-** Capítulo 53:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte VIII

-** Capítulo 54:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte IX

-** Capítulo 55:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte X

\- **Capítulo 56: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXVII

-** Capítulo 57:** ¿6ª Temporada?. Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. Parte XI

\- **Capítulo 58: **AU sin zombis**.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl) Parte XXVIII

**\- Capítulo 59: **AU sin zombis. No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado ¿verdad? Parte IV

\- **Capítulo 60:** ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando la consecuencia era algo... así? (Au, Bethyl)

**\- Capítulo 61: **AU sin zombis. No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado ¿verdad? Parte V


	2. Tessa

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** Ubicado en el episodio 5x08, en LA escena. Leve Crossover al incluir un personaje de la serie SPN.

**Advertencias:** Mención a la muerte de un personaje.

* * *

El sonido del disparo resonó en el silencioso pasillo con violencia. El tiempo pareció detenerse por un simple segundo para recuperar la desventaja y solventarla con celeridad, escuchándose un nuevo rugido de un arma al ser descargada.

El cuerpo de Beth en el suelo iba tiñendo de rojo el suelo impoluto del hospital, su pecho ya no se movía más a causa de su respiración.

Estaba muerta.

Si alguien le preguntara si había sentido algo al arrancarle la vida de forma tan cruda, ruin y sorpresiva, no habría sabido qué responder.

Para ella había sido como un parpadeo. Antes de cerrar los ojos todo era brillante, lleno de color, de calidez y de vida. Pero una vez cerrados, al volver a abrirlos todo eso había desaparecido. Todo parecía igual pero era diferente, no en vano se encontraba de pie entre el cuerpo caído de Dawn y el suyo propio. La sangre de ambas resaltaba sobre el blanco del suelo guardando una opacidad que aumentó el hueco en el fondo de su estómago.

Parpadeó confundida intentando comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero no tardó en entenderlo, en ver la magnitud del momento, en ser consciente de que las lágrimas que Daryl estaba vertiendo sin esfuerzo, eran por ella.

Alargó una mano en su dirección intentando rozarle el hombro, intentando hacerle comprender que… ¿Qué debía explicarle? ¿Qué debía…?

Escuchó un leve chisporroteo que hizo que las luces parpadearan, alzó la mirada confusa hacia las lámparas del techo. ¿El generador estaba fallando?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura acercándose al grupo de policías que había hecho de aquel hospital su hogar. No la conocía, era la primera vez que la veía. ¿Sería una recién llegada tal vez?

La vio escurrirse entre los cuerpos de los agentes, bajo el brazo extendido de la policía que había vuelto a casa. Su media melena oscura se movía a cada paso que daba, sus ojos alternaron su mirada entre el cuerpo inerte de Dawn y el de Beth.

Beth dio un paso atrás al ver a Dawn junto a su cuerpo aún caliente, una mirada de incredulidad clara en sus ojos.

\- Es hora de marchar, Dawn.- Dijo la recién llegada tendiéndole una mano a la policía quien volvió a mirar las heridas de bala en su frente, su arma caída, la sangre manchándolo todo.- Toma mi mano, Dawn.- Insistió la chica con voz calmada.

La policía miró a Beth quien reculó otro paso más, el eco del llanto de su familia y las palabras de Rick llegaban ensordecidas a sus oídos.

La chica apuñó los dedos de ambas manos, podía sentir la escayola aún en su muñeca aunque ya no le dolía, al igual que las cicatrices de su cara.

\- Tu tiempo aquí se ha agotado.- Repitió la morena dando un paso en dirección a Dawn quien, tras un último vistazo a su cuerpo inerte, se irguió y con mirada incomprendida y asustada, tomó la mano que le tendía.

Una gran bola de luz emanó de la unión de ambas, Beth se cubrió el rostro con el brazo izquierdo, aplacando la claridad que amenazaba con cegarle por completo. Cuando la luz volvió a su tono habitual y descubrió sus ojos, Dawn había desaparecido y sólo quedaba ella.

\- ¿Qué has hecho con ella?- Preguntó Beth rozando de forma inconsciente el interior de su escayola, en busca de las tijeras que ya habían sido usadas.- ¿Quién eres?- Añadió al verla acercarse a ella con expresión taciturna pero amistosa.- ¿Eres un... ángel?- Preguntó en tono dubitativo.

La mujer morena negó con la cabeza haciendo que el vacío se asentara en las entrañas de la chica.

\- No soy un ángel, pero tampoco soy un demonio.- Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa conciliadora, buscando encontrar la comprensión y la calma en la chica frente a ella.- ¿Entiendes lo que te ha ocurrido, verdad, Beth?- Cuestionó ella deteniéndose frente a la chica.- Ella te disparó y…- Desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de la chica que Daryl intentaba coger en sus brazos para sacarle de allí. – Has muerto.

Beth apretó los labios. Ya no lloraba más. No iba a hacerlo ahora. Alzó el mentón en un gesto desafiante, se había enfrentado a demasiado como para dejarse ahora asustar por alguien más. No, no era débil.

\- Lo sé.- Dijo finalmente volviéndose hacia el grupo que poco a poco desandaban sus pasos para salir del hospital. Su mirada clara fija en las alas cosidas en el chaleco de Daryl. Dio un paso en su dirección pero algo la retuvo, alguien.

\- Ya no hay más nada para ti aquí, Beth.- Le dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa cordial y entristecida.- Tu destino está cumplido.- Añadió con voz pausada.- Si les amas, no irás tras ellos.- Beth agachó la mirada y agitó la cabeza para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

\- No es justo…- Murmuró en un hilo de voz alzando la vista hacia la puerta que habían cruzado para ir a buscarla, para rescatarla, para poder volver con su familia. Miró a la morena.- Aún tengo cosas que hacer y… No estoy preparada.

\- Nadie lo está.- Apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, viéndola encogerse por el contacto.- Pero tuviste tu segunda oportunidad, y la aprovechaste.- Le dijo haciéndole recordar aquel error en la granja que no hizo más que infundirle más ganas todavía por seguir luchando por vivir en ese mundo oscurecido.- Tu padre te espera,- ante aquellas palabras las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- tu madre, tu hermano también.- Un leve apretón en su hombro le impidió moverse y correr tras ellos, cada vez más lejos, dejándola atrás.

\- Pero…- Arrugó el ceño.- ¿Y mi hermana? ¿Daryl, Judith y…?- Preguntó secándose la comisura de los ojos con el puño del jersey.- Ellos… No puedo dejarles solos, no ahora.- Negó con la cabeza, rompiendo el roce entre ambas al dar un paso atrás. – Mi padre lo entendería y,- negó de nuevo- no puedo irme ahora.- Apretó los labios con gesto decidido.- No lo haré.

Un paso, otro más, un tercero.

\- No quieres hacer esto, Beth, créeme, será peor.- Beth le dio la espalda deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo, viendo alguna gota solitaria de sangre en dirección a la puerta.- La muerte es parte de la vida, no puedes evitarla. No puedes volver.- Le escuchó decir.- No puedo obligarte a venir conmigo pero… No puedes volver a tu cuerpo. Seguirás vagando en este mundo hasta perder la cordura. – Beth tomó aire.- Con el paso de los años, a medida que todos ellos vayan desapareciendo y tú sigas aquí, anclada, te convertirás en su mayor pesadilla y en la de aquellos que se crucen contigo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Beth miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer.

\- Soy fuerte y no voy a dañar a nadie. Lo prometo.

La joven echó a correr por el pasillo atravesando la puerta sin necesidad de abrirla yendo al encuentro de la familia que había perdido.

Tessa, la vio alejarse con agilidad en busca de una vida que ya no le pertenecía. Alzó la mirada al techo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

\- ¿Por qué todos piensan que ellos son diferentes?- Se dijo para sí misma antes de desaparecer del pasillo e ir en busca de la próxima alma perdida.

No iba a tardar mucho en dar con quien fuera, no escuchando sus gritos de forma incesante a cada instante que caminaba ese mundo envuelto en el caos, el hambre y la violencia.

* * *

_Este es mi primer intento en escribir algo ubicado en la MSF. Soy bastante propensa a montarme crossovers mentales con ciertas series/fandoms/películas, y SPN suele ser uno de los más habituales. _

_A quienes no conocéis la serie, os comento que Tessa (la morena que aparece en el pasillo) es una parca, es decir, sirviente de la Muerte encargadas de llevarse a las almas una vez se acerca la hora. No pueden obligar a nadie a ir con ellas, tienen que intentar convencerles de ello. Si un alma se niega a irse con la Parca, se convierte en fantasma y con el tiempo en un espíritu vengativo. _

_Si tenéis cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo, comentario, sentíos libres de dejarlo en un review o pm. _

_Gracias por leer._


	3. El mundo a tiempo I

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Primera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

Sentada frente a su escritorio, deslizó su dedo sobre el ratón del portátil al ver el aviso de un nuevo mensaje llegando a su correo electrónico. Mordió el extremo del lápiz con parsimonia mientras esperaba a que la lenta conexión de su servidor terminara de espabilar y refrescara la página.

Ahogó un suspiro e hincó el codo izquierdo sobre el escritorio de madera mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano, su mirada fija en la pantalla brillante.

Clicó sobre el último mensaje viendo que se trataba de la compañía de mensajería indicándole que la mañana siguiente le iba a llegar el paquete con el libro que había pedido en una página de internet. Lo había encargado hacía más de una semana, y tras un aviso indicándole el retraso del envío, finalmente iba a poder tenerlo en sus manos.

\- Justo a tiempo.- Murmuró echando un vistazo hacia el calendario que colgaba de la pared frente a ella. A penas quedaban unos días para el cumpleaños de su padre y ese libro sabía que iba a ser el regalo perfecto ese año.

Miró con cariño la foto sujeta al calendario con varios clips.

En ella podía verse a toda la familia reunida entorno a la mesa en las Navidades anteriores. Maggie tenía su brazo posado sobre los hombros de Glenn, su novio desde hacía unos años. Shawn se estaba riendo tras ver las mejillas encendidas y la mirada brillante de Beth al haber bebido varias copas de champán con permiso de su progenitor. Su padre sonreía afable en la cabecera de la mesa con su mujer de pie a su lado, su brazo rodeando su cintura. Tras ellos había un gran árbol con luces, espumillones, bolas de todos los colores.

Sonrió para sí con una renovada energía y continuó tecleando, rellenando líneas y más líneas en el documento que estaba redactando para el centro donde trabajaba. Su sonrisa fue menguando poco a poco a medida que volvía su atención de nuevo a la tarea que tenía entre manos y que precisaba de todos sus sentidos para llegar a buen puerto.

Pulsó con fuerza el botón "enter" tras adjuntar el documento en un nuevo correo electrónico y enviárselo a su jefe en el centro. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza, destensando su agarrotada espalda.

Evan seguramente no vería su correo hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que sus nervios iban a tener que aguantar hasta que pudiera leer su propuesta antes de devolvérsela con los posibles cambios y así poder enviarla a quien fuera pertinente.

Se mordió el labio inferior al desviar su mirada hacia las fotografías que había sobre el escritorio. Rostros sonrientes de diferentes niños, de edades dispares le miraban, mostrándole por qué era tan importante que se encontrara a esas horas de la noche delante de su ordenador, con el flexo encendido tecleando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Deshizo la trenza que sujetaba su melena, enredando los dedos en ella, soltando las hebras sintiendo que le dolía el pelo hasta la raíz del mismo. Echó hacia atrás la silla tras asegurarse de imprimir una copia del documento antes de apagar el ordenador.

Se puso en pie y ordenó los papeles sobre el escritorio, dejando a la vista lo que iba a necesitar en unas horas para volver al trabajo.

Aguantando un bostezo apagó la lámpara y se deslizó en la oscuridad rumbo a su habitación, que estaba a escasos metros sin puerta de por medio al tratarse de un pequeño estudio.

No podía permitirse mucho más con el sueldo del centro donde trabaja como educadora social, pero era suficiente para llenar su pequeña nevera, pagar el billete de autobús de forma ocasional y pedirse un café de vez en cuando en la cafetería junto al bloque donde vivía.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y la manta tras descalzarse.

\- Lo olvidaba…- Susurró quitándose las gafas y depositándolas en la bobina de madera reciclada que le servía como taburete. Un poco de pintura había hecho auténticos milagros con ese cacharro.

Cerró los ojos frotando su mejilla contra la almohada, subiendo la sábana y la manta hasta rozar con ella sus labios.

* * *

Apagó de un manotazo el despertador que parecía bailar sobre la vieja bobina amenazando con aterrizar en el suelo y hacerse añicos. Antes de que pudiera precipitarse al vacío, lo dejó en el centro tras quitar la alarma. Con mirada somnolienta y el pelo enmarañado como un nido de pájaros, ocultó un bostezo tras su mano derecha, estirando el brazo izquierdo hasta rozar con sus dedos el papel pintado de la pared. Depositó el antebrazo bajo sus ojos, disfrutando de ese minuto previo antes de terminar de quitarse las sábanas y la manta de encima ayudada por sus pies que hicieron un ovillo de ellas.

Se puso en pie calzándose sus viejas zapatillas de felpa de corazones y cogió la bata regalo de su madre siendo una adolescente. Aún le quedaba bien aunque las mangas que antes cubrían sus muñecas comenzaban a rozar la mitad de su antebrazo. Pero seguía quitándole el frío nada más despertarse en aquel pequeño estudio con la calefacción sin arreglar. Todavía.

Anotó mentalmente la necesidad de llamar de nuevo al casero para saber si por fin, su primo iba a pasarse por allí para ver por qué no funcionaba la calefacción. No era cuestión de esperar al crudo invierno para avisarle, entonces sería demasiado tarde y alguien acabaría llamando al tanatorio más cercano tras des enclaustrar su cadáver del iceberg en el que se habría convertido su casa.

Rebuscando en el suelo en pos de su goma de pelo escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar. Soltó un pequeño grito al ver la hora en el reloj. ¿Quién podía ser a esas horas? Con paso sigiloso se acercó al pequeño armario tras la puerta principal y sacó de él un bate metálico regalo de Maggie y Glenn tras pagar su fianza en aquel piso.

Beth apartó con cuidado la tapa de la mirilla para así poder ver exactamente quién le llamaba a esas horas. El timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que la chica estrujara el bate entre sus manos, pegándolo a su pecho al no ser capaz de ver quién estaba al otro lado. El maldito pasillo estaba a oscuras porque a alguien se le había ocurrido desenroscar la bombilla, otra vez, llevándosela a su casa, otra vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior y soltó su mano derecha del bate acercándola al pomo de la puerta.

\- Sé que hay alguien ahí.- Dijo una voz grave y hosca desde el otro lado. Beth dio un respingo golpeándose con la nuca en la puerta.- Joder, que no tengo todo el día.- Repitió pegando la yema de su dedo índice al timbre haciendo que resonara como una bomba atómica en la quietud del edificio.

Beth tomó aire y se movió hasta pegar su hombro izquierdo junto al quicio de la puerta y la abrió los centímetros que la cadena le permitía. Miró con expresión inquieta pero segura a quien fuera que había madrugado más que ella.

Una caja de cartón con una pegatina y una carpeta con un papel sujeto por un clip se coló por el hueco que había dejado golpeándole contra la mano que sujetaba el bate.

\- Échame una firma en la casilla de abajo.- Dijo el hombre extendiéndole un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Es mi libro?- Preguntó Beth sorprendida viendo en el remitente la dirección de la página web. Echó un rápido vistazo al mensajero reparando por vez primera en la camiseta corporativa con las mangas arrancadas. ¿Es que no tenía frío?

\- Puedes firmar con una X si no sabes.- Insistió el hombre rascándose la mejilla sin molestarse en mirarla.

Aquello pareció sacar a Beth de su ensoñación quien tras lanzarle una mirada furibunda, firmó el papel con rapidez comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Añadió su número de identidad y le devolvió la carpeta al mensajero.

\- Gracias por…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y nada más recuperar la carpeta con el albarán firmado, el mensajero desapareció por el pasillo a paso rápido.- Sí que tenía prisa…

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y devolvió el bate a su sitio. Rasgó el precinto del paquete viendo la portada del libro escogido como cumpleaños.

* * *

Sus compañeros preferían pasar junto a su mesa sin pararse a decirle nada o si quiera intentar hacer contacto visual. Generalmente no hacían falta excusas para detenerse junto a la mesa de la educadora rubia y entablar una buena conversación con ella. Siempre tenía una expresión que invitaba a hablar con ella.

Pero esa mañana parecía que el mismo diablo le hubiera poseído a juzgar por sus cejas fruncidas al igual que sus labios, la pequeña vena latente en su sien y la manera casi frenética con la que aporreaba las teclas y soltaba palabras inconexas en voz baja como si su interlocutor estuviera delante suyo. Su dedo índice se clavó sobre el INTRO con ímpetu, resonando en la quietud de la sala que compartía con el resto de compañeros.

Soltó un resoplido y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Cuando las deslizó hacia su mentón y abrió los ojos, vio la expresión de sus compañeros.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa intentando disculparse, sabía que había tenido un día más atravesado de lo habitual con la negativa a su petición de fondos para poder sufragar los gastos de una actividad para el grupo de niños de 10 años. Sabía que era casi imposible que le dijeran que sí, pero tenía que intentarlo, y los niños se lo merecían, así que había peleado con uñas y dientes para que les dieran algo. Pero la respuesta diplomática había mandado al diablo su intento y su serenidad habitual.

Había sido un varapalo para ella, pero peor había sido imaginar que cuanto había ideado para con aquel grupo, iba a tener que quedarse metido en un cajón junto a tantas otras iniciativas que se daban de bruces con el "no" burocrático que comenzaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Necesito un café.- Susurró para sí poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la pequeña salita que usaban para despejar sus cabezas y charlar. - ¿Queda todavía?- Preguntó Beth a la espalda de su compañero Steve quien se quedó rígido en el acto dándole su respuesta.- Vale…- Pronunció con lentitud mirando el reloj de la pared.- Voy a salir a por un café.

\- Hay para preparar otra cafete… Me callo.- Dijo Steve con su café en la mano deslizándose por el hueco de la puerta hacia su mesa.

\- ¿Alguien quiere algo de la cafetería?- Preguntó colocándose el abrigo y cogiendo la cartera del bolso junto al teléfono.

Un coro de noes y peticiones acabaron anotados en un post it amarillo y guardado en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se anudó la bufanda en torno al cuello y salió del centro a paso rápido hacia la cafetería a dos manzanas de allí.

Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos escuchando el taconeo de sus botas restallando sobre la acera vacía de la calle. Las luces del alumbrado público dibujaban su silueta sobre el asfalto humedecido por la lluvia y algunos copos solitarios que no habían terminado de cuajar.

Escondió su nariz tras la tela de la bufanda que su madre había tejido el invierno anterior y sorteó un charco aparentemente helado.

Por fin pudo distinguir el brillo del cartel iluminado de la cafetería.

El tintineo de la campanilla al abrir la puerta anunció su presencia a la camarera del local quien clavó su mirada avellana en ella con una sonrisa.

\- Pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros.- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa pasando la bayeta sobre la encimera y gesticulando con su mano para que tomara asiento en uno de los taburetes.

Beth le devolvió la sonrisa sentándose en el taburete y comenzando a desenrollar la bufanda dejándola sobre la encimera.

\- Hola Lori.- Le dijo cruzando las piernas y dando un rápido vistazo a la colección de tartas y demás dulces de las que disponían. - ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó desviando su mirada unos instantes hacia su prominente barriga.

La mujer acarició con cariño su abultado vientre acercándose a ella tras terminar de adecentar la barra. Apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre la encimera acariciando las manos heladas de Beth.

\- Hoy tengo un día tranquilo.- Le aseguró.- ¿Y tú?

Beth rodó los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros, forzándose a sonreír.

\- Entiendo, uno de esos días…- Comentó la mujer de melena oscura mirándole. Beth asintió.- Bien, entonces te pondré un buen café con un trozo de tarta de chocolate.- La chica sonrió agradecida.

\- Gracias. Ponme para llevar también un capuchino, un con leche y un trozo de tarta de manzana si te queda.

Lori tomó nota y comenzó a preparar las bebidas mientras Beth esperaba ojeando el periódico.

La chica comenzó a tararear en voz baja la canción que sonaba la radio sin prestar excesiva atención a las noticias del día. Se detuvo con curiosidad sobre la sección del horóscopo, esbozando una sonrisa incrédula ante el vaticinio de un día perfecto para ella.

\- Terriblemente perfecto…- Dijo para sí mientras continuaba leyendo el resto de su destino del día.

Ya no quedaban muchas horas para que pudiera cumplirse su buena fortuna en cuanto al dinero que le auguraba el periódico.

El aroma de su café recién hecho le hizo apartar sus ojos de las hojas y darse de bruces con un café exquisito y un trozo de tarta de chocolate que realmente parecían dos raciones juntas.

\- ¿No es mucho?- Preguntó con voz pequeña pensando que las hormonas alteradas de la mujer le habían hecho ver mal al cortarle su porción.

\- Es lo que necesitas.- Le aseguró Lori con una sonrisa tapando los botes de los cafés restantes y empaquetando en papel de aluminio la porción de tarta de manzana.- A esa invito yo.- Dijo ella aceptando el billete que Beth le tendía devolviéndole las vueltas.

\- Gracias Lori.- Contestó Beth con una gran sonrisa bebiendo un trago de su café caliente murmurando en aprobación.- Está delicioso. ¡Volveré pronto!- Le prometió rescatando su bufanda y los cafés para volver al centro.

Se encontraba maniobrando para abrir la puerta sin perder la bufanda, los cafés o la tarda en el proceso cuando la puerta se abrió. Dando un paso atrás logró librarse de un buen portazo en plena cara. La puerta era de cristal, ¿es que la gente no era capaz de mirar?

Un hombre con un gorro calado hasta las orejas y un paquete bajo el brazo, se abrió paso sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, sin molestarse en sujetarle la puerta para que pudiera salir.

\- Muchas gracias.- Masculló Beth entre dientes sintiendo que la nube negra había vencido a la expectativa de la tarta de chocolate en su estómago para alegrarle el día.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el frío golpearle la cara y echó a andar con rapidez por la calle sintiendo el frío acariciar su cuello y mejillas ante la falta de una barrera como su bufanda. Por querer volver cuanto antes no se había molestado en ponérsela en torno al cuello y colgaba de su brazo izquierdo, bamboleándose como un columpio.

Para cuando alcanzó el centro sus dientes castañeaban, su nariz parecía la de un payaso y juraba que sus córneas se habían congelado en el camino.

Con manos heladas desenvolvió su tarta y se llevó un trozo a la boca, saboreando el chocolate derretido del interior del bizcocho. Gimió con deleite ante la explosión de sabor al combinarlo con un sorbo del café.

Quizá el día no iba a ser completamente negro al fin y al cabo.

* * *

_Me ha entrado de forma repentina el arrebato de empezar este breve AU que no creo que me ocupe muchos capítulos y no he podido ni querido resistirme a él porque después de la sequía escritoril que ando sufriendo, todo lo que llega, es más que bien recibido_

_Como reza al principio, será Bethyl porque hay que mantener el ánimo alto y se acercan las Navidades jajaja_

_Gracias a Gato por darme el oficio de la moza para este AU y sin quererlo darme una idea para otro._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior y por mostrar vuestro interés en este nuevo proyecto! Sois amor *-*_

_Cualquier duda, sugerencia, petición, comentario: seré todo ojos._


	4. El mundo a tiempo II

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Segunda parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

Su labio inferior era presa de sus dientes y un mechón de pelo rubio de su dedo índice, pulgar y corazón mientras lo enredaba entre ellos, rotándolo, tensándolo, destensándolo, mordiéndole con suavidad.

Su mirada azul saltaba de un artículo a otro ojeando la libreta abierta frente al teclado para poder mirar las diferencias. Su sueldo y su trabajo habían hecho que antes de comprar nada mirara en mil y un sitios el artículo hasta dar con el más barato de todos, agenciándoselo para ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

Clicó sobre el artículo en la segunda página en la que lo había buscado y lo añadió a su cesta comenzando a introducir su dirección y el número de su tarjeta para efectuar el pago. Sonriente miró el correo electrónico que le confirmaba que su pedido adelantado para las compras de Navidad de ese año, ya estaba en proceso.

Desenvolvió la piruleta con forma de corazón que le había dado uno de sus compañeros y se la llevó a la boca empujándose contra el borde del escritorio hasta hacer rodar la silla en dirección a la cocina. Sin desmontarse de ella, más bien colocándose de rodillas en la misma, observó que la pasta estaba a punto de cocerse por completo. Echó una ojeada al sofrito que había preparado para acompañar a los espaguetis y apagó el fuego tras comprobar que estaba ya preparado.

Rodando volvió de nuevo frente a su escritorio, teniendo que ayudarse con sus pies enfundados en calcetines para recuperar su posición frente al ordenador. Sacó la piruleta con un sonoro plop e inició sesión en su cuenta de Skype para hablar con su hermana. Había prometido hablar con ella esa noche y si no lo hacía, sabía que a la mañana siguiente iba a tener una docena de mensajes en su teléfono poniendo en duda si aún recordaba que eran hermanas por el tiempo pasado desde su última llamada.

Subió el volumen mientras escuchaba el inconfundible pitido de la línea siendo establecida. La pantalla comenzó a cargarse y pronto vio el rostro sonriente de su hermana, o más bien su boca llena de patatas fritas.

\- ¡Maggie!- Le recriminó Beth arrugando la nariz pero sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡Pero si aún sabes quién soy!- Le dijo su hermana al otro lado tras tragar las patatas de su boca.- Estaba pensando en mandar una misión de rescate para poder verte…- Comentó con sorna arqueando una ceja. Beth resopló apartándose varios mechones de pelo de la cara.

\- El trabajo me ha tenido ocupada, lo siento.- Se disculpó la pequeña de la familia esbozando una suave sonrisa. Maggie rodó los ojos soltando un suspiro.

\- Me lo imaginaba, no te preocupes. ¡Pero que no vuelva a pasar!

Esa conversación, pero con diferentes combinaciones de palabras, había tenido lugar más de una vez entre ellas en los últimos meses. Desde que Beth había aceptado el puesto de trabajo en aquel Centro para niños y jóvenes con problemas de integración en su mayoría, había invertido prácticamente el 100% de su tiempo y energía en hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

Y por esa devoción y dedicación hacia esos niños y jóvenes, había descuidado en ocasiones su "cita skypera" con su hermana; que aunque le recriminaba el tiempo sin verse, entendía que esa era su hermana, y así iba a seguir siéndolo hasta que el mundo cambiara. Es decir, nunca lo haría.

\- ¿Cómo estáis?- Le preguntó Beth al ver la silueta de Glenn pasar por detrás de su hermana, agacharse y saludarle con la mano mientras sujetaba el teléfono a su oreja.

\- Por aquí todo bien, sin problemas.- Le aseguró su hermana sonriendo llevándose otro par de patatas a la boca.- ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Lo habitual.- Dijo Beth restándole importancia a sus ojeras prominentes en esos últimos días, y al peso perdido en esas semanas previas al fin del año.- Un momento, Mags.- Le pidió la chica regresando a la cocina para apagar la pasta y evitar una desgracia.

\- ¿Qué andas cocinando?- Le preguntó Maggie pegando su rostro a la pantalla de su ordenador como si así pudiera ver con más claridad qué era lo que su hermana pequeña había preparado.

\- ¡Espaguetis!- Le contestó Beth con una sonrisa picando por encima de su hombro, el rostro de su hermana en la pantalla de su portátil.

Beth añadió el sofrito en su plato de pasta y armándose con un tenedor, servilleta y un pequeño trozo de pan, regresó al escritorio donde ya había hecho hueco para el plato.

\- ¡Qué envidia!- Exclamó Maggie al ver a Beth acercar el plato a la pantalla, llevándose varios de ellos a la boca, y saboreándolos como un preso antes de su ejecución.

\- Deliciosos.- Dijo tras limpiarse la boca con la servilleta y asegurarse de haber tragado.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a ir a casa entonces?- Le preguntó Maggie comiendo sus patatas mientras Beth cenaba la pasta. Miró al calendario limpiándose algo de tomate de la comisura de los labios.

\- El día antes de Navidad, tengo que mirar los billetes.- Le dijo haciendo memoria de lo ahorrado en su cuenta y el mordisco que aquel viaje de regreso a casa por las fiestas le iba a suponer.

\- Si necesitas algo…- Comentó Maggie viendo el rostro de su hermana pequeña sonreírle agradecida por la oferta.

\- Te avisaré en cuanto tenga el billete. ¿Vendrás a buscarme a la estación?

Tras tantas horas de viaje metida en un autobús, que su hermana le ahorrara el viaje de tener que caminar o buscarse un taxi que le llevara la granja, era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

\- Claro, Glenn y yo te estaremos esperando, no te preocupes.- Le aseguró Maggie.- Oye, tengo que dejarte ya que van a venir unos amigos a cenar a casa.- Beth soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Tú ya has cenado.- Le dijo divertida señalando con el tenedor el paquete de patatas tamaño familiar medio vacío. Maggie apartó el paquete a un lado, se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y le saludó con la mano.- Vale, sí, te dejo. Dale un beso a Glenn de mi parte.

\- ¡Dalo por hecho!- Dijo su hermana arqueando las cejas de forma sugerente arrancándole un gruñido a Beth.- Cuídate Beth, lo digo de verdad.- Le dijo en tono autoritario Maggie antes de lanzarle un beso a través de la cámara y cerrar la conexión tras ver a Beth llevarse otro buen tenedor cargado de pasta a la boca.

Beth terminó su plato de pasta escuchando de fondo la emisora local y rebuscando entre sus archivos una película con la que acostarse y lograr conciliar el sueño por esa noche.

* * *

Beth se despertó con una sonrisa tras la visita reciente del primo de su casero que había logrado arreglar finalmente la calefacción. Con los restos del sueño pegados a su cuerpo bajo la sábana, miró con una sonrisa la bata colgada de la puerta del armario, lejos de su alcance al no haberla necesitado la noche anterior antes de acostarse.

Bajó las sábanas hasta su cintura descubriendo su camiseta de tirantes y su pelo revuelto tras las horas dando vueltas sobre el colchón. Se frotó la sien con parsimonia, tranquila al haber apagado el despertador antes de ensordecerla con su estridente chirrido.

Amplió su sonrisa llenándose de una extraña sensación que le hacía albergar una gran esperanza en el día que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces seguidas sin provocar un gruñido en la chica. Beth se levantó de un salto y con paso ligero, una sonrisa y un ligero contoneo de trasero corrió la cadena. Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en mirar por la mirilla o coger el bate del armario. No importaba, iba a ser un gran día.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo en tono jovial a su interlocutor apartándose el pelo tras la oreja. Su sonrisa mañanera se amplió al identificar un paquete en la mano del mensajero y…- ¿Otra vez tú?- Comentó de forma inconsciente sin dejar de sonreír, alternando su peso entre sus talones y la punta de sus pies.

El hombre paseó su mirada desde su pelo revuelto, su mirada brillante con leves rastros de sueño, una marca rojiza fruto de la almohada, su camiseta de tirantes sin… En cuanto vio las mejillas y orejas del hombro enrojecerse, Beth siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y como acto reflejo cerró la puerta con violencia.

\- ¡Dios! - Musitó en un hilo de voz pegando la espalda a la puerta de madera, llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la cara rezando a Dios para que volviera atrás en el tiempo y le evitara la vergüenza de abrir la puerta a aquel hombre de brazos imponentes, (en serio, ¿no tenía frío yendo sin mangas por la vida? ¡Llevaba gorro, por Dios! ¡De lana!) sin sujetador y con los efectos evidentes del contraste de temperatura en su camiseta.- Oh Dios…- Musitó de nuevo apretando los ojos.- Vale, vale. No pasa nada. Seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta o que… No le voy a volver a ver.- Se dio con la nuca en la puerta. Era la segunda vez que iba a su casa entregarle un paquete. ¡Seguro que terminaba volviendo!- Nada de esconderse. Todos tenemos trabajos que hacer así que…- Tomó aire, corrió a por la bata, se reacomodó el pelo y volviendo a esgrimir su sonrisa como escudo abrió la puerta.- Perdona, necesitaba…- Acarició con una mano la tela de la bata viendo para su sorpresa que el hombre no le miraba a la cara o a ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, y le tendía el paquete con la carpeta y el papel sin cruzar palabra.- Vale…- Murmuró firmando el papel con gesto acelerado y dándole la carpeta.- Gracias.- Dijo en voz baja sonriendo viéndole asentir antes de alejarse por el pasillo de su bloque hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Beth pegó su frente contra el teclado con un gruñido, sin molestarse en hacer caso a las letras que escribía de forma automática en la conversación con su hermana. La risa de Maggie llegaba alta y clara a sus oídos, ahogada por momentos por los tragos que le daba a su lata de coca cola. La mitad casi había terminado regando al pobre Glenn que pasaba a su lado mientras hablaban las hermanas.

\- Eso te pasa por arreglar la calefacción.- Le dijo Maggie en tono jocoso viendo la coronilla de la cabeza de su hermana negar con la cabeza.

Beth no se molestó en levantar el rostro para que pudiera verla con la forma de una tecla grabada entre sus cejas. La rubia ahogó un suspiro contra la tecla del espacio y terminó apoyando el mentón sobre el escritorio, Maggie sólo podía verle de la mitad de la nariz hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva a traerme algo?- Preguntó arrugando las cejas ante esa perspectiva más que factible teniendo en cuenta que había otro pedido para ella en camino.

Habían pasado varios días de aquel momento pero la sensación de ver los ojos de aquel hombre clavados en sus pechos, su mutismo y el color tiñendo sus mejillas, no dejaban de repetirse como un bucle una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- Que lo primero que haga será mirarte las tetas.- Dijo Maggie con una carcajada viendo a su hermana poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Hablo en serio, Maggie.- Le recriminó Beth apoyando su puño contra la sien.- ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Hey Beth, no es nada. Las tienes en su sitio, además, ni que le hubieras abierto la puerta desnuda. - Las cejas de Maggie se alzaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.- ¡Eso sí que…!

\- ¡NI HABLAR!- Le espetó la rubia con el dedo índice apuntando al rostro de su hermana en la pantalla. Maggie alzó las manos a modo de rendición.- Ya… Pensaré en algo.- Murmuró en voz baja mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

\- Seguro que la próxima vez que vaya se le ha olvidado ya.- Aseguró Maggie intentando calmar los ánimos de su hermana pequeña.

\- Eso espero.- Exhaló un hondo suspiró apartándose el flequillo de la cara.- Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿te llegó mi mensaje para mi llegada?

\- Sí, está anotado y calculado.- Dijo Maggie asintiendo.- Tengo ganas de verte.

\- Ya me estás viendo.- Le dijo Beth con una media sonrisa a sabiendas a qué se refería su hermana.- Pero sí, yo también tengo ganas de verte, y a Glenn.

\- ¡Gracias!- Se escuchó desde algún punto en la lejanía arrancándoles una carcajada.- ¡Agáchate!- Continuó Glenn hablando con la pantalla del televisor. Probablemente enfrascado en una partida.

\- Bueno, ya quedan pocos días y podremos vernos de nuevo y así contarme si el mensajero te hizo una nueva visita.- Maggie le guiñó un ojo y no dejó que Beth pudiera contestarle cortando la llamada al poco de terminar de hablar.

Beth se humedeció los labios clicando sobre el buscador con su correo abierto. El último mensaje que había recibido le anunciaba que al día siguiente el mensajero volvería a llamar a su puerta. Ahogó un suspiro intentando reunir poco a poco las fuerzas para recoger el nuevo paquete sin que sus mejillas fueran de un rojo escarlata o la voz le fallara en mitad de una frase. ¿Podría recoger el paquete sin tener que hablar? Seguro que sí…

* * *

_Increíble pero cierto, otro capítulo en 24 horas. Lo sé, debe ser un espejismo o algo porque yo tampoco me lo creo. ¡Me abrazo a una secuoya para que esto dure y logre sacar a la musa de su escondite y a mí del dique seco con ello!_

_Espero que aunque no sea un best-seller, este AU os resulte entretenido y os haga pasar un buen rato como me entretiene a mí mientras lo escribo con cierto humor._

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo, espero que esté os haya gustado! ¡Gracias también a quienes habéis colocado el fic en favoritos o lo seguís!_

_Espero veros pronto en una nueva entrega de lo que sea._

_Un besazo._


	5. Principios

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Todo objetivo tiene su precio. Ese precio, en ocasiones, se paga con sangre.

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Advertencias: Violencia, Lenguaje…

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^' ya no rijo a estas horas de la madrugada...**

* * *

La reunión tenía lugar en el garaje de uno de los miembros del grupo. Siempre alternaban su punto de encuentro por miedo a posibles represalias de las autoridades o de sus propias víctimas una vez supieran de quiénes se trataba.

Beth golpeó con los nudillos de la mano sobre la superficie metálica de la pequeña puerta lateral, y miró a ambos lados del callejón a la espera.

\- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó una voz desde el interior haciéndole rodar los ojos. Exhaló un suspiro y entre dientes dijo el santo y seña de la organización, garantizándose así la entrada.

Una chica de rostro sonriente y ojos claros le dio la bienvenida a la reunión de la noche, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

\- Ya casi estamos todos.- Dijo la joven rubia dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su compañera de grupo y amiga dentro de esos muros.- ¿Qué tal estás?- Beth le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Como siempre, bien. ¿Y tú, Amy?- Ella le sonrió e imitó su gesto encogiéndose de hombros arrancándole una risa a su amiga.

Con sus brazos entrelazados caminaron por el garaje desierto y oscurecido hacia el grupo congregado.

\- Ya estamos todos.- Dijo el cabecilla dando un paso al frente mientras el resto formaba un semicírculo frente a él. – Quienes faltan, no van a venir ya.- Comentó al ver las miradas curiosas de todos pasando de uno al otro echando en falta a varios miembros habituales. – Bien, en estos papeles,- le tendió un papel a cada uno donde había varias direcciones escritas junto al nombre en clave de cada uno de ellos- tenéis vuestro destino para esta noche. Recordar que tenéis que ser sigilosos, rápidos y si las cosas salen mal…

\- Tranquilo, Matt, nadie va a delatar al resto.- Dijo Amy en tono cantarín cruzándose de brazos y una ceja arqueada, retándole a que dijera lo contrario.

\- No esperaba menos de vosotros.- Le contestó el cabecilla.- Leer la dirección, memorizarla y devolvérmela para que termine donde todo lo demás.

Hay quien podría tildar a Matt de paranoico al quemar o destruir cualquier tipo de papel o señal que pudiera lidiar a la policía en su dirección una vez actuaban. Pero aquella obsesión por no dejar ni un solo cabo suelto les había salvado el culo en más de una ocasión, y a varios de ellos de terminar en la cárcel del condado.

Amy señaló con su dedo sus nombres el uno junto al otro y la dirección a la que debían acudir. Beth leyó las indicaciones varias veces intentando hacerse a la idea de la ubicación que les mostraba.

\- Creo que sé dónde es…- Musitó Beth con un dedo sobre su labio inferior repasando mentalmente el mapa de las calles, caminos y carreteras secundarias.- Nos llevará un tiempo llegar allí.- Miró a Amy quien asintió.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya para llegar a la hora acordada. Hey, Matt, ¡nosotras nos vamos!- Le dijo Amy acercándose a él con el papel en la mano.- No queremos llegar tarde.- Comentó con una sonrisa despidiéndose del resto del grupo y echando a correr hacia el extremo más oscuro del garaje.

Beth salió primero y se acercó hacia el montón de contenedores de basura y bolsas apiladas en un recodo del callejón. Quitó un cartón y descubrió su bicicleta negra con un paquete bien envuelto en la parrilla trasera.

La joven se subió a la bici a la par que Amy surgía del garaje montada en la suya, también negra, pero con una cesta en la parte frontal. Beth sonrió al ver una manta ocultando lo que iban a usar esa noche para hacer llegar su mensaje. Intercambiaron gestos silenciosos y comenzaron a pedalear bajo el manto de la oscuridad entre callejuelas y posteriormente una carretera secundaria.

* * *

Beth circulaba en cabeza con Amy tras ella. Habían tenido varios sustos con vehículos que se cruzaron con ellos y casi las lanzaron a la cuneta. Que vistieran completamente de negro no ayudaba demasiado a que siguieran de una pieza, pero era necesario.

La chica miró por encima de su hombro y estiró su brazo izquierdo indicándole a Amy que iban a girar en esa dirección. Cuando alcanzaron el cobijo de un pequeño grupo de árboles, deslizaron las bicicletas por la hierba hasta quedar bajo ellos.

Se desmontaron en silencio mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?- Siseó Amy entre dientes mirando a su alrededor con cierta temor. Sacó su gorro de lana negro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y escondió su pelo bajo él.

\- Estamos cerca de la dirección que nos dieron. Sólo tenemos que andar unos minutos.- Le aseguró Beth imitando a su amiga y cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de lana. Se enfundó unos guantes completamente negros también y cogió uno de los botes que Amy le tendió.

\- ¿Estás preparada?

Tras unos segundos de duda, Beth asintió en un gesto seco y echó a andar por el pequeño camino de grava. Amy no tardó en pisarle los talones.

\- ¿Sabes quién vive aquí?

Beth asió con más fuerza el bote en su mano y negó con la cabeza indicándole con un dedo sobre los labios que debían guardar silencio a partir de ese momento.

Avanzaron la una junto a la otra hasta alcanzar a ver la inconfundible silueta de una cabaña de madera que había visto tiempos mejores a juzgar por su aspecto.

Amy vocalizó que se iba a dirigir hacia la parte derecha de la cabaña, cubriendo así la puerta principal mientras Beth hacía lo propio con la parte trasera.

Se quedaron agazapadas en la oscuridad viendo una solitaria luz encendida en el interior pero ningún otro sonido que les indicara que hubiera alguien. En sus relojes quedaba apenas un minuto para la hora acordada así que acomodaron sus posturas, se aseguraron de mimetizarse con el escenario en el que se encontraron y prepararon los botes en la mano, brazo en alto.

Beth clavó su mirada en la esfera de su reloj y contó en voz baja los últimos veinte segundos, sus ojos de vuelta en la puerta trasera de la cabaña.

\- Cinco… Cuatro… Tres… Dos… Uno…- Se alzó sobre sus pies y lanzó con ímpetu y cuanta energía de la que disponía el bote de su mano, impregnando de pintura roja la puerta y parte de una de las ventanas. - ¡ASESINOS! ¡NO AL MALTRATO ANIMAL!- Gritó escuchando a Amy repetir su consigna.

Con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara se dio la vuelta y regresó a gran velocidad sobre sus pasos. Escuchó a su espalda el chirrido de una puerta al abrirse y a alguien maldiciendo en voz alta. Un silbido pasó junto a su oreja arrancándole un grito sordo. Se lanzó al suelo y reptó sobre la hierba alta alejándose de quien fuera que le hubiera lanzado lo que… ¿Era una flecha lo que se había clavado en el árbol en vez de en ella?

\- ¡MALDITA SEA MERLE!- Gritó una voz de hombre a la par que escuchaba unos pasos pesados acercándose a ella.

Tenía que correr y cuanto antes. Rezando para que no tuviera más flechas aquella panda de torturadores de animales, Beth se puso en pie y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar donde había dejado la bicicleta.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONES DARYLINA!- Escuchó otra voz más grave y más cercana a donde se encontraba.- ¡YA TENGO A TIRO A ESE MALDITO HIPPY!

Beth sintió su aliento congelarse en su garganta al escuchar de nuevo el silbido. No tuvo tiempo de apartarse y cayó al suelo ante el impacto de la flecha en su hombro derecho.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al dar de bruces contra el suelo. La chica se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, se llevó una mano al hombro sintiendo sus guantes encharcarse casi al instante por la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

\- Te dije que le podía dar.- Dijo el hombre con voz socarrona, dándole un puntapié en la pantorrilla que hizo que ella se revolviera, dándole una patada en la espinilla.

Beth cerró los ojos al sentir un haz de luz golpearle en el rostro.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es una buena caza, ¿no crees hermanito?- Silbó el hombre con apreciación mirándole.

Beth entreabrió los ojos, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar otro grito de dolor.

\- Pagarás... por... esto.- Siseó Beth con la mano en el hombro y varios puntos brillantes en su visión amenazando con dejarla inconsciente.

\- Descuéntamelo del pintado de la casa, princesa.- Dijo él echándose lo que parecía una ballesta al hombro.

\- ¿Pero qué coño…?- Otro hombre se detuvo a sus pies mirándoles a los dos sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría.- ¿Le has disparado?

\- Estaba en la propiedad, tengo derecho a defenderme.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de acuclillarse junto a Beth. - ¿Verdad que lo tengo?

Beth frunció el ceño aguantándose las ganas de darle un puntapié en la entrepierna.

¿Y Amy? Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el camino que llevaba a las bicicletas. No había nadie.

\- Creo que te han dejado sola, preciosa.- Dijo el hombro palmeándole el tobillo viéndola retroceder con un gruñido por el dolor.

\- Deja de tocarle las pelotas, Merle.- El hombre dio un paso en su dirección logrando únicamente que ella lo recuperara echándose hacia atrás.- No vamos a hacerte daño.- Beth soltó una risotada mirándole de soslayo.- Más todavía…- Añadió en voz baja.

Beth le vio frotarse la mano derecha sobre su pantalón y extenderla en su dirección.

\- Hay que echarle un vistazo a eso.- Le dijo con voz calmada. Beth escuchó a Merle reír entre dientes y agitar la cabeza de forma negativa.- Probablemente necesite ir al hospital…

\- Esta hippy salva-ballenas nos lanza pintura contra la casa, ¿y tú quieres ayudarla?- Preguntó con incredulidad.

\- ¡Le has metido una puta flecha en el hombro, Merle!- Le espetó el otro recibiendo una colleja en la nuca con violencia.- ¡Vete a tomar por culo!- Se encaró poniéndose en pie, sus narices prácticamente rozándose.

Mientras veía el intercambio de miradas y palabras, Beth vio su oportunidad de huir de allí en cuanto el primer golpe cayó en la noche. Silenciosa como un gato y aguantando las ganas de desmayarse o vomitar la cena de ese día, Beth se alejó de ellos y logró alcanzar su bicicleta.

Escuchó a alguien gritar y unos pasos pesados acercándose tras ella.

\- No, no, no…- Susurraba la chica para sí montándose en la bici con una mano en el manillar y la otra flexionada sobre su abdomen.- Vamos, Beth.- Se animó a sí misma echando a pedalear cuan fuerte y rápido se lo permitían sus fuerzas.

Sentía el corazón bombeando con fuerza en su pecho, un incipiente hormigueo apoderarse en sus piernas que quería evitar que continuara adelante con su huida.

\- Ahora no, Greene.- Susurraba con la voz seca y el sudor perlando su frente.

La mancha roja en su camiseta se iba extendiendo más y más a la par que la fuerza con la que sus piernas se movían se iba a ralentizando.

Beth sentía las lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos buscando el camino y el momento idóneos para derramarse por sus mejillas. Pero no era débil y no iba a dejar que una flecha… ¡Le habían disparado una flecha! ¿Qué clase de gente tenía una ballesta en su casa?

\- Mierda.- Masculló al perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo en un estrépito de gritos y gruñidos.

Respiraba acelerada, intentando llenar sus pulmones lo máximo y lo más rápido posible, empeorando más si cabía su estado.

Beth cerró los ojos en la cuneta del camino, su frente contra la gravilla y su respiración agitando las hierbas bajo su boca.

Quiso maldecir en voz alta a su amiga pero sabía que había hecho lo que cualquiera en ese momento, salvar el pellejo.

Movió su brazo sano, aferrándose a la tierra, intentando ponerse de rodillas y ya después en pie.

\- Te vas a hacer más daño, espera.

Beth ahogó un sollozo contra la tierra al reconocer esa voz como la de una de los dos ocupantes de la cabaña.

\- Vamos.

Sintió una mano pasar por su espalda para ayudarle a ponerse en pie con la mala fortuna de rozar sin intención de hacerlo, la flecha ensartada en su espalda.

Beth gritó de dolor y todo a su alrededor, se volvió tan oscuro como su atuendo.

* * *

Un pitido constante hizo que intentara abrir los ojos, parpadeando molesta por la luz artificial de las luminarias del techo.

Intentó mover su mano derecha y sintió la suavidad de una tela bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Su mano izquierda ascendió por el antebrazo hasta notar varias vendas bajo ella, entorno a su hombro.

Abrió los ojos confusa reconociendo dónde se encontraba: la camilla de un hospital.

La cortina que le daba cierta privacidad se corrió dejando entrar a una enfermera que sonrió al verla despierta.

\- Ya has vuelto en sí.- Dijo con una sonrisa revisando sus signos vitales.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te ocurrió?

\- Estaba en una cuneta y…- Sentía la voz reseca y tosió molesta.

\- Un hombre te trajo pero creo que ya se fue.- Comentó la enfermera con cierto gesto de desaprobación.

Beth guardó silencio y cerró los ojos inspirando hondo.

\- Tuvimos que darte varios puntos que tendrán que ser retirados en unos días.- Le dijo la mujer mientras Beth la escuchaba con los ojos aún cerrados.- Te hemos administrado un calmante para el dolor y aquí tienes la receta para los próximos días.- Dejó el papel en la mesita junto al monitor que registraba sus signos vitales. – No ha dañado nada vital, simplemente algo de tejido. Estarás molesta durante varios días, pero no creemos que haya problema alguno a posteriori.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo Beth mirándole por fin con una suave sonrisa. Definitivamente, le habían administrado un buen calmante.

\- En un rato podrás irte.- Dijo la mujer retirando a un lado la bandeja en la que estaba dispuesto el instrumental utilizado para atenderla.

\- Espere. ¿Puedo… quedármela?- Le preguntó Beth mordiéndose el labio inferior sin quitar la vista de encima a la flecha aún con su sangre.

\- Iba a tirarla pero… Claro, sin problema.- La mujer dejó la flecha sobre la sábana que le cubría. Beth la rozó con la punta de los dedos.- Antes de que lo olvide, el sheriff está esperando en la sala de espera para hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Beth cerrando su puño entorno a la flecha.- Ehm…

\- Le diré que espere un poco todavía. Intenta descansar.- Le dijo en tono cómplice colocando la cortina de vuelta en su sitio, dejándola a solas con la flecha y los calmantes en sus venas.

* * *

Beth se secó el sudor de la frente y reacomodó la tira del cabestrillo sobre su hombro sano. El sol de media mañana estaba haciendo aquel paseo más complicado de lo que había imaginado en un principio.

Sacó la botella de agua de su bolso y le dio un largo trago sin dejar de caminar.

Pronto vio aquel grupo de árboles que habían servido como escondite a su bicicleta aquella noche varios días atrás. Ya había pasado el punto donde creía haber perdido las fuerzas y el equilibrio, ahí dónde él le había recogido y llevado al hospital.

No recordaba bien sus facciones, simplemente la calidez de su brazo en torno a su cintura cuando la levantó antes de caer inconsciente.

Beth avistó la cabaña y guardó la botella de agua en su bolso, con su paso más firme que nunca acortó la distancia que le separaba del pequeño porche.

Tomó aire y se secó el sudor de la frente una vez más. Antes de golpear la puerta con su puño se humedeció los labios y echó un último vistazo al exterior, aún quedaban restos de la pintura roja que habían arrojado Amy y ella.

Frotó con la punta de su bota una de las manchas logrando levantar un ápice de ella.

Un carraspeo le hizo levantar la cabeza y girar sobre sus pies viendo a uno de los hombres de aquella noche parado a los pies de los escalones de la entrada.

\- Hola.- Logró decir Beth con voz suave dándole la espalda a la puerta.

El hombre tenía el pelo relativamente corto, el flequillo revuelto a un lado dejando ver con facilidad sus ojos azules mirándole con suspicacia y reserva.

Beth dio un paso hacia él viéndole cuadrar los hombros. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la chica optó por sacar del bolso la flecha negra y verde ya limpia, tendiéndola en su dirección.

\- Pensé que debía devolvérosla.- Dijo como única explicación esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

El hombro se llevó el pulgar a los labios, mordiendo la cutícula pero sin decir palabra ni mostrar intención de recuperar la flecha.

\- De acuerdo….- Murmuró Beth para sí dejándola sobre la barandilla que bordeaba el porche.- Ehm… No te molesto más, sólo quería darte las gracias por llevarme al hospital.- Añadió descendiendo los escalones al verle alejarse para poder dejarle pasar.

\- ¿Mi hermano te metió una flecha en el hombro y me das las gracias por llevarte al hospital?- Preguntó con cierta incredulidad haciendo que se detuviera frente a él.- ¿Y me traes la flecha de vuelta?

\- Podrías no haberme llevado y haberme dejado allí.- Beth vio su mirada endurecerse al escucharla.- Podría haber muerto en esa cuneta…- Beth se encogió de hombros.- Me llevaste y… Estoy bien.- Dijo rozando el cabestrillo en el que estaba su brazo derecho.- Así que gracias.

\- Estás loca.

Beth no pudo evitar soltar una risotada y rodar los ojos alzando la vista al cielo.

\- No eres el primero que me lo dice.- Le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. – Como decía…- Dijo con el cuerpo más calmado tras ponerle cara a quien le había salvado la vida tras haber sido cómplice de su casi muerte. Sí, quizá los calmantes estuvieran jugando con su salud mental más de lo habitual. – Gracias.

Sin esperar una respuesta, no parecía ser de los que hablaban demasiado y menos con desconocidos, Beth se alejó de la cabaña a paso tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Aunque casi le habían matado, sentía que había hecho lo correcto al ir allí y agradecerle su gesto, devolviéndole a su vez la flecha.

\- Hey, chica.- Le escuchó gritar a su espalda. Beth se volvió hacia él.- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿A casa?- Preguntó ella dubitativa viéndole rascarse la nuca.

\- Deja que... Te llevo… Vamos.- Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que le siguiera hacia una vieja camioneta aparcada a la sombra de un roble cercano.

Beth se quedó quieta frente a la puerta del copiloto, mirándole a través de la ventanilla bajada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó inquieta. El hombre se estiró por encima del asiento y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

\- Súbete, vamos.- Masculló entre dientes.- No tengo todo el día.

Beth aceptó finalmente y se subió al asiento cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Pronto el silencio de la cabina del vehículo fue llenado por una emisora de música country.

\- ¿Duele?- Le escuchó preguntar en voz baja. Beth dio gracias a su buen oído.

\- No mucho. Me dieron unos calmantes para cuando me molestara mucho.- Comentó acariciando los dedos de su mano derecha con la izquierda.- Pero intento aguantar.- Añadió mirándole de soslayo, viéndole asentir.

Beth se apartó el pelo de la cara que era mecido y le golpeaba contra los ojos al llevar la ventanilla bajada y circular a una velocidad moderada.

El resto del camino continuó en silencio, roto únicamente para que ella pudiera darle las indicaciones que le llevaran de vuelta a la granja de su padre.

Daryl detuvo la camioneta en cuanto vio la silueta de la granja de los Greene asomando por el camino de gravilla que circulaban.

\- Gracias por acercarme.- Le dijo Beth una vez más con una sonrisa. Daryl se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada gacha en dirección a la palanca de cambios.

Cerró la puerta y bordeó el morro de la camioneta.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Preguntó Daryl finalmente asomándose por la ventanilla, un brazo en el exterior.

\- ¿Decir qué?- Preguntó ella sin comprender dando un paso hacia él. Daryl se rascó la nariz y señaló con su mentón su brazo en cabestrillo.

\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada al sheriff?

Beth apretó los labios perdiendo la mirada en los campos que rodeaban la granja. Las vacas pastaban con calma mientras la suave brisa movía la hierba creando auténticas olas color verde allá donde mirara.

Finalmente clavó sus ojos en los azules de él y se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que yo también tengo algo que esconder.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y giró sobre sus pies echando a andar hacia la granja. Se dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos con sus ojos en el rostro de él aún asomado por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó usando su mano izquierda a modo de visera para poder verle bien.- Da igual, ya lo averiguaré. ¡Yo soy Beth!- Le dijo ampliando su sonrisa al ver que no obtenía respuesta.- ¡Nos vemos, cazador!

\- ¡Hey, que no fui yo!

Beth rio quedo agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.

* * *

_Mientras pensaba la idea del AU "El mundo a Tiempo" se me vino esta idea, que creo quedó algo más "chuchurría" de lo que parecía en mi cabeza jajaja En fin… Espero que el tiempo invertido leyéndolo no os haya parecido "tiempo perdido"_

_Beth activista en defensa de los derechos de los animales creo que es algo fácil de imaginar, y los Dixon como sus víctimas, también._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Espero veros pronto de nuevo!_


	6. El Mundo a tiempo III

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Tercera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

Se despertó media hora antes de que sonara su despertador. Los primeros diez minutos se los pasó con la mirada clavada en el techo perlado con diminutos puntos blancos con forma de estrella que brillaban en la oscuridad. Los siguientes cinco, decidió colocarse una sudadera de su antigua Universidad por encima de la camiseta de tirantes, se hizo una coleta alta y comenzó a preparar café para desayunar antes de salir de casa. Los siguientes cinco minutos los aprovechó para pasar la escoba y deshacerse de las pelusas que amenazaban con acomodarse junto a sus zapatos y hacerse pasar por un gato. Los últimos diez minutos fueron los peores, cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer excepto caminar de una punta a la otra de su estudio, los brazos cruzados contra su estómago, una mano en su pelo, luego una uña de pulgar mordida, y su mirada alternándose entre la puerta y el reloj de la pared indicándole que pronto el mensajero estaría tocando su timbre.

Incapaz de recorrer los escasos metros cuadrados de su piso una vez más, decidió plantarse delante de su armario y escoger la ropa que llevaría ese día a trabajar. Con un vaquero en la mano y una camiseta en la otra, el timbre por fin se hizo escuchar. Una sola vez.

Beth arrugó el ceño. ¿Quizá no se trataba del mismo mensajero? Alzó las cejas, lanzando una plegaria al cielo para que efectivamente así fuera, postergando ese encuentro hasta un nuevo pedido que iba a intentar evitar a toda costa.

Dejó las ropas sobre la cama y se acercó con sigilo a la puerta, apoyándose en ella para poder mirar a través de la mirilla. Pegó la frente contra la madera al comprobar que la bombilla del pasillo volvía a fallar y no podía más que intuir la silueta del mensajero.

Se mordió el labio inferior, reacomodó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y cogiendo aire abrió la puerta tras descorrer la cadena del cerrojo.

Beth intentó sonreír con normalidad, como cualquier otra mañana en la que aquel hombre sin mangas le hacía entrega de la última compra on-line que había realizado. Lo intentó pero no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo al ver los ojos de él clavarse en algún punto de su pelo lejos de sus ojos.

"Que lo primero que haga será mirarte los pechos" Las palabras de Maggie volvieron a su cabeza arrancándole una leve risotada que intentó ocultar con su mano viendo por fin los ojos de él cruzarse con los suyos. ¿Eran azules?

\- Lo siento.- Balbuceó ella extendiendo su mano para recibir el paquete carraspeando incómoda.

\- Lo que tú digas.- Le escuchó murmurar en voz baja tendiéndole el pedido y la carpeta donde firmar.

Beth cogió ambas cosas frunciendo el ceño con suavidad. Creía recordar haber pedido algo cuyas dimensiones no encajaban con el objeto que tenía entre manos, pero tal vez se equivocaba.

Escribió su nombre y apellidos y firmó con tranquilidad.

\- Aquí tienes.- Le dijo devolviéndole la carpeta. El mensajero asintió y se ajustó el gorro en la nuca dándose la vuelta para marchar de allí y continuar con su ruta de reparto. Tras unos segundos debatiéndose en si hablar o no, Beth se envalentonó y apoyada en el marco de su puerta sobre la punta de su pies descalzos, abrió la boca.- ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Beth no supo si llegó a escucharle o no porque él no hizo ningún gesto o dijo nada que le hiciera creer que así había sido.

Rascó con la yema del pulgar el suelo pensativa. Agitó la cabeza y entró de nuevo en su estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con la caja a cuestas se acercó a la cocina y la depositó sobre la encimera, buscando un cuchillo con el que romper el precinto del paquete. Tras hacer varios cortes, apartó las solapas del cartón desvelando el contenido de su caja. Tal y como temía, el pedido era erróneo.

Ahogó un suspiro mirando con ojo clínico el papel adjuntado en el paquete sobre el contenido del mismo. Iba a tener que devolverlo y hacer que le llegara lo que había pedido.

Miró el reloj de la pared.

\- ¡Dios!- Exclamó echando a correr hacia el servicio para darse una ducha rápida antes de ir a trabajar sin poder desayunar el café recién hecho.

¿A dónde diablos se había ido el tiempo?

* * *

Beth sorteó a los niños con una sonrisa en la cara sujetando entre los dientes una barrita de cereales que había logrado sacar del armario antes de salir por la puerta a toda prisa.

Había enviado un correo a la compañía informando del error con el paquete que le habían enviado. Esperaba que la respuesta con la solución, no tardara en llegar pues quedaban pocos días antes de Navidad y necesitaba su pedido.

Revolvió el pelo de Ben quien intentó librarse de su mano sin éxito, quejándose de forma sonora arrancándole una carcajada a Beth que casi hizo que se ahogara con el último trozo de la barrita.

Saludó al resto de sus compañeros dejando su abrigo y bolso en su mesa y cogiendo el material necesario para las actividades que había pensado para ese día.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos!- Dijo con entusiasmo al entrar en la sala que le había sido asignada.

Los niños le miraron con rostros sonrientes al reconocer en ella a una de las integrantes del centro que más les agradaba.

\- ¿Preparados para lo que tengo pensado hoy?- Les cuestionó con tono misterioso escondiendo los papeles a su espalda para que no pudieran verlos.

Un coro de "síes" entusiasmados llenó la sala entre gritos. Beth rio con ellos mostrándoles los papeles de diferentes colores y los rotuladores que había logrado meter en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

* * *

Beth llegó a casa con las energías en el nivel más bajo de su capacidad pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Subió las escaleras con paso tranquilo sujetando contra su pecho la bolsa de papel marrón con las compras mientras rebuscaba en el bolso las llaves para poder entrar al estudio.

Terminó de tararear la canción que había escuchado sonar por los altavoces del supermercado.

\- Buenas tardes, querida.- Le dijo la vecina del segundo C arrastrando sus pies ayudada por un bastón.

\- Buenas tardes señora Mills.- Le saludó Beth deteniéndose a su lado.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Muy bien, este frío me hiela los huesos, pero estoy bien.- Beth asintió mirando con apreciación la bufanda que lucía la mujer.- ¿Y tú, jovencita?

\- Bien también, gracias.- La mujer le sonrió palmeando su antebrazo.

\- Anda, ve a casa a descansar que tienes cara de cansancio.- Beth rio quedo agachando la mirada.

\- Que pase una buena noche, señora Mills.- Dijo la chica continuando su ascenso por las escaleras hacia su piso.

Beth entró en su estudio y fue directa a la cocina dejando la bolsa de comida y las cartas del buzón sobre la mesa. Se descalzó dejando las botas mojadas junto a la estufa en la sala de estar.

El abrigo terminó colgado del perchero y sus pantalones en el respaldo de una silla frente a la calefacción. Se deshizo del resto de la ropa quedándose en sus prendas interiores agachada frente a la calefacción. Frotó ambas manos intentando recuperar la calidez en ellas mientras movía los dedos de los pies ya libres de los calcetines.

Rebuscó en su armario y sacó un pijama de manga larga pero pantalón corto. No quería comenzar a sudar como un pollo una vez la calefacción comenzara a calentar el reducido espacio en el que vivía.

Se vistió ahogando un escalofrío. Estiró las mangas hasta esconder sus manos en el interior de los puños de la camiseta. Con sus zapatillas de felpa fue a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa y a llenar su medio vacío frigorífico. Agachada frente a la nevera optó por sacar la sopa que había hecho la noche anterior. No tenía demasiado apetito y una buena sopa caliente seguro que le sentaba bien.

Beth encendió el portátil mientras calentaba la sopa y sacaba un bol del armario. Revisó su correo comprobando que había recibido una contestación de la compañía anunciándole que a la mañana siguiente un mensajero acudiría a recoger el paquete y que enviaran el suyo correctamente en los próximos días. Entre disculpas y promesas de un descuento de 7 dólares en su próxima compra Beth imprimió el papel a rellenar para poder entregárselo al mensajero.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa mientras terminaba de escribir cuando necesitaba en el papel. ¿Sería él…?

Dejó el bolígrafo junto al teclado y como cada vez que encontraba unos minutos para sí sin saber en qué entretener su mente, echó una ojeada a las ofertas de la semana de varias páginas web.

Había varios productos que estaban a un buen precio… Dudosa, abrió la cuenta de su banco en una nueva pestaña del explorador e hizo varios cálculos sobre los gastos que aún tenía por delante ese mes.

Frunció el ceño y cerró todas las páginas con un rápido cliqueo del ordenador. Apagó el portátil y se alejó del escritorio.

No podía seguir comprando cosas así como así…

\- Nada de caprichos, Beth.- Se dijo a sí misma yendo a la cocina en busca de su cena.

Se sirvió la sopa en el bol y regresó a la sala, acomodándose en la cama para poder ver el televisor con más comodidad. Encendió el aparato con el mando de su mesita de noche y cenó tranquila con una vieja reposición de una telenovela como compañía. Se secó la comisura de los labios con una servilleta sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Para cuando volvió a mirar la hora en su despertador, Beth comprobó que era hora de acostarse y que realmente no le importaba hacerlo tan temprano. No quería arrastrar el cansancio a lo largo de la semana. Se limpió los dientes y soltó su pelo desenmarañándolo con un cepillo.

Una vez estuvo preparada y comprobado que la puerta estaba cerrada y el bate a su alcance, Beth se metió bajo las sábanas y la manta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, clavándolos en el papel sobre el teclado de su portátil. Al día siguiente tendría que dárselo al mensajero de las mangas ausentes, porque, ¿sería él, no?

Se frotó la frente maldiciéndose a sí misma por pensar cosas como esa. Ahogó un suspiro y se giró en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada, hundiendo la nariz en la tela.

Aún no lo sabía, pero esa noche soñaría con camisetas de manga larga siendo arrancadas de cuajo por sus propias manos.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Wiiii! No quiero decirlo demasiado alto pero no sabéis lo que es que haya podido escribir este nuevo capítulo aunque sea algo más corto que los anteriores *-* Es como la Navidad antes de tiempo vamos jajajja_

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! Estos días previos a las fiestas van a ser un tanto locura pero voy a intentar seguir actualizando en cuanto pueda :)_

_Un abrazo oso!_


	7. El Mundo a tiempo IV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Cuarta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

El amanecer le sorprendió tumbada en la cama, con la mirada prendida de las estrellas luminosas del techo. Una vez más, se había despertado antes de que el despertador sonara.

Tras unos segundos más regodeándose de la calidez de las sábanas contra sus piernas, salió de la cueva de prendas en las que se había arrebujado durante la noche y se dirigió al servicio para darse una ducha.

La calidez del agua golpeó su piel desnuda desentumeciendo sus músculos poco a poco. El jabón de vainilla que le había regalado su hermana, terminó siendo frotado con parsimonia mientras canturreaba algo en bajo intentando alejar su mente del posible timbrazo de la puerta principal.

Una vez hubo terminado, salió de detrás de la cortina con la toalla entorno a su figura.

\- Mierda.- Masculló entre dientes al haber olvidado coger las ropas para vestirse tras la ducha.

Salió del servicio intentando no dejar un reguero de gotas hasta alcanzar el armario y escoger las prendas para ese día.

Agachada con el nudo de la toalla firmemente sujeto entre sus pechos con la mano derecha, Beth cayó de culo al suelo al escuchar el timbre sonar con energía. Miró asustada el reloj comprobando que aún era temprano para que el mensajero estuviera allí.

Beth se vistió la bata por encima de la toalla con rapidez y cogió el bate en la mano con firmeza. Aprovechando que estaba descalza, se deslizó hacia la puerta con sigilo y miró a través de la mirilla.

Un sonoro estornudo le hizo encogerse. Una maldición llegó a sus oídos. A pesar de que la voz parecía más gastada de lo habitual, creyó reconocer en él al mensajero habitual.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Se atrevió a preguntar Beth al descorrer la cadena del cerrojo y entornarla con suavidad.

El hombre le dio la espalda estornudando de nuevo, su cuerpo entero agitándose por la violencia del gesto. Beth no pudo mirar con cierta incredulidad cómo a pesar del evidente constipado que había fraguado, el hombre seguía luciendo camisetas sin mangas aunque en esa ocasión, vestía a su vez un chaleco polar.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Le preguntó al verle comenzar a toser al poco de terminar de estornudar. ¿Cómo diablos estaba trabajando y había llegado allí de una pieza? El hombre se volvió hacia ella, una mano sobre su boca y los ojos enrojecidos.

\- Estoy bien.- Le aseguró ahogando una tos contra su puño cerrado.

\- Quizá deberías…- Comenzó a hablar ella para ser cortada prácticamente en el acto.

\- El paquete.- Dijo el hombro carraspeando con energía, tomando aire de forma profunda.- ¿Lo tienes preparado?- Le preguntó apoyándose de forma casual contra el quicio de la puerta.

Beth parpadeó mirándole confusa hasta que asintió al ser consciente de a qué se refería.

\- Un momento.- Le dijo regresando al interior del estudio y coger el paquete con el papel ya preparado. – Aquí está. Creo que… ¿está todo bien rellenado?- Preguntó tendiéndole ambas cosas para que pudiera revisarlas.

Él cogió el paquete de sus manos pasándose un pañuelo por debajo de la nariz, mirando con calma el papel, asintiendo en silencio.

\- Sí, está todo en orden.- Le aseguró él guardando el papel en el bolsillo interior del chaleco y colocándose el paquete bajo el brazo para continuar con su rutina del día.

\- Eucalipto.

La palabra barbotó de la boca de Beth sin poder evitarlo. El mensajero le miró como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más durante ese tiempo. Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron como dos farolillos chinos y agachó la mirada unos instantes antes de levantarla de nuevo mirándole con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Vahos con eucalipto.- Se explicó con voz pausada.- Mi madre solía obligarme a hacer vahos de eucalipto cuando estaba enferma y…- Carraspeó cruzándose de brazos en el hueco de la puerta.- Te iría bien. Y beber muchos líquidos. No alcohólicos,- aclaró- no es que piense que vas a…- Añadió apresurada para morderse el labio y desviar su mirada hacia el final del pasillo. Podía sentir su mirada clavarse en el lateral de su cabeza. – Y algo con mangas tampoco te iría mal…- Se atrevió a añadir sintiendo que el calor de las mejillas se extendía hacia sus orejas y parte de su cuello.

Beth le miró de soslayo sin saber si sus palabras eran bien recibidas. Su única respuesta fue su mirada acuosa por la congestión nasal, clavada en la suya. La chica retrocedió un paso hacia el interior, sus pies descalzos encogiéndose para librarse del frío que corría en el oscurecido pasillo.

\- Tengo que irme.- Dijo el hombre de forma apresurada como si hubiera despertado de alguna clase de sueño en la que se había quedado ensimismado en algún momento de su conversación.

\- Cuídate…- Le dijo con calma ella, asintiendo.

Ella también tenía que prepararse para ir al trabajo o acabaría engullendo otra barrita de cereales mientras corría. Le apetecía un café con algo dulce, lo necesitaba con creces.

Beth le sonrió al mensajero y le vio asentir de forma leve, aunque bien podría ser un nuevo acceso de tos. Con cierta preocupación al escucharle toser mientras descendía las escaleras, Beth regresó al interior del estudio para terminar de prepararse y así enfrentar un nuevo día.

* * *

Beth ayudaba a Lily a rehacer las trenzas que había llevado ese día y que habían terminado medio desechas en la última actividad del día. La pequeña permanecía de pie entre las piernas de Beth que estaba sentada en una de las mesas dispuestas en la sala. El resto del grupo se encontraba recogiendo los balones que habían usado, junto a los aros y tiras de colores.

Beth sonrió recordando algunos momentos de la tarde mientras desarrollaban la actividad para fomentar la confianza entre ellos y otros niños pertenecientes a grupos diferentes con quienes no habían interactuado hasta el momento.

\- Ya estás perfecta.- Le aseguró a Lily con un breve apretón en los hombros. La niña se tocó las trenzas con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias, señorita Greene!- Le dijo sin dejar de sonreír o tocar la punta de las trenzas entre sí.

\- No hay de qué. Vamos, recoge tu abrigo que ya es hora de marchar.

Beth le acompañó hasta los colgadores y le ayudó a vestirse y coger la pequeña mochila donde había guardado su gorro rosa.

\- ¿Lily?- Preguntó una mujer de mediana edad asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Al verlas a ambas exhaló un suspiro de alivio.- No te veía en el patio y…- Dijo con cierta preocupación acercándose a ellas.

\- La señorita Greene me estaba ayudando a hacerme las trenzas de nuevo. ¿Ves qué bonitas?- Preguntó la niña estirando las trenzas para que la mujer pudiera verlas.

\- Estás preciosa, cielo.- Besó su frente y miró a Beth agradecida.- Vamos cariño, despídete de la señorita y vayamos a casa.

\- ¡Hasta mañana!- Le dijo con entusiasmo cogiendo la mano de su madre y saliendo de la sala.

Beth terminó de recoger las cosas que los niños habían depositado sobre la mesa para facilitarle la tarea a la hora de terminar. Guardó todo en el armario habilitado para ello y cerró el candado una vez comprobó que efectivamente no se habían olvidado nada escondido bajo las sillas, las mesas o cualquier otro escondrijo.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dirigió hacia la sala común donde se dejó caer en su silla frente al escritorio.

\- ¿Día movidito, eh?- Le preguntó Eva sentada en la mesa frente a la suya desviando momentáneamente la mirada del monitor.

\- Un poco pero ha merecido la pena. Samuel ha participado.- Dijo en tono cantarín con una sonrisa triunfal reclinándose sobre el asiento con las manos enlazadas sobre su abdomen.

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó atónita su compañera. Beth asintió soltando una breve risa.

\- Sólo por eso, ha merecido la pena el haber tenido que frotarle las manos con alcohol cuando decidió que eran el mejor lienzo del que disponía para los rotuladores.

Eva le guiñó un ojo.

\- Buen trabajo, Greene. Te la has ganado.

Beth aceptó su cumplido alcanzando la piruleta que le ofrecía su compañero del bote de premios que habían dispuesto entre sus mesas. Era un aliciente, un pequeño detalle con el que alegrarse a sí mismas cuando el día era complicado, o como ese mismo, cuando algo bueno tenía lugar.

\- Sí,- le quitó el envoltorio al corazón rojo y se lo llevó a la boca- me lo he ganado.- Dijo hundiendo uno de los laterales en su mejilla.- Pero toca terminar.- Dijo dando una leve palmada y poniéndose manos a la obra para dejar el trabajo listo para el día siguiente.

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despidieron ambas compañeras tomando rumbos diferentes al salir del centro en el que trabajaban.

El buen humor por la hazaña de lograr que Samuel se integrara con el resto de niños aún mantenía a Beth en una nube, quien contenta con el logro, decidió darse un capricho y guiar sus pasos hacia la cafetería.

Con una sonrisa que amenazaba con partir su rostro en dos si continuaba así por mucho más tiempo, Beth entró en el local viendo a la mujer al otro lado de la barra.

\- ¡Hola Lori!- Dijo con entusiasmo acortando la distancia hasta asentarse en uno de los taburetes.- ¿Me pones un chocolate caliente y…- Echó una hojeada a los productos del día.- Un trozo de tarta de queso?- Le miró con ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Un gran día, eh?- Le dijo la mujer riendo y cogiendo un plato donde ponerle una porción de la tarta.

\- Así ha sido.- Le contestó Beth deshaciéndose del abrigo para degustar allí mismo del chocolate y la tarta. - ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Lo mismo de siempre.- Le dijo ella con calma.- Y es de agradecer…- Se llevó una mano al abultado vientre.- Ha estado bastante guerrera hoy así que, doy gracias a Dios a que nadie decidiera tener un mal día cuando entró aquí.

Lori depositó la tarta frente a ella junto a una servilleta y los cubiertos y se alejó de su lado para prepararle el chocolate.

\- Dios, está buenísima.- Dijo Beth con la boca medio llena, cubriéndose con la mano. Se llevó otro pedazo a la boca cerrando los ojos, degustando la porción como si del mismo maná de la Biblia se tratara.

\- Receta especial de la casa.- Comentó Lori depositando su taza de chocolate humeante frente a ella. Beth no tardó en envolverla entre sus dedos y beber un pequeño sorbo.

\- Este día no hace más que mejorar.- Dijo la joven rubia relamiéndose. - ¿No me vas a acompañar?- Le preguntó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa divertida alejando el plato con la tarta de su lado, intentando así tentar a Lori para que comiera.

La embarazada no tardó en coger el tenedor y llevarse un bocado a la boca.

\- No más.- Le dijo con tono serio alejándose de ella para no caer de nuevo en la tentación. Beth le siguió con la mirada mientras recogía tazas y vasos de las mesas vacías.

\- Ja.- Exclamó en voz baja engullendo otro trozo de tarta al reconocer a otro cliente que se encontraba en una mesa alejada de la entrada y de espaldas a ella.

No podía verle el rostro pero sabía con total certeza que se trataba de su constipado mensajero. Beth frunció el ceño al ver que continuaba con su chaleco y su camiseta sin mangas a pesar de que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que casi se muriera sobre su felpudo tosiendo como un perro viejo.

Dicho y hecho, el hombro volvió a estornudar.

\- ¿Lori?- Le llamó Beth en voz baja pidiéndole que se acercara.- ¿Me harías un favor?

\- Claro, dime.- Dijo ella dejando las tazas y los vasos vacíos en la barra antes de pasar detrás de ella de nuevo para ponerlos en el lavavajillas.

\- ¿Tienes algo de caldo, algún tipo de sopa?- Le preguntó viéndola asentir.- ¿Le llevarías a él una ración?- Le indicó con la cabeza a quién se refería.

\- ¿A Daryl?- Preguntó Lori mirándola confusa.- ¿Le conoces?- Beth se quedó callada unos segundos siendo consciente de que finalmente sabía cómo se llamaba su misterioso hombre sin mangas.

\- Es mensajero.- Comentó con calma sin querer dar más información de la necesaria.- Esta mañana vino y…- Le miró con cierta preocupación.- Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a soltar los pulmones por la boca.

Daryl, el hombre que había jurado encontrarse perfectamente esa mañana, comenzó a toser de forma alarmante antes de callarse de forma repentina.

\- De acuerdo. Le llevaré un poco de tu parte.- Le dijo Lori mirándole con una sonrisa serena y cierta suspicacia en la mirada.

\- Gracias, pero no le digas que fui yo.- Le dijo ella tendiéndole un billete que cubriera su tarta, el chocolate y la sopa para su mensajero.

Beth terminó su taza de chocolate y la tarta en tiempo recordar viendo a Lori dirigirse con un tazón de sopa hacia la mesa de Daryl. La chica miró desde el exterior, escondida tras un buzón de correos el intercambio entre ambos. Vio como Lori depositó la sopa sobre la mesa tras ver varios gestos negativos del hombre quien finalmente claudicó frente a la insistencia de la mujer.

Con una sonrisa llena y tarareando para sí una suave melodía, Beth se alejó del restaurante a la par que Daryl miraba hacia la cristalera buscando a quien le había pagado aquella caliente bebida.

* * *

_Como dicen en los casinos, estoy en racha o mi hada madrina ha decidido hacer acto de presencia. No lo sé todavía, pero espero que no se largue con una bomba de humo como artificio._

_¡Another chapter for you ladies! Y un nuevo encuentro entre el mensajero, cuyo nombre Beth ya conoce, y la joven amante de las compras on-line. No es por nada, pero la ausencia de mangas en un clima un tanto fresco, puede hacer verdaderos estragos, así que era cuestión de tiempo que Daryl terminara de esa guisa, ¿o no?_

_Y cómo no, la chica ha hecho gala de ese corazón que late en su pecho y le ha pagado la cena al hombre enfermo… ¿Terminará Daryl sonsacándole la información a Lori? ¿Se cabreará cuando lo sepa? ¿Pedirá un cambio de ruta al saber quién ha sido para no volver a coincidir con ella? ¿Su orgullo Dixon hará que meta la zarpa hasta el fondo cuando se vean de nuevo?_

_La verdad, aún no lo sé, pero lo averiguaré._

_¡Mil gracias por vuestros reviews! **Cualquier idea, sugerencia, petición que tengáis, aquí estoy.**_


	8. El Mundo a tiempo V

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Quinta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

Beth terminó de anotar el último producto en la pequeña lista antes de guardarlo en su cartera. Abrió el folleto de las ofertas y recortó los cupones de descuento que iba a usar para su próxima compra más que necesaria.

Bien era cierto que iba a estar unos días ausente al volver a la granja por las fiestas navideñas, pero algún día tendría que volver y necesitaba tener en el frigorífico algo más allá de un poco de leche y unos yogures.

La punta de su lengua asomaba entre sus dientes mientras se concentraba en recortar la línea de rayas blancas de los cupones. Una vez recortados los guardó junto a la lista en la cartera y cogió las llaves de encima de la mesa.

Tras enfundarse el abrigo y la bufanda, salió por la puerta del estudio, bolso al hombro y con el ánimo preparado para ir al supermercado.

Bajó las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos haciendo un repaso mental a cuanto necesitaba y cuanto ya tenía en casa o lo que podría haber olvidado apuntar en su lista.

Beth dio gracias mentalmente a que el supermercado no estuviera demasiado lejos de donde vivía. El cansancio acumulado durante la semana y que parecía mayor al ser previo a las vacaciones, estaba pasándole factura. Sus pasos no eran tan enérgicos como siempre y mientras había estado preparando el listado de la compra, había habido varios momentos en los que su frente casi golpeó contra la mesa por la falta de sueño.

Obviamente, esa falta de sueño no tenía nada que ver con que el último paquete que había pedido antes de Navidad, el que tendría que haberle llegado con anterioridad cuando se equivocaron de pedido y que devolvió al resfriado hombre sin mangas, (Daryl, se llama Daryl; se obligó a recordar mentalmente), había aterrizado frente a su puerta a manos de otro mensajero que no era Daryl.

Aquello le preocupó y relajó a partes iguales. ¿Quizá estaba demasiado enfermo como para ir a trabajar? ¿Quizá había pedido un cambio de ruta u horario? ¿Estaría bien?

Beth entró en el supermercado mordiéndose el labio. Como tantas otras ocasiones a lo largo del día desde que el bolso para Maggie de parte de Santa Claus había llegado a ella, se sorprendió pensando en aquel hombre adicto al frío.

Sonrió a la cajera y cogió una cesta colándola en su brazo derecho colándose en el primer pasillo para coger los productos que iba a necesitar. Apoyó la cesta en el suelo y buscó su cartera para así poder ceñirse a la lista y no terminar comprando cosas que no fueran necesarias ni vitales para ella en ese momento.

\- Yogures.- Leyó en voz baja dirigiéndose a la zona de productos refrigerados y congelados y así comprar también alguna bolsa de verduras congeladas.

Absorta en intentar descifrar la tercera cosa que había apuntado (en ocasiones se preguntaba si realmente no tendría que haberse dedicado a la medicina sólo por la letra indescifrable que en ocasiones como esa utilizaba) se dio de bruces con el costado de un hombre que estaba alcanzando varias bandejas de comida preparada.

\- Perdón, no estaba mirando a donde iba.- Se disculpó Beth avergonzada por no prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No pasa nada, princesa.- Miró a su interlocutor encontrándose con un hombre que le podía llevar dos décadas de diferencia por lo menos, mirándole como si de una tarta servida en bandeja de plata se tratara.- Si lo necesitas, te puedo ayudar a donde quieras…- Acompañó su propuesta con un guiño y una sonrisa de depredador que había visto demasiadas veces y a la que nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse cuando la veía en la cara de alguien frente a ella.

\- No, gracias.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa cortés sin querer iniciar una guerra o algo similar con un hombre que era evidente podría echársela sobre el hombre y salir de allí con ella con solo unos rasguños de sus uñas recién cortadas.

La chica se miró las uñas de forma inconsciente. Con una última mirada de conciliación se alejó del hombre en busca de sus yogures.

Beth tragó grueso cuando reconoció el eco de unos pasos pesados siguiendo su estela.

\- ¿Te vas a ir así, sin más?- Le preguntó el hombre deteniéndose a su lado rozando de forma deliberada su brazo con el de ella.- Pensaba que habíamos enterrado el hacha de guerra tras el "golpe"...

\- Tengo prisa.- Le dijo ella cogiendo cuatro yogures y algo de mantequilla.- Me esperan en casa.- Mintió con convicción encogiéndose de hombros.- A mi novio no le gusta que me retrase demasiado.

\- Así que novio, ¿eh?- Dijo mirándole con suspicacia echándole un vistazo desde su coleta medio desecha hasta la punta de sus zapatillas desgastadas.- Supongo que no sois una… ¿pareja abierta?- Beth sintió su rostro enrojecerse hasta la punta de sus orejas. – Una lástima.- Chasqueó la lengua.- Si te cansas de él, búscame.

\- Claro.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa prieta abrazándose a un paquete de pan tostado antes de dejarlo en la cesta junto a todo lo demás.

\- Puedes preguntarle a la Heather por mí.- Dijo caminando a su lado por el pasillo en dirección a la caja registradora depositando su compra.- ¿Verdad, encanto?- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja que ni pestañeó en su dirección.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas con tus cervezas y tu comida en lata a cenar entre tus árboles, Dixon?- Dijo la cajera una vez chequeó todos los productos de Beth, dándole la suma de su cuenta.

\- Porque estoy esperando a que termine tu turno, querida.- Dijo él con naturalidad depositando su compra en la cinta.- ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si cenara antes de que tú llegaras?- La mujer soltó una risa irónica tendiéndole a Beth las bolsas con la compra ya pagada.

\- Tú mismo.- Respondió la pelirroja pasando por el lector los productos de aquel hombre.

\- Me rompes el corazón, Heather.- Dijo con dramatismo llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Me llamo Hayley, Merle.- Siseó ella entre dientes estampando el pack de 6 cervezas contra el cristal del lector.

Beth aprovechó para salir por la puerta escuchando al tal Merle inventándose alguna excusa sobre una sordera selectiva y estacionaría que estaba en pleno apogeo por esas fechas.

La chica aceleró el paso nada más pasar la cristalera del supermercado para así poder alcanzar su edificio lo antes posible.

* * *

Beth se bajó del autobús aprovechando el espacio y la calma de la estación para estirar las piernas mientras tiraba de su maleta hacia la salida donde Maggie y Glenn le debían estar esperando. No tardó en ver el brazo de su hermana agitarse indicándole que se acercara.

Con una energía que pensaba drenada por el largo viaje, corrió los pocos metros que le separaban de ella y le abrazó con fuerza una vez la alcanzó.

\- Te he echado de menos.- Le dijo a su hermana mayor entre risas al sentir los brazos de Maggie rodearle la cintura con fuerza y levantándola del suelo como cuando eran pequeñas.

\- Y yo a ti.- Le aseguró separándose para dejar que Glenn pudiera saludarla.

\- Hola Beth.- Glenn también la abrazó más brevemente y le cogió la maleta de la mano para meterla en el coche.

\- Sólo faltas tú.-Dijo Maggie tomando asiento junto a Glenn en la parte delantera dejando a Beth en el asiento trasero para ir con más comodidad.

\- ¿Mamá ha preparado su tarta de manzana?

Maggie le miró por el espejo retrovisor asintiendo, y echándose a reír al ver los ojos de su hermana pequeña cerrarse con deleite y soltar un gruñido imaginando la comida

\- Sólo por eso, el viaje ha merecido la pena.- Dijo con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Beth se sorprendió ante la petición de su madre de hacer una pequeña escapada ellas dos solas al pueblo para comprar mermelada de melocotón, pues "lo había olvidado." Todos le miraron con suspicacia pero nadie le llevó la contraria y aseguró que la cocina estaría intacta cuando ambas mujeres volvieran.

La joven entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, mirándole con una sonrisa cuando la mujer desvió su mirada cálida hacia ella. Beth le besó la mejilla continuando con su avance entre los escaparates de las pocas tiendas del pueblo donde residían.

\- ¿Qué tal por la gran ciudad, Bethy?- Le dijo Annette rozando su mano con cariño.

\- Muy bien. Cada vez me pierdo menos.- Dijo arrancándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

Beth no era excesivamente conocida por su sentido de orientación realmente, así que las primeras semanas viviendo en la gran ciudad prácticamente llevaba el mapa bordado en la palma de su mano para no perderse más de la cuenta. Eso no le ahorró varias visitas a alguna de las zonas menos recomendables de la ciudad.

Pero incluso aquellos momentos en los que pensó que acabaría en varias bolsas de basura, tuvieron sus frutos: logró dar con el estudio donde vivía ahora al regresar al hostal donde permaneció los primeros días.

\- ¿Y los niños?- Le preguntó Annette viendo los ojos de la chica iluminarse al mencionarle a los pequeños.

Muy bien.- Le aseguró con un firme asentimiento.- Cada vez mejor. Ayer hicimos una pequeña fiesta en el centro con juegos, juguetes y comida. Algunos padres se acercaron y participaron también.

\- Sé que fue una decisión difícil trasladarte allí pero…- Comentó Annette mirando hacia el frente.

\- Es lo que quería.- Terminó Beth por ella viéndole asentir.- ¡Oh!- Exclamó deteniéndose de golpe en mitad de la calle.- Encontré el libro del que me hablaste.- Le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Sí? A tu padre le va a encantar.

Continuaron caminando con calma entre las tiendas, aprovechando el tiempo a solas para recuperar el tiempo perdido por la distancia impuesta por el trabajo de Beth y las responsabilidades de la granja.

Hablando sin ser conscientes del paso del tiempo, terminaron sentadas en una mesa de una cafetería cerca del centro.

Ambas mujeres bebían de sus tazas de café disfrutando de la compañía de la otra cuando el teléfono de Beth vibró en el interior del bolsillo de su abrigo.

\- Sólo será un momento.- Se disculpó ante Annette quien le restó importancia a la interrupción. Beth sacó el teléfono y comprobó que se trataba de un aviso por la llega de un correo electrónico.

Nada más ver de qué se trataba, Beth sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de que se mordiera el labio inferior intentando controlar el gesto.

\- ¿Alguien conocido?- Preguntó Annette con la taza frente a los labios mirándole con una expresión que le hizo a Beth cuestionarse si la mujer no podía leerle la mente o algo similar.

\- Es sólo un aviso por…- Beth carraspeó desviando la mirada de forma casual hacia el oscuro café restante en el fondo de su taza.- Una compra que hice antes de venir aquí.- Se encogió de hombros mirándole de reojo a la mujer.

\- Aja…- Beth bajó de nuevo la mirada a la taza.

\- Encontré una página web donde venden esos ¿rotuladores de punta fina que solíamos usar cuando estábamos en el instituto?- Annette asintió.- Estaban en oferta por Navidad y, pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad. Tengo varios gastados y sé que les darán buen uso.

\- Unos rotuladores…- Beth asintió vaciando la taza y cogiendo una servilleta de papel con la que secarse los labios.- Por internet…

\- Eran muy baratos, y los gastos de envío eran gratuitos.- Le aseguró Beth con cierto nerviosismo, jugueteando con la servilleta entre los dedos. La mano derecha de Annette aterrizó sobre las suyas, deteniendo sus dedos.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, Beth.- Su madre le sonrió con serenidad, buscando que la tensión de los hombros de la chica desapareciera.- Lo entiendo.

Beth le sonrió agradecida aunque tras fijarse con detenimiento en la expresión que lucía la mujer sentada frente a ella, albergaba ciertas dudas sobre lo que realmente quería decirle con aquellas palabras.

\- Cuando tengan que… llegar esos… rotuladores, llegarán. Todo irá bien.

Beth frunció el ceño. No, definitivamente no hablaban de lo mismo.

* * *

_Ayer intenté escribir un rato pero no pude aguantar más de unos párrafos gracias a mi última visita al oculista._

_Aquí vuelvo a vuestro encuentro con otro pequeño trozo de este AU. En esta ocasión Daryl no ha estado de cuerpo presente aunque sí de espíritu sin quererlo ni beberlo. No he podido evitar tampoco sacar al mayor de los Dixon a pasear por ahí y cruzar su camino con el de la chica._

_Intentaré escribir más tarde otro ratito y mañana, si los quehaceres pre cena de Navidad me lo permiten, escribiré también para subir algún capítulo más estos días. Siento si éste ha quedado algo descafeinado, escribir con dos micos de casi dos y cinco años correteando y jugando cerca es complicado. _

_Ya que estoy aprovecho para deciros: Feliz Navidad! Ojo con los dulces y el turrón, con las comidas de las madres que siempre tienden a verte con cara de hambre aún al cuarto plato ;) Espero que lo paséis muy bien y veros por estos lares pronto._

_¡Un beso!_


	9. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Es el día de Nochebuena y siempre hay quien hace las compras navideñas a última hora.

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

Ladeó su rostro escuchando el inconfundible tintineo del cascabel.

Al principio, cada vez que lo escuchaba, su mirada se dirigía de forma inmediata hacia la puerta principal creyendo que era la campanilla sobre la puerta. Con las cejas fruncidas movía su cabeza, y entonces volvía a escucharlo, alzando la mirada al techo, ahogando un suspiro y una leve carcajada. Pero tras varias confusiones, ya se había acostumbrado a ese leve tintineo inherente a cada movimiento que ejecutaba. Lo ignoraba y continuaba con su trabajo, sonrisa brillante en la cara y mirada alegre, e infinita paciencia en su menudo cuerpo para lidiar con todos los que se acercaban por la tienda en esas fechas.

Por esa familiaridad, continuó con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta de la entrada, tarareando entre dientes el último villancico que sonaba como hilo musical, y que había escuchado ya una decena de veces ese último día de Nochebuena.

Beth se agachó tras el mostrador recolocando las bolsas que no habían sido usadas y algunos juguetes que iban guardando al encontrarse defectuosos para la venta pero que seguro encontrarían un dueño igualmente.

Sacó un saco de tela roja aterciopelada y lo dejó sobre el mostrador sin molestarse en mirar encima de qué lo colocaba. Pronto los juguetes escondidos acompañaron al saco junto a un rollo de papel de regalo, unas tijeras, varios lazos y celo con el que mantener el papel en su sitio.

Beth se irguió escuchando el tintineo del cascabel de su gorro.

Un carraspeo frente a ella le hizo alzar la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con un hombre. Beth pegó un respingo, dando un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente agitando los cascabeles de la punta de sus botas con el gesto. La chica se llevó una mano al pecho esbozando una sonrisa.

\- No le escuché entrar.- Dijo ella como disculpa por su actitud sintiendo su corazón aún latir en su garganta. Se apartó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le miró con una sonrisa.

\- Vi el cartel de abierto aún colocado y…- Dijo con voz grave y en tono bajo alternando su mirada por las baldas llenas de juguetes a la espalda de Beth y sus propias manos sobre el mostrador, rascando el borde de madera del mismo.

\- Aún estamos abiertos aunque…

Beth volteó su cabeza hacia el reloj de pared comprobando que habían pasado cinco minutos de la hora de cierre. Miró de soslayo al hombre quien parecía estar buscando algo entre tanto brillo, muñeco, peluche, coche y demás juguetes que ofertaban en la tienda.

\- ¿Busca algo en particular…?- Le preguntó Beth con voz tranquila extendiendo el rollo de papel sobre el mostrador para cortarlo en la medida necesaria para los juguetes.

El hombre se llevó un pulgar a los labios mordiendo el borde de su uña.

\- Eche un vistazo con calma. Si necesita ayuda con algo, me dice sin problema.

Beth sonrió al hombre quien asintió alejándose del mostrador acercándose a las paredes llenas de juguetes con varias ausencias más que notables en según qué zonas.

Habían sido unos días bastante ajetreados vendiendo, reponiendo, preparando paquetes para enviarlos a quienes habían optado por hacer pedidos on-line. La mayoría de clientes habituaban a escalonar las compras y realizarlas con antelación, pero siempre había padres o madres que esperaban a los últimos precios, tirándose de los pelos cuando el juguete que su hijo o hija ya estaba agotado en sus estantes.

Beth desvió su mirada de la punta de la tijera cortando el papel hacia la silueta del hombre moviéndose por la tienda. Le vio coger con cierta aprensión una muñeca de una princesa de la última película Disney que habían estrenado ese mismo año.

Así que se trataba de una niña la destinataria… Pensó para sí alternando sus ojos del paquete del coche teledirigido y la espalda enfundada en una chaqueta de cuero negra de aquel hombre.

Beth sonrió para sí al colocar el lazo dorado en un lateral del paquete ya envuelto y preparando el papel para un nuevo juguete. Alzó la vista buscando al hombre detenido en esta ocasión frente a un coche de bomberos cuyas luces y sirenas podían volver loco hasta al padre más cuerdo.

Beth continuó envolviendo los regalos uno a uno sin molestar al cliente quien seguía mirando todo a su alrededor y dando muestras visibles de que no sabía en qué invertir su dinero con exactitud.

La chica guardó los paquetes en el saco rojo una vez terminó de prepararlos todos y lo cerró con un cordel dorado. Alisando el abrigo verde que cubría sus piernas hasta la mitad de sus muslos y asegurándose de que los leotardos de rayas rojas y blancas no tenían ninguna carrera que descubriera su nívea piel, Beth abandonó la seguridad de su mostrador y se dirigió hacia él.

El hombre no tardó en mirar por encima de su hombro y comprobar que se acercaba hacia él. Los cascabeles en su gorro, zapatos y cinturón rojo no ayudaban demasiado a aproximarse a él con sigilo así que esbozó una sonrisa pidiéndole disculpas; no parecía ser de esos a los que les agradaba un sonido incesante como aquel.

Beth enlazó sus manos a su espalda colocándose junto al hombre, frente a la estantería que cobijaba los juegos de mesa, puzles y otros juguetes.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

\- No quisiera molestarle pero… Parece realmente perdido.- Dijo la chica aventurándose a mirarle con más calma.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, rascándose el nacimiento del flequillo hasta apartarlo de sus ojos azules y terminar con sus dedos en su nuca.

\- He ayudado a cientos de padres desde que empecé a trabajar aquí hace años y…

\- No soy padre.- Atajó el hombre haciendo que Beth cerrara la boca unos segundos.

\- Tíos…- Comentó mirándole con una ceja arqueada a la espera de que le rebatiera su suposición y tuviera que continuar deduciendo. El hombre no dijo nada así que Beth sonrió sin poder evitarlo moviendo su cabeza y con ello el cascabel de la punta de su gorro verde y rojo.- Como le decía… He ayudado a muchos antes y…- Sopesó las palabras en su boca antes de permitir que salieran por ella.- Me gustaría poder ayudarle a usted también.- Volvió su vista hacia los juguetes de los estantes.- Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó sin volverse hacia él a la espera de que dijera el nombre y con eso comenzar a sopesar opciones idóneas. Se alejó de su lado en dirección a la puerta y giró el cartel de "Abierto" para que nadie más entrara en la tienda ya.

\- Debería irme.- Le escuchó decir acercándose por su espalda. Beth le dio la espalda a la puerta echando el cerrojo y negando con la cabeza.

\- No, ya está aquí dentro y hasta que no compre algo no le pienso permitir salir por esta puerta.

Beth le miró con gesto serio viendo al hombre mirándole con cierta incomodidad y, quizá eran sus ojos ya cansados por las luces parpadeantes pero, creyó entrever una media sonrisa curvando el extremo de los labios de su comprador.

\- Bien, ¿cómo se llama?- Preguntó Beth separándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose al centro de la tienda.

\- Daryl…- Le escuchó decir con voz queda.

\- Entonces se trata de un niño…- Dijo ella echando un vistazo hacia la zona neutral de la tienda.

\- Es una niña.- Aquella afirmación atrajo su atención de vuelta hacia el hombre que había seguido sus pasos haciendo que Beth golpeara su hombro contra el pecho de él al detenerse en seco.

\- ¿Una niña llamada Daryl?- Preguntó Beth sorprendida, no era muy habitual Daryl para nombrar a una niña.

\- Te referías a ella…- Dijo el hombre con voz estrangulada rascándose la mejilla intentando ocultar la rojez bajo su incipiente barba. Beth se mordió una sonrisa al comprender el malentendido.

\- Yo me llamo Beth.- Se presentó ella tocando con el dedo índice la placa sobre su abrigo verde con su nombre bordado en ella.- Encantada de conocerte, Daryl.- Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia él buscando recuperar la calma entre ambos.

Daryl le estrechó la mano con gesto firme antes de soltarla con avidez y guardarla en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero. Carraspeó incómodo y señaló con su mentón el montón de baldas que eran evidentemente terreno femenino.

\- Se llama Judith.- Dijo Daryl dando varios pasos en esa dirección.- Va a cumplir seis años el próximo verano.- Beth asintió para sí imaginándose a una pequeña de seis años.

\- ¿Qué le gusta?- Le preguntó para así poder añadir más detalles de ella y así buscar el regalo idóneo para ella.

Beth miró a Daryl tras un minuto sin obtener respuesta, el hombre se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y al notar la mirada de ella sobre él, se encogió de hombros.

\- Vale, no pasa nada. ¿Sabes si le gustan las muñecas?- Preguntó con voz esperanzada jugando con la punta de su trenza entre los dedos.

\- Alguna tiene pero la mayoría han perdido el pelo o un brazo.- Beth soltó una risotada al imaginar a la víctima.

\- Bien… ¿Y los coches o camiones? Como éste…- Señaló un tráiler de juguete que transportaba varios coches y que convertía el remolque en una rampa.- En la caja también vienen piezas para hacer un circuito con su…

\- Quizá sea muy…

Beth le miró de nuevo esperando a que terminara la frase, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose nuevo bajo el halo de azul y dorado de las luces navideñas.

\- ¿…Masculino?- Preguntó la chica con cierta duda en su voz viéndole asentir brevemente. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.- Unas navidades, a mi hermano le regalaron una versión de la época de algo como esto…- Rio recordando aquel año en el que ella había conseguido su muñeca favorita hasta la actualidad.- Cuando él no estaba en casa, solía colarme en su habitación y jugar yo con ello. – Beth se encogió de hombros.- Es cuestión de gustos, no de género. Pero bueno, ¿crees que le gustaría a Judith?- Preguntó Beth señalando el tráiler.

\- No demasiado.- Dijo finalmente.

\- De acuerdo, lo descartamos.- Beth echó a andar mirando los estantes.- ¿Le gusta pasar tiempo al aire libre?

Daryl gruñó a su espalda, gruñido que ella interpretó como un sí. Beth arrastró la escalera que llegaba hasta el techo e iba sujeta a los raíles dispuestos por toda la tienda evitando cualquier caída de quien subiera.

Beth comenzó a subir por los peldaños afincando sus botas sobre cada uno de ellos hasta llegar a la parte más alta. Miró los juguetes allí agolpados.

\- Quizá no sea la mejor época del año ahora mismo pero hay aquí una piscina hinchable pequeña junto a su caña y peces de plástico.- Comentó Beth arrastrando la caja por la estantería hasta que alcanzara el borde y así Daryl pudiera verla.

Beth agachó la mirada hacia él, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse en esa ocasión al creer haberle visto tener sus ojos sobre su trasero forrado en tela subido a esa escalera.

\- Ya tiene algo parecido.- Dijo Daryl mirando la punta de sus botas con detenimiento.

\- Descartamos la pesca entonces…- Musitó Beth mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando desde su posición las estanterías contiguas en busca de algo que pudiera servir.- Pelotas de fútbol, cuerdas para saltar, un… arco y flechas… Un cubo lleno de plastilinas…

\- Espera, ¿has dicho arco y flechas?- Le preguntó Daryl desde debajo apoyando una mano sobre la escalera para poder verle mejor la cara.

Beth asintió desde las alturas alcanzando el kit de arquería para niños que tenían, y se lo mostró.

\- Lleva cinco flechas, un… carcaj y el arco en sí. Es de madera todo, incluidas las flechas.- Beth torció el gesto al sopesar dar un regalo semejante a alguien de seis años.- Quizá sean peligrosas las flechas y…

\- No se hará daño.- Dijo Daryl en tono grave y cierta inquina en su voz haciendo que Beth le mirara.

\- No quise…

\- Me llevo el arco y las flechas.- Le dijo alejándose de la escalera y acercándose al mostrador.

Beth soltó un suspiro y con el paquete en una mano, bajó la escalera con cuidado de no tropezar en ningún escalón mientras descendía. Con un sabor agridulce por haber encontrado el paquete y por su leve roce con Daryl al insinuar que era un juguete peligroso, se acercó al mostrador y depositó el paquete del kit de arquería sobre él.

\- ¿Lo envuelvo para regalo?- Preguntó sin mirarle rebuscando bajo el mostrador un lazo para el paquete.

Otro gruñido y Beth sacó un lazo dorado y una pegatina. Comenzó a envolver el paquete sin despegar sus ojos de sus manos viendo la mano derecha de él con la cartera sujeta entre sus dedos.

Beth envolvía el paquete con calma, asegurándose de que fuera tan perfecto como todos los que había envuelto ese año. Sus dedos se detuvieron en mitad del proceso de hacer el lazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Escuchó a Daryl preguntar. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente.

\- Es sólo que… Va a ser el último regalo de Santa Claus que preparare este año.- Se encogió de hombros sintiendo el rubor volver a sus mejillas.- Es…- Beth terminó de hacer el lazo.- Aunque parezca una locura, es mi época favorita del año por cosas como esta.- Dijo colocando la pegatina en una esquina del paquete con una pequeña piruleta sujeta bajo ella. Metió el paquete en una bolsa y se la tendió.- El imaginar la cara de los niños al abrir los regalos y… El tiempo que pasáis intentando escoger el regalo idóneo para ellos…- Comentó con mirada soñadora. Soltó una breve risa nerviosa.- Son doce dólares.- Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Sólo doce?- Preguntó Daryl sorprendido mirando el paquete ya envuelto. Beth asintió varias veces.

\- Es Navidad, una selección de los juguetes de la tienda tienen descuento y, ése que llevas, es uno de los afortunados.- Le dijo ella aceptando su billete de diez y el otro de quince. Beth abrió la caja registradora y le dio los cambios y el billete.- En caso de que no le guste, con este ticket podrías cambiarlo.- Daryl cogió el papel y el dinero de su mano.- Aunque dudo que quiera devolverlo. Raramente lo hacen.- Le aseguró ella ante la mirada dubitativa de él.

Beth cogió su bolso de debajo del mostrador y se echó el saco a la espalda.

\- Es hora de cerrar.- Le dijo ella echando a andar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Sobrinos?- Preguntó él mirando de reojo el saco lleno de regalos. Beth rio quedo.

\- Algo así.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y agradeciendo con una sonrisa que él se hubiera adelantado para abrirle la puerta y así salir al exterior.

Ahogó un escalofrío y apagó las luces junto a la entrada dejando únicamente varias encendidas. Cerró la puerta viendo sorprendida que él aún estuviera allí.

Beth le miró con una sonrisa y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo verde un bastoncito de caramelo que le tendió ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

\- Feliz Navidad, Daryl.- Le dijo viendo como el hombre miraba con una expresión indescifrable el dulce que le ofrecía.- No muerde.

\- Supongo que no.- Finalmente el hombre cogió el dulce de su mano.

\- Buenas noches Daryl. Espero que a Judith le guste su regalo.

Beth se despidió con un leve gesto de su mano derecha echando a andar sobre la acera ligeramente nevada, sus pasos acompañaos por el tintineo de los cascabeles de su atuendo y el leve tarareo que salía de su boca.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Escuchó a Daryl preguntar a su espalda, aún quieto frente a la tienda de juguetes. Beth se detuvo mirándole por encima del hombro.

\- A echar una mano a Santa Claus en el Orfanato.- Le dijo ella palmeando el saco lleno de paquetes para los niños. Daryl miró la bolsa de su mano antes de alzar la vista de nuevo hacia ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque?- Beth se acarició la punta de la trenza pensativa.

\- ¿No te esperan en casa?- Preguntó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Hacía rato que la hora de cierre había pasado, retrasada de forma especial en un día como ese para facilitar el trabajo a los padres y madres. Si le acercaba al orfanato, antes podría volver a casa con el resto de su familia y poder celebrar la nochebuena.

\- No tengo ninguna prisa.- Dijo Daryl viendo a Beth asentir y acercarse a él.

Beth caminó junto al hombre hasta que se detuvo junto a una motocicleta. La chica le miró entre sorprendida y asustada.

\- La carretera aún está bien para ir en ella.- Explicó Daryl con calma tomando asiento tras los mandos de la motocicleta invitándole a sentarse tras ella. Tras asegurar la bolsa en el manillar, le tendió su casco.

\- No, mejor llévalo tú que eres quien conduce.- Insistió ella negando con la cabeza apoyando su mano sobre el hombro rígido de Daryl para sentarse en el asiento de cuero.- ¡Dios!- Exclamó juntando las piernas y deslizándose en el asiento hasta pegar su pecho hasta la espalda de Daryl de forma inconsciente.- Está helado el asiento.- Dijo ella con los dientes prietos.

Daryl rio quedo reajustando sus manos sujetas de forma laxa en su chaqueta, hasta que sus brazos rodearon su cintura.

\- No vayas muy rápido.- Le pidió ella arrugando la tela de su chaqueta bajo los dedos.- No quiero que se me vuele el gorro.- Aclaró ella cuando él le miró por - encima del hombro con una expresión indescifrable.

\- Puede que tengas que pedirle uno nuevo este año al barbudo.- Dijo él encendiendo el motor de la moto y acelerando con energía.

Beth soltó un grito enterrando su cabeza tras la ancha espalda de Daryl, el tintineo continuo del cascabel queriendo hacerse escuchar por encima del rugido del motor.

Beth parpadeó confundida contra el cuero de la chaqueta al intuir, entre el tintineo continuo de los cascabeles de su gorro y botas y el rugido del motor, un suave silbido entonando un villancico. No podía culparle por hacerlo, era pegadizo. Beth comenzó a tararear desde el fondo de su garganta a la par que él continuaba silbando con suavidad mientras seguían circulando por las calles casi desiertas bajo la luz artificial de las farolas.

* * *

_Sé que Nochebuena ya pasó, el día de Navidad también pero… No he podido ponerme con esta idea antes así que… Aquí la tenéis. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad! O Eguberri on! Como decimos en mi tierra a todo el mundo._

_Espero que os haya gustado, entretenido un poco al menos, y quizá arrancado alguna sonrisilla._

_Si mañana ya no actualizo nada, tardaré unos días en volver a hacerlo que me cambio de ubicación._

_Un abrazo a todas!_


	10. El Mundo a tiempo VI

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Sexta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Perdonar las erratillas ^^'**

* * *

Beth sonrió para sí tumbada bajo la colcha de su cama. Su mirada se paseó por la estancia reconociendo todos y cada uno de los detalles que decoraban las blancas paredes. Nada había sido movido o desaparecido durante su ausencia al mudarse a la ciudad.

Sus premios, fotografías del instituto, recortes guardados con mimo por alguna razón sólo conocida por ella… Todos permanecían allí, devolviéndole una pequeña porción de esa niñez y adolescencia disfrutadas en aquel lugar, su primer lugar.

Exhaló un suspiro desviando la mirada hacia la ventana entreabierta. La cortina revoloteaba frente a ella, mecida por la brisa madrugadora que se colaba por ella.

Beth se giró en el colchón mirando con atención cómo la pequeña porción de cielo que lograba vislumbrar desde su ubicación, iba aclarándose de forma gradual. La luz iba bañando poco a poco más y más superficie de su colcha hasta alcanzar su antebrazo sobre ella.

Parpadeó frotándose los ojos al escuchar el inconfundible movimiento en la cocina que anunciaba el inicio del día de Navidad. Como un resorte, Beth salió de la cueva cálida de su cama y se calzó las zapatillas y la bata que colgaba del perchero tras la puerta.

Salió de su habitación y golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- Canturreó Beth con una sonrisa escuchando algo golpear la puerta al otro lado, probablemente una almohada.

Beth bajó las escaleras de dos en dos aferrándose a la barandilla para no repetir la experiencia de cuando era niña y que obligó a su familia a realizar una visita a Urgencias en un día tan señalado.

Aterrizó en el suelo y se reclinó sobre la punta de sus zapatillas y así poder ver la cocina. Sonrió al ver a su padre besando el cabello de Annette con cariño antes de volverse ambos hacia ella.

\- Feliz Navidad, Bethy.- Dijo Hershel acercándose a ella y envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Feliz Navidad, papá.- Correspondió ella estrechándole con más fuerza entre sus brazos antes de colocarse de puntillas y besarle la mejilla.

En cuanto su padre le soltó, se acercó a Annette repitiendo el gesto que había tenido instantes antes con él, meciendo a la mujer de un lado a otro sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Feliz Navidad, mamá.- Le dijo ella al oído besándole la mejilla antes de romper el abrazo.

\- Feliz navidad, cariño.- Correspondió la mujer con la mirada brillante.

Los tres se volvieron hacia las escaleras al escuchar al resto de huéspedes bajarlas entre risas y algún que otro empujón cortesía de Shawn. Beth rio al ver el pelo revuelto de Maggie y la cara aún de sueño de Glenn quien seguía los pasos de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- Coreo con gran voz Shawn alzando los brazos de forma teatral arrancando sonrisas a todos los presentes. - ¿Abrimos ya los regalos, o qué?- Preguntó el hombre señalando con el pulgar la sala de estar donde estaban dispuestos los regalos de todos.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!- Animó Beth a todos tirando de la mano de su hermano al pasar junto a él en dirección a la sala.

Minutos más tarde la alfombra había sido cubierta con papel de regalo roto, lazos desechos, los cuerpos de los más jóvenes habiéndola tomado como su fuerte particular. Todos agradecían al resto los regalos recibidos en esas fiestas.

Beth sonreía satisfecha recordando la mirada de su padre al aterrizar sobre el libro que le había pedido, al igual que Maggie colocando el asa de su nuevo bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Glenn arqueó sus cejas sorprendido al comprobar que le había comprado el último número de Batman, un especial que habían sacado por esas fechas y que no había podido adquirir por sí mismo. Shawn le echó un brazo por encima de su hombro, obligándole a apoyar su cabeza sobre él mientras que con la mano libre sujetaba las dos entradas para un concierto de su banda favorita la próxima primavera. Annette mantenía pegado contra su pecho el pañuelo de seda que le habían enviado junto a un jersey de color azul cielo.

Cerró los ojos, hundiendo su nariz contra el jersey de su hermano cortesía de su madre por esas navidades.

Sonrió al escuchar la risa de su hermana.

No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

Beth había pedido una hora para hacer un viaje rápido al pueblo. Su madre aprovechó para darle una lista de cosas que iban a necesitar para la comida de ese día y había olvidado adquirir con anterioridad.

Maggie se había ofrecido a acompañarla, así que ahí se encontraban las hermanas Greene, a bordo del coche de la más pequeña cantando las canciones que sonaban por la radio. Beth rio escuchando un momento de desafine de su hermana quien se encogió de hombros agudizando más todavía su tono de voz.

Aparcaron cerca de una de las tiendas por la que tenían que pasar a recoger lo que Annette les había pedido.

\- ¿Puedes entrar y coger esto?- Le preguntó a Maggie señalando los dos primeros puntos de la lista.

\- ¿Dónde vas a estar?- Beth mantuvo sus ojos en el papel entre sus manos unos segundos antes de mirar a su hermana.

\- Quiero mirar una cosa en la tienda de la señora Rogers.- Comentó con naturalidad.

\- Pero si es…

\- ¡Te veo en unos minutos, Mags!- Le cortó Beth echando a andar en dirección hacia la tienda.

Beth se apresuró a entrar en la tienda, encogiéndose ante el tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta. La mujer entrada ya en años, no tardó en aparecer por la parte trasera de la pequeña tienda.

\- Bethany Anne Greene. ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!- La señora Rogers salió de detrás del mostrador para saludarla con un abrazo.

\- Feliz navidad, señora Rogers.- Correspondió Beth con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Y Harold?

\- Bien, querida, estamos muy bien. Con los achaques propios de la edad pero bien. ¿Qué tal por la gran ciudad?- Le preguntó palmeando con cariño su mano.

\- Me voy adaptando bien.- Le dijo ella sin querer entrar en demasiados detalles.

\- Bueno querida, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Le preguntó la mujer. Beth se apartó la trenza a un lado e intentó mantener la calma.

\- Quería comprar una camisa de manga larga.- Le dijo sintiendo un calor creciente en sus mejillas. Deshizo el nudo de la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Es para…- Carraspeó.

\- ¿… Amigo?- Se aventuró a preguntar la señora Rogers con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Beth se mordió el labio intentando encontrar una etiqueta bajo la que calificar a aquel hombre que simplemente se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, y que por su costumbre de comprar las cosas por internet, sus caminos se cruzaban con bastante asiduidad. Sabía que probablemente una camisa de manga larga, poco duraría en sus brazos; no por su tamaño, sino porque viendo el estado de las camisetas que lucía, era evidente que o bien iba a terminar en el fondo de su armario, o con las mangas arrancadas.

Era un riesgo, pero estaba dispuesta a jugársela. ¿Por qué? Prefería no pensar en ello todavía.

\- Sí, es un amigo.- Dijo ella finalmente asintiendo con una sonrisa. Echó un vistazo a las camisas en los estantes.- Me gusta esa…- Comentó señalando una de cuadros verdes y azules con el fondo blanco.

\- ¿Qué talla usa?- Beth se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos.- Vale, sacamos una y de ahí vamos mirando…

Enfrascadas en encontrar una camisa que sobreviviera a los hombros imposibles del mensajero Daryl, ninguna de las dos mujeres escuchó la puerta de la tienda abrirse a su espalda.

\- ¿Comprando una camisa para un novio que no conozco, Bethy?- Dijo Maggie con un deje malicioso en la voz que hizo a su hermana pegar un respingo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la rubia volviéndose hacia ella, se apartó varios mechones de pelo tras la oreja.- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no tengo novio, y lo sabes…- Tartamudeó bajando la mirada hacia la camisa.- Me llevo esta, señora Rogers.

\- ¿Te la pongo para regalo, querida?- Dijo la mujer mirando divertida la rojez en las mejillas de la chica.

Beth asintió insegura por lo que pudiera salir de su boca, y en qué tono exactamente. Le pagó la camisa y le agradeció una vez más su ayuda y salió de la tienda con Maggie pisándole los talones.

\- Tenemos que comprar unas virutas de chocolate.- Comentó Beth buscando recuperar la calma.

\- Ajá…- Dijo Maggie en tono tranquilo mirándole de reojo.- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme hermanita?

\- La verdad es que no.- Dijo Beth rehuyendo su mirada y apresurando su paso para entrar en la tienda, comprar las virutas y volver a la granja cuanto antes.- Pero no comentes en casa lo de la camisa. ¿Por favor?- Le pidió a su hermana con el labio inferior prendido entre sus dientes.

\- Con la condición de que sea a mí la primera persona a la que le presentes.

\- ¿Presentar a quién?- Preguntó Beth moviéndose entre los pasillos de la tienda en busca de las virutas.

\- Al dueño de la camisa.

Beth asintió con rapidez a sabiendas de que semejante encuentro jamás tendría lugar. Era… imposible.

\- Claro, Maggie. Tú serás la primera.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y nervios más serenos que nunca.

* * *

Annette y Beth se encontraban en la cocina preparando la ensalada tras haber echado al resto de la estancia al estar robando parte de la comida que iban a servir.

Beth tenía las manos bajo el chorro de agua templada limpiando parte de la vajilla que habían estado usando para preparar la comida.

\- Maggie me ha comentado que entraste en una tienda de ropa de caballero…- Beth golpeó con la suela de la zapatilla el suelo en un gesto inconsciente.- Veo que no mentía…- Comentó la mujer mirándole de soslayo.- Tiene eso algo que ver con tus… ¿rotuladores?- Preguntó Annette.

\- Es sólo… Es…- Beth detuvo sus movimientos y miró absorta el agua correr por el fregadero hasta desaparecer en el sumidero.- Es una tontería.- Dijo finalmente mientras continuaba enjabonando un plato.

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo...- Dijo en tono conciliador removiendo la salsa para el pollo en una de las cazuelas.

\- No es nada, de verdad.- Le aseguró ella rascando con más brío el fondo de un cazo para deshacerse de la pasta que se había quedado pegada.

Beth le miró por el rabillo del ojo mordiéndose el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre decirle algo o no. La aparición de Shawn para intentar cazar algo del frigorífico le salvó de hablar más de la cuenta sobre algo que aún no sabía muy bien cómo calificar.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Ésta sí que va a ser mi última actualización en unos días. Me "mudo" temporalmente así que hasta que tenga conexión a internet pueden pasar unos días… Mientras iré escribiendo siempre que pueda como hasta ahora para hacéroslo llegar en cuanto encuentre wifi ;) No quería dejaros en ascuas demasiado, aunque quizá esto haya sido peor? No lo sé jajaja_

_Ya que es probable que no "os vea" hasta dentro de unos días, aprovecho para desearos un Feliz año nuevo! Un abrazo a todo el mundo, disfrutad de estos días en familia!_

_¡Os veo en el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Confesiones ebrias

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU Futuro. ****Maggie y Daryl salen a por suministros cuando se cruzan con algo que les trae viejos recuerdos. **

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

* * *

Daryl iba en cabeza con la ballesta en alto preparado para disparar una saeta al más mínimo movimiento extraño. Podía sentir la presencia de Maggie a su espalda, silenciosa y alerta.

Miró por encima de su hombro y le indicó con un gesto de su mano izquierda que siguiera el pasillo por la derecha mientras él iba en dirección contraria.

Maggie asintió con un gesto de cabeza y se encaminó hacia las puertas cerradas a la derecha, con su arma en la mano. Daryl le miró unos segundos, detenido en mitad del pasillo hasta que le vio abrir la primera puerta y entrar ilesa en la habitación.

Aquello, ir juntos en las salidas, se había convertido en una rutina sin comerlo ni beberlo. Desde la muerte de Beth, ambos habían caído en un estado de prácticamente silencio permanente por lo que eran el compañero ideal para el otro en tareas como esa.

Daryl nunca había sido un hombre muy hablador y Maggie tampoco había sido de las que terminaban con la lengua cansada de tanto usarla.

Las circunstancias les habían acercado sin ser conscientes de ello, o quizá sí… No lo sabían con certeza y tampoco buscaban una razón concreta o un por qué. Simplemente, lo aceptaban. ¿Qué más podían hacer?

Daryl regresó sobre sus pasos encontrándose con Maggie guardando varias prendas de ropa en la mochila de su espalda. Un cruce de miradas y Maggie ajustó el asa en el hombro dándole a entender que todo había ido bien mientras habían estado separados.

Un nuevo mudo gesto de cabeza y ambos encaminaron sus pasos hacia la única estancia que les quedaba, una cocina con una pequeña sala de estar adyacente. Maggie se encargó de abrir las alacenas sobre la encimera y los fogones, mientras Daryl hincaba una rodilla en el suelo y miraba bajo el fregadero y demás armarios bajos.

Varias latas aún sin caducar aparecieron en la encimera bajo las manos expertas de Maggie. Daryl rescató una llave inglesa y un tarro con un líquido transparente en él.

Daryl miró el tarro medio lleno en su mano, dándole vueltas, viendo el líquido golpeando los bordes del vidrio queriendo salir. Estaba a punto de guardarlo de vuelta en aquel maldito armario y olvidar lo que era cuando escuchó a Maggie hablar por primera vez esa mañana.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó con voz rasposa.

\- Whisky casero.- Murmuró con voz grave Daryl sin mirarle, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al frasco que aún estaba en su mano.

Maggie se lo cogió de la mano y se dirigió con él a la pequeña mesa en mitad de la cocina. Acercó dos vasos, sopló su interior y lo limpió con el bajo de su camiseta, vertiendo en ellos parte del alcohol descubierto. Se volvió hacia Daryl con uno de ellos en la mano.

El hombre le miró con detenimiento unos segundos, Maggie insistió alzando un poco más el vaso en su dirección. Finalmente ambos cogieron su vaso de whisky y Maggie rozó el borde de ambos a modo de brindis dándole un largo trago.

Tosió con fuerza, llevándose el puño a la boca.

\- Sabe horrible…

Daryl le miraba en silencio sin probar gota de su vaso, recordando unas palabras similares en un lugar peor que ese pero con el mismo licor implicado.

Agachó la mirada hacia el vaso en su mano y lo vació de golpe dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para llenar de nuevo su vaso. Golpeando con la punta de su bota una de las sillas, Daryl se dejó caer en una de ellas, la ballesta sobre la mesa apuntando hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado allí.

\- No recuerdo la última vez que tomé una copa…- Murmuró Maggie moviendo el vaso con expresión ausente. Daryl alzó la copa hacia sus labios. - ¿Tú?

La copa quedó a medio camino de tocar su boca, sus ojos prendidos del líquido moviéndose en el fondo del vaso de cristal. Daryl lo bajó hacia la mesa, su pulgar rozando el borde del recipiente.

\- Al salir de la prisión.- Murmuró casi juntando las palabras entre sí y vaciando el vaso de nuevo con violencia al rostro para vaciarlo. Volvió a llenarlo, derramando varias gotas por el borde del vaso ante lo enérgico del gesto.

Maggie le miró en silencio y terminó asintiendo, comprendiendo lo que esa simple frase significaba realmente. Entendió lo que ese momento en el tiempo, quería decir realmente.

\- Bebimos y…- Esbozó una media sonrisa de medio lado, mirando con cierta nostalgia el vaso de whisky en su mano.- Quemamos una cabaña.- Terminó diciendo bebiendo a través de su sonrisa, viendo una ceja de Maggie arquearse al escucharle.- Idea de ella.- Añadió él reclinándose sobre su asiento, estirando las piernas bajo la mesa.

Maggie se mordió el labio inferior mirando al hombre sentado frente a ella, esa expresión entre entristecida y nostálgica. Ese pelo largo ocultando parcialmente su rostro, sus brazos y hombros musculados bajo capas de ropa para mantener a raya el frío. Ese pulgar en la comisura de sus labios siendo víctima de sus dientes.

Le escuchó suspirar, el vaso sujeto contra su abdomen.

\- Estaba segura de que estabais vivos.- Dijo con la culpabilidad tiñendo su tono de voz. Ahogó una risotada contra el borde del vaso antes de beber de nuevo.- Le dije que jamás volvería a verte.- Alzó su mirada vidriosa por el alcohol y quizá algo más.- Tenía razón.- Dijo terminando una copa más del whisky y tomando de nuevo el tarro para rellenar su vaso. La mano de Maggie aterrizó sobre su muñeca.- Yo estaba en lo cierto.- Le dijo mirándola, humedeciéndose los labios.

Confuso arrugó las cejas, frotándose la sien dejando el vaso y el tarro sobre la mesa. Echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie, contrarrestando la pérdida de equilibrio apoyándose en la mesa. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándose varios mechones tras las orejas.

\- Hubiera preferido no tenerla.

Daryl cogió la ballesta en la mano y la llave inglesa guardándola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sin decirle nada más a Maggie, salió de la cocina con el paso seguro, el alcohol bullendo en su sangre y el fantasma de su última compañera de borrachera acompañándole a cada paso que daba.

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Conseguí escribir esto el otro día (no me olvidó del repartidor y la adicta a las compras tranquilidad jajaja) y hoy que he logrado conectarme al wifi de la cafetería donde tomo café, he decidido subirlo. _

_No sé cómo enfocarán el tema del "duelo" en la serie realmente, pero esta era una posibilidad que se me vino a la cabeza al pensar sobre el asunto. Sólo queda ya un mes para el regreso, ¿cómo lo lleváis?_

_Un beso para todo el mundo y gracias por seguir ahí!_


	12. Escena eliminada episodio 5x08

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Carol despierta en el hospital y Beth está ahí. _(Escena eliminada 5x08)_**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

* * *

Beth echó un nuevo vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada, más relajada que instantes antes cuando Dawn había estado allí sentada, en el colchón de la cama de Carol con una petaca en la mano. Ladeó el rostro contra la pared y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre la silueta aún inconsciente de su amiga.

Beth se levantó de su posición en el suelo junto a la puerta y se acercó a la cama al escuchar un gruñido salir de boca de Carol, sus cejas arrugarse y sus párpados abrir y cerrarse levemente varias veces antes de, finalmente, entornar los ojos enfocando su vista.

La joven rubia deslizó su mano sobre la sábana y la manta que cubrían a Carol hasta alcanzar su mano y colar sus dedos en el interior de su palma entrecerrada. Beth esbozó una breve sonrisa que se amplió más al ver en la mirada de Carol el instante preciso en que la reconoció.

\- Hola.-Murmuró Beth dándole un leve apretón a su mano. Carol parpadeó y tragó grueso sintiendo la boca seca.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó viendo a Carol intentar incorporarse con cierto dolor.

Beth le ayudó a recolocar la almohada de su cabeza tras su espalda, sentándose en el colchón con expresión cansada. Carol no tardó en coger la mano de Beth de nuevo y mirarla con cierta incredulidad.

\- Estás bien.- Comentó la mujer con un deje de sorpresa y alivio aunque no tardó en desaparecer al ver la cicatriz en su cara. - ¿Estoy en el Grady Memorial?- Beth asintió mirándole confusa.- ¿Y Daryl?

\- ¿Daryl? ¿Está aquí?- Le preguntó Beth mirando hacia la puerta como si de un momento a otro fuera a entrar por ella.

\- Estábamos…- Carol tragó grueso y tosió levemente. Beth le acercó un vaso de agua con una pajita, dejándole que bebiera un trago.- Gracias. Estábamos buscándote, nos encontramos con un crío que dijo que estabas aquí y…

\- ¿Noah está con vosotros?- Preguntó esperanzada Beth sonriendo al imaginar que su más reciente amigo había dado con un buen grupo en esa ocasión. Carol asintió.

\- ¿Has visto a Daryl, Beth?- Le preguntó Carol trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

\- Sólo vi cómo te traían a ti, decían que habías sufrido un atropello.- Carol soltó una carcajada que fue ahogada en seguida por un gemido de dolor.- ¿Fueron ellos, no?

\- Sólo recuerdo salir de aquel edificio al verles desde las ventanas y luego el golpe.- Dijo Carol cerrando los ojos con la sábana prieta entre los dedos.

\- Noah no está aquí, a Daryl tampoco le he visto. Lo habría sabido de estar alguno de ellos.- Aseguró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Entonces volverán a la Iglesia.- Beth esperó en silencio a que continuara hablando.- Volverán a por el resto y… Luego a por nosotras.- Le dijo Carol mirándola con expresión serena.

\- ¿El resto?- Preguntó Beth con la voz estrangulada y las manos apuñadas en el bajo de su camiseta de hospital.- ¿Quién…?

\- Todos.- Dijo Carol viendo los ojos de Beth abrirse de forma imperceptible y humedeciéndose.- Judith también.- Beth clavó sus dientes en su labio inferior y agachó la mirada, clavándola en la manta.- Tu hermana y Glenn también.- Añadió Carol viéndola asentir con los ojos cerrados aguantando la sonrisa que pugnaba por partirle el rostro por la mitad en ese momento. Beth se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y miró a su amiga.

\- Por un momento pensé que no pero… Sabía que estaríais bien.- Asintió soltando una breve risa apagada. Cogió la mano de Carol en la suya.- Te ayudaré a ponerte bien y, podremos irnos con ellos cuando vengan.- Aseguró en tono firme. Acarició con el pulgar los nudillos de la mujer convaleciente.- Nos iremos todos juntos. En familia.- Asintió para sí, perdida en sus pensamientos y en patrón invisible que trazaba en la piel de su amiga.

* * *

_Hello again! Ya que todavía nadie me mira con ganas de arrancarme la cabeza, subo esta breve escena que aunque no hubiera sucedido así, eché de menos en el episodio Coda cuando lo emitieron. _

_No soy muy experta en manejar a Carol, (a Beth tampoco) pero espero no haberla desvirtuado en exceso... _

_Un abrazo!_


	13. Sombras del pasado

**Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Sumario: Tiempo después de lo acontecido en el Grady Memorial, hay fechas que siguen estando marcadas en el calendario. (AU Futuro, spoilers hasta 5x08)**

**Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el 5x08 (Coda).**

**Perdonad las erratas,**

* * *

Sombras del pasado 

Las pequeñas velas aromáticas que decoraban la repisa de las ventanas o de la misma chimenea de la casa que les había sido asignada, confería a la sala de estar de una calidez perteneciente a otros tiempos. El brillo titilante de las mismas danzaba creando sombras en las paredes de ladrillo de las que colgaban viejos espumillones, Santa Claus de cartón y algún que otro calcetín rojo víctima de los roedores tras el paso de los años.

Los leños de madera crepitaban en la chimenea, calentando la estancia a pesar de la solitaria presencia del cazador.

Daryl permanecía sentado en el sofá de cuadros, botas sobre la mesa de centro aprovechando la soledad, nuca contra los cojines de un color más que cuestionable, y mirada tranquila prendida de los suaves vaivenes de las velas de la ventana junto a la puerta principal. Los dedos de su mano izquierda acariciaban el contorno de la ceja, adelante y hacia atrás. Adelante y hacia atrás.

Realmente no estaba prestando atención al chisporrotear del fuego o a las sombras de los árboles meciéndose por el viento al otro lado de la ventana sin tapiar.

Su mente no estaba en ese instante, ni en ese lugar; sino anclado en un breve instante sucedido horas atrás.

_Daryl ahogó un gruñido al sentir un peso extra y repentino en la parte baja de su espalda. Su sonrisa fue engullida por la almohada a la que se había abrazado en algún punto durante la noche. Las manos de Judith se aferraron a la parte trasera de la camisa, moviéndole para así despertarle. _

_\- ¡Despierta, tío Daryl!- Exclamó la niña en voz baja pero sin enmascarar el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba lo más mínimo.- ¡Tío Daryl!- Le llamó de nuevo al ver los ojos del hombre aún cerrados sin reparar en la leve curvatura de sus labios.- ¡Tío Daryyyl!_

_El cazador pronto sintió los labios de la niña en su mejilla cubierta de vello, sobre su ceja y finalmente, sus pequeños dientes rozaron el pulso en su cuello. Antes de que lograra morderle de verdad, Daryl abrió los ojos, rodó sobre sí mismo y apresó el grito excitado y sorprendido de Judith contra su pecho, al igual que el resto de su pequeño cuerpo. _

_\- ¡Tío Daryl, no!- Pidió la niña al sentir los dedos de él, acercarse peligrosamente hacia su abdomen con intención de hacerle cosquillas. _

_Daryl se limitó a abrazar su cuerpo caliente como el de un bollo recién salido del horno. Le besó el pelo dos veces. _

_\- ¿Querías algo?- Le preguntó al oído con la voz rasposa por el cansancio. _

_\- ¡Feliz Navidad, tío Daryl!- Dijo la niña, dándose la vuelta sobre él, clavándole el codo entre las costillas y dándole un bocado de su pelo para degustar. _

_Judith se sentó sobre su torso, era muy menuda y realmente su peso no lo resultaba incómodo. En otro tiempo, cuando era un crío, algo así, habría obtenido una reacción bien diferente. _

_Sus grandes ojos claros y su pelo una vez rubio (con el paso de los años se había ido oscureciendo de forma paulatina asemejándose cada vez más al de su madre), se encontraba enmarañado y revuelto, recogido en una precaria coleta que ella misma se había hecho nada más despertarse a juzgar por los mechones olvidados por el camino._

_Daryl apoyó sus manos tras el trasero de la pequeña sobre su abdomen, por si le vencía el peso y terminaba cayéndose de espaldas sobre él. _

_\- Feliz Navidad, patea-traseros.- La niña arrugó la nariz, sonriente. _

_\- ¡Vamos, hay que abrir los regalos!_

_Judith descendió del cuerpo de Daryl y de la cama de éste con la rapidez y agilidad propias de su edad, desapareciendo por la puerta rumbo al piso inferior._

_Daryl exhaló un suspiro cansado y ocultó sus ojos al mundo, y el mundo a sus ojos con el antebrazo sobre ellos. Los dedos de su mano se enterraron en su pelo._

"_Jamás he tenido un regalo de Santa Claus."_

_Los dedos tironearon con fuerza del pelo apresado entre ellos. Tomó aire con calma parpadeando en silencio. _

_Habían pasado ya varias Navidades desde aquella borrachera en aquella cabaña, en aquel maldito bosque, en mitad de ninguna parte… Y daba igual el tiempo que pasara, seguía recordando aquella maldita frase cada maldito año. _

_Se frotó la palma de las manos contra los ojos de forma enérgica y se quitó las sábanas de encima. No tardó en terminar de vestirse, su cuchillo sujeto a la cintura de su pantalón. _

_Escuchó las voces del resto hablando en la sala de estar, las risas de parte de ellos (cada vez era algo más habitual, y un sonido no tan reprochable y extraño entre aquellas cuatro paredes) y los pasos inquietos de Judith yendo de un lado a otro._

_\- Tenemos que esperar a estar todos, Jude.- Escuchó a Carl decirle a su hermana pequeña. Daryl pudo imaginar el mohín en la cara de la niña, su encogimiento de hombros al verse derrotada.- No tardará en bajar._

_Daryl descendió por las escaleras atrayendo la mirada del grupo congregado, haciéndole sentirse incómodo por la atención recibida._

_\- ¿A qué estáis esperando?- Les digo con un bufido parecido al de un gato. _

_La invitación hosca de Daryl fue seguida de un gritito de delfín de Judith al ir directa hacia la hilera de calcetines dispuestos junto a la chimenea. El hombre vio con sorpresa cuando la niña se dirigió hacia el que le correspondía a él e intentó descolgarlo del clavo. Aún no era lo suficientemente alta como para hacerlo por sí misma así que Daryl se acercó a ella y le ayudó a quitarlo de allí._

_\- ¡Ábrelo tío Daryl, a ver qué es!- Exclamó Judith saltando de la punta de un pie a otro para poder picar por el cuello del calcetín a ver cuál era su contenido. _

_Rick rio bajo al ver a su hija con el cuello estirado al máximo intentando ver de qué se trataba._

_\- ¿Por qué no abres el tuyo?- Le preguntó Daryl sin querer ver asomar del calcetín la navaja multiusos que había encontrado en una salida y se había autoregalado por Navidad ese año._

_\- ¡No!- Exclamó la niña, negando con la cabeza.- Tú primero._

_Daryl resopló y se sentó en un viejo taburete frente a la chimenea, calcetín en mano. Miró por entre su flequillo el rostro del resto de sus amigos reunidos, quienes le miraban expectantes._

_\- ¿No tenéis regalos que abrir o que?- Carol enarcó una ceja._

_\- Puede que Santa Claus se haya dado cuenta de que no nos los merecemos…- Dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el calcetín que le correspondía a ella y que había llevado consigo desde la casa donde habitaba. _

_El resto fue tomando asiento en el sofá, sillones, sillas y el propio suelo vaciando sus calcetines, desvelando toda clase de utensilios útiles y más que esperados por la mayoría de ellos. Carl se sorprendió al descubrir un comic perfectamente enrollado en el suyo y el cual todavía no había leído. Rick rio quedo ante el juego de navajas de afeitar. Michonne se enfundó los nuevos mitones de cuero con los que manejar su katana. Carol rozó la yema de su pulgar contra la hoja del cuchillo de caza enfundado en cuero que cayó de su calcetín. Maggie miró con una sonrisa a Glenn, rozándose el colgante en forma de corazón que colgaba de su cuello. Su marido le dio un leve apretón en su rodilla ante la gorra blanca y negra que había sido frotada hasta la saciedad para lucir prácticamente nueva. _

_\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Judith logrando encaramarse a la espalda de Daryl para mirar por encima de su hombro. Vio el brillo del cuerpo rojo de una típica navaja suiza multiusos.- ¡Cuántas cosas tiene!- Dijo sorprendida la niña a cada herramienta que el hombre iba desvelando ante su curiosa mirada. _

_\- ¿No vas a abrir el tuyo Judith?- Preguntó Carl a su hermana agitando por encima de su cabeza, y lejos de su alcance, su calcetín rojo, limpio e impoluto. _

_La pequeña alzó las manos hacia su objetivo rozándola con la punta de los dedos varias veces antes de que por fin su hermano entrara en razón, y le dejó cogerlo entre sus manos ansiosas._

_Todos se volvieron hacia ella, recuperando un poco ese espíritu curioso, excitado y genuinamente infantil que ya tenían harto olvidado._

_\- ¿Qué es, princesa?- Le preguntó su padre, acuclillándose frente a ella, viéndola rasgar el papel en miles de pedazos._

_Judith cogió el objeto en su mano y lo agitó, mirándolo sin comprender. Su sonrisa menguando a medida que pasaban los segundos y no lograba averiguar de qué se trataba. Miró con curiosidad por un extremo del cilindro pero no vio nada. Lo agitó, comprobando que había algo en su interior e intentó abrirlo._

_\- ¡No, Jude!- Su padre le impidió que destrozara el juguete y lo giró en sus manos.- Mira por ese agujero, vamos.- Le indicó Rick, colocando el agujero más pequeño frente a sus ojos. _

_Judith le miró dubitativa pero finalmente aceptó, y no sin cierto miedo, acercó el cilindro a su ojo derecho. Sus cejas no tardaron en alzarse hacia el nacimiento del pelo. Bajó el cilindro miró a su padre quien sonrió y le indició que volviera a colocarlo en su sitio._

_\- Y ahora…- Con sus manos sobre las de su hija, giró el cilindro en su mano._

_¡- Ohhhhh!- Exclamó con entusiasmo Judith al ver los cristales y plásticos contenidos en el caleidoscopio, girar y tomar una forma diferente a la anterior.- ¡Qué bonito!- Dijo pegando el cilindro hasta señalarlo alrededor de su ojo. Pateó sobre sus pies, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, girando sobre sus pies a la par que el cilindro. _

_Un coro de risas rodeó su pequeña danza, descubriendo los colores, las grecas cambiando y el ruido de los mismos en el interior del cilindro de cartón._

_\- ¡Mira tío Daryl!- Exclamó la pequeña alzando el cilindro hacia el ojo derecho del hombre, casi clavándoselo por el ímpetu que llevaba. _

_Daryl no se resistió y miró las formas creadas por el conjunto de cristales y bolas, rectángulos y demás formas dispuestos en su interior. Le dio varias vueltas sintiendo el aliento de Judith pegado a su cuello._

_\- ¿No te parece bonito?- El caleidoscopio dejó de girar en la mano del cazador quien tragó grueso y lo apartó de su cara. Judith le miró con una sonrisa que poco a poco se relajó hasta adquirir una expresión más seria.- ¿No te parece hermoso, tío Daryl?- Insistió la pequeña mirándole sin comprender._

_Daryl no apartó sus ojos de ella y se limitó a asentir, devolviéndole su juguete. Se puso en pie con su nuevo regalo de Navidad en el bolsillo y se excusó para salir de aquella sala de estar, de aquella casa. Necesitaba respirar. _

De eso habían pasado incontables horas. Había salido de la casa prácticamente sin mediar palabra, cogiendo la ballesta de camino a la puerta y perdiéndose entre los bosques cercanos a la zona segura donde vivían desde hacía tiempo.

Había caminado durante lo que habían parecido horas. Se había cruzado con incontables animales que podrían haber servido para hacer un buen estofado o una barbacoa, pero su mente no estaba allí.

Como tampoco lo estaba ahora una vez había regresado caída la noche horas atrás.

Daryl no se movió un ápice cuando escuchó la madera crujir bajo sus pasos, acercándose a donde se encontraba. Sin pedir permiso, sin necesitarlo realmente, Rick se acomodó en el otro extremo del sofá con un largo suspiro.

Daryl le vio frotarse las mejillas ausentes de barba tras la visita de Santa Claus, la expresión de su rostro denotaba un cansancio que daba igual cuántas horas pudiera conciliar al día, no lograban acabar con él.

Él lo comprendía bien.

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio observando las llamas extinguirse poco a poco. Ninguno hizo amago de levantarse para echar otro leño, no era necesario. El olor de la ceniza llenaba sus pulmones, el calor les daba una falsa sensación de calma y tranquilidad.

\- A veces…- Daryl parpadeó con la mirada en el techo al escuchar hablar a Rick.- Sé que es imposible porque ella no… No la recuerda pero… - Rick entrelazó sus manos sobre su abdomen e imitó su postura, nuca contra los cojines, piernas ligeramente entreabiertas. – Y que tampoco era su madre aunque la quisiera como a una hija pero…- Ladeó el rostro para poder ver el perfil de su amigo inamovible a su lado.- Hace o dice cosas que es como si…

\- Fuera ella la que las hiciera o dijera.- Terminó Daryl en voz queda sin mirarle. Escuchó a Rick asentir ante sus palabras.

Volvieron a guardar silencio unos instantes más. La mirada de Rick vagó por toda la estancia hasta aterrizar de nuevo en la chimenea ya libre de calcetines a la espera de un ser que ya no parecía encajar en ese mundo.

\- Ella se habría encargado de dejar algo en el calcetín de cada uno.- Habló Daryl tras varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra. Cerró los ojos, frotándose la sien, controlando su respiración.- Habría… dejado huellas de renos por el jardín de atrás y…- Rick esbozó una media sonrisa imaginándolo.- Y probablemente te habría metido en un traje rojo.- Le dijo Daryl mirándole de soslayo, ganándose una carcajada grave del hombre a su lado.

\- Sí,- se frotó la mejilla- creo que soy el más indicado para el papel.

Daryl rio quedo agitando la cabeza de forma negativa, incrédula y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Se humedeció los labios, sus pulgares jugueteando entre sí en sus manos entrelazadas contra su abdomen.

\- La echo de menos.- Susurró en un hilo de voz suave, incapaz de decirlo en un tono normal con los ojos abiertos fijos en los de su amigo.

\- Lo sé.- Contestó Rick ganándose la mirada brillante de Daryl sobre la de él.- Lo sé.- Rick palmeó el muslo de su amigo antes de ponerse en pie, dejándole tranquilo y a solas.- Te veo mañana, hermano.

Daryl asintió sin mirarle a través de la penumbra creada por los rescoldos candentes de la hoguera en la chimenea.

Rick regresó a su habitación mientras Daryl volvía a acomodar su cabeza entre los cojines del sofá y su mirada levemente enturbiada se cerraba, sus dedos masajeando el puente de su nariz, su respiración ligeramente más elaborada que instantes antes.

Daryl se mordió el interior de la mejilla hasta sentir el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su boca.

_"Me vas a echar de menos cuando ya no esté Daryl Dixon"_

Daryl soltó una carcajada irónica, estrangulada contra sus manos sobre su cara, opacándola del resto de habitantes que permanecían dormidos. Parpadeó con rapidez y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, secándose la comisura de los mismos con el bajo de su camisa.

Se puso en pie y se alejó del sofá hacia la habitación que le habían asignado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando que el peso de la ballesta recayera sobre el colchón. Se soltó el cinturón del pantalón y avanzó hacia el armario donde guardaba las cuatro prendas de las que era dueño. Escondida bajo ellas, se encontraba una petaca metálica metida en una funda de piel ajada.

El cazador regresó sobre sus pasos y se tumbó en el colchón junto a la ballesta. Se sacó las botas sin molestarse en deshacer los cordones y desenroscó la petaca dándole un largo trago.

Se secó los labios y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, colando la petaca en su interior. Un leve brillo atrajo su atención, y sus dedos se acercaron a él, rozándolo con cierto miedo y reverencia. El índice dibujó el contorno del corazón exterior, mientras el pulgar hizo lo propio con el interior de menor tamaño.

Con el mismo ímpetu que había decido tocar el colgante, cerró el cajón de la mesita de noche, dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos.

_"No voy a dejarte"_

Daryl hundió su cara contra la almohada bajo su cabeza y sopesó si el trago de alcohol ingerido sería suficiente para garantizarle una noche sin sueños, pesadillas o culpa.

Tal vez no.

Parecía que nunca era suficiente.

* * *

¡_Hola a todo el mundo! Sé que hay quien desea saber del AU con Daryl repartidor y Beth compradora pero, ahora mismo esto es cuanto tengo para que podáis leer ^^' perdón por ello. _

_Hacía tiempo que quería recuperar un poco al par Daryl/Judith aunque aquí haya sido de forma un tanto menos "principal", pero no he podido evitarlo. Llevaba un par de días dándole vueltas a la idea y ahí estuve hasta la 1 y pico terminándolo. Espero que os haya gustado a pesar del tono ligeramente agridulce del OS._

_Aún no tengo una conexión a internet garantizada así que disculpad si tardo en contestar a reviews o PM's, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, idea, petición, será más que bien recibida. No olvido tu petición Tania! _

_¡Un abrazo!_


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**AU Coda: El grupo sigue el plan de Rick para recuperar a Carol y Beth del Grady Memorial.**

* * *

Beth se encontraba en la habitación de Carol esperando a que la mujer saliera de la inconsciencia, sabiendo así a ciencia cierta, cuál era su estado de salud real.

Apostada en el suelo junto a la puerta, la yema de su dedo índice rozaba de forma continuada el mango del escalpelo que había logrado colar en el interior de su antebrazo escayolado.

Beth miró de reojo la puerta que permanecía cerrada. Nadie excepto el doctor Edwards debía entrar por ella para chequear su estado tras privarle de cualquier asistencia vital especial.

Las luces parpadearon varios segundos, tras los cuales la estancia se sumió en las sombras. Beth alzó la mirada al techo a la par que la luz de emergencia cobró vida sobre la puerta.

¿Algún problema con el generador?

Se puso en pie, la mano de la escayola apoyada contra la pared, tanteándola para no golpearse con nada. Sus dedos rozaron el pomo metálico de la puerta cuando lo escuchó: el eco inconfundible del disparo de un arma.

Con rapidez miró a su alrededor y se acercó hacia el armario metálico. Intentó empujarlo en dirección a la puerta para bloquearla, pero pesaba demasiado para ella.

Un nuevo disparo y varios gritos lejanos llegaron a sus oídos.

No podía arriesgarse a que nadie entrara en la habitación y pusiera en peligro la vida de su recién recuperada amiga.

Beth volvió su vista hacia Carol, viendo sus ojos aún cerrados, sin cambios.

Observó con detenimiento la única silla que había en la estancia pero no le podía servir para bloquear el pomo de la puerta. Tampoco podía arriesgarse a mover la cama donde yacía Carol, era demasiado peligroso sin saber cómo estaba con exactitud, quizá podría agravar sus lesiones sin darse cuenta.

Beth rebuscó en los cajones y el armario, dando con una aguja ya usada. La sujetó con fuerza en su mano escayolada, su mano sana haciendo lo propio con el escalpelo.

Se humedeció los labios y tragó grueso. Escuchó el estrépito de algo al caerse en el pasillo.

Otro disparo. Un nuevo grito ahogado.

Beth pegó su mejilla contra el colchón y se esforzó en controlar su respiración y sus nervios. Sus dedos se cerraron enérgicos en torno al mango del escalpelo cuando escuchó una serie de pasos acercándose a la puerta.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y clavó su mirada en la sombra creada en el suelo oscurecido mientras la puerta se abría de forma lenta, suave y silenciosa.

Beth afianzó sus pies en el suelo a la espera de que las botas del desconocido se acercaran lo suficiente como para atacarle con el arma en su mano; o darse la media vuelta tras comprobar que allí no había nada de su interés y así continuar su camino.

Apoyó el costado de su arma escayolada en el suelo para tomar impulso, mordiéndose la lengua para mantener en su interior el gruñido de dolor que quería salir de su boca.

El pie izquierdo avanzaba por delante del derecho. Beth pudo ver por encima de su cabeza un haz de luz sopesar la situación frente a él entre esas cuatro paredes.

_"Lárgate de aquí. No hay nada para ti."_ Susurraba mentalmente para sí Beth ahogando un respingo al escuchar el eco de un nuevo disparo y el sonido de pasos apresurados.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que ser rápida. Debía defender a su familia, costara lo que costase.

Con un grito surgido de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, sacando a relucir la ira acumulada por los golpes de Dawn y sus juegos para manipularla, las mentiras del doctor que le habían costado una paliza a Noah; Beth cargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre la sombra que había decidido colarse en la habitación donde ella cuidaba de Carol.

La linterna cayó al suelo creando sombras de pies y piernas interminables en las paredes. Beth sabía que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no guardaba demasiadas posibilidades de ganar la pelea, pero el filo del escalpelo en su mano y el factor sorpresa no eran matices para tomarse a la ligera.

Un bufido resonó contra su oído cuando logró lacerar el cuerpo aparentemente insoldable al que había atacado. El sonido de un disparo casi a bocajarro que terminó abriendo un agujero en una de las paredes, le aturdió ligeramente pero no hizo que soltara ninguna de sus armas.

Beth logró esquivar un puñetazo en su cara y asestar un rodillazo en el estómago del desconocido quien se dobló sobre sí mismo, y cargo contra su cuerpo menudo lanzándola al suelo. La joven gritó y alzó la mano con el escalpelo en dirección al cuello de su atacante. Una mano se cerró entorno a la suya, una respiración golpeó contra su rostro haciendo que desviara sus ojos del brillo tenue del escalpelo hacia los ojos de aquella sombra.

La confusión y la sorpresa hicieron que el escalpelo pasara de estar contra su palma a encontrar refugio en la mano callosa y regia de él, descendiendo de forma vertiginosa contra ella.

\- ¡Daryl!- Exclamó en un susurro viendo la hoja detenerse nada más rasgar la superficie de la piel de su hombro derecho.- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó con cierto temor.

Tal vez sus ojos le hubieran jugado una mala pasada por la escasez de luz. Tal vez aún perdurara en ella el efecto del calmante que el doctor le había dado tras el último golpe de Dawn. Tal vez…

\- ¿Be… Beth?

Sus ojos azules se cerraron al escuchar su nombre en sus labios. Era él.

Las puntas de los dedos de Daryl permanecieron a escasos milímetros de la piel de su cuello hasta que finalmente lo tocaron, haciendo que los dos tomaran consciencia absoluta de la cercanía del otro, de que realmente estaban allí, los dos. Estaba vivo, en aquel hospital.

Beth abrió los ojos de nuevo viendo el rostro de Daryl ligeramente emborronado por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado tras sus párpados cerrados. Su mano escayolada se alzó del suelo hasta tocar el largo flequillo que no le permitía ver con claridad los ojos de él. Los apartó, rozando su sien en el proceso, sintiéndole aguantar la respiración por unos segundos.

Sus labios se curvaron temblorosos, milímetro a milímetro sin mostrar su dientes. Su mano se aferró al cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, anclándose a ella. Él dejó que su frente se apoyara sobre la de ella exhalando un suspiro que sabía a libertad, y apartó su rostro de nuevo del de ella para poder mirarle.

Daryl apoyó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla magullada, su pulgar rozando la zona hinchada bajo los puntos. Su mirada adquiriendo un cariz más oscuro al reparar en el resto de heridas en su rostro.

\- Siento haberte dejado solo.- Musitó en un hilo de voz, tragando grueso para que su voz no le traicionara más de lo necesario.

Daryl apretó los labios, mirándola en silencio. Finalmente negó con la cabeza en un gesto seco, arrugando las cejas, sin perder el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de sus mejillas, asegurándose de que seguía siendo real.

Beth esbozó una media sonrisa que hizo que una lágrima se deslizara por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

\- Me echabas de menos, ¿verdad?- Se atrevió a preguntarle con los labios y la mirada fija en él. Beth cerró su mano en torno a la mano de Daryl, llevándosela a los labios para besarle la palma y atraer sus manos enlazadas hacia la mitad de su pecho.- Yo sí lo he hecho.- Le aseguró con la sonrisa disolviéndose en la verdad escondida tras su afirmación.

\- No pienso volver a perderte de vista.- Dijo él con voz ronca viéndola mirarle serio unos segundos, una sonrisa apareciendo de nuevo en su cara. Serena, tranquila, leal, sincera.- Te lo prometo.- Le aseguró con los labios prietos. Sus frentes se unieron de nuevo en una nueva respiración.- Te lo prometo…

* * *

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo vais? He vuelto con otro breve AU del episodio CODA tomando en cuenta la petición que Tania hizo de un abrazo Bethyl/reencuentro entre los dos. Creo que no es exactamente lo que esperabas, pero al menos espero que se haya acercado a lo que querías? No estoy del todo segura del resultado pero bueno... _

_Espero que la lectura haya merecido la pena. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegráis el día siempre. _

_Un abrazo oso!_


	15. Lazarus Rising

**Crossover SPN/TWD: Según ciertas leyes de la doctrina de la Iglesia, los suicidas terminan en el infierno. **

**Advertencias: Spoilers de SPN hasta el final de la 3ª Temporada de SPN y Spoilers del 5x08 de TWD. Violencia física, tortura, sangre, dolor… **

**Quienes me conocéis sabéis de mi tendencia a los crossovers, sobre todo con esta serie (Sobrenatural); así que cuando alguien esgrimió la teoría de que Beth se alzara de su tumba en un futuro, me hizo recordar de forma irremediable algo parecido ocurrido en la mentada serie. Obviamente, no podía dejarlo pasar y no escribir sobre ello. Aquí está mi chunga interpretación/intento sobre el asunto. **

**Perdón de antemano si los personajes están algo OOC y la rareza del OS,**

* * *

Llegados a ese punto de su vida en el que había visto con total claridad la verdadera cara del ser humano, la falta de humanidad del mismo, el dolor que podían causar a cualquier precio; la idea de que realmente existiera un Infierno, parecía realmente irrisoria.

Pero no lo era.

Beth lloraba incapaz de aguantar el dolor lacerante que recorría su cuerpo, atravesado por dos ganchos que sujetaban su cuerpo al alto techo de la estancia de piedra y humedad donde permanecía.

No había fuego real, no había llamas que lamieran la planta de sus pies, pero no por ello el dolor inherente a semejante hecho, era incuestionable. Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la mirada al techo ennegrecido con la garganta seca por los gritos implorando por una libertad que ya no iba a volver a saborear por el resto de su existencia en esa otra vida.

Apoyó la sien contra la cadena que ascendía desde su hombro derecho. El polo amarillo con el que había partido del mundo real, estaba hecho jirones y manchado de su sangre. Intentó no pensar en que cuando acabara el día o como fuera que allí pasara el tiempo, volvería a estar de una pieza hasta que _él_ regresara.

Cerró los ojos queriendo sin desear hacerlo, evocar el rostro de su torturador. Arrugó las cejas visualizando sus ojos verdes fijos en ella carentes de cualquier tipo de empatía a pesar de sus ruegos. Su pelo ligeramente rubio cortado y manchado poco a poco de rojo sangre a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Podía sentir el calor de su mano contra su cuello mientras en la otra sujetaba el cuchillo con el que rasgaba centímetro a centímetro su nívea piel.

Estaba cansada.

Su espina dorsal se contrajo al escuchar el chirrido de los goznes de la puerta, abriéndose. Ahogó un sollozo a sabiendas de lo que iba a ocurrir en ese instante.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte, libre de heridas, de sangre, su ropa intacta de nuevo. Alzó su mirada vidriosa hacia la puerta entreabierta por la que apareció su silueta una vez más.

\- Por favor…- Rogó con voz ahogada por las lágrimas retrocediendo sobre su trasero hasta dar con su espalda contra la pared.- Por favor…- Imploró viendo el brillo de la hoja del cuchillo resplandecer bajo la antorcha que llevaba un hombre junto a su torturador.

\- Adelante chico.- Le dijo el hombro con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, susurrándole al oído al hombre del cuchillo, haciendo que Beth se estremeciera sobre las frías piedras.- Destrózala.

Las uñas de Beth arañaron la suciedad del suelo bajo su cuerpo viéndole dar un paso y después otro hasta detenerse frente a sus pies.

Quería luchar. Quería darle un punta pie. Quería gritarle, morderle. Quería acabar con él, con el dolor, con todo. Pero no había manera. Siempre terminaba igual el día, con ella hecha un mar de lágrimas y heridas; y él saliendo por la puerta con su sangre manchando sus ropas y sus facciones. En ocasiones, una sonrisa curvaba levemente sus labios. Esos días, eran los peores.

\- Por favor.- Dijo Beth una vez más intentando apelar a su humanidad. ¿Seguía habiendo algo como eso en ese sitio?

Esas dos palabras le arrancaron un escalofrío cuando vio la reacción en el rostro de pómulos marcados y ojos verdes: el brillo de sus blancos dientes mirándole fijamente.

Beth agachó la cabeza y no opuso resistencia cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre su hombro obligándole a ponerse en pie y comenzar con la rutina de dolor.

Estaba demasiado cansada.

* * *

\- Me llamo Beth.- Susurró sintiendo la sangre gotear por la punta de su nariz hacia el suelo. - ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- Sus muñecas estaban sujetas con grilletes a una de las paredes de su celda.- Tengo… Tengo… una hermana, Maggie…- Continuó soltando un aullido de dolor cuando la hoja serrada del cuchillo cortó la carne de su bíceps izquierdo. Apretó los labios, negando levemente con la cabeza.- Tengo más… famil…

La palabra quedó estrangulada en su garganta al igual que su aliento cuando la hoja volvió a hundirse esta vez en su abdomen.

Podía sentir el aliento del hombre contra su oreja, haciendo que el cabello le rozara el rostro, pegándose contra la sangre fresca de su cara.

\- No me interesa.- Siseó contra su oído. La tomó de la barbilla, obligándole a mirarle, a ver esa sonrisa satisfecha en su cara.- Me da igual, princesa.- Le dijo empujándole la nuca contra la pared, soltándola de nuevo para retirar la hoja de su abdomen. Un giro de muñeca y Beth gritó de nuevo al sentir el filo hurgar en sus entrañas. Un escupitajo de sangre salpicó el suelo precipitándose desde los labios entreabiertos de Beth. - ¿Ya podemos continuar en silencio?- Beth le miró de reojo deseando deshacerse de las ataduras y poder cortarle la respiración con la cadena en torno a su cuello.- Bien, sigamos entonces.

* * *

Parecía humano. Parecía afligido. Parecía no querer…

Beth descansó los ojos unos instantes, cerrándolos en el silencio de la celda roto únicamente por el sonido elaborado de su respiración y la casi ausencia de la misma por parte de él.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Beth abrió los ojos de nuevo y ladeó el rostro para poder mirarle. Era más sencillo contestarle si no reparaba demasiado en las heridas abiertas y sangrantes de sus muslos, en la ausencia de varios dedos de su pie izquierdo…

\- No pareces de las que acabaría en un sitio como éste.

Beth le miró en silencio unos segundos. A medida que se miraban el uno al otro, una sonrisa roja fue tomando forma en el rostro de ella, un brillo ya perdido en sus ojos, y una expresión confundida y cabreada tomando el de él.

\- ¿Qué hace una chica como yo…- Tosió con fuerza, su cuerpo entero agitándose y gruñendo por el dolor,- en un sitio como éste?- Logró formular con la sonrisa aún en la cara. – Pensaba que era una frase ajena a este… mundo.- Su sonrisa fue relajándose hasta quedar en una mueca serena.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian.

Beth asintió cerrando los ojos unos instantes peleando por continuar consciente un poco más. La chica se humedeció los labios habituada ya al sabor metálico de su propia sangre en ellos.

\- Mi muñeca.- Murmuró en una voz casi inaudible que hizo que el hombre se acercara más a ella, pero no se asustó. Ya no lo hacía.- Mi muñeca.- Repitió en voz más alta y le vio girar sus brazos para poder comprender de qué hablaba.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo finalmente, mirándole.

Beth parpadeó las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos y pegó su nuca contra la pared, su peso colocado por completo sobre su pie aún sano.

\- Todos cometemos errores.- Dijo él girando el cuchillo en su mano, la punta de la hoja apuntando al suelo.

\- ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?- Se atrevió a preguntarle Beth aferrándose a las cadenas de sus grilletes al ver el cuchillo detenerse, y la punta del filo dirigirse hacia ella.

\- Yo también tengo familia.- Le dijo antes de asestarle una puñalada en el pecho que le robó el aliento y arrancó una carcajada de aquel hombre que parecía ser su jefe.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia Beth creyó ver sus ojos tornarse negros como la noche.

* * *

Una palmada. Una más. A la tercera, Beth volvió en sí. Se encontraba tumbada. Podía sentir algo suave bajo la palma de sus manos, parecía terciopelo. Parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr focalizar su mirada encontrándose con la puerta abierta de un ataúd.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Greene!- Dijo una voz tosca a su derecha haciendo que diera un respingo y se sentara como un resorte.

\- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó con voz incierta mirándole sorprendida, incapaz de creer que estuviera allí. ¿Habría sido todo una pesadilla?- ¿Estamos vivos?- El cazador le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza en alguna parte.

\- Quizá deberías dormir más…- Le dijo el hombre indiciándole con un vago gesto de su mano que se recostara de nuevo en aquel ataúd.

La mano de Beth cogió la de él sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias y aprovechando la sorpresa provocada por su gesto, tironeó del brazo de Daryl hasta tenerlo al alcance de sus brazos y rodearle así con ellos el torso. Pegó su mejilla contra el pecho del cazador, escuchando su latir acelerado mientras ella no podía evitar sonreír y retener la humedad de sus ojos, cerrándolos con energía.

\- Pensaba que…

Una nueva palmada y Beth parpadeó confundida. Ya no estaba rodeada de la cálida luz de las velas. Ya no había suavidad bajo las palmas de sus manos. Ya no sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Daryl junto al de ella. Sólo había frío, suciedad y dolor.

Su llanto de impotencia y comprensión fue opacado por la risa irónica de aquel hombre de ojos sin vida.

\- Jugar con sus mentes es casi tan divertido como esto.- Dijo y marcó el muslo de Beth con un hierro candente.

A su lado, el hombre del cuchillo le miraba retorcerse de dolor y gimotear, implorando por volver a aquella casa funeraria, a aquella mesa. Implorando porque donde se encontraba, no fuera real.

Pero así era.

* * *

\- No imaginé que pudiera ser así.- Resolló tomando aire tras emerger su cabeza del cubo de agua donde se la había sumergido el hombre. El pelo se pegaba a su frente, sus mejillas, su nuca. – No es exactamente así como lo describen en la Biblia.- Añadió pensando en voz alta, esperando la siguiente inmersión.

\- Nada es exactamente como lo cuentan en los libros.

El final de su frase marcó el inicio de los siguientes segundos de abrasión pulmonar, de sensación de ahogo y de agua colándose por sus fosas nasales y boca. Un tirón de pelo y su cabeza salió a la superficie y el agua de sus labios tosiendo con fuerza.

Beth le miró a través de la madeja de pelo mojado en la que se había convertido su melena rubia. Su pecho ascendía y descendía acelerado queriendo recuperar el aliento perdido por el tiempo pasado bajo el agua.

\- Mi padre…- Tragó grueso.- Era un hombre de fe y… Murió decapitado.- Le dijo sin saber la razón exacta para hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a conseguir con ello, que le perdonara? Era una tontería.

\- Mi padre vendió su alma al demonio de ojos amarillos para devolverme la vida.- Beth apretó los labios mirándole, deteniéndose por primera vez a mirarle más allá de lo que los patrones de su sangre dibujaban sobre su piel.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces?- Preguntó confundida sin querer detenerse demasiado a pensar en la parte de un demonio con ojos amarillos y la venta de almas de la que hablaba.

\- Vendí la mía por salvar a mi hermano.- Beth le miró unos instantes y finalmente desvió la mirada hacia la superficie serena del agua.

\- Lo siento.- Dijo con sinceridad al sentir los dedos de él entrelazarse en los cabellos de su nuca para hundir de nuevo su cabeza en el agua helada.

\- Yo no.- Le escuchó contestarle antes reducir cualquier sonido ambiental, al palpitar acelerado de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

* * *

El aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones y su espalda golpeó con energía el suelo empedrado de la celda.

\- Dean Winchester.- Le escuchó decir mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar a pesar de no haber probado bocado desde…- Soy Dean Winchester.- Beth abrió uno de sus ojos y giró el rostro para verle.

\- Beth Greene.- Contestó ella viéndole asentir en silencio agachado de cuclillas a su lado. Beth cerró los ojos cuando vio su mano acercarse a su cara. Sus dedos apartaron con torpeza el pelo de sus ojos y de su frente.- Gracias, Dean Winchester.- Musitó agotada logrando mover su mano izquierda en su dirección, palma boca arriba, dedos encogidos pero no cerrados. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la línea de la vida de su palma y se cerraron de forma repentina a su alrededor.

Un gran haz de luz les cegó a ambos y un fuerte tirón les elevó del suelo pero sus manos, no se soltaron un instante.

Quiso gritar, quiso abrir los ojos pero la luz era demasiado brillante para hacerlo. Alzó su cabeza para intentar ver algo y se golpeó con fuerza con una superficie de madera.

Un gemido ronco y seco salió de su garganta. Estiró sus brazos y tocó más madera. A ciegas, a tientas, sus dedos se movieron en lo que parecía una ¿caja de madera? Sus dedos temblaron levemente al sentirse encerrada en un espacio tan pequeño.

¿Dónde estaba? Golpeó con el puño pero no escuchó nada. Intentó gritar pero su voz era prácticamente inexistente. Cerró los ojos e intentó no llorar.

Sus uñas arañaron la madera, sus rodillas intentaron forzar la tapa de la caja pero pesaba demasiado.

Las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos.

_"Otra pesadilla más"_ Pensó rezando porque se terminara y volviera a aquella celda empedrada junto a Dean Winchester.

Pero no volvía y podía sentir su corazón latir bajo su pecho, el aire real llenar sus pulmones. Tenía que salir de allí, quizá entonces, volvería.

Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, con los pies, las rodillas las manos hasta escuchar uno de los listones crujir y algo de tierra colarse como arena por la rendija. Iba a tener que ser rápida.

Sus dientes arañaron la piel de su labio inferior a la par que sus dedos se estiraban, atravesando la tierra, buscando la superficie.

Y por fin sintió el calor en la punta de tres de ellos, el aire rozarlos. Estaba ahí mismo y la presión de la tierra contra su pecho le estaba robando el aliento.

Empujó con cuantas fuerzas le quedaban y logró asomar el antebrazo, aferrándose a lo que hubiera allí arriba y con lo que pudiera ayudarse a asomar la cabeza.

Su boca se abrió con fuerza para tomar una bocanada de aire y cerrar los ojos cuando sintió finalmente la calidez del sol bañar sus mejillas. Su respiración parecía la de un animal enfermo, sus ojos enrojecidos, su pálida piel, su pelo enmarañado se abrieron paso por la tierra y logró sacar el resto de su cuerpo de aquella caja de madera y el montón de tierra que la había mantenido allí.

Se tumbó sobre la tierra removida, su pie izquierdo aún medio enterrado y ladeó el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Necesita un instante. Necesitaba un minuto antes de que la sangre y el cuchillo volvieran a cubrir su piel de calor y mordiscos.

Entreabrió los ojos y siguió el contorno de aquel listón de madera vertical que llegaba a cruzarse con uno horizontal en una cruz perfecta. Parpadeó con lentitud leyendo la inscripción. _"Beth Greene"._ La hierba había crecido alrededor de la cruz alcanzando las letras, tapándolas levemente.

Cerró los ojos y tragó grueso quedándose inmóvil sobre su propia tumba.

No podía ser real.

¿Estaba viva? ¿Cómo…?

¿Había… muerto realmente?

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno… Tenía apuntado esto (en plan muy muy esquemático) desde que el mundo es mundo como quien dice jajaja No sé si he llegado realmente a la idea primera de la que partí, pero creo que algo me he acercado. _

_Aclaro un poco el asunto por si las moscas spoileando parte de la 3ª-4ª temporada de Sobrenatural, ojo. Por azares del destino, Dean Winchester (cazador de monstruos varios) termina en el Infierno para finalmente ser sacado del mismo por alguien/algo que le devuelve a la vida. En el inicio de la 4ª Temporada se ve cómo despierta en su tumba, de ahí sobre todo lo descrito cuando Beth pasa por lo mismo. Es uno de esos momentos de la serie que uno no olvida con facilidad, la verdad… Y cuando la gente empezó a teorizar con eso de que Beth saliera de su tumba pues… Mi mente hizo su propia conexión y, voliá. _

_El título del OS hace alusión al episodio en cuestión de la serie: Lazarus Rising o La resurrección de Lázaro. _

_Estuve tentada de seguir un pelín más pero al final decidí dejarlo ahí. Espero que aunque haya sido algo raruno de leer, os haya gustado dentro de lo que cabe. _

_Sé que la explicación que le doy al "alzamiento de Beth" es sobrenatural, pero, puede que en una próxima ocasión intente darle una más ¿terrenal/científica? Aunque no por ello menos ficticia probablemente. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoriteos de la historia, follows y de todo! Cualquier petición, mi buzón está abierto. _


	16. ¿Real o no?

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Es hora de enterrarla y seguir adelante. Post Coda**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Inspirado en el siguiente dibujo visto en Tumblr: msvsquared. tumblr post/ 104273505237/ aspaceformymuse-daryl-have-you-seen-my (espero que se vea el enlace) e imágenes del preview de la parte B de la quinta temporada. **

* * *

Sus ojos permanecen fijos sobre el montón de tierra bajo el que yace su cuerpo inerte. Es consciente de que parpadea sus ojos ya secos porque, por un instante, deja de verlo.

Las palabras del padre Gabriel suenan vacías en sus oídos, carentes de cualquier sentido o empatía. No le presta atención a la sarta de tonterías que puede estar recitando sobre Dios, su perdón, la redención, la resurrección, la ascensión del alma de Beth al cielo para formar parte de su rebaño allí donde el muy cabrón se la haya llevado.

_"No te mataría tener un poco de fe"_

No lo soportaba más.

Con la ballesta colgada del hombro se aleja de la sombra de aquel árbol, a los pies del cuál han cavado su tumba.

No espera a que el cura termine de soltar esa sarta de mentiras. Hace caso omiso a las miradas que algunos de ellos le dirigen cuando pasa tras ellos. Se escurre entre Abraham y la de las coletas, y continúa caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Simplemente, necesita estar lo más lejos posible de allí para así poder respirar de nuevo.

Sabe que el ruido de sus pasos va a terminar atrayendo a algún caminante o que va a espantar a cualquier animal lo suficientemente estúpido como para cruzarse en su camino en ese momento.

Un paso tras otro y los árboles se van volviendo cada vez más frondosos, acercándose los unos a los otros, privándole de la luz del sol, constriñéndole su espacio, ahogándole más si cabía.

La ballesta cayó primero al suelo tras escurrirse de su mano. Sus rodillas le siguen poco después, hincándose en la tierra y hojas secas. Deseaba poder apoyar las palmas en ellas, estrujarlas entre sus dedos, pero terminaron aferrándose a la tela de sus pantalones.

Abrió la boca pero el aire parecía rehuirle. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, alzándolos hacia las copas de los árboles. Se humedeció los labios, los hombros laxos, las manos entre sus piernas sin fuerzas para moverse.

Parpadeó una vez y tragó saliva, pero esa neblina no desaparecía. Se frotó la sucia base de su palma contra los ojos, librándose de esa humedad traicionera que él no buscaba, que no debía estar ahí.

\- Joder…

La maldición se escurre entre sus labios, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos cuando agacha la cabeza de nuevo.

Otra vez la había perdido. Otra vez se encontraba sin saber qué camino tomar. Y ésta vez, ella no iba a estar esperándole encerrada en un hospital con cicatrices en la cara.

Ya no iba a poder verla una última vez. No iba a poder contarle que ella había tenido razón sobre su familia. Ya no iba a poder ver con claridad (como ya había hecho) que temía quedarse solo, ser el último en pie.

Ya no iba a poder verla con una sonrisa tranquila como respuesta cuando le dijera que, así había sido, que le había echado de menos.

Ya solo podía seguir añorándola en sus sueños y vigilia hasta que su hora llegase y así acompañarla donde quiera que estuviese, bajo tierra o donde fuera.

_"Algún día ya no estaré"._

Una gota salada se estrelló contra la tierra frente a él, siendo engullida por ella, diluyéndose en un suspiro. Otra corrió a su encuentro recorriendo el perfil de su nariz hasta caer desde la punta.

Apretó los párpados, apuñó sus manos sobre sus muslos y sintió la ira apoderarse de él. Una ira como la de antaño, un odio como el que le alimentó durante mucho tiempo, un miedo que creyó casi olvidado.

Las hojas de un haya susurraron sobre su cabeza, agitadas.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están mis botas?- Suave, delicada, irreal.

Daryl mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Si no los abría, no la vería; no habría razón para creer que había perdido el juicio tal y como Rick lo había hecho.

Si no abría los ojos, dejaría de estar allí con él entre los árboles, y bajo tierra donde realmente estaba.

\- Daryl, ¿las has visto?- Insistió la voz desde las alturas, perdida entre el follaje.

\- No eres real…- Susurró para sí sin dejar que la luz del día alcanzara su vista.

Escuchó un suspiro, el aire moviéndose y un leve movimiento a su espalda.

Un maldito caminante. Había bajado la guardia e iba a convertirse en… Su mano se movió con rapidez hacia la ballesta, asiéndola con energía, volteándose con rapidez.

La flecha voló aterrizando en el tronco de un árbol varios metros a su espalda. La ballesta cayó al suelo por segunda vez en ese día.

Sus ojos parecían recuperar el tiempo perdido al haberlos mantenido abiertos y no querían cerrarse, fijos en ella. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto en suaves hondas enmarcando su rostro libre de cicatrices o golpes. Su torso menudo estaba cubierto con aquel polo amarillo sin una sola mancha, sus piernas enfundadas en sus vaqueros. Sus pies asomaban por el bajo de la pernera del pantalón cubiertos por unos calcetines blancos.

Daryl tragó grueso cuando el viento volvió a envolverle una vez más apartándole el pelo de la cara, dejando sus mejillas húmedas a la vista.

\- Creo que las he perdido…- Dijo ella en un hilo de voz mirándole inquieta de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Be… Beth?- Preguntó él con voz estrangulada incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estiró su mano hacia ella, queriendo tocarla, queriendo comprobar que no era real y que no se trataba de nada más excepto que su imaginación, la deshidratación o lo que fuera, pero no que…

Su mano cayó de nuevo sobre sus piernas antes de si quiera rozarla. Beth avanzó hacia él con pasos silenciosos, delicados y una expresión que en otros tiempos habría arrancado un comentario sarcástico e hiriente de sus labios. En esta ocasión, Daryl no encontraba las palabras.

La joven se colocó de cuclillas frente a él y alzó su mano derecha hacia su rostro. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, pidiéndole un permiso que él ya le había dado sin palabras. Al contacto de la yema de sus dedos con el vello que cubría sus mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Beth.

\- Te dije que no te dejaría.- Le recordó ella ladeando su rostro ensombrecido de forma repentina por dos grandes alas blancas que aparecieron de la nada y volvieron a desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. El pulgar de Beth acarició su mejilla con suavidad, sus ojos con el leve brillo de las lágrimas le miraron con cariño. - Ya no estarás solo, pase lo que pase.

* * *

_Buenos días por la mañana gente, ¿cómo vais? Espero que todo en orden y bien. Aquí vengo con otro breve capítulo más "esperanzador" comparado con el anterior, y que sigue quizá más la estela de la del Reencuentro. _

_Gracias por continuar leyendo esta locura y comentándola :) Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que os gustaría leer, podéis dejarla en un review o mandármela por Pm y la pondré en mi lista particular ;) _

_¡Un abrazo y que tengáis un buen fin de semana!_


	17. El mundo a tiempo VII (Editado)

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Séptima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo. EDITADO. **

Mil perdones por la espera!

* * *

El paisaje ligeramente nevado discurría al otro lado de la ventanilla con parsimonia cuando el conductor pisaba el pedal del freno para recoger a alguien en el trayecto de regreso a su apartamento.

Beth apoyaba su sien contra el frío cristal, la mirada en el exterior. Sus dedos abrazaban el bolso sobre sus piernas donde guardaba el libro que había escogido para aligerar las horas de viaje.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Beth parpadeó y miró hacia su izquierda. Una mujer con la cabellera llena de trenzas y un infante en brazos, le miraba con un gran bolso colgado de su hombro derecho mientras cargaba con el peso del pequeño sobre su cadera izquierda.

Antes de que Beth pudiera contestarle, el conductor decidió acelerar haciéndole perder el equilibrio a la mujer. Beth le tomó del brazo evitando que cayera al suelo por unos segundos y le ayudó a tomar asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Está bien?- Le preguntó la chica preocupada escuchando el llanto del niño que se había despertado agitado del sueño en el que se encontraba descansando.

\- Gracias a ti, no a él.- Lanzó una mirada poca amistosa en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a la parte delantera del autobús.

Tras dejar el bolso en el suelo entre sus piernas, reacomodó al niño contra su pecho, meciéndole levemente, besándole la frente pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Al poco rato y con un chupete entre los labios, el niño se calmó en los brazos de su madre.

Beth aprovechó para mirar con más tranquilidad al niño, reparando en sus grandes ojos oscuros abiertos y fijos en los suyos. No pude evitar sonreír y acariciar con el borde del dedo índice su moflete. Los dedos del pequeño no tardaron en buscar el suyo, cerrándose en torno a él, y agitándolo como si de un sonajero se tratara. El gesto arrancó una leve carcajada a la chica.

\- Es precioso.- Le dijo a la madre quien miraba con absoluta adoración a su hijo.

\- Se llama André.- Comentó ella acariciándole su rizado cabello oscuro con cariño.

\- André…- Beth pronunció el nombre viendo al pequeño sonreír tras el chupete, agitando con más energía su brazo.- Me gusta el nombre.- Asintió y se llevó a los labios la mano que el niño mantenía aferrada a su dedo, fingiendo darle un leve mordisco logrando que riera agitando brazos y piernas.

Pronto André encontró más interesante la punta de una de las trenzas de su madre y se puso a jugar con ella.

\- Tiene sus mismos ojos.- Le dijo Beth a la mujer quien le sonrió agradecida.- Siempre me dicen que tengo los ojos de mi madre.- Confesó la chica mirando de nuevo al bebé.- Aunque con tener su generosidad, ya me conformaría.

\- Michonne.- Le escuchó decir a la mujer sentada a su lado.

\- Beth.- Le respondió ella viéndola asentir para devolver su atención al pequeño en sus brazos.

* * *

Tras insistir durante los cinco minutos previos a llegar a la estación de destino, Beth bajó las escaleras del autobús con la bolsa de Michonne al hombro, mientras ella se encargaba de mover a un dormido André con cuidado.

Beth avanzó varios metros, lo suficiente para alejarse del resto de pasajeros arremolinados para recoger sus maletas tras haberse hecho con la suya.

\- ¿Viene alguien a buscaros?- Preguntó Beth mirando de reojo a un grupo de hombres enfundados en cuero en su mayor parte, con cervezas en la mano y apostados junto a las que parecían sus motos y que no quitaban el ojo de encima a quienes bajaban de los autobuses.

\- Debería estar por aquí…- Comentó para sí Michonne dando una vuelta sobre sus pies buscando a alguien entre la gente.

\- ¿Cómo es?- Preguntó Beth imitándola, aunque sin saber a qué tipo de persona debía estar buscando.

\- Un poco más alto que yo…- Recitó la mujer sin dejar de pasear su mirada de una punta a la otra.- Pelo rizado, ojos azules…- Arrugó los labios.- Barba de varias semanas, seguro.

Beth no pudo evitar sonreír al captar el tono de voz con el que había dicho ese último detalle.

\- De acuerdo… Alto… pelo rizado…-Recitaba Beth para sí misma sin soltar la maleta o la bolsa de su compañera de viaje, buscando al desconocido en cuestión.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Michonne a su lado con su espalda contra la de ella. – Ahí está.

Beth giró sobre sus pies y siguió la figura de Michonne alejándose de ella en dirección a un hombre que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción. El traqueteo de las ruedas de su maleta le acompañó hasta quedar a una breve distancia de donde la pareja se saludaba.

La joven se entretuvo mirando la punta de sus botas tejanas, dándoles espacio y tiempo hasta que llegara su momento de devolver la bolsa a su compañera de viaje.

\- Perdona por…- Se disculpó Michonne colocando con cuidado el bebé en brazos de aquel hombre. Tomó la bolsa del hombro de Beth con una sonrisa.- Gracias por tu ayuda. Rick, ella es Beth, me ha echado una mano con André durante el viaje.

Rick extendió su mano derecha hacia ella sin apartar el antebrazo del cuerpo del pequeño.

\- Rick Grimes.- Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa y efectivamente, una espesa barba de varias semanas.

\- Beth Greene.- Respondió ella estrechando su mano.- Un placer haberos conocido.- Echó una mirada al pequeño aún dormido envuelto en su manta.- A los tres.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda Beth.- Se despidió Michonne con un leve apretón en el hombro de la chica acercándose a Rick.

\- Lo mismo digo. Volveremos a vernos.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano de la pareja.

Beth permaneció unos segundos viéndoles alejarse, el brazo de ella rozando el de él mientras caminaban y conversaban en voz baja para no despertar al bebé.

* * *

Media hora después y tras haber sorteado el grupo de moteros e ignorado con paso seguro pero apresurado los comentarios sobre su trasero en el interior de esos pantalones, Beth se encontró en el interior de su estudio, deshaciéndose de su abrigo.

La prenda terminó tirada sobre la colcha junto al resto de ropas excepto la interior. Descalza y con una muda limpia, Beth fue directa a darse una ducha para quitarse el cansancio de encima.

Con una toalla a modo de turbante, y su bata envolviendo el resto de su cuerpo. Beth se arrodilló frente a la maleta sacando sus regalos de Navidad, ropas usadas y un regalo aún sin abrir.

_La camisa._

Sólo quedaba ella en el interior de la maleta, el resto de cosas ya habían encontrado su destino sobre su escritorio, algún estante, el armario o la lavadora. Sus dedos tocaron tentadores el papel liso de color azul oscuro en el que estaba envuelta la camisa.

Apoyó su trasero sobre la planta de sus pies, relajando su postura pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima la cama. Desvió la mirada por un instante hacia el calendario sobre su escritorio. Sólo le quedaban unas horas para decidirse a entregarle o no la prenda, si es que se había recuperado de la gripe o resfriado que había evitado que le viera en la última entrega.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar que pronto iba a necesitar una nueva capa de esmalte.

Beth se puso en pie como un resorte y cerró la solapa de la maleta, apartándola hasta dejarla junto a la puerta. La almohada tendría que ayudarle con su decisión.

* * *

Su taza de café ya vacía yacía en el fondo del fregadero junto al cuchillo con restos de mantequilla y varias migas de pan tostado.

A penas había logrado pegar ojo, siempre le ocurría a la vuelta de una visita a la granja familiar y más cuando tenía que volver al trabajo. Los nervios, la excitación; le consumían por dentro hasta que volvía a la rutina diaria.

Su pie derecho golpeaba de forma rítmica el suelo frente a su cama, en cuya orilla se encontraba sentada, codos sobre las rodillas, manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón.

Nunca hasta ese instante se había dado cuenta del ensordecer tick tack del reloj que colgaba de la pared, contando los segundos como si de una guillotina se tratase y estuviera a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire cuando intuyó su presencia sin llegar a escucharle acercarse.

El timbre sonó en el silencioso estudio levantándole de la cama y obligando a sus piernas a moverse hasta la puerta.

No se molestó en asegurarse que la camiseta que llevaba no transparentaba más de lo necesario, eso ya lo había hecho media hora antes. Sólo tenía que girar el pomo, saludarle, y, darle el paquete.

Era muy sencillo.

Tragó grueso y el timbre sonó de nuevo.

Beth descorrió la cadena del cerrojo y abrió la puerta respirando aliviada al comprobar que se trataba de él, de Daryl. Pero a la par que el suspiro de alivio escapó sus labios, su espalda se tensó inquieta.

\- Buenos días, Daryl.- Sonrió diciendo su nombre, pero pronto agachó los ojos al ver algo en los ojos de él.

\- ¿Cómo cojones….?- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Beth le dio el paquete, bueno, más bien se lo lanzó contra el pecho aterrizando sobre el que él había ido a entregarle mucho más pequeño.- ¿Qué diablos…?

\- Feliz Navidad.- Se apresuró a decir ella cerrando la puerta de golpe sin darle tiempo a decir nada.- Mierda, mierda.- Masculló al ver sus manos vacías. Beth abrió la puerta de nuevo con una sonrisa avergonzada y se encargó de coger de los rígidos brazos de Daryl el papel para firmar y su paquete.- Gracias por… Espero que…- Señaló con la mano el paquete y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que el mensajero iba a abrir la boca de nuevo, se escondió de nuevo tras la seguridad de su puerta cerrada.

¿Pero por qué diablos había hecho eso?

Golpeó su nuca contra la puerta de madera sin molestarse en pensar que probablemente, él la hubiera escuchado.

\- Estúpida… Sólo tenías que…- Ahogó un grito contra sus manos sobre su cara.- Vale, no pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un tanto… Vergonzoso, y ridículo y…- Se intentaba animar pero cayendo casi por completo en la desesperanza.- Va a pensar que estoy enferma…- Susurró para sí con pena.- Maldita sea, Beth.- Alzó la mirada al techo pasándose una mano por la frente.

El tick tack del reloj le recordó que tiempo seguía corriendo y que debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde.

* * *

_Buenas noches! Lo sé, hace tiempo que no actualizaba de este par particular y… las cosas han sido un tanto extrañas en su "reencuentro". Lanzamiento de paquete, miradas raras, frases a medio decir… _

_Tengo que confesaros que creo que el no tener un esquema mental claro de cómo se van a suceder las cosas, ha jugado en mi contra para traeros este capítulo. Espero que no me vuelva a pasar. _

_En fin, dicho esto, espero que aunque haya sido brevemente, la espera haya merecido la pena. _

_Un abrazo oso para todas y mil gracias por leer y hacerme saber vuestra opinión en un comentario, y otro abrazo oso para quienes seguís en la sombra._

_Ya sabéis, mi buzón está abierto para cualquier sugerencia o idea ;) _


	18. El Mundo a tiempo VIII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Octava parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Nota: Al revisar el capítulo anterior caí en la cuenta de un error en la continuidad de "la camisa" que ya he corregido. Tanto parón entre un capítulo y otro me pasó factura. Perdón!**

Mil perdones por la espera!

* * *

Beth permanecía tumbada sobre el edredón de su cama un libro abierto entre las manos. Una larga trenza mantenía su pelo recogido lejos de su cara mientras leía con el suave murmullo de la radio encendida.

La joven tarareaba las canciones sin prestarles demasiada atención mientras avanzaba en su lectura. Maggie le había recomendado aquel libro meses atrás y finalmente había logrado un ejemplar en la biblioteca. La próxima semana tendría que devolverlo así que debía aprovechar su tiempo libre para leerlo.

Una vez finalizó el capítulo, cerró el libro y rodó sobre la cama quedándose boca arriba. Ladeó el rostro viendo el brillo del sol entrar por la ventana. Hacía un día espléndido en el exterior, quizá fuera un buen momento para salir a la calle a dar un paseo y quizá tomar un chocolate caliente para contrarrestar el frío.

Beth giró de nuevo sobre la cama arrastrando con ella el edredón, envolviéndose cual burrito mexicano. Exhaló un suspiro sopesando si un paseo realmente merecía la pena y era razón suficiente para abandonar la pereza y enfrentarse a la brisa invernal. Ahogó un gruñido cuando escuchó un teléfono timbrar. Cuando miró el ordenador, vio que en la pantalla iluminada se veía la foto de perfil de su hermana, llamándole.

Beth resopló y se puso en pie, llevándose el edredón como una capa con ella para coger el portátil y colocarlo sobre el colchón a su lado. Contestó la llamada viendo el rostro de su hermana aparecer en la pantalla, y el suyo propio medio cubierto por la colcha en una esquina de la misma.

\- ¿Beth?- Maggie ahogó una carcajada al ver los ojos y la nariz de su hermana asomar por entre el edredón.

\- ¿Cómo estáis Mags?- Le preguntó la rubia sacando parte de su cabeza pero sin alejar la tela de su mentón.

\- Bien, bien, ¿y tú? ¿Calentita en tu crisálida?- Atajó su hermana mayor con una visible sonrisa bebiendo de la humeante taza que tenía en la mano.

\- Espera, ¿Es eso chocolate caliente?- Preguntó Beth abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada. Maggie asintió enseñándole el contenido.- Oggg, ¿por qué no tendré yo de eso aquí?- Farfulló contra el edredón dejando su cabeza caer contra el colchón.

\- ¿Un mal día, hermanita?- Maggie le miró comprensiva. Beth se encogió de hombros mirándole por encima de su antebrazo.- ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

Beth exhaló un largo suspiro y apoyó su sien contra su mano, y su codo derecho sobre el colchón.

\- Hice el ridículo, Mags.- Confesó en voz baja agachando la mirada hacia el teclado del portátil y así ahorrarse el ver la expresión de su hermana.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó Maggie dejando su taza a un lado prestándole toda su atención.

\- La camisa.-Dijo entre dientes enredando un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice y desenrollándolo para volver a anudarlo en su dedo.

Maggie le miró en silencio con una ceja arqueada sin saber de qué estaban hablando.

\- LA camisa.

Beth enfatizó la palabra alzando las cejas lo suficiente y mirándole con el nombre de Daryl escrito en su mente como si aquella información pudiera llegarle a su hermana a través del wifi. Ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con los ojos abiertos o suspicaces, ladeando el rostro queriendo trabajar ese vínculo fraternal hasta límites incomprensibles para la mente humana.

De forma repentina la boca de Maggie formó una gran "o" sin salir palabra alguna de sus labios, comenzando a gesticular con las manos hacia la camiseta que vestía ella misma.

\- ¡Exacto!- Exclamó Beth golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No le gustó? ¿Qué…? ¡Cuenta!- Le bombardeó Maggie a preguntas pegándose a la cámara web y mordisqueando un regaliz rojo.

\- ¿En serio, Maggie?- Le preguntó su hermana mirando el dulce con envidia.

\- Te mandaré un poco, descuida. Ahora, desembucha.- Le pidió su hermana sin dejar que la conversación se desviara de lo importante.

Beth se frotó la sien pensativa y se llevó el pulgar derecho a los labios, mordiéndose la punta de la uña.

\- ¿Tan grave es?- Le dijo en tono jocoso Maggie viéndole rodar los ojos a su hermana pequeña.- Vamos, a ver, empecemos por lo básico. ¿Para quién era?

\- Era para…

Beth se mordió el labio inferior intentando encontrar la etiqueta adecuada con la que llamar a aquel hombre sin frío que le llevaba sus pedidos y parecía preferir permanecer perdido en una cabaña vistiendo pieles, que intercambiando saludos con ella bajo el quicio de la puerta de su estudio.

\- Era para… Daryl.- Dijo finalmente sin saber cómo iba a responder a la siguiente pregunta de su hermana tras decir su nombre en voz alta.

\- ¿Y quién es Daryl?

Beth se aguantó las ganas de sonreír al escucharla. Tal y como había imaginado.

\- Es... Es sólo... el mensajero.- Le dijo Beth sintiendo un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas al ver cierta preocupación velar los ojos de su hermana.- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí, llevo la cuenta de todo al día.- Se apresuró a añadir antes de que pudiera decir nada al respecto. – Sólo ya sabes, se acercaban las Navidades, y comprar ciertos artículos por internet te ayuda a ahorrar incluso el 20% si estás atenta.- Continuó Beth argumentando su punto de vista ignorando el incipiente alzamiento de ceja de su hermana mayor.

\- Ya, Bethy, para.- Le cortó Maggie antes de que pudiera seguir desbarrando sobre las ventajas de la compra on-line con su sueldo. – No… ¿Cuánto conoces a éste mensajero del que hablas?

\- No mucho. Sólo sé su nombre por casualidad, Lori me lo dijo.- Maggie entrecerró los ojos.- Lori Walsh, la camarera embarazada de la cafetería a la que en ocasiones voy cuando estoy en el trabajo…- Aquello hizo que Maggie asintiera reconociendo esa pieza de información.- Él fue el que me trajo vuestros regalos de Navidad que pedí y, poco antes de irme estuvo resfriado porque siente la necesidad de ir… enseñando esos brazos enormes con sus camisetas sin mangas y… ¿Quizá realmente necesita camisetas o camisas especiales porque el resto le quedan justas?- Murmuró para sí misma mordiéndose de nuevo la uña del pulgar con la mirada perdida en la pared.

La risa de Maggie le hizo aterrizar de sus ensoñaciones. La mirada brillante de su hermana le miraba con suspicacia mientras bebía de su taza de chocolate.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Beth mirándole confusa.

\- "Sólo es el mensajero", ya. –Dijo en tono jocoso su hermana mayor ahogando una carcajada en otro trago de chocolate.

\- De verdad, Maggie. No sé por qué le compré la camisa ahora que lo pienso, quizá… Fue una estupidez, no debería…

\- No te vuelvas loca por eso, Bethy. Seguro que a Daryl el mensajero le gustó.- Le guiñó un ojo. Glenn apareció por su lado y le limpió una mancha de chocolate de la mejilla.

\- ¿De quién estamos hablando?- Preguntó el chico de forma casual saludando a Beth con su mano.

\- Del "sólo mensajero Daryl" a quien Beth le regaló una camisa por Navidad.- Informó Maggie a Glenn, asintiendo al ver el rostro sorprendido de su novio.- Sí, sí.- Maggie dio una vuelta sobre su silla de ruedas deteniéndose con una risa frente al rostro fruncido de su hermana pequeña.- Vamos, Bethy…

\- Ni si quiera sé si lo ha abierto…- Murmuró para sí mirándoles a los dos, mano a mano, bebiendo su chocolate caliente, Glenn apoyado en el reposabrazos de la silla de Maggie. - ¿Por qué tuve que comprarle nada?

\- Porque te gusta.- Dijo Glenn recibiendo una colleja de Maggie.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar ahora?

\- No puedes si no dices nada de provecho o que no sepamos ya.- Maggie le empujó de su reposabrazos.- Anda, ve a jugar un poco a la consola.- Le despachó ella.

\- Suerte con el sólo mensajero, Beth.- Le gritó Glenn esquivando la zapatilla de Maggie por un par de palmos.

\- No le hagas caso,- comentó Maggie a su hermana quien sonrió levemente,- o sí. Haz lo que quieras.- Añadió con calma.- Eres mayorcita.

\- Lo sé, pero no sé por qué…- Beth sentía las palabras rehuyéndole, ofuscándose más si cabía.

\- Hay ocasiones en las que actuamos sin pensar y sin una razón aparente, y con el tiempo, esa razón se vuelve más clara.- Le dijo Maggie en tono conciliador.- No deberías pensar tanto en ello y… Seguir con tu rutina.- Beth asintió aceptando el consejo de su hermana.- Así que dime, ¿cuándo le volverás a ver?- Comentó en tono casual limpiando el teclado de su ordenador de las migas de las patatas que había comido antes.

\- Este mes creo que va a ser algo complicado.- Mintió de forma casual.

Realmente podía permitírselo, es más, tenía una pequeña carpeta en el escritorio de su ordenador con los enlaces marcados de las cosas que quería o necesitaba y que todavía no se había atrevido añadir al carrito de compra.

El solo pensar en ver a Daryl de nuevo en su puerta llevándole alguna de esas cosas, le hacía entrar en combustión espontánea. ¿Quizá podría pedir que fuera otra persona la que le hiciera las entregas? Pinchó su labio inferior pensativa. Quizá en la empresa pensaban que no hacía bien su trabajo, o lo tomaban como una queja y terminaban despidiéndole por ella.

No, no podía hacer eso. Tendría que pensar en alguna otra cosa.

\- No puedes esconderte toda la vida, Bethy.- La voz de Maggie era comprensiva.- Quizá no vuelva a aparecer en tu puerta con un paquete bajo el brazo, pero puede que en cambio te lo encuentres en la cola del supermercado.- Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.- No eres cobarde, lo sé; no dejes que algo así te convierta en una.

\- No es cobardía, es que quiero que la tierra se abra bajo mis pies y me engulla hasta el fin de los días.- Dijo con dramatismo cubriendo de nuevo su melena rubia con el edredón.

\- No seas melodramática.- Maggie rio viéndola fruncir el ceño una vez más.- Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Vamos a ir a casa de unos amigos, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo, pasadlo bien.- Le dijo Beth sonriendo de nuevo.

\- ¡Y sal de casa que hace un día espléndido!- Le espetó su hermana con un dedo acusatorio.

\- ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?- Maggie se llevó una mano al lateral de su boca y acercó su boca a la cámara.

\- Internet.- Le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con la mano.- ¡Cómprate algo bonito!- Terminó Maggie antes de cortar la llamada.

Beth hundió su cara nuevo en el colchón antes de volverse hacia la ventana. Realmente hacía un día espléndido como para perdérselo compadeciéndose de sí misma bajo ese edredón y entre esas cuatro paredes.

Necesitaba que le diera el aire, interactuar con otros seres humanos y… Chocolate. Se levantó como un resorte deshaciéndose del edredón de un fuerte tirón. Una ducha rápida y podría ir a por ese chocolate caliente y un buen trozo de tarta cortesía de Lori.

Estaba preparada y tenía un plan. Nada ni nadie podría estropearlo.

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes gente! ¿Cómo vamos por ahí? Aquí estoy con una actualización que ya iba siendo hora de que tuviera lugar, ¿verdad? Una vez más, Daryl ha estado de espíritu presente y Maggie le ha tomado el pelo a su hermana pequeña para variar._

_¿Qué pasará en la próxima parte? Aún no lo sé ni yo así que podéis especular cuanto queráis jajaja_

_Un abrazo y gracias por seguir ahí leyendo, comentando y siguiendo esto_.


	19. El Mundo a tiempo IX

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Novena parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

Beth ahogó un leve grito contra los mitones que cubrían sus manos cuando puso un pie en la acera. Efectivamente el sol lucía en lo alto pero parecía estar a demasiadas millas de distancia en el espacio porque su calor no terminaba de llegar al suelo donde ella se encontraba.

La joven recolocó una vez más la bufanda entorno a su cuelo cubriéndose la boca y la punta de su nariz dejando únicamente a la vista sus ojos azules. Su melena rubia estaba tapada bajo un gorro de lana que cubría la punta de sus orejas.

Ahogando un nuevo escalofrío guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro y echó andar por la desierta acera en dirección a la cafetería de Lori. Estaba a una distancia considerable de su casa, pero se había prometido a sí misma no quedarse hibernando en la casa como un oso y necesitaba un poco de chocolate caliente.

Mientras caminaba hizo una lista mental de las cosas que iba a necesitar comprar en el supermercado a su regreso. Cosas básicas como leche, papel higiénico o una tarrina de helado. Sí, aún era invierno, pero un poco de helado tumbada en su cama con una buena película era un gran plan para cualquier día, nevara o hicieran 30º en la calle.

Recordó que necesitaba una nueva cortina para la ventana junto a su cama, tenía ya varios agujeros que por azares del destino hacían que la luz en días como ese, le acertaran en plena cara. Arrugó la nariz pensativa, aunque también podría cambiar la posición de su cabeza en la cama y ponerla donde los pies y entonces tal vez…

Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa encogiéndose más sobre sí misma al caminar. Varias manzanas más y estaría en su destino, su cuerpo lo iba a agradecer enormemente.

Beth sonrió bajo la almohada viendo la cristalera de la cafetería pero pronto su sonrisa se fue disipando cuando vio que no había luz en el interior del local.

\- No, no puede ser…- Se dijo para sí misma acercándose a la puerta y tirando del pomo a pesar de que había visto que las luces estaban apagadas y que no había nadie tras el mostrador.

Soltando un gruñido apoyó su frente contra el cristal de la puerta reparando finalmente en el trozo de papel que colgaba en ella en el interior.

"Cerrado por asuntos personales."

Beth frunció el ceño más todavía al leer la nota. ¿Cerrar por asuntos personales? En todo el tiempo que Beth llevaba allí, Lori jamás había fallado un solo día en abrir el local. ¿Qué podría haber…? La joven abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada creyendo entender el motivo del cierre. Intentó hacer un cálculo mental y recordando cada breve parte de información que la mujer le había dado sobre su embarazo. ¿Habría salido ya de cuentas? ¿Habría dado ya a luz?

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cubierto imaginando que así era. Estaba deseando poder ver la cara de la pequeña Judith Walsh cuando Lori volviera allí.

Un soplido de aire fresco le hizo pegar un respingo y ser consciente de que no iba a poder guarecerse en la cafetería de Lori para tomar un chocolate caliente con una tarta. Giró sobre sus pies viendo la mayor parte de los establecimientos cerrados.

\- ¿Dónde podría ir?

Beth se colocó sobre la punta de sus botas mirando hacia su izquierda. Aquella parte de la ciudad no la había explorado demasiado, quizá era el momento de hacerlo cuando se congelara el trasero en el proceso. Quizá daba con su oasis particular donde calentarse un rato antes de volver a la gélida calle de camino a su estudio.

Echó a andar de nuevo mirando los escaparates de las tiendas abiertas, deteniéndose con más calma frente a los que estaban cerrados. Hubo uno que llamó su atención poderosamente. Era una tienda de segunda mano en la que habían dispuesto en el escaparate, varios libros, una máquina de escribir y una vieja guitarra. Ella ya tenía una en el estudio pero aquella le encantaba, y el precio incluía la funda para guardarla.

Quizá podría comprarla uno de esos días… Miró el cartel de la tienda para recordar dónde debería volver a por ella y continuó explorando las calles.

Cruzó la calle cuando vio luz en el interior de un local. Parecía un sitio tranquilo así que dejando a un lado cualquier tipo de vergüenza o miedo ante lo desconocido, empujó la puerta agradeciendo con un largo suspiro el golpe de aire caliente nada más franquearla.

Beth aflojó la bufanda para así poder acercarse a la barra de madera del local y pedir algo. El camarero, un hombre de pelo canoso y expresión afable, alzó su mano para indicarle que en un momento le podría atender.

La joven aprovechó esos momentos para deshacerse por completo de la bufanda y quitarse el gorro de la cabeza, guardándolos en el bolso y echando un rápido vistazo al local. Las paredes eran de madera, parte de ella pintada en colores verdes y azules creando diferentes formas. La iluminación no era excesiva pero tampoco escasa, confiriéndole un cierto aire hogareño que le gustó. Sonrió al ver la mantelería cubriendo varias de las mesas, recordándole unas muy parecidas que su madre usaba en la granja los fines de semana.

Con la sonrisa aún en la cara y sus manos frente a sus labios siendo calentados por su aliente, Beth vio la sombra de una persona colocarse a su lado en la barra.

\- Aquí tienes, Daryl.

Las manos de Beth se pegaron a sus labios mientras el camarero se acercaba a ella y extendía lo que parecían los cambios de un pedido. La chica ladeó el rostro cruzando por breves segundos la mirada azul de Daryl quien aceptó las monedas y se alejó de ambos hacia una de las mesas cercanas a la mesa de villar de la parte posterior del local.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, jovencita?- Beth parpadeó confusa y miró al camarero frente a ella quien alternaba su mirada entre la de ella y la silueta de Daryl reclinada sobre la mesa de villar.

\- Sí, es… Sí. Estoy bien.- Asintió de forma repetida pasándose una mano por la frente buscando la serenidad que acababa de perder.- ¿Un chocolate caliente, por favor?- Preguntó esperanzada al hombre quien asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- ¿Algo de comer?- Beth alzó las cejas.- Aquí tienes.- El hombre le dio una pequeña carta con la oferta que tenían en esos momentos.

\- Un trozo de tarta de manzana estaría bien.- Escogió finalmente devolviéndole la carta al hombre.

\- Bien, siéntase donde quiera. En cuanto esté el pedido se lo acercaré.

\- Oh, gracias.- Le contestó ella agradecida con una sonrisa.

Beth se alejó hacia una de las mesas y se sentó en una silla para poder así perder la mirada en el desértico exterior. Cuando se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la silla contigua junto a su bolso; alzó la mirada de sus manos encontrándose de nuevo con la espalda de Daryl. Beth se recolocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, sus finos dedos tamborileando sobre la superficie de madera.

Le había visto. Era evidente que sabía que era ella, a pesar del gorro, la bufanda y…

Beth agachó la mirada a sus manos jugueteando con el puño de las mangas mientras sus dientes hacían lo propio con la piel de su labio inferior.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Era una forma de decirle que pensaba que estaba loca y no quería tener nada que ver con ella?

Sólo era… una camisa. Nada más. No le estaba pidiendo matrimonio ni…

Beth se llevó la punta de sus dedos aún fríos a las mejillas sintiendo el rubor cubrirlas. Tenía que dejar de pensar de más.

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y perdió su mirada de nuevo en el exterior.

\- Aquí tiene, querida.- El camarero le sonrió depositando en la mesa la taza de chocolate caliente, con una nube en su interior que le arrancó una amplia sonrisa a la chica. Junto a ella, dejó también el trozo de tarta de manzana que había pedido junto a los cubiertos.- Que aproveche. Cualquier cosa, me dice.

Beth asintió dándole las gracias y mirando con fervor la taza de chocolate. Con cuidado la rodeó con ambas manos exhalando otro suspiro de alivio y se la llevó a los labios dándole un pequeño trago.

Beth se humedeció los labios saboreando el dulzor que el chocolate había dejado en su boca. Sin duda había sido una gran idea ir allí, su cuerpo ya daba muestras de agradecerlo. Bebió otro sorbo del chocolate y cortó un trozo de la tarta llevándosela a la boca.

Estaba deliciosa. Le recordaba a la tarta que hacía su madre algunos domingos y que siempre le dejaba el mejor trozo guardado para que pudiera llevárselo de vuelta.

Cuando Beth abrió los ojos de nuevo, regresando al mundo real, desvió su mirada de forma inconsciente a la mesa de villar. Era el turno de juego del compañero de Daryl quien lucía una sonrisa socarrona mientras colocaba el palo para darle a una de las bolas. Beth vio al mensajero sujetar su palo entre sus manos, la punta contra su bota y…

La chica parpadeó confundida alzando su mirada de las botas que él lucía hasta aterrizar en sus manos, y sus brazos que…. Las cejas de Beth prácticamente desaparecieron bajo su pelo y su boca entreabierta contra el borde de la taza no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Ahí estaba. Con sus cuadros y sus colores tapando sus fuertes e imposibles brazos hasta la altura de su codo donde estaba recogida. La camisa. La sorpresa inicial de Beth dio paso a una sonrisa serena que poco a poco fue ampliándose, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y rompiendo el silencio con una leve risa de la que parecía no poder salir. Varios segundos pasaron y Beth no podía deshacerse de la sensación, sus hombros agitándose al igual que la taza en sus manos. Un par de ojos azules le miraron desde la mesa de villar a lo que ella apretó los labios controlando la risa.

Se la había puesto.

Beth bebió un sorbo de su chocolate sintiendo una cálida sensación recorrerle las entrañas. Le dio un nuevo bocado a su tarta de manzana recordando que había visto una cortina muy bonita en una página de internet a un buen precio.

Además, si cambiaba su posición en la cama tendría a su vez que cambiar la posición de la mesita de noche y… Mejor comprar una cortina, sí.

* * *

_Buenas de nuevo! No podía dejaros demasiado tiempo en ascuas y al final, esta tarde he conseguido escribir este poco que creo que os merecíais leerlo ya ;)_

_Gracias por continuar ahí leyendo este Au y ya sabéis, cualquier idea que tengáis que os gustaría ver que tenga relación con este AU o cualquier otra cosa en relación con la rubia Greene, mi buzón está abierto._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	20. El Mundo a tiempo X

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

Beth terminó su trozo de tarta de manzana tarareando para sí la canción que sonaba en la radio colocada en el local. Los dedos con los que sujetaba la taza marcaban el ritmo de la melodía en la cerámica, su sonrisa tranquila estaba sujeta con parsimonia por su mano izquierda bajo su mentón.

Amarilla y verde. Los colores se fusionaban dando forma a diferentes figuras independientes y a que a su vez, al juntar formaban otras distintas. Bonita. Tupida y entretenida.

Era la cortina perfecta para su pequeño estudio y no demasiado cara por lo que estaba mirando en su teléfono móvil.

Llevaba ya un rato navegando en las diferentes páginas en busca de la cortina perfecta para su siguiente compra. No podía ser una sosa y simple cortina blanca. No, debía ser diferente. Debía tener algo más.

Su dedo índice se detuvo sobre la que finalmente había salido ganadora en ese pequeño debate interno bañado en chocolate caliente.

\- Es muy bonita.- Beth tapó la pantalla como un resorte y miró a su derecha encontrándose con la sonrisa afable del camarero.- No quise asustarte, disculpa.

\- No, no pasa nada.- Le aseguró ella intentando sonreír a la par que hacía esfuerzos por relajar su acelerado corazón. – La tarta estaba deliciosa.- Le dijo ella mirando su plato vacío desde hacía rato.

\- Lo he visto.- Le dijo el hombre dejando un plato con un nuevo trozo de tarta.

\- No he pedido…- Comenzó a argüir Beth mirando la tentadora tarta.

No podía vivir a base de dulces, se suponía que debía comer de todo y realmente con ese primer trozo se sentía satisfecha. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, podría comer otro trozo más o incluso dos más.

\- Lo sé, tranquila.- Le aseguró él apoyando su mano en el antebrazo de ella para tranquilizarla.- Dixon pagó por ella.- Beth frunció el ceño. ¿Dixon?- Estaban jugando al billar.- Le explicó el hombre. Beth miró hacia la mesa de billar encontrándola completamente vacía. No había rastro de Daryl por ninguna parte. No pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción porque se hubiera ido sin decirle nada, tampoco pudo no enfadarse consigo misma por no darse cuenta de su partida pero…

\- ¿Daryl me ha comprado tarta?- Preguntó finalmente Beth comprendiendo la escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos sin ella ser consciente.

El hombre le miró y soltó una breve risa asintiendo ante su expresión completamente sorprendida.

\- Sí, a mí también me ha sorprendido. No es muy dado al dulce, o a pagárselo a otro.- Exhaló un suspiro sin dejar de sonreír. – Y mucho menos si ese otro es una jovencita como tú.- Beth sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas y buena parte de sus orejas y cuello ante sus palabras. - ¿Le conoces entonces? ¿A Daryl?- Beth se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

\- ¿Usted le conoce?- Preguntó con ciertas reservas en su voz, no por el hombre, sino porque sentía que hacer semejante pregunta iba en contra de las normas.

\- Le conozco desde que era un crío que se pelaba las rodillas corriendo detrás de su hermano y pasaba por delante de esa misma cristalera gritando su nombre cuando le perseguía a él.- Beth rio ante la imagen que el hombre le describía.- Abrí este negocio con mi esposa antes de casarnos, ella ha hecho esa tarta.- Le susurró en tono cómplice señalando la tarta.

\- Ya puede decirle que estaba deliciosa. Me recordó a las que prepara mi madre.- Le aseguró ella bebiendo un trago de su chocolate.

\- Se lo diré, siempre le agrada saber que un nuevo cliente ha quedado satisfecho.- Beth asintió viéndole alejarse tras palmear el plato con la tarta acercándoselo para que lo comiera.

Beth cogió el tenedor del plato y partió un trozo pequeño, pinchándolo con las púas. Sin poder evitar sonreír, se llevó el bocado a los labios saboreándolo con tranquilidad. Estaba deliciosa. Abrió los ojos con los carrillos llenos de tarta y vio en la acera una camioneta saliendo de su zona de aparcamiento. No reconoció al hombre que iba al volante pero en el asiento del copiloto reconoció la silueta de Daryl, mirándole.

Beth amplió su sonrisa y le saludó con un breve gesto de su mano. Él correspondió a su saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

La joven les vio alejarse y se llevó otro trozo de tarta a la boca.

Añadió la cortina amarilla y verde a su carrito de la compra efectuando el pago.

Lanzó una mirada traviesa a la tarta y abrió la cámara del teléfono. Sujetó el tenedor entre sus dientes y sacó una fotografía de la tarta y la taza con el chocolate enviándosela a su hermana con el consiguiente mensaje:

"¿A que no sabes quién me ha invitado a la tarta?"

"¿La camisa?" Respondió su hermana casi al instante. "Qué buena pinta tiene esa tarta. Tienes que invitarme a ese sitio cuando te visite."

"Cuenta con ello. Y sí, "la camisa" me invitó "

Dejó la pantalla de la conversación abierta con su hermana mientras seguía comiendo la tarta con más tranquilidad que la porción anterior.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelves a verle?"

Beth amortiguó su risa contra un nuevo bocado de tarta.

"Cuando me llegue la nueva cortina para mi estudio." Le adjuntó la foto de la cortina en cuestión.

"Espero que sea tal y como sale en la foto." Pasaron varios segundos. "Aunque si tienes que devolver algo, ¿el hombre camisa tendrá que ir a recogerlo?" Maggie añadió varios iconos que daban fe de que había cierto tono jocoso en sus palabras.

"Sí, pero es la que quiero." Contestó Beth. "No quiero tentar demasiado a la suerte tampoco…"

"No te preocupes por eso. ¡Avísame cuando te llegue!" Añadió el icono de una pareja besándose obligando a Beth a contestarle con una carita sacando la lengua fingiendo hastío.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se comió su último bocado de tarta. Cerró los ojos imaginando aquella preciosa cortina extendida frente a su ventana librándole de despertarse antes de la hora. Imaginó a Daryl tocando a su puerta cuando fuera a entregarle la pieza y sonrió.

* * *

Beth sonrió a los niños mientras se despedía de ellos hasta el día siguiente. Ayudó a algunos a colocarse los abrigos, gorros y guantes mientras alguno se rezagaba recogiendo sus cuadernos.

Cuando finalmente cerró la puerta del aula con la llave y se dirigió a la sala donde compartía espacio con sus compañeros, la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su cara ni tenía intenciones de borrarla.

\- Vas a terminar con agujetas como sigas así.- Le comentó una de las más veteranas recogiendo su bolso tras haber terminado de realizar el papeleo extra.

Beth rio agitando su coleta al mover la cabeza.

\- Déjala, es feliz, ¿qué podemos hacer en contra de eso?- Le espetó otro lanzándole un avioncito de papel a Beth que aterrizó en su hombro derecho antes de caerse al suelo con el morro arrugado.

\- Deberíais probarlo de vez en cuando.- Comentó Beth jocosa sacándole la lengua al instigador de semejante accidente aéreo bajo ese techo.

\- Cuando termines con esa montaña de papeles que tienes en tu escritorio, veremos si sigues sonriendo.

\- Ja, ja, ja.- Le contestó la joven tomando asiento en su silla. No iban a conseguir aplacar su buen humor, no cuando faltaban escasas horas para que terminara el día.

Media hora más tarde Beth seguía tarareando la canción que había escuchado en el bar hacía ya tres días.

\- Ahora en serio, ¿qué bicho te ha picado?- Beth alzó la mirada de la montaña más pequeña de papeles que había en su mesa y miró a su compañera.

\- Nada. Mañana me llega la cortina que pedí.- Le dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- ¿Una cortina?- Preguntó escéptica mordisqueando la punta de un bolígrafo.- ¿En serio?- Beth asintió continuando con la revisión de los papeles.- Estás loca.

Beth ahogó una risa e ignoró su comentario. Quería terminar con aquellos papeles, hacer algo de compra e ir a casa para cenar pronto y acostarse temprano. No quería quedarse dormida a la mañana siguiente.

Su mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido de su escritorio mientras pensaba. Antes de salir de la central de su empresa, Daryl sabría que tendría que ir a su estudio. ¿Se pondría la camisa? ¿Intentaría cambiar la ruta con un compañero? No, eso no era posible. Le había invitado a una tarta de manzana. Vale que no se lo hubiera dicho directamente y que hubiese enviado a Dale el amable dueño del bar a entregársela pero… ¡Le había correspondido al saludo cuando le había visto alejarse en la camioneta!

Inspiró hondo, asintió para sí y dejó que la sonrisa volviera de nuevo a sus labios. En unas horas, él tocaría a su puerta. No había que darle más vueltas.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy tentando a la suerte, a la musa, a los Dioses o yo qué sé a quién. También sé que los brazos Dixon han salido poco aunque han hecho una buena obra en plan ninja con bomba de humo. _

_ El siguiente capítulo será el día "D", ¿se escaqueará Daryl en el último momento? ¿Le llevará un ramo de rosas cual Romeo e hincará la rodilla en la moqueta del pasillo? ¿Le atacará un mapache durante la noche provocándole una fiebre que le haga alucinar y confunda a Beth con un ciervo? Habrá que esperar y verlo, ¿cuánta será la espera? Ya veremos. _

_ Mientras tanto, gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios, sugerencias e ideas para futuras ocasiones o sucesos en este AU o en cualquier otro. Tomo nota de lo que me habéis comentado en reviews y PM's ;)_

_ Un abrazo y disfrutad del nuevo capítulo. Hasta mañana no lo veré así que, sin spoilear por favor! _


	21. El Mundo a tiempo XI

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Undécima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

Su madre solía decir que no tardaría en imitar esa faceta suya también con el tiempo. Al principio se había reído, negando con su cabeza rubia incapaz de imaginar eso. Pero efectivamente, como si la mujer tuviera una bola de cristal, sus palabras se habían cumplido. Con el paso de los años, en días en los que el insomnio provocado por la cercanía de un examen, los nervios de un gran cambio o por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender; se levantaba de madrugada y comenzaba a sacar ingredientes de los armarios.

Su especialidad eran las magdalenas caseras, aunque las galletas o tartas tampoco se le daban mal. Era su forma de pensar y no pensar en nada a la vez. Era el momento en que su cansado cuerpo actuaba con el piloto automático encendido y le mantenía ocupada por unas horas.

Se había convertido en una rutina y hacía semanas que no le pasaba; pero había recaído. Por esa cortina.

Descalza sobre la pequeña alfombra junto al horno, Beth se frotó la mejilla con la mano derecha apartándose un mechón de pelo que le cosquilleaba pero pintándosela de harina sin ser consciente de ello. Otro pegote de harina y huevo había terminado en su frente sobre su ceja derecha.

Terminó de mezclar todos los ingredientes en el bol de cristal cuando escuchó el timbre del horno sonar anunciándole que ya estaba caliente.

\- Vamos, vamos.- Se animó a sí misma separando los recipientes para contener las magdalenas sobre la bandeja del horno.- Con cuidado…- Se repetía a sí misma con el pulso ligeramente inestable por la falta de sueño.

La punta de su lengua asomó entre sus dientes a la par que volcaba el contenido hasta la última gota.

Con una sonrisa triunfal abrió la puerta del horno apartándose para no chamuscarse las pestañas con el aire caliente. Cogió la bandeja y la metió al horno cerrando la puerta. En 20 minutos estarían listas para sacarlas y dejar que se templaran antes de hincarles el diente.

Beth inspiró hondo y miró el desastre en el que había convertido la cocina esa mañana. Generalmente era más cuidadosa pero era evidente que cocinar en su estado le había pasado factura. La varilla, el bol y cucharas que había usado junto al exprimidor terminaron en el fregadero. Con la bayeta limpió los restos de harina, huevo y azúcar que se habían escapado del bol donde debían haber aterrizado.

Para cuando terminó de fregarlo todo, y guardarlo en las alacenas, los 20 minutos ya habían tocado a su fin. Con cuidado de no quemarse con su mano derecha protegida con una manopla, Beth sacó la bandeja de las magdalenas depositándola sobre los fogones. La joven inspiró hondo llenando sus pulmones del delicioso olor de los dulces recién hechos.

Sonriente, Beth espolvoreó un poco de azúcar glas sobre las magdalenas y pequeños fideos de chocolate viéndolos derretirse por efecto del calor.

El olor no tardó en llegar a su estómago que rugió levemente.

\- Hora de desayunar…- Pensó en voz alta sirviéndose un vaso de leche fría.

Haciendo malabarismos para no quemarse las yemas de los dedos, Beth logró quitarle el papel a uno de las magdalenas. Tras un fuerte soplido le dio un bocado a la magdalena exhalando un suspiro de placer, estaban deliciosas aunque cualquiera pudiera pensar que pecaba de orgullosa. No, era la verdad simple y llanamente.

Un nuevo bocado de la magdalena acompañó a los tragos de leche que bebió hasta vaciar el vaso por la mitad.

Con los carrillos llenos de su segunda magdalena el timbre de la entrada le sorprendió. Beth se atragantó levemente con la magdalena y se golpeó con el puño cerrado en mitad del pecho queriendo recuperar el aliento mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Cuando logró que la magdalena siguiera su curso, tomó aire y abrió la puerta limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

Allí estaba Daryl una vez más frente a su puerta, y sin la camisa. Beth no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción al ver que el mensajero lucía de nuevo una de esas camisetas sin mangas.

La joven le ofreció una sonrisa tensa pero serena y aceptó el paquete que Daryl le tendió en silencio. Firmó la casilla del destinatario aceptando el largo paquete donde estaba bajo recaudo su nueva cortina.

\- Gracias.- Dijo ella mirándole de nuevo a tiempo de verle a él desviar su mirada hacia algún punto del interior de su estudio por encima de su hombro izquierdo.- Que tengas un buen día.

No sabía por qué, después de la larga espera desde que había hecho el pedido en el bar, después de haber estado saboreando días después ese trozo de tarta de manzana; sólo quería cerrar aquella puerta y prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Quería regresar al interior de su estudio, comerse otra magdalena, o tal vez dos, y pensar en darse una ducha antes de escoger lo primero que encontrara en el armario.

Beth le dio la espalda, la puerta entornándose a su espalda.

\- El uniforme es obligatorio.- Le escuchó decir. Sorprendida porque le hubiera hablado Beth miró por encima de su hombro viéndole aún allí de pie visiblemente incómodo con la situación, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.- Es una mierda pero, nos obligan a llevar estas…- Pellizcó la tela que asomaba bajo el fino chaleco sobre la camiseta.

Beth le miró confusa hasta que comprendió qué era lo que quería decir exactamente con aquella afirmación. Poco a poco, una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios y sus hombros adoptaron una postura más relajada. La joven ladeó el rostro sin dejar de sonreír creyendo intuir la aparición de un leve tono rojizo en su mejilla.

\- Puedes… ¿Puedes esperar un segundo?- Le pidió Beth alzando un dedo desapareciendo en el interior del estudio sin darle pie a negarse a ello. Rauda, cogió un trozo de papel de cocina y envolvió dos de las magdalenas con ella. Regresó a la puerta con rapidez y se las tendió.- Para media mañana.- Le invitó acercándose otro paso más.- Las acabo de hacer.- Sonrió de nuevo con la mirada expectante. Daryl alternó sus ojos entre las magdalenas en su mano y la mirada divertida de ella.- Yo me he comido ya como unas tres…- Confesó queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta nada más haberlo dicho. Daryl arqueó una ceja sorprendido.- Tenía hambre…- Añadió agitando las magdalenas, el olor de los dulces inundando todo el pasillo.

\- De acuerdo.- Murmuró en voz baja el hombre cogiéndolas de su mano, rozando sus dedos entre sí.- Gracias.

Con la misma rapidez con la que Beth había desaparecido en el interior del estudio para hacerse con las magdalenas, Daryl se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

Beth esperó hasta que su silueta desapareciera por completo y cerró la puerta sin poder evitar seguir sonriendo. Dejó la caja de la cortina sobre la mesa de la cocina y peló el papel de una nueva magdalena hincándole el diente. Miró hacia el reloj y pegó un grito yendo en busca de una muda antes de zambullirse en la ducha lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Hacía una hora que había llegado a casa y se encontraba subida descalza sobre el colchón de su cama descolgando la vieja cortina que había estado protegiéndole de los rayos del sol.

Tras haberse asegurado de que los enganches eran los mismos y no iba a necesitar hablar con su casero para taladrar la pared o algo semejante; Beth se había puesto manos a la obra con la instalación de su nueva cortina.

Con el peso extra de la cortina en sus manos su equilibrio estaba algo más mermado pero logró colocarla sin caerse al suelo ni hacerse más daño del posible (una de las piezas le había pellizcado el dedo al colocarla en el gancho pero ya no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor).

Beth se bajó de un salto de la cama y miró con una sonrisa y las manos en las caderas el resultado de su hazaña.

\- Sabía que era la adecuada.- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa colocándola a un lado para que la luz pudiera entrar sin impedimento en el pequeño estudio. – Ahora toca…- Cogió su teléfono móvil del escritorio y le sacó una foto a su tarea ya terminada enviándosela a su hermana mayor.

En menos de cinco minutos, el sonido de una llamada irrumpió en el silencio apartamento proveniente del ordenador encendido. Antes de descolgar, Beth se apresuró a coger el portátil en sus manos y asegurarse de encuadrarse con la cortina a su espalda.

\- ¡Tadá!- Exclamó con alegría aceptando la llamada viendo el rostro de su hermana y Glenn en la pantalla.- ¿Qué os parece?- Les preguntó apartándose momentáneamente del encuadre para que pudieran verlo.

\- Muy amarilla y verde, ahora, al grano.- Dijo Maggie sin ceremonias acercando su rostro a la cámara para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.- ¿Ha ido él a llevártela?- Beth asintió con rapidez.- ¿Te ha ayudado a colocarla?- Beth abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Es el mensajero no el manitas de la comunidad!- Replicó ella viendo a su hermana rodar los ojos exasperada.

\- Puede tener varios trabajos…- Comentó Glenn de forma casual mordisqueando un regaliz rojo.

\- Glenn tiene razón.- Dijo Maggie con solemnidad asintiendo, sus brazos entrecruzados.

Beth exhaló un suspiro y se acomodó en la cama, la almohada contra la pared para así apoyarse contra ella. Colocó el portátil sobre sus piernas cruzadas y reajustó la altura de la pantalla para que enfocara su cara.

\- ¿Qué tal vuestro día?- Les preguntó Beth viéndoles intercambiar una mirada y encogerse de hombros.

\- Nuevo día, lo mismo de siempre.- Comentó Glenn en tono casual dándole otro bocado al regaliz.- ¿Y el tuyo?

Beth vio a su hermana esbozar una sonrisa diablesca que le arrancó una suave carcajada.

\- Mi día ha ido bien. Me levanté temprano y…

\- Te pusiste a cocinar, ¿no?- Dijo su hermana arqueando una ceja a sabiendas de la respuesta que iba a darle.

\- Unas magdalenas.- Asintió Beth viendo a su hermana extender su palma izquierda hacia Glenn quien soltó un gruñido y depositó en la mano de su pareja un billete.- ¿Habíais hecho una apuesta?

\- Lo guardaré para invitarte a cenar cuando vaya a verte.- Le aseguró Maggie con una sonrisa.- Bueno, continúa. Has hecho magdalenas. ¿Cuántas quedan?

\- Dos de… Doce.- Confesó con la voz pequeña mordiéndose el labio inferior. Maggie soltó una carcajada.

\- Entonces te levantaste muy temprano, hermanita.- Beth asintió frotándose la frente con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Un poco, me desperté y ya no me podía dormir.- Comentó alcanzando la penúltima magdalena que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Se la enseñó a su hermana quien dio el aprobado con el pulgar hacia arriba y le dio un mordisco.- Deliciosa.- Dijo para sí saboreándola con los ojos cerrados.

\- Deja de dar envidia y continua contando, anda.- Le recriminó su hermana concentrando en el regaliz que le robó a Glenn sus ganas de atravesar la pantalla y arrebatarle la magdalena.

\- Bien. Hice magdalenas, desayuné, sonó el timbre y…- Maggie alzó la mano interrumpiendo su monólogo frente a la cámara web.- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Te miraste en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta?- Beth negó con la cabeza viendo una sonrisa aparecer de nuevo en la cara de su hermana.- ¿Has olvidado cómo te pones cuando cocinas, Bethy?- Beth juraría sobre la Biblia que sintió un cubo de agua fría caer sobre ella al procesar las palabras de su hermana. Al igual que su madre decía que la manía de cocinar en momentos de estrés parecía casi genético, ella siempre le decía que parecía que se hubiera revolcado en los ingredientes cuando cocinaba.- ¿No te dijo nada cuando abriste la puerta?- Beth negó queriendo que la cama le tragara en ese preciso segundo.- Interesante…

\- ¿Interesante? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó Beth ahogando un gruñido contra la palma de sus manos, negando con la cabeza intentando recordar su encuentro con Daryl y dar así con una muestra evidente de que él pudiera haberle visto en todo su esplendor. Una vez más.

\- Puede no haber dicho nada por dos opciones. Una,- alzó su dedo índice,- es educado.- Beth entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a su hermana.- O dos.- Alzó el dedo corazón.- Por primera vez en tu vida conseguiste no mancharte.

\- Eso es imposible.- Dijo ella en un suspiró golpeándose la frente contra el borde de la pantalla del portátil.

\- Bueno, ¿no se rio, no?- Beth negó con la cabeza antes de añadir.

\- No sé yo si es mucho de reírse tampoco.- Dijo con tono apesadumbrado.- Luego le di dos magdalenas.

\- Muy bien hermanita. A los hombres se les conquista empezando por el estómago.- Le aseguró Maggie dándole un codazo a Glenn.

\- Por supuesto, eso es algo vital.

\- Yo no quiero conquistarle, Maggie.- Le aseguró Beth.- Sólo quería… ¿ser amable?- Beth ignoró la risotada que se le escapó a su hermana.

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Beth con la mirada perdida en su cortina entreabierta y la pareja al otro lado hablando en susurros.

\- Díselo, vamos.- Le instó Glenn a Maggie. Maggie rodó los ojos.

\- Ya lo verá.

Beth devolvió su mirada hacia ellos quienes sonrieron.

\- Sé que tramáis algo…

\- Hablando de comida, voy a preparar la cena.- Dijo Glenn poniéndose en pie y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.- Nos vemos, Beth.

\- Yo debería ir a ayudarle.- Comentó Maggie poniéndose también en pie.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué andáis tramando?

\- Te quiero, Bethy.- Le dijo Maggie dándole un beso a la cámara cortando la llamada.

\- ¡Maggie!- Exclamó Beth a pesar de que la pantalla se había fundido a negro.

* * *

_Estoy caminando en el filo de la navaja I know. Ayer doble actualización y hoy un nuevo capítulo más. Pellizcarme porque no me lo creo jajajaja_

_Bueno… Por fin se han vuelto a ver la dama y el vagabundo magdalenas de por medio. ¿Qué os parecido el encuentro? No he podido evitar meter a Maggie y Glenn modo cotilla, lo siento, fue superior a mí jajaja_

_¡Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios, me animáis más de lo que imagináis!_

_A quien dejó review como guest: ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo._

_Os veo… Os veo, no digo más *se abraza a una secuoya*_


	22. El Mundo a tiempo XII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Duodécima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**No sé qué he respirado hoy en el aire que me ha dado el punto de cambiar de POV. Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Daryl. Perdonad si es un poco loco cómo está escrito, tal cual ha salido de mi cabeza, lo tenéis aquí. **

* * *

Siempre se había considerado una persona madrugadora. Nunca había tenido problemas para despertarse con el alba o incluso antes. Jamás. Pero ese trabajo y en especial ese hípster encubierto que vivía en el centro le estaba tocando las narices a base de bien. ¿Quién diablos pedía como hora de entrega de cualquier paquete "Alrededor de las seis de la mañana"? ¿A qué se dedicaba por las noches? ¿Era carnicero nocturno, regentaba un club nocturno? ¿Por qué?

A la segunda entrega que realizó en su casa era más que evidente que no trabaja por las noches y optaba por esa hora para así recoger la mercancía nada más terminar su jornada laboral. No podía ser así cuando había tenido su dedo índice pegado al timbre durante un minuto entero hasta que por fin abrió la puerta con un pijama con el dibujo de una costilla asada en la camiseta, el pelo revuelto y frotándose los ojos.

El muy hijo de… le estaba haciendo madrugar más de la cuenta para convertirle en su despertador particular, y ya se estaba cansando.

Pero no siempre era aquel niñato hípster el que hacía que la alarma de su despertador sonara temprano. No. Otras veces, algo más tarde, era aquella chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules la que le hacía espabilarse y salir del calor de su cama para ponerse en movimiento. Era esa chica y su maldita sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes la que hacía que frotándose la cara al salir de su habitación, se diera de bruces con las botellas de cerveza vacías que Merle dejaba en el pasillo a modo de bolera. Estaba comenzando a cansarse del tintineo de los botellines chocando entre sí pero sobre todo el chapoteo que dejaban tras su vuelco si no estaban completamente vacías.

Iba a matar a Merle cualquier día de esos. Estaba seguro de ello y culparía a la chica y al hispter en el juicio. No había vuelta de hoja.

¿Pero realmente la culparía a ella? Daryl se rascó la mejilla pensativo mientras conducía la camioneta de reparto, las primeras luces del alba bañando el horizonte mientras circulaba por las desérticas calles en dirección a su casa.

Beth Greene. Leyó su nombre en el borde del largo paquete. Era imposible no acordarse de él aunque intentara olvidarlo con la cantidad de veces que se había visto parado delante de la puerta de su estudio. Al principio, al no prestar atención al remitente, pensó que su familia realmente no se olvidaba de ella. Cuando comprobó que los remitentes eran diferentes empresas comenzó sentir cierta curiosidad por qué eran lo que contenían esas cajas aunque nunca daba muestras de querer saberlo.

Jugueteó con el cigarrillo apagado sobre su oreja recordando una de las primeras entregas que había realizado. Se mordió la uña del pulgar, su dedo tamborileando contra el volante en un semáforo en rojo recordando aquella camiseta que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Seguro que ni se había molestado en mirar por la mirilla antes de abrir la puerta; podía haber sido un pervertido.

Daryl ahogó una carcajada sorda contra su mano. ¿En qué le convertía a él eso?

Sí, Beth Greene era un sujeto interesante. Cuando creía que había encontrado la razón de ser a sus sonrisas y mejillas sonrojadas, le rompía los esquemas pagándole un poco de caldo caliente estando resfriado. Un acceso de tos evitó que saliera tras ella aquel día con el tazón en la mano lanzándoselo por la cabeza. No era una obra de caridad ni nada similar. Si quería algo, se lo podía pagar. No necesitaba que una… Mani-rota compradora compulsiva le tomara como su nuevo proyecto.

Pensó que tras el paso de las Navidades todo volvería a la normalidad previa a tenerla en su lista de destinos de entrega. Pensó que guardaría su tarjeta de crédito bajo recaudo o que utilizaría esas largas piernas suyas para desplazarse a las tiendas.

Se equivocaba y una vez más se encontró sobre el felpudo de su entrada con un paquete bajo el brazo. Una vez más el puzzle "Beth Greene" se despedazó en mil trozos y se reconstruyó delante de sus narices sin ser consciente de qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía él un paquete en la mano de ella? ¿Por qué estaba su nombre escrito en el papel? ¿Cómo diablos lo había sabido? ¿Quién coño era esa chica?

Decidió largarse de allí sin pensárselo dos veces antes de que ella saliera por esa puerta para irse a su trabajo, fuera cual fuese. Lanzó el paquete sobre el asiento del copiloto y continuó con su ruta de entrega lanzándole miradas cargadas de curiosidad e ira hacia el paquete.

Esa chica no debía estar bien de la azotea, era la única explicación que le encontraba. Esa, o que le confundía con otra persona. No, definitivamente estaba loca.

Cuando finalmente dejó la furgoneta en el parking de la empresa, cogió el paquete bajo el brazo para irse a casa. Daryl aguantó el aliento cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó en silencio, a la espera, escuchando. Cuando no escuchó nada, dio por hecho que su hermano aún no había vuelto así que se fue directo hacia su pequeña habitación.

No tenía mucho. Una cama, un escritorio, un armario medio vacío, su ballesta y poco más.

Tiró el paquete sobre la cama sentándose en la orilla de la misma mirando con curiosidad el patrón del dibujo del envoltorio. Nada raro, simple azul con un lazo rojo en un extremo y una pegatina que rezaba "Feliz Navidad."

Daryl se mordió la uña del pulgar su otra mano rozando el borde del paquete.

\- A la mierda.- Masculló entre dientes cogiendo el paquete en su regazo y rasgando el celo que lo mantenía en su sitio.

Cuando apartó una solapa vio una camisa de cuadros a varios colores perfectamente doblada. La etiqueta había sido cortada. El papel cayó al suelo entre sus piernas y Daryl extendió la camisa sobre la colcha mirándola en silencio.

Se veía que era una buena camisa. No una de esas de las tiendas de segunda mano o un préstamo de algún hermano mayor o ex novio. Negó con la cabeza para sí desechando esa segunda opción.

¿Por qué diablos aquella chica le había dado esa camisa?

Tocó la tela. Era realmente suave y parecía cálida para contrarrestar el frío de esa época del año. Se mordió el labio inferior pensativo.

* * *

Durante días la camisa quedó colgando de la única percha con la que contaba en su armario en lo más profundo del mismo. Olvidada, tentándole.

No le hizo ningún caso hasta ese fin de semana que Merle insistió en su estado de sobriedad que quería patearle el culo al villar en el local de Dale. Lo que Merle no confesaba es que tenía ganas de comerse las patatas fritas especiales de la casa que Irma preparaba desde que tenían memoria.

Daryl no dijo nada cuando le invitó y se vistió. Sin una razón de ser aparente aquella camisa terminó envolviendo su torso debajo de su chaleco. Cuando emergió de la habitación Merle le miró con el ceño fruncido, silencioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Daryl cambiando el peso de un pie a otro incómodo por su escrutinio.

Merle negó con la cabeza y se alejó hacia la puerta deteniéndose bajo el marco de la misma.

\- ¿Qué?- Insistió Daryl en voz queda arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado esa camisa, hermanito?

\- De un puto pajar si tanto te interesa.- Le contestó empujándole a un lado al pasar junto a él y salir a la calle.

\- ¿Un pajar con el que te revuelcas o qué?- Dijo Merle en tono jocoso riéndose dándole una sonora palmada a la espalda de su hermano.

* * *

Probablemente estaba perdiendo el juicio o es que invertía demasiado tiempo a su trabajo pero estaba seguro de que la chica que estaba en la barra de Dale envuelta en capas y capas de abrigo, era ella. A pesar de la bufanda, del gorro y el abrigo, se trataba de ella.

Aprovechando que la mesa de villar estaba situada en una pequeña tarima, haciendo uso de esa ventaja en la altura y que podía pasearse alrededor de la mesa para tocarle las pelotas a Merle; estuvo observándola sentada en una de las mesas junto a la cristalera.

Sí, era ella.

Daryl se desabotonó las mangas de la camisa remangándola hasta los codos para así jugar con más comodidad. No quería su hermano le restregara una victoria más ese día.

Cuando la bola rebotó sin entrar en el agujero, Daryl paseó su mirada por el local deteniéndose una vez sobre ella. En esta ocasión, ella le estaba mirando y para su propia sorpresa, Daryl aguantó su mirada recorriéndole de arriba abajo, controlándose las ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Poco a poco vio sus labios curvarse en esa sonrisa que tanto había llegado a conocer pero seguida de una risa que sobresaltó a más de uno.

\- La conozco…- Daryl parpadeó y miró a su hermano quien se rascaba el mentón con la punta del palo de villar, pintándose el mentón de azul.- Me la crucé un día en el supermercado.- Chasqueó la lengua centrando de nuevo su atención en la partida.- Dijo que tenía novio… Lástima, le habría podido enseñar un par de cosas.- El golpeteo del palo contra la bola ahogó su risa sardónica.

Daryl frunció el ceño agachando su mirada de nuevo a la punta de sus botas.

\- Bueno hermanito, te toca pagar a ti.- Dijo Merle con una sonrisa triunfal tras haber finiquitado la partida en un golpe de suerte.- Te espero fuera.- Le dijo palmeando su hombro y alejándose hacia la puerta lateral del local.

Daryl se acercó a la barra tendiéndole un billete de 20 dólares a Dale. Con eso podía pagar de sobra sus bebidas y… Podía ver el reflejo de su melena rubia y su sonrisa degustando la tarta de manzana en el espejo tras la barra como si fuera un manjar.

\- Hey, Dale.- Le llamó al camarero cuando éste estaba a punto de devolverle los cambios.- Cóbrame también un trozo de esa tarta de manzana. – Dale asintió y le dio las vueltas exactas y le acercó el plato con la porción.- Llévaselo a ella.

Antes de que Dale pudiera decirle nada que ni él mismo fuera capaz de responder en ese momento (se veía incapaz de comprender qué le había poseído para hacer algo así), Daryl siguió los pasos de su hermano sin dirigirle si quiera una última mirada la rubia.

Cuando vio su rostro sorprendido mirando la tarta frente a ella en la mesa, cuando la vio llevarse un trozo a la boca llenándose las mejillas con el dulce, cuando le vio girar su cabeza hacia la cristalera frente a la que se encontraban aparcados con el coche, Daryl fue incapaz de no devolverle el saludo que le dirigió.

Aquella chica iba a volverle tan loco como lo estaba ella. Lo temía.

* * *

Un pegote de harina y huevo sobre su ceja. Una mancha blanca de harina en su mejilla. Varios dedos marcados en el bajo de la camiseta, un poco de azúcar perdido entre los dedos de sus pies. ¿Cómo se le había pegado una pizca de huevo en las pestañas sin que le molestara? ¿Había hecho esas magdalenas o se había peleado con ellas rebozándose en el suelo de su cocina con ellas?

Daryl se quedó sentado en el asiento de la furgoneta varios minutos después de que hubiera entregado su último paquete en casa de la loca Greene. Sí. Le había entregado su dichoso paquete tras un torpe intento por su parte por justificar su camiseta de trabajo (¿por qué se había explicado? ¿por qué le había mentido de esa manera? ¿Por qué había sentido que le había fallado cuando le había visto mirar sus antebrazos desnudos y faltos de más tela? ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad, que aquella camisa probablemente era lo mejor que tenía en su armario y no quería joderla en una semana de trabajo sudándola como un pollo o enganchándola con cajas, rejas o algún perro sarnoso sin amaestrar?) y ahora se encontraba contemplando las dos magdalenas calientes que sostenía en sus manos sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí Beth Greene?- Murmuró para sí rozando con la punta de su dedo índice el chocolate fundido sobre una de ellas llevándoselo a la boca con un trozo de la misma. Ahogó un gemido de placer. Estaba deliciosa.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Lo dicho, no sé que respiré hoy aunque creo que el hilo musical ayudó bastante a meterme en faena._

_Aunque hayamos cambiado de punto de vista y hayáis visto "cosas ya contadas" espero que os haya resultado entretenido igualmente._

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios e ideas! Ya sabéis, mi buzón está siempre abierto a cualquier sugerencia, idea, comentario, petición que tengáis._

_Un abrazo oso. Feliz Miércoles._


	23. Feliz Navidad II

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Es el día de Nochebuena y siempre hay quien hace las compras navideñas a última hora.

**Feliz Navidad. Parte II. Continuación del capítulo 9 de este mismo fic.**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

* * *

**Feliz Navidad II**

Beth terminó de ayudar a colocar los regalos bajo el gran árbol de la sala de juegos del orfanato. Se había encargado junto a los miembros del equipo en poner nombres a cada uno de ellos para que tras las horas de sueño, los pequeños supieran cuál le correspondía.

\- Me encanta el árbol.- Le confesó a Amanda una de las encargadas de haber decorado el imponente abeto. – El ángel de la punta es precioso.

Amanda asintió alzando la mirada hacia el objeto en cuestión. Un ángel tocando un laúd colgaba de una de las ramas de la cima junto a la estrella de rigor. Las luces azules parpadeaban con suavidad desde lo más alto hasta la base del árbol iluminando las paredes oscuras de la sala.

Todos los niños debían estar ya durmiendo pero ninguno quería arriesgarse a que les cogieran con las manos en la masa y tener que inventarse alguna excusa. Por haber estado en una situación similar, había preferido mantener su uniforme y así poder interpretar el papel de elfo de Santa Claus si la situación lo pedía.

\- Ya está todo. Muchas gracias por esto, Beth.- Le dijo Amanda mirando sonriente la pila de juguetes acumulados.

Beth se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- No es nada. El negocio ha ido bien este año y, ya sabes cómo le gustan los niños al jefe.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Y… ¡Es Navidad!- Dijo como nota final dando por zanjado el asunto.

\- Sí, es Navidad. Gracias de todos modos.- Amanda le dio un abrazo a la chica haciendo que los cascabeles de su gorro tintinearan levemente con el movimiento haciéndoles reír.

\- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me oigan.- Dijo la chica en un susurro conspiratorio sin poder dejar de sonreír.- Ya me contarás cómo va la apertura de regalos.

\- Dalo por hecho.- Le aseguró Amanda despidiéndose de ella.

Beth se despidió del resto de miembros del orfanato deseándoles unas felices fiestas. Con un último saludo de su mano y su saco rojo ya vacío en la mano, Beth se alejó hacia la puerta principal tarareando uno de los villancicos que había escuchado ese día en la tienda.

Abrió la puerta inhalando una bocanada de aire frío sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la nariz y las mejillas. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, mordiéndose el labio al creer ver en ese color tan particular los primeros signos de una cercana nevada.

Su aliento salió de entre sus labios condensándose, opacándole la mirada por breves segundos. Cuando Beth bajó la mirada de las alturas y la fijó en los escalones que llevaban al orfanato se quedó a medio camino viendo a Daryl parado junto a su moto, fumándose un cigarrillo.

Aprovechando que no se había percatado de su presencia gracias a que los cascabeles a penas habían sacado ruido, Beth examinó su figura. Encogido sobre sí mismo, las piernas estiradas cruzadas en los tobillos, la mano izquierda en el bolsillo mientras la derecha acercaba el cigarro encendido a los labios. Le vio subirse las solapas de la chaqueta para contrarrestar el aire frío.

Beth esbozó una sonrisa y terminó de bajar los escalones con aire jovial en su paso, el tintineo de los cascabeles atrayendo la atención del hombre. Sin poder evitar sonreír, se acercó a él deteniéndose a escasos pies de distancia.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?- Le preguntó en tono jocoso sin poder evitarlo, mirándole divertida.

Él le miró en silencio unos segundos exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. Beth cambió el peso de un pie a otro sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de su mirada. Frotó sus manos entre sí sintiendo el frío mordisqueando sus dedos. Ahogó un escalofrío y miró hacia la calle.

\- Bueno, me voy a ir yendo ya.- Le dijo ella apartándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja acompañado del tintineo de su gorro. – Feliz Navidad, Daryl.- Le deseó con una sonrisa serena echando a andar por la acera.

\- Espera.- Escuchó su voz rasgada.- Vamos, te llevo.- Le dijo él haciendo que girara sobre sus pies para mirarle.- Si no te llevo te vas a quedar congelada por el camino, vamos.- Beth arqueó una ceja mirando la motocicleta y su atuendo.- Más todavía.- Arguyó Daryl lanzando la colilla al suelo. Soltó el casco de la moto de su agarre y se lo tendió.- No es cuestión de que salgas volando y te abras la cabeza…- Murmuró tomando asiento en la moto tras verla acercarse y coger el casco de su mano.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo Beth colocándose el casco sobre su gorro y atándoselo bajo el mentón. Usando los hombros de Daryl como apoyo, tomó asiento tras él y se agarró a la cintura de él, pudo sentirle tensarse bajo su tacto así que aflojó su agarre.

\- No.- De un tirón Daryl le obligó a que se agarrara a su cintura en condiciones pegando su espalda al pecho de ella.- No queremos que salgas volando, ¿Recuerdas?- Le dijo por encima del hombro. Beth asintió contra su espalda.- A todo esto…- Se giró un poco más en su asiento.- ¿A dónde se supone que tengo que llevarte?- Beth rio quedó dándole las indicaciones para que pudiera llevarle a casa.

Beth agradeció el casco pues hacía algo más llevadero el frío que azotaba el resto de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Para cuando alcanzaron su destino, creía que sus muslos se habían congelado y unido a la carrocería de la moto; y sus dedos parecían témpanos de hielo.

Con el equilibrio tocado, Beth se bajó de la moto, siendo ayudada por Daryl que evitó que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Beth soltó una risa nerviosa librándose del casco y devolviéndoselo a su legítimo dueño.

\- El frío me ha dormido un poco las piernas.- Comentó ella frotándose las frías palmas de sus manos contra sus extremidades.

\- Quizá debería haber…- Comenzó a murmurar él siendo atajado por Beth casi en el acto.

\- Para. Gracias por llevarme al orfanato y por traerme Daryl, no tenías por qué hacerlo.- Le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa acercándose a él.

\- No era nada. Con este frío, no deberías ir andando por ahí y…- Se excusó encogiéndose de hombros jugueteando con el cierre del casco sin mirarla.

\- Bueno, estoy segura de que mi padre agradecerá que no hayas permitido que me convirtiera en un muñeco de nieve esta noche.- Acompañó sus palabras de una suave risa que logró que el hombre en la moto volviera a mirarle. Beth sonrió satisfecha al creer intuir una débil sonrisa en los labios de él. – Un placer haberte conocido, Daryl. No te conviertas en un extraño.- Se despidió ella tamborileando los dedos brevemente sobre el manillar de la moto, alejándose de él caminando de espaldas a la casa.- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Judith? - Le preguntó cuando le vio colgar el casco del manillar de la moto. Daryl arqueó una ceja mirándole.

\- En verano.- Beth arrugó la nariz negando con la cabeza.

\- Verano…-Murmuró pensativa sin dejar de andar.- Tengo la sensación de que te veré antes de verano en la tienda o donde sea.- Le guiñó un ojo dándole la espalda y echando a correr hacia la casa. - ¡Mucho antes!

\- Está loca.- Musitó Daryl para así encendiendo de nuevo el motor de la moto rozando sin querer el casco que colgaba del manillar.

Un leve tintineo brotó de su interior. Cuando metió la mano en él vio que la joven se había dejado el gorro allí y ya no había rastro de ella. ¿Debería dejárselo junto al buzón?

"Tengo la sensación de que te veré antes de verano en la tienda o donde sea. Mucho antes" Recordó sus palabras arrancándole una sonrisa. Daryl se guardó el gorro en el interior de la chaqueta y enfiló la moto en dirección a la carretera.

* * *

_Sé que la Navidad ya pasó pero hubo quien en su review del capítulo 9 "Feliz Navidad" pidió una continuación del mismo, y tras meditarlo un poco aquí estoy. Espero que las expectativas no se hayan visto del todo frustradas con el resultado, Kick ;)_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Como siempre, mi buzón está abierto para lo que sea._

_Un abrazo!_


	24. El Mundo a tiempo XIII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo tercera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Volvemos al POV de Beth de momento al menos. **

* * *

Definitivamente aquella había sido una muy mala decisión. Mala, irresponsable, poco meditada y… Beth sintió su lengua húmeda lamer la punta de sus dedos en busca de más comida. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír y apartar la mirada del televisor clavándola en la pequeña bola de pelo sobre su regazo. Sus patas diminutas a penas ejercían presión sobre su cuerpo cuando se movió sobre ella hasta alcanzar su pecho y asentarse en el escote de su camiseta, su mentón el nuevo objetivo de su lengua.

\- Quieto, quieto.- Le pidió Beth riéndose por el cosquilleo que la lengua húmeda le provocaba y cogió al cachorro en la mano poniéndose en pie.- Voy a darte de comer de verdad, de acuerdo.

Descalza fue hacia la cocina donde había dejado el saco de pienso que había comprado esa tarde al salir del trabajo con el perro a cuestas.

Al principio se había opuesto de forma radical a sus ojos, a su lloriqueo incesante, a su búsqueda de calor y por supuesto a la mirada implorante de su compañera de trabajo. No podía permitirse tener un perro, era un gasto que rompía con sus esquemas y… Ahí estaba, con Calcetines meneando su diminuto trasero, arrastrando la punta blanda de su rabo negro contra sus pantorrillas a la espera de que la comida llegara a su alcance.

\- Aquí tienes, bicho.- Le dijo con cariño rascándole la espalda y dejando el cuenco con comida en una esquina de la cocina junto al periódico donde se suponía debía hacer sus necesidades.

Beth llenó otro cuenco más con agua y se lo colocó al lado regresando a su cama para así poder seguir viendo el documental que estaban emitiendo en ese momento. Podía escuchar sus pequeños dientes troceando el pienso y llenando su estómago.

La rubia ahogó un gruñido contra la almohada al escuchar el inconfundible pitido de una llamada entrante desde su ordenador. Enfadada consigo misma por no haber cerrado la sesión de Skype, y haciendo gala de cierto dramatismo que le logró el papel de Julieta en una obra de teatro en el instituto; Beth se levantó de su cómoda cama y fue hacia el escritorio para coger el ordenador.

Sin esperar a sentarse de vuelta sobre la colcha, Beth aceptó la llamada de su hermana mayor.

\- Hola Maggs.- Soltó un gruñido al clavarse un muñeco de goma en la parte baja de su espalda y lo lanzó al suelo. – ¿Cómo estáis?

\- Acabamos de volver del supermercado. ¿Te puedes creer que no tenían sirope de chocolate?- Dijo su hermana con un gesto de incredulidad.

Beth rio quedo al verla tan contrariada por algo así, aunque sabía bien del apetito de su hermana y su amor por el dulce de chocolate.

Tan pronto como sus cejas se habían fruncido por la ausencia del sirope, el rostro de Maggie adquirió ese halo divertido que daba a Beth una idea de lo próximo que iba a salir de boca de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo van esas… compras?- Dijo en tono insinuante arqueando una ceja y reclinándose en su silla con un cojín contra su regazo.

\- Yo también me he pasado por el supermer…- Maggie separó su espalda del asiento y se inclinó sobre la pantalla de su propio ordenador.

\- Beth… Dime que eso que ha pasado corriendo junto a tu cama no es una rata.- Le interrumpió su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Una rata?- Beth encogió sus piernas y miró con pánico el suelo. ¿Una rata en su piso?

\- Acaba de pasar corriendo por ahí y…- Señalaba Maggie con la mano.- Gira la pantalla para que vea.

\- ¡NO ESTÁS AQUÍ MAGGIE NO PODRÍAS HACER NADA!- Le espetó Beth soltando el ordenador sobre la colcha y poniéndose de pie en la cama. Como si la diferencia de altura fuera a funcionar con un roedor igual que con una hiena, vamos. Beth apuñó ambas manos acercándose al borde de la cama, con el cuello estirado.- No la veo…- Murmuró mordiéndose el labio y mirando de soslayo el rostro de su hermana en la pantalla sepultado levemente por la colcha.

\- ¡Yo sí que no veo nada!- Dijo ella.- ¿Tienes aún el bate que te regalé?- Beth asintió.- ¿Dónde está?

\- Junto a la entrada.- Negó con la cabeza, su cerebro era incapaz de enviar al resto de su cuerpo la orden para saltar de la seguridad de su cama e ir a por el bate que… ¿Qué iba a hacer con un bate y una rata? Vale que se hubiera criado en una granja pero las ratas eran algo superior a su amor por el reino animal.

\- ¡BETH CUIDADO, ESTÁ EN LA CAMA!- El grito de su hermana le hizo pegar un respingo y aterrizar sobre su trasero en el suelo.

Beth se alejó sobre su culo ayudándose con las manos hasta pegar la espalda contra el armario del que colgaba su paraguas. Nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, accionó el paraguas sin querer abriéndose con un audible plop.

Beth sujetaba el paraguas en sus manos como si de un arma de destrucción masiva se tratara. Poco a poco alzó el objeto para mirar hacia su cama y así comprobar que la rata seguía ahí arriba y no pensaba hincarle el diente mientras se comportaba como una niña de cinco años acurrucada en el suelo de su estudio.

\- Pero…- Escuchó la voz de su hermana lo que hizo que Beth se irguiera ligeramente desde su posición para poder ver el portátil aún sobre la cama.- ¡Ay dios!- Exclamó su hermana. ¡La rata estaba atacando el portátil seguro! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

\- ¡Ahhhh!- Con un grito más bien parecido al de una niña de cinco años que a una mujer de su edad, Beth cargó con el paraguas en alto hacia la cama, frenándose en seco. En la pantalla del portátil podía ver los labios de su hermana a modo de beso y al cachorro pegándole lametones a la imagen. - ¡MAGGIE!- Gritó asustando al cachorro que se puso a gimotear. Beth soltó el paraguas y cogió al cachorro en la mano.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes perro?- Preguntó su hermana mirando al perro en su mano como si fuera un bollo de mantequilla preparada para darle un bocado en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

\- ¿Dónde está la rata, Maggie? ¿La has visto?- Preguntó Beth alejándose del borde de la cama temerosa de que pudiera morderle un dedo al asomar bajo ella.

\- La tienes en la mano.- Dijo su hermana soltando una carcajada señalando a Calcetines que se entretenía mordisqueando uno de sus dedos con parsimonia sin llegar a rasgarle la piel. Beth alternó la mirada entre el cachorro y su hermana viendo al pequeño querer voltearse entre sus manos y comenzar a mordisquear su camiseta.

\- ¿Has confundido un… cachorro con una rata?- Le preguntó Beth incrédula.- ¡Casi me matas del susto, Maggs!

Maggie no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la expresión de su hermana que perdía cualquier atisbo de seriedad con el cachorro mordisqueándole la ropa mientras tanto. A los pocos minutos en los que Maggie seguía riendo, Beth se unió a ella agitando el cuerpo del cachorro contra ella para que no se cayera.

\- Pobrecillo…- Besó su cabeza oscura ganándose un lametón en la nariz antes de acurrucarse entre sus piernas al tomar asiento de nuevo en la cama.

\- Bueno,- Maggie miró el reloj en su muñeca y apartó varios mechones de pelo de su cara,- ¿me explicas qué hace ese enano por ahí?

\- Heather, una de las compañeras del centro tiene una perra que ha tenido una camada y no podía hacerse cargo de todos los cachorros…- Explicó Beth rascándole al animal tras la oreja con la punta de su dedo índice.- Al principio le dije que no podía hacerme cargo y menos aquí que es tan pequeño pero…

\- ¿Le miraste a los ojos, él te miró a ti y surgió el amor?- Comentó Maggie en tono jocoso viendo a Beth soltar un resoplido rodando los ojos.- Siempre puedes llevarlo a la granja para que ayude a papá con el ganado.

\- No es mala idea.- Comentó su hermana pequeña pensativa.- Hey, ¿tienes que ir a alguna parte?- Preguntó Beth al ver a Maggie mirar de nuevo su reloj.- Si necesitas…

\- ¡No! No tenemos que ir a ninguuuna parte.- Aseguró Maggie asintiendo con seriedad. – Por cierto, no me contestaste todavía. ¿Qué tal "las compras"?

\- Maggie…- Le advirtió Beth con un tono acusatorio.

\- Es una pregunta simple sin dobles intenciones ni nada oscuro que…

\- Si te refieres a si he vuelto a comprar algo online, no. No ha pasado nada de eso.- Maggie le miró confusa.- No necesitaba nada y… Ahora con Calcetines menos…

\- Pero, ¿y él, qué?- Preguntó su hermana mordisqueando el palo de un chupachups ya terminado. - ¿Le has vuelto a ver?

\- No, no desde las magdalenas.- Comentó Beth.

Cuatro días completos para ser exactos. No se habían cruzado sus caminos desde que le diera aquel par de magdalenas. Vale que ella no hubiera provocado un nuevo encuentro con su dinero de plástico, sino que tampoco intentado volver a aquella cafetería restaurante donde él le había invitado a una porción de tarta. No iba a perseguirle en su lugar de trabajo ni… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Negó con la cabeza llevándose al cachorro al cuello sintiendo sus finos bigotes cosquillearle la piel desnuda.

\- Y no voy a darle caza como si fuera un ciervo, Mags.- Dijo en tono firme viendo la mirada de su hermana.

\- Ya veremos lo que pasa cuando baje a visitarte un fin de semana.- Comentó en tono casual la mayor de los Greene.

\- Maggie, ya no tengo 13 años, ni me voy a descolgar por la ventana de mi habitación para escabullirme en mitad de la noche…- Dijo Beth negando con la cabeza ante el último acceso de risa de su hermana.

\- Espero que si lo haces logres salvar tus pantalones esta ocasión.

\- ¡Hey!- Le espetó Beth queriendo atravesar la pantalla para clavarle su dedo índice en el brazo a su hermana.

El estridente sonido del timbre sonando disolvió sus ganas de planear una venganza fundamental contra su hermana.

\- ¡El timbre!- Gritó Maggie aferrándose al teclado de su ordenador.- Vamos, corre, ve, puede ser importante.- La castaña asentía moviendo su mano para que fuera hacia la puerta.

\- Eres…- Beth dejó el portátil sobre la colcha.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Llévame contigo, venga!- Le pidió Maggie arrugando las cejas y los labios en un mohín.

\- De acuerdo…- Aceptó con un suspiro Beth dejando a Calcetines en el suelo quien fue olisqueando el suelo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta. La rubia se colocó de puntillas frente a ella para poder mirar por la mirilla.- ¿Qué hace aquí? No he pedido nada...- Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par en voz baja viendo al hombre al otro lado de la puerta con su uniforme habitual y un paquete en la mano.

\- ¡¿Es Daryl, no?! Abre la puerta, Beth.- Le insistió Maggie mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar. Beth miró a su hermana.- ¿A qué estás esperando? Vamos, las Greene no somos cobardes. Venga.

\- ¿Maggie?- Beth arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos a medias con el portátil sujeto con una mano.- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! Y tú tampoco si no abres esa puerta, venga, date prisa. Y asegúrate de que la cámara le enfoque bien la cara.- Comentaba Maggie de forma apresurada.

\- ¡Es cosa tuya! ¡Maldita sea Maggie! No pienso abrir la puerta.

Beth cerró los ojos con fuerza negando de forma repetida. Quizá estuviera actuando de forma infantil pero ni por un millón de dólares nadie lograría que abriera esa puerta.

Calcetines se colocó entre sus pies descalzos chupando la madera de la puerta y rascándola con una de sus patas. Pronto vio los dedos de Beth más atractivos para su lengua y comenzó a lamérselos. La rubia se mordió el labio pero no pudo ahogar una carcajada por el cosquilleo de la lengua del can.

El puño de Daryl se estrelló contra la puerta con cierta fuerza arrancándole un grito de sorpresa y un sollozo al perro.

\- ¿Greene?- Beth pegó su espalda a la puerta. Le escuchó carraspear.- Te he oído, abre la puerta.- Beth se golpeó la nuca contra la madera varias veces.- Nunca aprendí morse de pequeño.- Le escuchó decir al hombre y miró a su hermana quien frunció el ceño.

\- Abre. Esa. Puerta.- Siseó Maggie en voz baja lanzándole esa mirada de entrenador de boxeador a punto de enfrentarse al reto de su vida.- Vamos.

\- Te voy a matar, Maggie.- Beth carraspeó y giró el pomo abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para ver a Daryl con una extraña expresión en su cara ensombrecida por la gorra que ocultaba su pelo.- Perdona por…

Beth bajó la mirada al suelo a tiempo de ver al cachorro escurrirse entre sus piernas y las de Daryl haciendo gala de su ligereza de trasero echando a correr.

\- ¡No, Calcetines!- Gritó Beth estrellándole el portátil a Daryl en el pecho y echando a correr tras el cachorro.

Beth bajó las escaleras viendo sorprendida que había bajado hasta el descansillo y tenía intención de seguir descendiendo.

\- ¡Ah no, jovencito!- Le espetó Beth logrando alcanzarle de la barriga antes de que siguiera correteando.

El cachorro agitó las patas e intentó morderle la mano con suavidad pero Beth lo pegó contra su pecho y ascendió las escaleras de dos en dos con la respiración aún acelerada.

Beth se quedó estática junto al extintor de incendios cuando vio las mejillas de Daryl de un color carmesí, el rostro sonriente de su hermana cual Gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y su boca abrirse para soltar otra barbaridad más por su boca.

\- ¡MARGARETTE LOUISE GREENE!- Gritó Beth a pleno pulmón asustándoles a ambos.

Beth dio gracias a los reflejos de Daryl que evitó que el ordenador se escurriera de sus manos. Sin dejar que su hermana pudiera decir nada más, Beth cerró la tapa de un manotazo y firmó el papel del albarán del paquete haciendo malabarismos para sostener al perro, el portátil y el paquete y cerrar la puerta.

\- Lo siento, Daryl.- Logró tartamudear antes de cerrar la puerta con el talón del pie.

Beth podía escuchar aún la voz de su hermana saliendo del portátil, ¿no se suponía que debería haberse apagado o algo así? Exasperada dejó al cachorro en el suelo y el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina: el nombre de su hermana escrito con letra nítida como el remitente del paquete. Abrió el portátil de nuevo de sopetón.

\- Esta me la vas a pagar, Maggie.- Le dijo cortando la llamada de inmediato.

Beth tomó aire sintiendo el nudo en su estómago elevarse hasta su garganta. No iba a llorar, no por algo así, pero en ese momento parecía que era el único modo que encontraba para canalizar la vergüenza que sentía.

* * *

_De momento voy a seguir publicando en este mismo fic este AU, más que nada porque no sé cuánto va a durar o no sé… Me ha costado bastante ponerme por fin con esto así que, perdonad la espera. Espero al menos que haya merecido la pena._

_Gracias por vuestros mensajes y apoyo. Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis que mi buzón está abierto._

_Nos leemos._


	25. El mundo a Tiempo XIV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo cuarta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Volvemos al POV de Daryl porque me ha dado el aire así… **

* * *

Estaba seguro de que había sufrido algún tipo de conmoción cerebral o algo similar porque todo lo sucedido durante las últimas horas se había vuelto un barullo de imágenes, frases, miradas, ojos azules, pelo rubio, castaño… No entendía nada.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado quieto delante de la puerta de su estudio tras darle su paquete, pero habría puesto una mano sobre la Biblia y habría dicho que habían pasado horas. Sabía que no había sido así realmente puesto que cuando salió del edificio, aún había luz en el cielo y la luna a penas se vislumbraba en el horizonte.

Por una vez agradeció el no tener que volver a la oficina para dejar ningún papel, realmente debía hacerlo pero no quería acercarse allí. Aún necesitaba procesar lo que había ocurrido porque… ¿Qué había pasado realmente?

El ronroneo del motor en marcha, la leve vibración del asiento hizo que se recostara contra él con las manos aún en el volante y su mirada confundida mirando más allá del parabrisas.

¿Tenía un perro? Daryl arrugó las cejas intentando recordar las anteriores ocasiones si había visto al animal en su campo de visión y… No, no había estado ahí antes, no.

¿Se lo había comprado? Na, no era el típico perro que comprabas en una tienda, más bien parecía de los que se recogen en las cunetas cuando los dueños los dejan a un lado.

Sí, parecía más su estilo… ¿Qué estilo? ¿El de quién?

Ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Cerró los ojos y recordó su expresión cuando volvió con el cachorro huido bajo el brazo y le vio con el portátil en la mano y… Tenía una hermana, Maggie o algo así había dicho que se llamaba. Realmente no se parecían.

Abrió los ojos mirando por la ventanilla, viendo los coches pasar junto a la carretera que lindaba con el parking de su edificio. Sí, aún estaba allí. Solo esperaba que nadie llamara a la policía dándoles su descripción junto a un "paleto mirón".

La verdad es que le había sorprendido cuando en el paquete de entrega habían indicado en la oficina que fuera entregado por la tarde. Había estado arrastrando aquella caja con él desde primera hora de la mañana, conteniéndose por no… No, eso eran tonterías.

Se mordió la yema del pulgar mirando por el retrovisor. No le había dicho nada de las magdalenas… Ahogó un gruñido contra la palma de su mano negando con la cabeza.

\- Menos mariconadas, Dixon.- Se recriminó a sí mismo dando un bote en el asiento y metiendo la marcha para salir del parking como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Así que tú eres Daryl… Yo soy Maggie, la hermana de Beth" No había dicho nada más esa bruja de melena castaña y ojos verdes. Había sido suficiente junto al primer minuto y medio en el que se vio sujetando el aparato electrónico de la rubia siendo escrutado como si fuera un insecto bajo un microscopio.

"Así que tú eres Daryl…" ¿Quería decir eso que Beth le había hablado de él? ¿Por qué?

"Así que tú eres Daryl…" ¿Sabría ella el por qué de esa camisa en su armario? ¿El por qué de las magdalenas?

"La hermana de Beth…" No le había dado tiempo a darle las gracias por las magdalenas pero si como para reconocer la vergüenza en sus ojos cuando se despidió cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

"Así que tú eres Daryl…" Quizá Beth no quería que su hermana supiera quién era él.

\- A la mierda.

Daryl giró al final de la carretera yendo directo hacia la cafetería de Dale. Necesitaba una cerveza y sin la voz de su hermano taladrándole el oído. Ya tenía bastante con hablar consigo mismo.

* * *

Creía que había atropellado a una ardilla o algo así, no lo recordaba bien por el dolor que cabeza que amenazaba con partirle el cerebro en dos. Había sido una idea fatídica irse al bar de Dale solo, pero peor todavía había sido el juntarse con uno de esos escasos amigos con los que contaba, Rick Grimes. El capullo era ex sheriff, ahora dedicado a un negoció de carpintería pero, sabía que podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara y nunca le había fallado.

Pero también era un bocazas de esos que van con su media sonrisa, te miran como si supieran lo que estás pensando cuando ni si quiera tú mismo sabes lo que es. Un puto telépata.

Sus intentos de asegurarle de que si estaba con tres cervezas delante de él ya vacías y vaciando la cuarta no eran por una mujer, habían resultado poco fructíferos. Aunque quizá realmente sus mejillas encendidas, sus gruñidos y su actitud habían hablado a gritos del porqué de su sed de alcohol.

Daryl se frotó los ojos con la palma de la mano ahogando un bostezo contra la misma mientras esperaba a que la luz del semáforo se pusiera en verde. Sí, no había nadie a esas horas pero no quería arriesgarse a que le pusieran un ticket más por exceso de velocidad. Ya había alcanzado su cupo del mes.

Entre la nube ámbar de cervezas y whisky, creía recordar que le había hablado de ella y… ¿Tal vez había mencionado algo de unas magdalenas?

Golpeó la frente contra el volante de cuero repetidas veces hasta que cuando alzó la mirada comprobó que el semáforo volvía a estar en ámbar y en rojo de nuevo.

Joder, le había hablado de la camisa y…

Estúpido Dixon.

Daryl aceleró en cuanto el semáforo cambió de color y piso a fondo el pedal hasta que vio la silueta del edificio recortándose sobre el cielo anaranjado del amanecer.

Cerró la puerta de la furgoneta de un golpe cagándose en su propia sombra cuando sintió su propio cerebro agitarse inquieto en el interior de su cráneo. Palmeó sus bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia el edificio en búsqueda de su paquete de tabaco.

\- Maldita sea.

Se detuvo en seco pensando que quizá lo había dejado en la furgoneta. Cuando su mano derecha golpeó el bolsillo del pecho de su chaqueta esbozó una media sonrisa triunfal.

Daryl se colocó el cigarrillo en los labios mientras caminaba con la vista fija en la llama procedente del mechero que extrajo del bolsillo acercándolo a su cara. Cuando la llama desapareció e inhaló una honda bocanada, alzó la vista del suelo sintiendo el humo atascarse en mitad de su pecho. El mensajero se dobló sobre sus rodillas golpeándose el torso con el puño cerrado sintiendo los ojos lagrimearle.

Unos pasos ligeros se acercaron a él. Daryl inspiró hondo fijando sus ojos azules y rojos en ese instante en las puntas de las converse rosas frente a él. Quizá aún estaba borracho.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Clavó la mirada en el humo del cigarro recién encendido que aún descansaba entre sus pies.- ¿Daryl?

Levantó la mirada del suelo y la miró a través del pelo que caía sobre su cara. Pelo recogido en un moño precario, ojos brillantes pero que no lograban opacar el cansancio evidente o la leve rojez de los mismos. Sus finas manos se asían a la cinta del bolso que llevaba cruzado sobre su pecho envuelto en una sudadera del mismo color que las zapatillas.

\- Siento…- Se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja.- Siento presentarme aquí, y de esta manera…- Se mordió el labio inferior apartando la mirada de él.- Venía a disculparme por…- Le miró varios segundos antes de mirar de nuevo al suelo entre ambos.- Siento lo de ayer, mi hermana a veces… Es muy sobreprotectora y tiene una gran imaginación y… No sabe cuándo cerrar la boca… Ponerme en ridículo es uno de sus hobbies favoritos y…- Siguió hablando hasta llenar su pecho de aire quedándose en silencio.- Lo siento.- Le dijo y sacó una bolsa de papel marrón del bolso.- Sé que no es…- Cuando vio que no reaccionaba, que seguía en esa postura que le iba provocar una lumbalgia por varios días, Beth depositó la bolsa frente a sus botas y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.- No te molestaré más.- Le susurró echando a andar a paso rápido.

Daryl parpadeó confuso mirándola doblar el recodo del edificio y desaparecer de su vista. Bajó la mirada a la bolsa entreabierta intuyendo un trozo de tarta de queso y arándanos, su favorita.

Volvió a mirar hacia la esquina por la que le había visto irse y frunció el ceño sin terminar de comprender qué acababa de pasar. Un fuerte bocinazo de la furgoneta de reparto de uno de sus compañeros le hizo dar un respingo y coger la bolsa con la tarta antes de que fuera atropellada.

¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

* * *

_Me ha costado un poquillo escribir este capítulo, ya lo siento si ha quedado un tanto flojeras o sin chicha. No estoy segura del todo por dónde voy a tirar ahora, tengo dos opciones aunque una prima sobre la otra uhmmmm…_

_Como siempre, mi buzón está abierto para cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea de este AU o de cualquier cosa que se os ocurra (tengo apuntado lo del Brick, no lo olvido!)_

_Gracias por comentar y no tirar la toalla conmigo y mis erráticos ritmos de actualización._


	26. El mundo a tiempo XV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo quinta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Y volvemos con el POV de la rubia ;) **

* * *

Beth no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y mucho menos probado bocado. Tenía un nudo constante en el estómago que no le dejaba pensar más allá de la cara de Daryl antes de que le arrebatara el portátil de las manos.

Maggie había intentado llamarle varias veces por Skype de nuevo, pero se había negado a descolgarla todas y cada una de las voces. Al no obtener suerte así, había pensado que quizá tendría más suerte en su teléfono móvil, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue la misma: ninguna.

Luego pasó a los mensajes en su buzón de voz. Y finalmente a los mensajes de texto que terminaron eliminados sin si quiera molestarse en mirar qué decían.

Quizá estaba sobreactuando, quizá estaba conclusiones precipitadas pero… Se trataba de su hermana, de Maggie. En ocasiones anteriores había sufrido "tormentos" parecidos por parte de la castaña a los que ella intentaba quitar importancia pero que para ella eran demasiado.

Las tres de la mañana iluminaron su rostro cuando accionó la luz del despertador junto a su cama. Beth podía escuchar el suave murmullo de la respiración de Calcetines que había encontrado el interior de su zapatilla de casa como su cama favorita por el momento, su cabeza asomando por el hueco.

La joven rubia ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para ver la cortina sobre la ventana entreabierta, viéndola ondularse de vez en cuando bajo el efecto de la brisa nocturna. Exhaló un suspiro de cansancio rascándose la frente.

Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, que iba a ser una noche de completo insomnio así que, como era costumbre en ella, decidió sacarle partido a ello. Sin saber muy bien exactamente qué iba a hacer y con cuidado de no despertar al cachorro en la zapatilla, se deslizó sobre sus calcetines hacia la cocina encendiendo la pequeña luz junto a la campana extractora.

Beth miró por encima de su hombro viendo el vientre de Calcetines ascender y descender al mismo ritmo que segundos antes. Seguía dormido. Al menos uno de ellos podría dormir por esa noche…

Pronto la encimera se vio llena de harina, huevos, azúcar, leche y demás ingredientes que no tardaron en convertirse en una tarta de queso con arándanos y una docena de magdalenas.

Cuando se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina con un vaso de leche caliente y la vista fija en la puerta del horno dentro del cual se encontraba la tarta de queso, Beth escuchó las patas de Calcetines acercándose a la cocina. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver su cola moverse de un lado a otro hasta quedarse frente a sus pies. Ahogó una breve risa cuando el cachorro intentó colocarse sobre sus patas traseras y alcanzar el calcetín derecho de su pie.

En cuanto vio que era tarea imposible, comenzó a sollozar dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y mirándola.

\- Ven aquí anda.- Susurró cogiéndole sobre su regazo y colándolo en el hueco creado por sus piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

Con la mano derecha le acariciaba el vientre mientras que con la izquierda cogía trozos de la magdalena, hundiéndolos en la leche antes de llevárselos a la boca. Calcetines mordisqueó la punta de sus dedos hasta pasar a los lametones queriendo hacerse con los restos de la magdalena que se había comido antes de que despertara de su sueño.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas, pequeño?- Le preguntó rascándole el espacio entre los ojos con la yema del dedo índice antes de que intentara apartarlo con una pata para llevárselo a los labios con sus garras delanteras. Beth rio quedó.- Sí, creo que tienes razón…

Había perdido el norte, era evidente, pero que estuviera intentando mantener una conversación con su recién adquirida mascota era clara muestra de ello.

Beth miró hacia el paquete que Daryl le había traído el día anterior y que había resultado ser un puñado de regalices de su hermana junto a una nota que aún no había leído.

Se mordió el labio inferior apartando su mirada hacia el reloj de la pared. Quizá… El timbre del horno anunciando que la tarta ya estaba lista le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Tras dejar con cuidado al cachorro en el suelo, Beth extrajo la tarta del horno con cuidado de no quemarse y la dejó sobre una rejilla para que se enfriara.

Sin molestarse en pasar por la ducha o mirar cómo tenía el pelo, ya tendría tiempo para eso después antes de ir a trabajar; fue a su armario y extrajo unos vaqueros, una sudadera rosa y una camiseta. Se vistió haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que Calcetines no mordiera todo lo que estaba a su alcance y se recogió el pelo en un moño.

Cortó un trozo de la tarta que aún estaba caliente y lo metió en una bolsa de papel. Asegurándose de llevar encima las llaves del estudio y su teléfono, dejó a Calcetines a cargo de la custodia de un viejo trapo con el que logró distraerle para poder salir del estudio.

No sabía con exactitud a qué hora empezaba su turno pero si ella era de las primeras en recibir un paquete por su parte, podía imaginar la hora exacta. Miró la hora en su teléfono y bajó las escaleras a paso ligero sintiendo la brisa diurna golpearle el rostro nada más poner un pie en la calle.

Sentía el peso de la tarta colgando de su mano izquierda. Caminaba como una autómata, sabía a dónde tenía que ir (había mirado la dirección en algún momento entre las 9 de la noche y las 3 de la mañana), pero… ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando le viera?

\- No, no pienses en eso.- Se recriminó a sí misma sin aflojar el ritmo de sus zapatillas sobre la acera alejándose de un grupo de borrachos que intentaban mantener la verticalidad con bastante dificultad.

Beth miró en dirección contraria cuando uno de ellos hizo un comentario sobre unas fresas, su trasero y… Prefirió no hacerle caso y seguir andando.

Llegó al parking del edificio que correspondía a la empresa de paquetería y esperó en una pequeña escalinata junto a la entrada. Se sentó en el tercer escalón y dejó la bolsa sobre sus piernas bajándose las mangas hasta ocultar sus dedos bajo la tela.

Sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Era él, sin lugar a duda.

Beth se puso en pie cuando le vio bajarse de una furgoneta con el logotipo pegado en el lateral palmeándose a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

"Da igual lo que esté buscando, ve a hablar con él y…"

Beth se acercó a él viéndole encender el cigarrillo de sus labios con un mechero tomando una amplia bocanada de humo. Daryl comenzó a toser doblándose sobre si mismo lo que le preocupó acercándose a él a paso más ligero.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- El mensajero no abandonaba su postura, ni sus ojos parecían querer despegarse de ese cilindro mortal.- ¿Daryl?

Beth tragó grueso al ver sus ojos azules mirarle a través del pelo caído sobre sus ojos. Inquieta jugueteó con el borde de la manga entre sus dedos.

"Ahora o nunca, Beth."

\- Siento…- Se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio tras la oreja. ¿Qué sentía? - Siento presentarme aquí, y de esta manera…- Se mordió el labio inferior apartando la mirada de él, así le resultaría más fácil Tenía que mantener los ojos lejos de los suyos, de sus brazos, de cualquier parte de él..- Venía a disculparme por…- Le miró varios segundos en los que creyó que su estómago iba a rebelarse contra las magdalenas que se había desayunado antes de mirar de nuevo al suelo entre ambos.- Siento lo de ayer, mi hermana a veces…- Me gustaría matarla lentamente… No, eso no.- Es muy sobreprotectora y tiene una gran imaginación y…- ¿Le habría dicho lo que creía que ella sentía por él?- Beth le miró. ¿Maggie tenía razón?- No sabe cuándo cerrar la boca… Ponerme en ridículo es uno de sus hobbies favoritos y…- Siguió hablando hasta llenar su pecho de aire quedándose en silencio. Estaba diciendo incoherencias y él no abría la boca y... Tenía que irse de allí. Disculparse, darle la tarta, e irse cuanto antes. - Lo siento.- Se disculpó una vez más con la tarta en la mano.- Sé que no es…- ¿Y si había hecho una tarta y no le gustaba? ¿Qué clase de disculpa sería esa entonces? La peor de la historia, sin lugar a duda. Beth depositó la bolsa frente a sus botas y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.- No te molestaré más.- Le susurró echando a andar a paso rápido lejos de él

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Se recriminaba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera y un picor incipiente en los ojos.

\- No voy a llorar, no voy a hacerlo.- Se aseguraba a sí misma a medida que su vista se iba nublando más y más.

Tomó aire por la boca en profundidad dejando que saliera de nuevo entre sus labios y mentón tembloroso. Se mordió el labio inferior recriminándose una vez más su actitud.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera!- Escuchó su voz a su espalda haciendo que tropezara con una baldosa de la acera mal puesta, dando con su trasero en el suelo.- ¡Joder!- Le escuchó exclamar a la par que alcanzó a oír sus pasos apresurados.- ¿Estás bien?

Beth asintió mordiéndose el labio para aguantar las lágrimas que habían empezado por toda la situación y que finalmente encontraban su vía de escape en el dolor lacerante de su tobillo.

\- No parece que estés muy bien…- Terció él agachándose a su lado ayudándole a girar el pie de un lado a otro.- ¿Te duele?- Al girar en sentido contrario sintió una punzada en el tobillo que hizo que clavara sus uñas sobre el antebrazo de él.- Deberías ir al hospital a que te lo miren.

Beth vio a Daryl rascarse la mejilla mirándole de soslayo pero apartando la mirada en cuanto veía que ella le miraba. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios mordiendo la uña.

\- Podría llevarte en la furgoneta…- Comentó como si no fuera con él todo aquello.

\- No quiero molestarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.- Dijo ella apresurada secándose las lágrimas con la manga e intentó ponerse en pie.- Oh, mierda.- Exclamó al intentar apoyar el pie logrando únicamente una descarga de dolor que recorrió toda su pierna.

Beth vio por el rabillo del ojo una media sonrisa en la boca de Daryl antes de volver a su expresión seria. Exhaló un suspiro y le dio la espalda colocándose casi de cuclillas.

\- Venga, súbete.- Beth parpadeó confundida. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, mujer, venga. Súbete. - Insistió él.- Te acerco a la furgoneta y luego te llevo al hospital.

\- Daryl, de verdad, no…

El mensajero chasqueó la lengua golpeándose su espalda para que hiciera lo dicho. Dubitativa pero sin poder evitar sonreír, Beth saltó sobre su espalda escuchándole exhalar una honda bocanada de aire.

\- Pesas más de lo que aparentas.- Dijo reajustando su peso a su espalda echando a andar de vuelta hacia el parking.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gorda?- Preguntó ella apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de él para así intentar ver su perfil.

\- Na.- Dijo viendo un leve color rojizo alcanzar sus orejas.

Beth ocultó su sonrisa contra su camiseta abrazándose a su cuello para no caer. La joven no pudo evitar sentir una leve decepción cuando vio la furgoneta ya a escasos metros de ellos.

Daryl la depositó en el suelo con suavidad y abrió la puerta del copiloto, llevando las manos a su cintura de forma inconsciente para ayudarle a subirse al asiento. En cuanto Beth alcanzó el asa interior junto a la puerta, sus manos desaparecieron de su cintura.

\- Gracias, Daryl.- Le dijo en cuanto tomó asiento tras el volante ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad. El hombre agitó los ojos restándole importancia al gesto.

Beth recolocó su pie sobre la alfombrilla bajo ella y miró de reojo la bolsa con la tarta dentro.

\- Tarta de queso y arándanos.- Dijo de forma repentina. Apartó la mirada hacia el paisaje exterior que iban dejando atrás rumbo al hospital.- Es… Mi hermana Maggie, con quien hablaba ayer cuando…- Le miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver cuánto sabía exactamente.- Dice que es de las que mejor se me da hacer.- Esbozó una sonrisa que le dirigió al mirarle de nuevo.- Si no te gusta puedo…

\- No, está bien.- Se apresuró a decir él mordiéndose el pulgar de nuevo con la vista fija en la carretera frente a ellos.

\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó ella quedándose de nuevo en silencio.

Minutos más tarde, Daryl encendió la radio y dejó que la música llenara el habitáculo de la furgoneta con la voz rota de Jhonny Cash.

* * *

_He estado meditando un poco hacia dónde va a ir esto y aunque este AU puede llegar a ser interminable, creo que sé dónde ponerle un fin. Creo, repito. No es cuestión tampoco de alargarlo como el chicle, ¿no os parece?_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios y apuntes sobre el par ;)_

_Cualquier idea, sugerencia, petición, receta de cocina, un review o PM ya sabéis_


	27. El mundo a tiempo XVI

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo sexta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

Beth había insistido en que únicamente necesitaba el brazo de Daryl como soporte a través de su espalda mientras se aferraba a él para caminar hacia la entrada de Urgencias del hospital. Había pensado que así sería más sencillo, pero había sido pegar su mejilla al pecho de él ante un pinchazo fortuito en su tobillo; y sus pulmones se habían visto invadidos sin tregua por el olor de él. No lograba identificar qué era pero… era él.

La joven no puedo evitar sentir un calor repentino en sus mejillas que intentó atribuir al reflejo de la sudadera rosa sobre su rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior aferrándose a la espalda de él para poder sortear a una señora mayor que salía del hospital y con la que se cruzaron poco antes de llegar al mostrador de recepción.

Beth se apoyó en él en cuanto pudo esbozando una sonrisa agradecida a Daryl quien se quedó a su lado con su brazo ligeramente extendido tras la espalda de ella.

\- Buenos días.- Le dijo a la recepcionista de cabello canoso recogido en un moño.- He sufrido un pequeño tropezón y…- Comentó sintiendo la vergüenza del momento volver a ella estrangulándole la voz.

\- Es probable que tenga un esguince en el tobillo.- Intervino Daryl con voz grave, sus dedos rozando el borde del mostrador.- Necesita que le vea un médico.- La mujer le miró por encima de sus gafas con una ceja arqueada.

\- No tengo prisa y… Puedo aguantar el dolor.- Se apresuró a intervenir Beth escuchando algo parecido a una risa salir de boca de Daryl quien apartó la mirada hacia otra parte.

\- Rellena este formulario querida, y en cuanto alguno de los médicos de guardia estén libres, te llamaremos.- Le dijo la sonrisa con una sonrisa que no había dirigido al mensajero.

\- ¿Tienen hielo?- Preguntó Daryl con cierto tono hosco pero más relajado que instantes antes.- Para su tobillo mientras espera.- Añadió a modo de explicación.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer. Usted y su novia esperen en la sala.- Zanjó la mujer dejándoles allí parados frente al mostrador por varios minutos.

"Usted y su novia…"

Beth tragó grueso con los ojos fijos en el bolígrafo y la cadenita que lo anclaba al mostrador.

"Usted y su novia…"

Escuchó a Daryl carraspear a su lado y aunque no le estaba mirando podía imaginarse su cara en ese momento.

"Usted y su novia…"

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se apoyó con más fuerza sobre el mostrador.

\- No deberías poner demasiado peso en ese pie.- Escuchó la voz de Daryl en un murmullo a su lado.

Beth no sabía qué contestarle. Las palabras de aquella mujer le habían trastocado más de lo que cabría esperar. Era una equivocación tonta que no llevaba a nada. Pero, ¿por qué no le había dicho que se equivocaba? ¿Por qué había pensado ella que eran pareja? ¿Por qué Daryl no había abierto la boca? ¿Por qué sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y…?

\- ¿Da… Daryl?

Beth balbuceó parpadeando confusa viendo la camiseta de Daryl pegada contra su mejilla, pero más sorprendida todavía al sentir su brazo derecho bajo sus rodillas sujetando su peso contra su pecho y llevándola por el pasillo en dirección a las sillas vacías de la sala de espera.

La joven podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón golpeando su pecho, otra vez ese olor inundando sus fosas nasales y esa calidez que le hacía comprender por fin, por qué no tenían mangas ninguna de sus camisetas. Era como una estufa humana.

Beth se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada de ese pequeño trozo de piel que podía ver ahí donde por efecto del agarre inconsciente de sus manos hacia el frente de su camiseta, parte de su clavícula quedaba al descubierto.

Daryl exhaló un suspiro cuando la dejó sobre una de las sillas con una delicadeza que su actitud en un primer momento no parecía capaz de albergar en él.

\- Voy a mirar lo de ese hielo…- Dijo de forma atropellada alejándose de ella de forma repentina de vuelta al mostrador, asegurándose de darle la espalda mientras se encontraba allí de pie.

Beth se apartó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y miró el formulario a rellenar frente a ella. Necesitaba un bolígrafo y encima de ella no llevaba ninguno.

Un hombre con bata blanca, gafas de pasta y barba apareció por la puerta y paseó su mirada por la sala vacía excepto por ella.

\- ¿Ya has pasado por recepción?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- Sí, aún no he podido rellenar esto y…- Se excusó ella mirándole levemente avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Me he torcido el tobillo.- Le dijo alzando el pie herido con el labio prendido entre los dientes.

\- Espera un instante, voy a por una silla y te paso dentro.- Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.- Soy el doctor Edwards.- Beth le sonrió y esperó hasta que reapareció empujando una silla de ruedas.

El doctor Edwards le ayudó a sentarse en la silla y comenzó a empujarle hacia las puertas que separaban la sala de espera de la zona de urgencias. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el mostrador pensando en decirle a Daryl algo pero, miró al frente desechando la idea, creyendo que así le daba la excusa perfecta para volver a su trabajo donde debería estar ya probablemente.

Ya había hecho suficiente por ella.

* * *

Beth miraba con cierta aprensión la mirada concentrada del doctor Edwards mientras examinaba su tobillo en la radiografía que le habían sacado a su tobillo.

\- No hay nada roto.- Aquello le arrancó un suspiro de alivio aunque sospechaba que de tener algo roto, el dolor en su pie habría sido bastante peor.- Pero tienes un leve esguince.- El hombre le miró con una sonrisa de disculpa. – Vamos a vendártelo y te voy a dar la receta para unos antiinflamatorios.- Se golpeó el tapón del bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo en su recetario contra su mentón pensativo.- En 15 días aproximadamente vuelve por aquí para quitarle la venda y comprobar cómo está, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¿Podré trabajar con normalidad, no?- Preguntó la joven reparando en la hora que marcaba el reloj de su teléfono móvil. Tenía que avisar de que iba a llegar tarde y…

\- Si es un trabajo en el que vayas a pasar bastantes horas de pie, te recomiendo unos días de reposo antes de eso.- Beth agachó la mirada. No había contado con qué no iba a poder ir a trabajar.- Aunque tuvieras unas muletas, cargarías demasiado la pierna y…- Negó con la cabeza dándole una palmada suave sobre la rodilla.

Beth asintió y comenzó a teclear un mensaje en su teléfono para poner sobre aviso al centro antes de que luego pudiera efectuar una llamada. Mientras tanto, el doctor se encargó de ponerle la venda entorno a su tobillo, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente prieto pero sin llegar a cortarle la circulación.

\- Si necesita que le lleven a casa, pídale a Rose de recepción que le llame a un taxi.- Le dijo el doctor ayudándole a bajarse de la camilla donde había permanecido sentada.

\- Aquí tiene, doctor Edwards.- Dijo una enfermera tendiéndole un par de muletas.

\- Son un préstamo del hospital.- Beth sonrió agradecida dando un tentador paso ayudado por ellas.

\- Muchas gracias por todo.

Beth se guardó la receta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se alejó a paso lento hacia las puertas que le devolverían a la sala de espera.

Jamás antes había tenido que usar muletas (la salud en ese sentido había estado de su parte todos esos años) así que avanzaba con la mirada clavada prácticamente en su totalidad en las blancas baldosas del suelo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

Beth paró en seco a medio paso sintiendo la mano de Daryl en la parte de su baja espalda ahorrándole hacer el ridículo de nuevo al caerse al suelo con muletas y todo. Le miró con gesto confuso hasta que agachando la cabeza al suelo durante unos segundos, volvió a mirarle.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Se escuchó decir a sí misma arrepintiéndose al instante de pronunciar en voz alta esas palabras. La expresión de Daryl pasó de una sorpresa inicial a enmascararse de nuevo en esa expresión hosca que tan bien conocía desde el primer paquete con el que aterrizó frente a su puerta.- Perdona… No, no quería decir eso…- Dijo de forma atropellada agarrándose a su antebrazo y tomando aire.- ¿No deberías estar ya trabajando?- Le preguntó con un tono de voz más suave y las cejas arrugadas.

\- Avisé de que llegaría más tarde hoy.- Comentó él apartando sus ojos de ella hacia la puerta de salida.- Tengo horas acumuladas así que…- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.- Y supongo que querrás volver a casa…

\- Puedo volver en taxi, y ya te he robado bastante el tiempo y…- Se frotó la pierna vendada con gesto ausente.- Creo que ya me has visto hacer bastante el ridículo así que…

\- Ya avisé de que llegaría más tarde, Greene.- Beth alzó la mirada al escucharle llamarle por su apellido, viendo a tiempo un atisbo de una media sonrisa desaparecer de la comisura de sus labios.- Y no he visto tu cartera por ninguna parte así que…- Dijo paseando su mirada por su rostro deteniéndose de forma repentina en la mitad de de su pecho antes de volverse hacia el suelo con rapidez.- Vamos, te llevo.- Insistió con tono serio.

\- Pero…- Se mordió el labio inferior recordando que efectivamente había dejado el monedero en casa pensando que no lo necesitaría. Podía escuchar con claridad la voz de su madre soltándole una reprimenda por ello.- Gracias Daryl.- Le sonrió con los nervios más calmados y la adrenalina sin terminar de desaparecer ahorrándole el dolor por unos minutos más.- Me has salvado la vida hoy un par de veces…- Ante aquello vio a Daryl ahogar una carcajada en lo hondo de su garganta negando con la cabeza.

\- Na, pero deberías tener más cuidado… La próxima vez.- Comentó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo antes de indicarle con un gesto de mentón la salida.- ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

_Llevaba varios días con la mitad de esto escrito y no terminaba de arrancar de todo de nuevo. No quería teneros en ascuas demasiado así que, aquí os va un poco más de este par. Perdonar que sea tan breve estoy un poco descentrada…_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el último capítulo y a quienes me piden más "acción" entre este par, de momento, sólo puedo pediros un poco más de paciencia_

_Cualquier idea, sugerencia, petición, me la podéis mandar sin problema y la leeré._


	28. El mundo a tiempo XVII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo séptima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Este capítulo, su primera parte es desde el POV de Daryl, la segunda parte corresponde al POV de Beth (lo indico en su momento).**

* * *

Su nuca golpeó con fuerza la pared de la sala de espera cuando se dejó caer de vuelta en una de las sillas de la estancia vacía. A penas se había levantado unos instantes para ir a por hielo antes de hacer alguna otra estupidez más como hincar la rodilla en el suelo y tocarle el pie como un maldito don Juan de libro (cosa que él jamás sería); y para cuando había regresado ella ya no estaba.

Por un segundo el pánico hizo que creyera que quizá se había largado, aunque era más que obvio que se había ido con alguien, y ese alguien probablemente tuviera una bata blanca.

Con la bolsa helada de hielo sobre el asiento contiguo al suyo, Daryl alzó la mirada al impoluto techo a excepción de una mancha amarronada fruto de alguna filtración de agua.

Exhaló un suspiro rascándose la nuca con parsimonia y comprobó la contestación de Andrea a su mensaje.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí parado? Ya la había llevado, había hecho lo que se suponía una persona de bien (ja!) hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar. Había cumplido y… ¿Entonces por qué no se largaba y desaparecía de una buena vez?

Las palabras que le había dicho en el parking resonaban en su cabeza, pero no tardaron en diluirse siendo reemplazadas por las de la urraca tras el mostrador de recepción. ¿Había pensado que eran pareja? ¿Ellos dos? ¿En serio? ¿De dónde había sacado semejante idea?

Soltó una risotada irónica que se aseguró de que nadie había escuchado bajando la mirada del techo unos segundos. Se reclinó sobre sus rodillas, codos sobre ellas y manos laxas entre sus piernas entre abiertas.

A penas se conocían. No sabía nada de ella. Bueno, quizá si supiera alguna cosa como su nombre, la dirección de su casa, que parecía gustarle la repostería sobre todo para calmar sus nervios… Sabía que de algún extraño modo había acertado uno de sus postres favoritos. Sabía que tenía un cachorro que a estas alturas de la mañana estaría mordisqueando la cuarta pata de su cama.

Pero no, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella. Y si seguía siendo así, mejor para todos. Ella era una clienta más, vale, a la que le había pagado una pieza de tarta pero eso era otra historia. No le gustaba sentirse en deuda con nadie, y la muy… Ahora con la tarta en su furgoneta sabía que aún le debía una (aunque realmente una camisa por un trozo de tarta le parecía un trueque de lo más nefasto y desigual).

Daryl cerró los dedos de su mano derecha recordando el peso de su cuerpo a su espalda mientras le llevaba hacia la furgoneta. Le dieron ganas de arrancarse el pelo allí mismo, ¿pero qué cojones estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Llevándola a caballito? Por dios, que no tenían 15 años ninguno de los dos, él sobre todo…

Escuchó las puertas abrirse y el sonido de las muletas. Cuando levantó la mirada en su dirección le vio salir y fue a su encuentro.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- Le preguntó aunque no fuera asunto suyo, era lo correcto y… necesitaba saber.

Beth se detuvo a medio paso, viendo que el equilibrio aún no lo tenía del todo dominado, apoyó su mano en su espalda para evitar cualquier posible caída. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esas cosas?

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Y cuando creía que estaba donde creía debía estar… Había sido una pésima idea. - Perdona… No, no quería decir eso…- Dijo de forma atropellada agarrándose a su antebrazo y tomando aire. ¿Y qué se suponía quería decir?- ¿No deberías estar ya trabajando?- Le preguntó con un tono de voz más suave.

\- Avisé de que llegaría más tarde hoy.- Había tenido que aguantar el sarcasmo de su jefa via mensaje pero nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.- Tengo horas acumuladas así que…- Horas que había pensado juntar e invertir un fin de semana cazando con el inútil de su hermano o simplemente emborrachándose sin preocuparse en la resaca estando al volante.- Y supongo que querrás volver a casa…

\- Podría volver en taxi, y ya te he robado bastante el tiempo y…-Parecía incómoda. Claro, hacían un par de lo más peculiar por mucho que la recepcionista se hubiera imaginado cosas extrañas.- Creo que ya me has visto hacer bastante el ridículo así que…

\- Ya avisé de que llegaría más tarde, Greene.- Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una media sonrisa que intentó suprimir antes de que ella pudiera verla. Además, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente cabezota? Él no se dedicaba a ir ayudando por ahí a la gente por su buen corazón.- Y no he visto tu cartera por ninguna parte así que…- Dijo paseando su mirada por su rostro deteniéndose de forma repentina en la mitad de su pecho como si el hueco entre ambos fuera suficiente para esconder ahí un monedero. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Apartó la mirada de ella con rapidez deseando que un agujero en el suelo se abriera para tragarle cuanto antes. - Vamos, te llevo.- Insistió con tono serio. Tenía que compensar esos pensamientos aunque ella no supiera de sus existencia (Gracias a JC por ello).

\- Pero…- Sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia su labio inferior mordido presa de los nervios. Parecían suaves y…- Gracias Daryl.- Le sonrió arrancándole una punzada extraña en su vientre.- Me has salvado la vida hoy un par de veces…- Ni que fuera un bombero o hubiera estado a punto de atropellarla con un tanque… Daryl negó con la cabeza ahogando una carcajada, no quería que pensase que se estaba riendo de ella. No, más bien, más fácil sería que fuera al contrario.

\- Na, pero deberías tener más cuidado… La próxima vez.- Comentó mirándole por el rabillo del ojo antes de indicarle con un gesto de mentón la salida.- ¿Nos vamos?

No sabía por qué pero los segundos que tardó en verla asentir se le hicieron tan eternos que pensó que el nudo en su garganta iba a terminar por asfixiarle.

* * *

"No mires a su trasero. Mira a sus pies y mantén tus manos extendidas lejos de sus caderas. Puedes sujetarla perfectamente de los hombros si ves que pierde el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás. Maldito ascensor que no funciona…"

Desde que había comenzado a llevarle paquetes a su casa, nunca antes había odiado tanto como ese momento al encargado del mantenimiento del ascensor que probablemente, visto su ausencia , seguramente el muy cabrón estaba bajo tierra y riéndose desde su tumba de él.

Beth subía las escaleras con cuidado, las muletas en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda intentaba escalar los pisos hasta su casa aferrada a la barandilla.

Podía ver que le estaba doliendo, pero terca y orgullosa, no le había pedido ayuda ni había aceptado la mano silenciosa que Daryl no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer con ella en caso de que se la hubiera aceptado.

Pero daba igual, a cada tramo de escaleras que subía podía ver un ligero temblor en la pierna sobre la que apoyaba todo el peso que no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Vamos, Greene, no tenemos todo el día.- Cerró los ojos quedándose clavado en el escalón en el que se encontraba pensando en si la caída por el hueco desde la escalera de ese piso hasta el primero sería suficiente para matarlo.

\- Voy cuán rápido puedo, Daryl.- Se quejó ella mirándole por encima del hombro con las mejillas encendidas pero con una sonrisa visible. Al menos no se había cabreado.

Negando con la cabeza al verle intentar reanudar su ascenso y a sabiendas de que aún les quedaba un trecho largo (al menos para ella) hasta alcanzar su piso, Daryl acortó la distancia entre ambos.

\- Espera.- Le ordenó viéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida. Creyó que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas cuando la cogió en volandas escuchándola soltar un pequeño chillido contra su oído que creyó le iba a dejar sordo por unos segundos.- Así acabamos antes.- Murmuró sin mirarla, incapaz de hacerlo porque sabía que ese calor en su rostro era clara señal de que sus mejillas estaban encendidas como la de un farolillo chino.- Sujeta bien las muletas porque no pienso volver a por ellas si se te caen.- Le advirtió en tono hosco mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Por qué diablos tuve que hacer eso? Intentó apartar su mirada de la de ella que estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia. Joder, podía sentir su respiración rozándole las pestañas (olía a limón, ¿cómo diablos era eso posible?), y…

"Deja de mirarla, Dixon, aparta los ojos, fíjalos en los peldaños, súbelos como si fueras un maldito atleta y no un fumador crónico y sal de ahí cagando leches."

Pero no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Daryl?- Le escuchó llamarle aunque realmente sus oídos parecían embotados pero sí registró su nombre en el movimiento lento de sus labios. ¿Por qué le estaba mirando a la boca y no los ojos.- ¿Daryl?- Volvió a preguntar ella con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente estaría pensando si le había dado un derrame cerebral o algo similar que le impidiera hablar con propiedad.

\- Sí, ya… Ya voy.- Le dijo apartando la mirada con rapidez y subiendo los peldaños uno a uno sin perder el tiempo.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Cada segundo que pasaba con ella en brazos, cada centímetro de piel cubierto por tela que rozaba el suyo parecía en llamas. Necesitaba dejarla en su casa, y largarse de allí.

* * *

Sencillo. Delicado. Acogedor. Tal y como lo era ella. No podía esperar otra cosa del pequeño estudio en el que vivía.

No dejó que abriera la puerta con ella aún en brazos (no eran un matrimonio de recién casados en el que él tenía que meterla en la casa sin que tocara el suelo) pero en cuanto él hizo amago de largarse, su cachorro se lo impidió al intentar huir de nuevo al ver la puerta abrirse.

\- Aún me quedan varias magdalenas y tarta de arándanos.- Dijo ella apoyada en las muletas en mitad del estudio mientras él permanecía bajo el quicio de la puerta con el cachorro en sus brazos e intentando evitar que le mordisqueara la ropa más de lo necesario. – Mi azúcar en sangre te lo agradecerá.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa mordida y sonrisa implorante.- No me gusta rogar, Daryl…- Comentó agachando la mirada.

\- Está bien… Pero sólo un trozo.

La sonrisa amplia que apareció en el rostro de Beth cayó como un yunque contra el fondo de su estómago.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Respirar. Era algo normal, mecánico, algo que llevaba haciendo desde el vientre de su madre. No era tan complicado, ¿Verdad?

Beth se miró en el espejo del servicio mientras el agua seguía corriendo en el grifo del lavabo abierto.

Se había excusado un momento mientras había dejado a Daryl sentado en una silla en su cocina (silla que nadie aún había usado en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí y que no tenía por qué significar nada). Calcetines estaba con él, y se había encariñado del bajo de sus pantalones, sobre todo de un hilo roto del que intentaba tirar con todo su diminuto cuerpo.

\- Vas a tener que intentarlo mejor que eso, chaval.- Escuchó la voz grave de Daryl al otro lado.

Cerró los ojos y se mojó las manos bajo el frío agua, llevándoselas a la nuca. Se arregló el pelo en una coleta y cerró el grifo. Antes de volver a abrir la puerta, tomó aire.

Daryl permanecía sentado bebiendo de la taza de café que le había dejado antes de desaparecer en el baño y con media magdalena desaparecida en sus mejillas llenas.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- ¿Te está gustando?- Le preguntó cojeando hasta la mesa donde se sentó en la otra silla para desayunar por fin.

\- Sí, no están mal.- Beth agradeció sus palabras. No tenía pinta de ser de los que daban cumplidos así como así. Recolocó el pie vendado intentando adoptar una postura más cómoda en la que no se le cargara demasiado la pierna.- Tráela aquí.- Beth parpadeó confusa y le miró. Soltando un suspiro le vio agacharse lo suficiente para cogerle el tobillo con suavidad, la misma que había usado cuando le había depositado en la silla de la sala de espera; y le vio colocar su pie vendado sobre su pierna.- Tienes que… Tiene que estar en alto el mayor tiempo posible.- Farfulló él reclinándose sobre su taza ocultando su mirada prácticamente en su totalidad bajo la fachada de su pelo.

\- Gracias.- Musitó ella ocultando su incipiente sonrisa en un trago de café de su propia taza.

\- No es nada.- Le escuchó decir a él entre dientes con la boca llena mirándole de soslayo. Beth le sonrió cogiendo un pellizco de su magdalena.

Sí, había hecho el ridículo varias veces esa mañana y prácticamente desde que le había conocido pero… Quizá, ¿había merecido la pena?

* * *

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó con cierta sorpresa inocente en sus ojos al escucharle.

Daryl asintió limpiándose las migas de las magdalenas de los dedos llevándoselos a la boca, y chupándoselos. Beth apartó la mirada sintiendo como si estuviera mirando algo que no debería.

\- No tenía ni idea.- Terminó admitiendo pero con una sensación de orgullo hinchándole el pecho, logrando opacar el dolor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su pie tras la bajada de la adrenalina tras la caída.

\- Supongo que fue cosa de suerte…- Daryl se quedó en silencio y ella levantó la mirada del trozo de magdalena que se iba a llevar a la boca, quedándose a medio camino.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sintiéndose observada. ¿Tendría harina en el pelo, una miga en la punta de la nariz?

\- A no ser que me hayas estado espiando…- Dijo él en tono conspiranoico arqueando una ceja. Reclinó su peso contra el respaldo del asiento pasando un brazo sobre él.

Beth soltó una risotada que terminó casi en un ronquido que intentó ocultar llevándose una mano a los labios, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Miró a Daryl queriendo que por enésima vez en su presencia, la tierra se abriera para tragarla por completo pero no ocurrió.

\- Na, no tienes mucha pinta de espía…- Comentó él quitándole hierro al asunto dibujando siluetas con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo soy?- Preguntó ella agradecida porque no hubiera hecho ningún comentario y hubiera seguido con la conversación.

Daryl se limitó a mirarle el tobillo y arquear una ceja. Beth rio quedo de nuevo apartándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- Sí, lo silencioso nunca ha sido mi fuerte…- Comentó rodando los ojos. Escuchó a Daryl carraspear reacomodando su trasero en la silla.

\- Tengo que irme.- Dijo de forma repentina apartando su tobillo de su pierna y dejándolo en el suelo antes de ponerse en pie y llevar su taza vacía al fregadero. Le vio limpiarse las manos en la tela del pantalón, quedándose ahí parado en mitad de la cocina, alternando su mirada entre ella y la puerta que estaba junto a ella.

\- Oh… De acuerdo.- Comentó ella sin poder evitar que cierta decepción se colara en su voz. Había sido agradable, por fin había mantenido una conversación más o menos normal con él y… Había sido… Había estado bien. - Podríamos volver a hacerlo.- Dijo en voz baja sin darse cuenta. Entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y le miró apretando sus dedos entre sí.- No lo de caerme y tener que llevarme al hospital, eso no.- Sonrió levemente.- Lo de… el café y las magdalenas…- Se humedeció los labios a la espera, pero él no hablaba. Perfecto, otra cosa más en su lista de "ocasiones en las que he hecho el ridículo a lo largo de mi vida".

\- ¿Podría… podríamos cambiar las magdalenas por la tarta de arándanos?

Beth alzó la mirada viéndole cruzarse de brazos, los dedos escondidos en sus axilas, su pulgar de la mano izquierda entre sus labios.

\- ¿Tarta de arándanos? Claro, podría hacerlo.- Acordó ella con un asentimiento sonriente.- Cuando te venga bien,- en un acceso de valentía, arrancó un trozo del periódico viejo que tenía sobre la mesa y garabateó su número de teléfono en él- me avisas y te puedes pasar por aquí. No iré muy lejos.- Le dijo a modo de broma moviendo su pie vendado extendiendo el papel con su número hacia él.

\- Ve con cuidado, Greene.- Le dijo él aceptando el papel, encerrándolo en su puño.

\- Usted, también señor…

\- Dixon.- Dijo él en una exhalación.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias por su ayuda y su compañía, Señor Dixon.- Dijo Beth con una amplia sonrisa poniéndose en pie, su mano izquierda sirviéndole de apoyo contra la mesa.

Daryl asintió y dio un paso en su dirección, quedándose de pie frente a ella sin decir nada, simplemente mirándola. Beth no apartó su mirada de él mientras sentía unas ganas imperiosas de humedecerse los labios. Tragó grueso al comprobar que su mirada azul se había desviado por unos segundos a ellos.

\- Daryl…- Dijo su nombre en un susurro casi imperceptible, temiendo despertarle de ese momento que no sabía muy bien qué quería decir exactamente, pero a su vez, deseando que hiciera… algo.

Beth no era consciente de ello pero su mano izquierda había terminado por apoyarse levemente, en una caricia casi imperceptible, contra el abdomen de él.

Y tan pronto como creyó que quizá por fin iba a comprender qué estaba pasando en esa cocina, y fuera de ella entre los dos; tan rápido como un simple parpadeo, Daryl dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella.

\- Nos vemos, Greene.- Murmuró sin mirarle y sorteando su figura con delicadeza para salir de la cocina y de su estudio.

Los lloriqueos de Calcetines junto a la puerta le despertaron de su estupor. ¿Habían estado a punto de… besarse? No, no, no podía ser. ¿O sí…?

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo. Sé que he tardado un poco en volver con una nueva parte de este AU pero, aunque tenía la idea en mi cabeza más o menos, no terminaba de encontrar la chispa que terminara de encender la mecha para ponerlo por escrito._

_Espero que la espera se haya visto recompensada de alguna manera con lo que ha pasado o no ha pasado en esta 17ª parte ;)_

_Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, y vuestra santa paciencia._

_Como cada capítulo, soy toda oídos en cuanto a propuestas que quisierais ver, sugerencias, quejas…_

_Nos leemos_


	29. El mundo a tiempo XVIII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo octava parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Este capítulo, su primera parte es desde el POV de Daryl (algo más cortito), la segunda parte corresponde al POV de Beth (lo indico en su momento).**

* * *

**DARYL POV**

Era la segunda vez en ese día que confundía los paquetes de destinatario. Era una tarea sencilla, la más simple y aún así la había cagado dos veces ya.

Daryl se disculpó con la señora tras haber regresado a la furgoneta a por el paquete correcto que le pertenecía. Con las orejas enrojecidas por la vergüenza y manteniendo la mirada gacha, recorrió el pequeño camino empedrado que llevaba hasta su vehículo.

Nada más entrar lanzó la carpeta de los papeles sobre el salpicadero y dejó soltar una larga bocanada de aire apoyando la frente contra el volante.

En todos los años que llevaba trabajando en la empresa de paquetería, jamás había tenido una racha tan mala. Vale que apenas hubiera sido cosa de 3 días pero eran más que suficientes para replantearse hasta su propia inteligencia.

No hacía falta que pensara demasiado en la razón detrás de sus distracciones, en el lugar exacto al que iba su mente en vez de centrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Aunque realmente, no era un lugar, sino un "alguien". Una persona de pelo rubio, ojos claros, un cachorro como mascota y la mejor mano en la cocina que había podido saborear en años.

Beth Greene. Maldito fuera el día en que pisó el felpudo de la entrada a su estudio por primera vez.

Daryl se apartó del volante apoyando su espalda contra el asiento exhalando un suspiro.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente de quince años o en una mujer, y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor. ¿Qué importaba que aquel desayuno tardío que habían compartido juntos era probablemente el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo? ¿Qué importaba que por una vez en mucho tiempo hubiera compartido mesa con alguien que no fuera su hermano? ¿Qué más daba que el tacto del más mínimo milímetro de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos fuera lo más parecido al terciopelo que hubiera tocado nunca? ¿Qué más daba que sin saberlo hubiera preparado para él su tarta favorita? ¿Qué más daba que casi… en aquella cocina…?

Daryl ocultó sus ojos bajo las palmas de sus manos intentando no zambullirse en el recuerdo de sus ojos azules, mirándole. En el recuerdo de sus labios húmedos tras una simple caricia de su lengua. En el recuerdo de esas ansias irracionales que tenía en ese momento de…

No. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. No era bueno. No era real. Habían sido imaginaciones suyas, no le había mirado a la boca ni había dado señales de que… No, era una gilipollez.

Espabílate Dixon.

Daryl encendió el motor de la furgoneta y pisó el pedal del acelerador yendo directo hacia su próxima entrega.

* * *

**BETH POV**

No significaba nada, absolutamente nada.

Beth miró una vez más la pantalla de su teléfono móvil donde no había más avisos de llamadas que los de su hermana a quien seguía ignorando desde hacía días. Como si de algún modo sobrenatural supiera que estaba con el teléfono en la mano, su nombre volvió a aparecer en la pantalla como llamada entrante.

La joven esperó unos segundos y terminó por aceptarla acercándose el teléfono a la oreja. Cambió de canal en la televisión encontrando un programa de cocina.

\- ¡Beth! ¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba a punto de meterme en el coche y presentarme allí a…

\- ¿Qué quieres Maggie?- Le preguntó Beth incapaz de dejar que cierto rencor se colara en su tono de voz. Escuchó a su hermana suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

\- Lo siento, Beth. Sé que… Metí la pata aunque, creo que fue un mal entendido.- Beth apartó el teléfono de su oreja mirándolo con incredulidad, como si la cara de la propia Maggie estuviera en su mano.

\- ¿Un malentendido? Estabas hablando con él cuando tuve que salir corriendo detrás de Calcetines.- Le espetó Beth escuchando un sollozo del cachorro como respuesta a su nombre.- Ven aquí anda.- Murmuró la joven cogiendo al animal y subiéndolo a la cama con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir sus patas sobre su abdomen hasta asentarse con la cabeza contra su pecho, su pequeño rabo moteado agitándose para que le hiciera caso.

\- Le estaba diciendo que era tu hermana Maggie, nada más.- Contestó su hermana mayor logrando que la caricia en el lomo del cachorro se detuviera de forma repentina.

\- ¿Nada más?- Preguntó Beth sin terminar de creérselo. No, no podía ser sólo eso, conocía a su hermana y tenía tendencia a dejarla en ridículo siempre que podía.

\- Si pensabas que le había dicho que pensaba que le habías echado el ojo, no solo a sus brazos…

\- ¡MAGGIE!- Le recriminó Beth sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse recordando lo que esos brazos habían sido capaces de hacer (levantarla en varias ocasiones días atrás), y cómo se sentían al hacerlo. El cachorro se deslizó hacia sus piernas al perder la atención de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? No le pude ver demasiado bien pero, creo que deberías pedir algo más pesado la próxima ocasión y alegrarte la vista si piensas seguir sin hacer nada más al respecto.- Beth soltó un gruñido al escuchar el comentario irónico de su hermana seguido de su risa.- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo entonces?- Añadió con un tono más suave.

\- ¿Tú que crees?- Le preguntó Beth arqueando una ceja.- No, Calcetines, la venda no es para morderla.- Apartó al cachorro de su pierna vendada devolviéndolo de nuevo al suelo.- Anda ve a jugar con la pelota.- El cachorro lloriqueó al verse de nuevo en tierra firme pero Beth negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Una venda? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?- La preocupación era evidente en la voz de Maggie.

\- Sólo es un esguince de tobillo, tranquila.- Le tranquilizó Beth escurriéndose sobre la colcha hasta casi estar completamente tumbada a excepción de su cabeza sobre la almohada y un par de cojines. – Estaba andando, no me fijé dónde pisaba y…

\- ¡Madre mía! ¿Has ido al hospital no? No has intentando jugar tú sola a los médicos como cuando eras niña, porque eso no acabó muy bien con Shawn una vez, acuérdate.- Beth soltó un bufido ante el recordatorio de aquel simple evento que había terminado con su hermano en Urgencias con una infección que se fue con varios días de antibióticos.

\- No, Maggie…-Dijo en tono serio.- Daryl me llevó y un médico de verdad me miró y… Mierda.- Soltó cerrando los ojos al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla al escuchar un silencio absoluto al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Maggie, sigues ahí?

\- Eh… Eso creo, es sólo que… Estaba pensando cómo es que Daryl pudo terminar llevándote al hospital…- Por una vez no había un doble sentido en sus palabras, al menos que ella pudiera detectarlo.

\- Estaba con él… Bueno, cerca de él cuando me pasó y… Se ofreció a llevarme.

Beth se mordió el labio inferior prefiriendo no ahondar en los detalles que habían llevado a ese descalabro. Bajó la mirada a su pantalón de pijamas de magdalenas sonrientes pellizcando alguna bola que se le había ido haciendo con el tiempo.

\- Fue un detalle de su parte, podría haberte dejado tirada ahí… ¿No os… conocéis mucho, verdad?- Beth hizo un sonido con la garganta parecido a una afirmación medio velada.- ¿Luego te llevó a casa?

\- Sí, me trajo de vuelta y….- Me subió en volandas los últimos pisos.

\- ¿Y…?- Preguntó Maggie con suavidad.

\- Le invité a desayunar.- Terminó ella arrancando varias bolas de pelusa de la rodilla del pantalón del pijama.

\- Bueno, eso, ¿está bien, no? Es bueno tener… ¿amigos? Fuera del trabajo.- Beth miró nerviosa hacia la cocina donde había ocurrido todo y nada a la vez. Estaba tentada de decirle algo a Maggie pero temía su reacción.- ¿Beth? ¿Sois amigos, no?

\- No lo sé, Maggs.- Confesó en un hilo de voz agachando la mirada.

\- Vale, reformulo la frase.- Chasqueó la lengua.- ¿Te gustaría que fuerais amigos?

\- Creo que quería besarme.- Beth abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada llevándose una mano a la boca. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Mierda.- Maggie, olvídalo, no sé lo que digo y…

\- ¿Crees que quería besarte?- Escuchó la voz de su hermana. Beth cerró los ojos maldiciéndose interiormente un poco más.

\- No, Maggie, no es…- El sonido del timbre de la entrada cortó su frase por la mitad.- Un segundo, están llamando a la puerta.

\- ¡Beth, que esperen! Explícame qué…- Beth pegó el teléfono a su pecho acallando la voz de su hermana contra la tela de su camiseta de pijama hasta depositarlo sobre la cama al coger las muletas.- ¡Bethany Anne Greene!- Escuchó a Maggie y colocó el teléfono boca abajo sobre el colchón acercándose a la puerta.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

\- Un momento.- Pidió acelerando su avance en las muletas sin pisar en el proceso a Calcetines quien tenía el hocico pegado a la ranura de la puerta.- No, Calcetines, quita de ahí.- Con cuidado, Beth coló su pie frente al cachorro y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba. - ¿Daryl?- Preguntó parpadeando sorprendida al verle parado frente a su felpudo con lo que parecía una bolsa de la compra y en ropa normal. - ¿Cómo…? Hola.- Dijo finalmente sonriendo pero tuvo que agachar la cabeza ante un tirón en su pantalón.- Calcetines, estate quieto.- Le recriminó viendo al animal soltar su pantalón y darse la media vuelta finalmente.- Lo siento...- Se apartó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.- No debí ver tu llamada y…

\- No… No te llamé ni nada.- Se excusó él cambiando la bolsa de mano rascándose la nuca.- Salí de trabajar y pensé que quizá, necesitarías algo de comida como no puedes bajar sola y…- Cerró la boca y le tendió la bolsa para que la cogiera.

\- ¿Me… me has hecho la compra?- Preguntó Beth sintiendo una nueva sensación calentarle la boca del estómago.- No tenías por qué, Daryl.- Le dijo aceptando la bolsa de su mano.

\- No es nada, un poco de pan, leche y alguna cosa más.- Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón apartando la mirada hacia el final del pasillo.- Bueno, debería irme ya.

\- ¡Espera! Aquí hay comida para los dos de sobra y…- Fue el turno de ella de bajar la mirada a su pie vendado.- Bueno, si quieres podría preparar algo para cenar y…- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mirándole.- Hace días que sólo hablo con Calcetines y agradecería un poco de compañía humana.- Se atrevió a decir sintiendo su cuerpo entero entrar en combustión a juzgar por el calor en su rostro. – Si no tienes otros planes o alguien esperándote en casa que…

\- No.- Fue su respuesta escueta que no hizo más que sembrar una duda mayor.- Puedo quedarme, nadie me espera.

Beth asintió con una sonrisa mordida y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que entrara. Daryl cogió de nuevo la bolsa de su mano sin cruzar su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¡Detalles, Bethy! ¡Te quiero!- Escuchó la voz amortiguada de su hermana contra la colcha antes del pitido de final de llamada.

Beth miró de soslayo hacia Daryl quien pareció ser un experto en actuar como si no se hubiera enterado, o realmente no le interesaba de quién era esa voz o qué había tras esas palabras.

\- Bueno, - comentó en tono casual de camino a la cocina con las muletas,- ¿qué te apetece, cenar, Daryl?

* * *

_Siendo domingo de Resurrección pensaba escribir algo en esa línea acordándome de tantas teorías que rondan internet sobre Beth; pero al final, esto fue lo que apareció en el Word. Dí que aún no ha terminado el día así que, nunca se sabe…_

_En fin, vuelven a estar bajo el mismo techo y con comida de por medio. O hay comida, o nada. ¿Qué pasará? No lo sé. Tania,sé que querías ver ese beso desde la perspectiva de Daryl, he intentado plasmar en el trozo de él un poco lo que pasó por su cabeza, espero haber saciado un poco tu curiosidad (aunque quizá no esté "todo escrito" en ese aspecto)_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior, pensaba que quizá querríais lanzarme un cactus a la cabeza pero me alegra equivocarme jajaja_

_Ya sabeis, cualquier idea, sugerencia, petición en relación a este AU o cualquier otra idea ya escrita o no plasmada, soy toda ojos._


	30. El mundo a tiempo XIX

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Décimo novena parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

_BETH POV_

No podía evitar desviar su mirada cada cierto tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo, intentaba controlarse y mantener sus ojos fijas en sus manos (más que nada para ahorrarse otra visita al hospital teniendo en cuenta el cuchillo con el que estaba pelando las patatas); pero era… imposible. Y más después de ser consciente de que sus brazos, al menos hasta el codo, estaban cubiertos con la camisa que le había regalado por Navidad.

Nada más descubrirlo había sentido unas ganas imperiosas de hacer algún comentario al respecto pero prefirió morderse los labios y sonreír para sí rezando para que si la miraba en ese instante, no pensara en huir de ella y su cuchillo.

Beth le miró de reojo, su chaleco de cuero descansaba sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas lejos del alcance de su mascota, y asintió para sí al ser consciente de que efectivamente, así en la distancia corta, podía asegurar que había acertado con la talla.

En su siguiente vistazo hacia su invitado, se encontró con la mirada de Daryl sobre ella a lo que ella sonrió sintiendo el color y el calor volver una vez más a su rostro (si es que en algún momento desde que había puesto él un pie en su casa se había ido).

\- Esto ya está.- Le escuchó decir con su voz grave tras haber limpiado varias hojas de lechuga y unos tomates para la ensalada.

\- Oh, perfecto. Ehmmm…- Beth se rascó la frente con el dorso de la mano y apuntó con el cuchillo hacia una de las alacenas sobre el fregadero.- Allí arriba tengo un bol de cristal para ponerlo todo. ¿Te importaría bajarlo?- Le preguntó viendo las cejas de Daryl arrugarse por unos instantes.

\- ¿No pensarías subirte tú misma a una silla con ese tobillo y bajarla no?- Beth entre cerró los ojos mirándole con suspicacia.

\- ¿Me está tomando el pelo, señor Dixon?- Le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos dejando bien visible el cuchillo de su mano en una silenciosa y vacua amenaza.

Daryl le miró en silencio soltando un resoplido divertido negando con la cabeza, su pie derecho sobre el taburete para coger impulso. Una sonriente Beth le miró de reojo sintiendo su aliento ralentizarse por unos instantes ante la breve porción de piel que logró ver al alzar Daryl los brazos arrastrando con él el bajo de la camiseta.

\- Voy un momento a...- Dijo Beth con voz apresurada haciéndose con las muletas. – Ahora vengo.- Dijo por encima de su hombro cogiendo el teléfono móvil de la mesa de la cocina donde lo había dejado por si alguien del trabajo le llamaba y se alejó cuán rápido se lo permitían las muletas hacia el servicio.

Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda y echó el pestillo de la misma, Beth dejó salir una larga exhalación. Apoyó las muletas contra el lavabo y dándole la espalda se apoyó contra él. Con gesto nervioso, desbloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y buscó el número de su hermana entre los contactos, su pulgar sobrevolando la superficie de las letras. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Beth tecleó un rápido mensaje y esperó con los nervios a flor de piel. En menos de un minuto, el teléfono vibró en su mano anunciando la llegada de la contestación de su hermana que en su mayoría consistía en varios iconos con corazones en los ojos. Beth rodó los suyos y le contestó, volviendo a quedarse a la espera. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta e intentó afinar el oído por si podía escuchar qué estaba pasando al otro lado de la puerta. El móvil vibró de nuevo en el bolsillo y Beth ahogó un chillido en el fondo de su garganta cuando éste casi se le escurre de entre las manos cayéndose al wc.

\- Maldita seas Maggie…- Siseó al ver al finalizar el mensaje de su hermana otro mensaje de un chico y una chica con un corazón entre ambos. Beth se golpeó la frente con el teléfono viendo que su hermana no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda en esa situación; aunque, realmente, ¿qué era lo que buscaba en ella?

Un leve golpe de nudillos en la puerta le sobresaltó a lo que Beth se abrazó a su teléfono como si de un salvavidas se tratara, olvidando por unos segundos que no estaba sola en casa, y que al otro lado sólo estaba Daryl y no un asesino en serie. ¿O quizá sí y no lo sabía todavía?

Beth agitó la cabeza de forma negativa desechando esa idea. Por lo que había visto de Daryl hasta el momento, estaba bien lejos de considerarle un asesino en serie. Quizá en ocasiones pareciera un pariente lejano del Yeti o un ermitaño fuera de su zona de confort pero…

La joven ahogó un suspiro y cogió las muletas acercándose a la puerta, descorriendo el pestillo y abriéndola lo suficiente para ver a Daryl al otro lado.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó echándole un rápido vistazo de pies a cabeza.

Beth asintió sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse una vez más, y con más ímpetu todavía al caer en la cuenta de que estaba en uno de sus más cómodos pijamas.

\- Todo bien.- Le aseguró ella con una sonrisa ajustando el agarre de las muletas y su teléfono para que nada acabara en el suelo.

* * *

El zumbido de la pequeña televisión en la sala de estar acompañaba el ruido de los cubiertos golpeando contra la vajilla mientras comían en la mesa de la cocina. Beth ocupaba su sitio habitual en ella, con la pierna vendada en alto mientras Daryl ocupaba el asiento de en frente.

El vaso de Beth estaba lleno de agua mientras Daryl tomaba un sorbo de la lata de cerveza que ella le había ofrecido.

\- Gracias, Daryl.- Le dijo Beth levantando la mirada de su filete a medio terminar acompañado de la ensalada.

El mensajero se encogió de hombros secándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Beth sonrió una vez más durante la cena ante sus formas para comer.

\- Está delicioso.- Le aseguró ella masticando un nuevo trozo, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

\- Sólo traje la carne…- Habló el finalmente tras aclararse la garganta, su plato ya limpio.

\- No tenías por qué, y además, me ayudaste a cocinar.- Añadió ella, su mano derecha jugueteando con la ensalada que quedaba en su plato, mirándole de reojo.

Daryl volvió a murmurar algo en bajo haciéndole sonreír.

\- Aún quedan patatas.- Beth empujó el plato en el que aún quedaban un buen montón de patatas fritas.- Yo no me las voy a terminar así que…- Calcetines sollozo a los pies de la mesa atrayendo la atención de ambos.- Y tú tampoco.- Le dijo Beth estirándose con cuidado para rascarle el lomo al cachorro quien comenzó a chupar sus dedos con ansia.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido?- Beth levantó la mirada del cachorro clavándola en Daryl, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- ¿Calcetines?- Preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de lugar al llamar así al cachorro pero para ella era evidente teniendo sus zarpas blancas y el resto de sus extremidades de color negro.

Daryl asintió pescando varias patatas fritas del plato con la mano, y llevándoselas a la boca.

\- Una compañera del trabajo, su perra, ha tenido cachorros y no podía hacerse cargo de todos y…- Beth cogió al cachorro en brazos quien lamió su cuello y mejilla arrancándole una leve risa.- No pude resistirme.- Le confesó pegando su mejilla a la cabeza del animal quien se movía inquieto en sus manos.- Pero me da pena tenerle aquí todo el día hasta que vuelvo así que…- Rascó el cuello de Calcetines quien se relamió los bigotes.- Quizá lo lleve a la granja con mi padre.

\- ¿Una granja?- Preguntó Daryl con la boca medio llena y el puño cerrado frente a ella mientras masticaba.

\- Sí, de las de verdad.- Respondió con una sonrisa besando la cabeza de Calcetines antes de devolverle al suelo.- Cuando acabé la Universidad encontré este trabajo, no quería irme demasiado lejos. No voy tanto como me gustaría pero…- Se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada a su plato con el apetito ya menguado.

\- Seguro que estará bien allí.- Dijo él en voz queda viendo al cachorro corretear hacia la sala de estar.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres de aquí?- Le preguntó Beth deslizando su plato hacia el centro de la mesa por si quería terminarlo.

\- De aquí y de allí.- Dijo Daryl escueto como única información.

Beth asintió con los labios prietos paseando su mirada por su cocina, sin esperar que dijera nada más, y realmente era una idea que no le incomodaba por completo.

* * *

_DARYL POV_

No sabía exactamente por qué había aceptado el café. Bueno, realmente no comprendía en qué cojones andaba pensando cuando había aparecido en la puerta de su casa con una bolsa de la compra y… Quizá necesitaba una buena hostia de su hermano en la cabeza que le devolviera al camino que le correspondía pero… Daryl paseó su mirada por la espalda de Beth mientras ésta tras insistir (aunque no demasiado) se encontraba frente a su cafetera preparándoles un café a ambos. Quizá no fuera algo tan malo haber aparecido en su estudio con la compra. Tal vez era lo que el resto de la humanidad hacía en situaciones como esa, ¿no? Preocuparse por quien conocen que no está con su salud al 100% y…

La comisura de sus labios se curvó leventemente al reparar una vez más en el patrón de dibujos de corazones y animales que decoraban el pantalón de pijama de ella. No es que hubiera clavado su mirada en su figura más de lo estrictamente necesario pero, a pesar de no conocerla en exceso, aquel pijama era… Definitivamente alguien como ella encajaba en ser poseedora de una prenda como esa.

Paseó la yema de su dedo pulgar por su labio inferior bajando los ojos hacia el suelo, hacia la zapatilla de felpa que vestía en su pie sano. Daryl se reacomodó en la silla, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y su brazo sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

\- ¿Lo tomas con leche?- Le escuchó a Beth preguntarle sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Sin nada.- Dijo con voz ronca viéndola asentir con su espalda vuelta hacia él.

Con paso lento y cuidándose de no apoyar su peso sobre el pie, Beth se volvió hacia él con la taza en la mano.

\- Gracias.- Murmuró estirando el brazo para librarle de dar más pasos de los necesarios y terminar bañado en el café o con ella en el suelo frente a él una vez más.

Beth le lanzó una breve sonrisa cargando con su propia taza y dejándola en la mesa antes de sentarse de nuevo exhalando un suspiro.

\- ¿Cansada?- Le preguntó mirándole de reojo soplando el café caliente de su taza.

Un leve color rojizo se abrió paso por sus mejillas, cubriendo parte de su cuello. Beth se llevó su mano libre al escote de la camiseta mirándole con cierta vergüenza.

\- No he hecho más que estar en casa así que…- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra.- Bebió un trago del café.- Si no que se lo digan a mi hermano…- Murmuró para sí recordando las innumerables ocasiones en las que Merle había usado la carta del cansancio cuando al volver a casa, encontrárselo tirado en el sillón en la misma postura que lucía cuando se había ido antes de su turno. Merle era un vago de cojones cuando no se trataba de algo que realmente le interesara, pero Beth no parecía ser alguien así. Levantó la mirada de su café encontrándose la de ella clavada sobre él, haciéndole sentir incómodo.- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, nada.- Se apresuró a decir ella negando con la cabeza bebiendo un breve sorbo de su taza. Le vio humedecerse los labios, no es que estuviera mirándole la boca, ni nada parecido, y abrir la boca y cerrarla varias veces antes de mirarle de nuevo y hablar.- ¿Tienes… un hermano?- Preguntó con curiosidad inocente.

\- Ajam.- Contestó escueto rascando el borde del dibujo de la cara sonriente de la cerámica del recipiente en su mano.

\- Yo también tengo un hermano… Mayor…- Añadió Beth con la taza bien sujeta entre sus dos manos.- A parte de Maggie claro, ya… Ya la conoces.- Dijo chasqueando la lengua como si el volver a hablar de su hermana le incomodara.

\- La recuerdo.- Le contestó brevemente con un asentimiento bebiendo una vez más de su café.

Tras eso el silencio volvió a la cocina, sin manillas del reloj que lo rompieran, o sollozos de cachorro que lo interrumpieran. El cachorro hacía rato que yacía panza arriba, patas en todas las direcciones, y hocico entre abierto persiguiendo gatos en sus sueños.

Podía escuchar los pequeños tragos que le daba a su taza, como si el sabor no le gustara o… ¿quisiera demorar su final lo máximo posible? ¿Tal vez era eso?

Daryl saboreaba cada trago de su café como si fuera el último, intentando que el olor del mismo enmascarara ese más dulce que desprendía ella cuando se movía, o la ventana entreabierta a su espalda se encargaba de lanzar en su dirección cuando dejaba colar una leve brisa.

Se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar pero a su vez, no quería que aquel café se terminara, aunque siguieran en silencio por varias horas más. ¿Le había drogado? ¿Tenía sentido algo de eso? Si le preguntaba a Merle, sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta. Se estaba ablandando y eso nunca era bueno.

\- Me alegra que te quede bien.- Suave, pequeña pero atrayente; su delicada voz lanzó al fondo de su subconsciente la grave voz de su hermano. Daryl parpadeó confuso, mirándola.- La… La camisa.- Dijo ella señalando a la prenda que había escogido para vestirse nada más salir de casa aprovechando que Merle se había encerrado en el baño.

\- Está...- Carraspeó.- Está bien.- Logró decir finalmente. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa que le dedicó ella bien parecía que le hubiera dicho algo infinitamente mejor a su juicio.

\- Me sorprende que aún conserve las mangas.- Ante aquello Daryl le miró con suspicacia arqueando una ceja. Una leve risa escapó sus labios, encogiéndose de hombros.- No puedes juzgarme habiéndote visto en pleno invierno ir sin mangas y con gorro.

Daryl negó con la cabeza aguantando la carcajada que parecía querer escapársele, le miró a través de un mechón de pelo que se había colado frente a sus ojos.

\- No, supongo que no.- Comentó mirando el fondo de su taza vacía pero sin dejarla sobre la mesa.- No nos dan mucha ropa en el trabajo y me contrataron en verano…- Ante aquello la risa de Beth, franca sincera, no hiriente volvió a inundar la cocina.

\- ¿No podías pedir una nueva para el invierno?

Beth dejó la taza sobre la mesa, apartándola a un lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su mentón sobre ella, sus ojos sin despegarse de él.

\- No quería tener problemas con los jefes.- Dijo alternando su mirada entre su taza aún en la mano y ella.

Sabía cómo podía sonar aquello, como algo que una persona sin dos dedos de frente habría hecho. Como él, vamos.

La escuchó suspirar, apretar los labios y asentir para sí.

\- Te entiendo.- Dijo y cerró los ojos unos segundos.- En el primer centro en el que comencé a trabajar… Llevaba apenas un mes en él pero tenía una cita con un especialista que había estado esperando, ¡durante meses! Y… No encontraba la manera de decirle a mi jefe que necesitaba salir antes del trabajo… Era una sola hora pero…- Se mordió el labio inferior.- No quería que pensaran… No sé…

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad recostándose más contra la pared de su cocina viendo una sonrisa dibujarse en su cara.

\- La alarma de incendios hizo que evacuáramos el edificio dos horas antes de lo que tenía previsto irme y con todo el follón, nos dejaron ir antes.- Daryl arrugó las cejas, confundido.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver…?- La sonrisa mordida, la mirada divertida que le dirigía, el color en sus mejillas.- ¿Hiciste saltar una alarma de incendios por no hablar con tu jefe para irte una hora antes?- Preguntó incrédulo mirando de forma diferente a la joven, aparentemente inocente y rubia chica frente a él.

\- ¡Fui completamente fortuito!- Intentó decir en su defensa.- Ya sabes lo torpe que soy y… Mi mano accidentalmente se enganchó en el tirador de…- La carcajada que parecía haber estado a la espera en su garganta toda esa tarde, finalmente encontró salida en ese momento. – Son cosas que pasan.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros entre risas, sus mejillas más enrojecidas que nunca.

\- Sí, cosas que pasan, Greene.- Contestó él en tono jocoso, negando incrédulo una mano acariciando su sien.- Eres… Realmente eres todo un… caso.

Beth hundió su nariz en el hueco entre sus antebrazos ocultando su sonrisa.

\- ¿Uno interesante?- Preguntó ella con voz queda y calmada. Daryl apoyó su nuca contra la pared sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Uno diferente.

Beth achicó los ojos bajándolos ligeramente.

\- ¿En plan… diferente del tipo "raro que habría que pasar de largo al cruzarse con él en una carretera" o diferente del tipo "tengo curiosidad por… saber más de él"?

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa, juntando las migas de pan que se habían desperdigado en su mitad de la mesa.

\- Diferente del tipo… Poco común.- Su mirada azul volvía a estar sobre él.- Y…- Tragó grueso pellizcando una miga más grande entre su dedo pulgar y el índice.- Tal vez un poco de… lo segundo.

Daryl se aventuró a mirarle de reojo sintiéndose completamente estúpido por lo que acababa de decir, que era evidente era la gilipollez más grande que había dicho en…

\- Me gusta más el segundo tipo.- Murmuró descubriendo su sonrisa serena al apoyar su mentón contra su muñeca.

Daryl sintió que podía respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

* * *

_Perdonar el retraso en actualizar, me quedé un tanto atascada con lo que quería escribir en este capítulo que al final fue diferente de lo que imaginé en un inicio._

_Gracias por vuestra paciencia una vez más, vuestros mensajes, vuestra lectura anónima, sugerencias._

_Como siempre, cualquier petición que os gustaría ver por escrito de este "mini mundo" o cualquier otro, podéis hacérmela llegar._


	31. El mundo a tiempo XX

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Vigésima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**En este capítulo volvemos a tener los dos POV. **

* * *

**Beth POV**

Hacía más de media hora que Daryl se había despedido de ella para volver a su casa pero la sonrisa no terminaba de desaparecer de su cara, ni si quiera en la penumbra en la que se encontraba.

Beth podía escuchar la respiración de Calcetines dormitando junto a su cama, acomodado en el interior de su zapatilla de andar por casa. El cachorro parecía ajeno a esa extraña excitación que se apoderaba de su dueña quien no lograba pegar ojo.

La joven cerró los ojos exhalando un largo suspiro mientras los dedos de su mano derecha tamborileaban contra su estómago, de forma rítmica sin detenerse.

Beth ahogó un gruñido cuando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil se encendió una vez más. Rodando sobre el colchón, cuidándose de no pasarse y terminar aplastando el cachorro al caer por el borde de la cama; alcanzó el aparato leyendo el mensaje de su hermana.

"¿Aún no puedes darme detalles… o es que me los vas a enviar por la mañana… cuando se vaya?" Varios guiños siguieron la pregunta de su hermana mayor arrancándole una muda carcajada mientras en su cabeza daba gracias a que no pudiera verle en ese momento. A ella, y sus mejillas sonrojadas, a ella y su sonrisa imparable.

Beth se mordió el labio inferior desbloqueando la pantalla y su dedo pulgar sobrevoló el teclado pensando qué contestarle. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo un nuevo mensaje apareció en la conversación.

"Glenn dije que los silencios dicen más que las palabras." Beth abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la intervención de él en la conversación. "Sobre todo si alguien se encarga de no dejarte hablar con su…" Beth se tapó la cara con la mano libre deseando tener algún tipo de poder con el que enviarle a su hermana mentalmente una respuesta.

A sabiendas de que eso era imposible, comenzó a escribir una respuesta para ambos, pues era evidente estaban hablando de ella y su actualmente inexistente vida amorosa, mientras comían palomitas, ganchitos, nachos o lo que fuera que se le hubiera antojado a su hermana.

"Hace un rato que se ha ido…" Comenzó a escribir mordiéndose el labio de forma pensativa mientras lo hacía. "Y no, no ha habido silencios de esos que esperabais." Añadió mientras veía a su hermana escribiendo una contestación.

Beth recolocó la almohada contra la pared a su espalda y se incorporó levemente en el colchón para no añadir una lesión de cervicales a su tobillo.

"¿Es gay?" Ante aquello una carcajada escapó de su boca, risa que Beth intentó opacar contra la palma de su mano para no despertar a Calcetines. Beth se asomó por el borde de la cama viendo al cachorro estirar sus patas traseras para hundir de nuevo su hocico contra el interior de la zapatilla.

"¿Un poco pronto para preguntarle eso, no crees?" Comentó Beth pensando en la pregunta de su hermana. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana entreabierta rememorando sus interacciones, las escasas palabras que habían intercambiado.

Nunca habían hablado de ello, no era un tema a sacar durante una primera cena cuando apenas se conocían. Quizá en alguna otra comida, cena o desayuno futuros que… Se humedeció los labios deseando que eso pudiera ocurrir.

"Nunca es demasiado pronto para saber esas cosas." Respondió Maggie. "Pero, ¿qué te dice tu intuición, hermanita?"

Beth cerró los ojos volviendo a ese momento bajo el quicio de su puerta abierta, él ya sobre el felpudo de la entrada, mientras ella permanecía apoyada contra la puerta para aliviar su pie herido del peso de su cuerpo. Por un momento, cuando le había sonreído agradeciéndole la compra y su compañía y él se había encogido de hombros desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, deseó que la Navidad no hubiera terminado y hubiera colgado un trozo de muérdago de lo alto de su puerta y…

"Que quiero volver a verle" Terminó por escribir sin pensar, sintiendo una leve punzada de temor cuando no llegaba ninguna respuesta. "Pasamos un rato agradable y… No tengo muchos amigos aquí tampoco y…" Comenzó a excusarse siendo interrumpida por un nuevo mensaje.

"Lo verás de nuevo seguro." Le tranquilizó su hermana. "Seguro que vuelve a verte, a llevarte sal o…" Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la rubia deseando que su hermana estuviera en lo cierto. "¿No dijo nada que hiciera pensar lo contrario, verdad?"

Beth arrugó el ceño rascando el perfil del teléfono con la uña de su pulgar. La cena había sido tranquila, sin una mala palabra o una mirada extraña… No había huido despavorido cuando le había ofrecido el café, o el segundo café a pesar de que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar y la cafeína no ayudaría demasiado a conciliar el sueño.

Y…

"Le dije que aún estaba pendiente la tarta de queso y arándanos y me miró."

"¿Te miró?" Maggie le envió una cara sorprendida, y un icono con una ceja arqueada de forma suspicaz.

"Creo que es una forma de decir, vale (¿)" Beth sopesó las miradas que Daryl le había lanzado durante la cena y durante sus interacciones anteriores, buscando alguna que se comparara a la que había visto en sus ojos de pie sobre el felpudo frente a su puerta. Ninguna se le había parecido a esa pero… "¿Creo que asintió?" Añadió recordando de forma repentina ese imperceptible encogimiento de hombros con la mirada desviándose de su cara. "Sí, creo que asintió." Respondió sintiendo una oleada de confianza apoderarse de ella en la oscuridad de su cama.

"Entonces, volverá y… ¿Cuándo te duchaste por última vez?"

"¡MAGGIE!"

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Daryl se acercó a la nevera y sacó un botellín de cerveza de ella. La chapa terminó en el fregadero mientras se alejaba de la cocina y de la sala de estar donde estaban su hermano y su bocaza, yendo directo hacia su habitación.

Con el tacón de la bota cerró la puerta a su espalda y vació la mitad del botellín antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche de segunda mano que tenía junto a su cama.

Poco a poco las ropas terminaron apiladas sobre la silla junto a la ventana, quedándose únicamente con la camiseta de tirantes y los calzoncillos.

Daryl se dejó caer sobre el colchón, acomodando su trasero sobre él y su espalda contra la pared. El botellín de cerveza no tardó mucho en volver a sus labios, humedeciendo su garganta seca. Así parecía haberse quedado desde que había salido de aquel pequeño estudio.

Se secó los labios con el dorso de su mano, su mirada viajando hacia la camisa que se había quitado. La que ella le había regalado.

"Tengo curiosidad por saber más de él".

Daryl ahogó el gruñido que quería abrirse a través de su pecho con un nuevo trago de cerveza que vació por completo el botellín. Lo miró con desgana, debería haber cogido otro más pero tampoco quería presentarse con una resaca inmensa en el trabajo.

¿Por qué había dicho algo así?

Gilipollas integral, eso entre otros, era lo que su hermano le habría llamado de haberle dicho la verdad cuando le había preguntado de dónde venía a esas horas.

Se llevó el pulgar de su mano derecha a sus labios, mordiendo la uña mientras cruzaba sus piernas, rascando el talón de una de ellas contra la otra pantorrilla.

No comprendía por qué pero sentía… curiosidad. Sí, eso era lo que era eso. Simple y llana curiosidad. Porque no era como él. Era brillante y delicada, donde él era oscuro y tosco. Era sonriente a diferencia de su ceño fruncido desde nacimiento. Era amable y torpe y… Ese olor.

Cerró los ojos exhalando el aire entre los dientes al apoyar su nuca contra la pared.

Ese maldito olor que no lograba sacarse de encima que creía llevar consigo de alguna extraña manera cuando no se habían tocado ni… ¿Cómo era posible que aún pudiera percibir su aroma?

Se volteó sobre el colchón arrastrando con él la almohada hundiendo su nariz en ella, oliéndose a sí mismo en ella. Eso estaba mejor.

"Aún está pendiente esa tarta de queso y arándanos que te dije…" Podía ver sus ojos azules, enormes clavados en él; que no pudo hacer más que permanecer estático, sin parpadear. "Si quieres claro que, no hay ningún tipo de obligación ni…" Tan pronto parecía portar sobre sus hombros un halo de confianza como éste se deshinchaba como un globo frente a sus ojos y…

No pudo decirle que no. No con palabras, sino con gestos, que eran más él. ¿Le habría entendido? Aunque no lo fuera a decir en voz alta, esperaba que sí.

¿Pero por qué? Sus dedos se clavaron en la almohada, su cuerpo se hundió más en el colchón.

"Buenas noches, señor Dixon"

Daryl ahogó un gruñido contra la almohada escuchando su dulce voz en su cabeza.

\- Buenas noches, Greene.- Murmuró en la oscuridad lo que no le había dicho frente a su puerta.

* * *

_Sé que el capítulo no es muy largo y que parece que esto no avanza pero quería dejar esto por aquí antes de empezar un nuevo día con este par._

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en los capítulos, por continuar leyendo de forma anónima o "reconocida", por las ideas que me enviáis para este AU o para otros independientes._

_Espero que os haya gustado y no tardar en volver por aquí._

_Nos leemos,_


	32. El mundo a tiempo XXI

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Vigésimo primera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

La música de la pequeña radio inundaba el estudio, llegando hasta el interior del servicio donde ella se encontraba. Su pijama se encontraba metido en el cesto de la ropa sucia que debía llevar a una lavandería pronto o iba a terminar viviendo en cueros hasta que volviera a la normalidad.

Una vieja bolsa de plástico cubría la venda para evitar que se mojara mientras mantenía el equilibrio sobre su pie sano, y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en el hombro contra la pared de azulejo bajo el chorro de agua templada.

Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios al contacto de las gotas en su cabeza, desenredando el pelo con cierta dificultad antes de enjabonarlo con ahínco. Beth canturreó la canción que sonaba en la radio, sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos frotando con energía sus brazos y piernas.

Se mecía con suavidad bajo el torrente de agua con una sonrisa en la cara que no se despegaba de sus labios desde que se había despertado horas antes con los sollozos de Calcetines. Pero nada iba a romper con su buen humor.

Por eso se encontraba bajo el grifo de la ducha, aparte de que tenía que hacerlo como todos los días a pesar de su tobillo. Había visto el sol salir en otro gran día que parecía delito no aprovecharlo para salir a la calle aunque fuera a hacer la compra. No podía vivir pensando que Daryl le iba a hacer la compra (aunque aquello le provocara un cosquilleo en el estómago que hizo que apoyara su mano contra la pared para no desequilibrarse por unos segundos). Y nunca se había planteado hacer la compra de su supermercado desde su casa y… No era mala idea, pero no, quería sentir el sol en la cara, necesitaba sentirlo sobre ella.

Tras asegurarse de que no quedaba más jabón en su pelo, Beth cerró el grifo y se envolvió en su toalla blanca apartando la cortina. Con cuidado, salió de la ducha y se acercó al wc donde se sentó para poder colocarse otra toalla en la cabeza mientras se vestía.

Tras completar su atuendo con unos cómodos pantalones, unas zapatillas y una camiseta; Beth se secó el pelo sin molestarse demasiado en cómo quedaba. Una coleta iba a ser su peinado del día así que no iba a preocuparse demasiado.

Con una mochila a la espalda para poder cargar lo que iba a comprar en el supermercado, y tras dejar a Calcetines con una ración extra de comida y un juguete que aún no había mordisqueado hasta la saciedad; Beth salió de su apartamento.

El camino hasta el supermercado era más largo de lo que había creído en un momento. Lo que estando en plenas condiciones hubiera recorrido en 10 minutos, estaba llegando a los 20 cuando por fin vio la amplia cristalera del local.

Antes de entrar, Beth decidió tomar asiento en uno de los bancos cercanos para así recuperar las fuerzas para moverse entre los pasillos. La falta de actividad de los días anteriores le estaba pasando factura.

Alzó la mirada al cielo despejado con una sonrisa, aspirando con calma.

\- ¿Beth?- La joven bajó la mirada de las alturas buscando la dueña de esa voz.

\- ¿Lori?- Preguntó con cierta duda hasta que logró vislumbrar con más claridad su silueta acercándose por la acera empujando un carricoche.

Olvidándose por un momento el cansancio de la caminata que le había llevado hasta allí, Beth recuperó las muletas y se acercó a la mujer sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó alcanzándola e agachándose para poder ver la cabeza de una niña dormida asomando por encima de la pequeña manta.- Es preciosa…- Dijo con expresión soñadora rozando con delicadeza el moflete de la pequeña con su dedo índice.

\- Ahora mismo es un ángel, pero cuando se pone a llorar…- Dijo Lori con una sonrisa cansada apoyando su mano sobre la espalda de Beth.- ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Oh, esto, nada grave. Un esguince.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.- He venido a comprar algo de comida para seguir sobreviviendo.- Añadió con una sonrisa arrancándole una suave brisa a la esbelta mujer.- ¿Y tú?

\- Judith y yo veníamos con la misma idea.- Comentó mirando con cariño a su recién nacida.

\- ¿Entramos entonces?

* * *

Beth agradeció con una sonrisa el café a la camarera de la pequeña cafetería adyacente al supermercado. Frente a ella, Lori le daba el pecho a Judith que había decidido despertarse en mitad de la sección de congelados cuando estaban terminando de hacer la compra.

\- Es adorable…- Dijo Beth acariciando con suavidad el brazo rechoncho de la pequeña que no separaba su boca del pecho de su madre.- ¿Cómo lleva Shane el cambio de pañales?- Comentó con una sonrisa recordando lo que Lori le había comentado durante los meses previos al parto sobre él.

\- Bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba, la verdad. Creo que ha estado practicando a mis espaldas…- Susurró en tono conspiratorio la morena antes de besar el pelo de la pequeña en sus brazos.

\- ¿Le han dado permiso en el trabajo?- Lori asintió bebiendo de su zumo de naranja.- Así podrá ayudarte.

\- Ahora mismo lo he dejado montando alguna cosa en la habitación de ella.

\- ¿Tienes kit de primeros auxilios, no?- Ambas mujeres rieron al unísono al imaginarlo que podría encontrarse al regresar a casa.

Tras conversar varios minutos más, y con la amenaza de un nuevo llanto de Judith si no conciliaba el sueño de nuevo, se despidieron a las puertas de la cafetería prometiéndose volver a cruzar sus caminos en poco tiempo.

* * *

A pesar del cansancio que se apoderaba de sus piernas cuando llegó a su edificio, Beth decidió quedarse en el parque cercano, sentada en uno de los bancos con la pierna en alto viendo las palomas descender hasta el suelo en busca de algo que llevarse a sus estómagos.

Tras meditarlo unos segundos, y desechando todos los pros que habían evitado que lo hiciera antes (aunque era evidente que la idea quizá no fuera la mejor); Beth se acercó hacia uno de los columpios vacíos tomando asiento en él.

Con cuidado, dejó las muletas a su alcance sin que fueran un obstáculo y comenzó a balancearse con cuidado de no golpear su pie vendado por efecto del vaivén. Apoyando la cabeza contra la cadena que sujetaba el asiento, Beth se balanceó con calma, ojos cerrados y la canción que había escuchado durante la ducha repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Pronto la melodía dejó de estar únicamente en su mente, y salió por su boca en un murmullo que terminó por convertirse en un canto en voz alta sólo para ella.

\- Deberías tener ese pie en alto.

Beth se aferró con fuerza a las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio, asustada por la repentina interrupción. Parpadeó varias veces habituando sus ojos a la luminosidad del día. Achicó los ojos agradeciendo la sombra de aquella voz que no pertenecía a otro que no fuera él.

\- Cuando subo, está arriba.- Comentó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar sonreír como una colegiala al verle.

\- Pero también baja…- Añadió él con la mano derecha en el bolsillo y sujetando un paquete en su izquierda contra su cadera.

Beth bajó la mirada para que no pudiera ver en sus ojos la leve punzada de decepción que sintió al ser consciente de que no estaba allí por ella. Pero, ¿qué podía pensar? No iba a estar en la puerta de su estudio, todos los días, aunque realmente no le habría echado de haberlo hecho; más bien le habría invitado a un café o lo que fuera.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?- Le preguntó con un leve carraspeo mirándole con la cabeza aún ligeramente gacha y ladeada.

\- Lo de siempre.- Respondió él en un murmullo casi inaudible paseando su mirada por el desértico parque.

Beth asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, recolocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja izquierda.

\- ¿Aburrida?

Beth le miró sorprendida al escuchar su voz, pensando que no iba a hablarle más que para despedirse en tal caso.

\- ¿Tan evidente es?- Preguntó ella sintiendo un leve rumor en las mejillas que rezaba porque él atribuyera al sol que incidía sobre ellos.- Fui a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y… Hace un día tan bueno que…- La joven se meció levemente de nuevo en el columpio. – Me da pena encerrarme de nuevo en el estudio.

\- Deberías traer aquí a…- Señaló con un gesto de su mano hacia el edificio.

\- ¿Calcetines? Me da miedo perderlo si se echa a correr, no puedo ir tras él precisamente.- Comentó ella con una leve risa viéndole agachar la cabeza. – Aunque… quizá me prepare unos sándwiches y baje aquí con él a comer.- Dijo con expresión pensativa chasqueando la lengua, sonriente.- Sí, creo que haré eso.- Se puso en pie resuelta ayudándose con las muletas para no caer al suelo. La mano extendida de Daryl sobre ella le impidió seguir caminando.- ¿Qué?

\- La mochila.- Beth negó con la cabeza.

La he traído desde el supermercado, puedo subir hasta mi piso con ella.

\- Tengo que ir al piso superior, puedo llevarla.- Insistió Daryl acercando su mano a la cinta de la que colgaba de su hombro la mochila.

\- Quieto ahí, Daryl. Puedo llevarla yo sola.- Respondió ella con cabezonería, esquivándole con sus muletas para avanzar hacia el portal de su edificio.- ¿Vas a entrar?- Le preguntó ella sujetando la puerta con el hombro para que pudiera colarse dentro.

Beth insistió en que Daryl fuera por delante, no quería que perdiera más el tiempo por la lentitud con la que iba a subir las escaleras. No tenía nada que ver con verle la nuca, la espalda enfundada en aquella camiseta sin tirantes o esos pantalones que… La chica bajó la mirada a los peldaños rezando porque el humo no saliera como pequeñas ondas por encima de su cabeza.

A punto de alcanzar su piso, Beth escuchó a Daryl llamar al timbre del destinatario del paquete. Con paso cansado se acercó hasta su puerta y coló la llave en la puerta, abriendo una pequeña rendija para que Calcetines no saliera corriendo si andaba por ahí cerca. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba dormitando panza arriba dentro de una de sus zapatillas, a la cual había arrancado un trozo de tela.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- Beth pegó un grito pegándose al borde la puerta al no haberle escuchado llegar. Se volvió hacia él con la mano en el pecho, negó en silencio con una sonrisa.

\- No, gracias, Daryl.- Le aseguró quitándose la mochila de la espalda dejándola en el interior del estudio junto a la puerta.

\- Bien, me voy a… seguir con el reparto.

\- Claro, el trabajo es el trabajo.-Comentó la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.- Me alegra haberte visto.

\- ¿En serio?- A juzgar por la rapidez con la que un ataque de tos se apoderó de él en ese momento, estaba segura de que aquella pregunta había salido sin querer de su boca.- Ya... Ya nos vemos…- Comentó Daryl de forma apresurada dando varios pasos de espaldas, alejándose de ella.

\- Cuando quieras. ¡Y lo digo en serio!- Exclamó al ver su cabeza desaparecer por las escaleras.

* * *

Beth apoyó su espalda contra el grueso tronco del árbol bajo el que había decidido dar cuenta de los sándwiches que se había preparado. Correteando persiguiendo una mariposa, el cachorro se movía a su antojo saltando de flor en flor en pos del insecto que parecía no querer convertirse en su nuevo mejor amigo.

La chica daba gracias a que a pesar del buen tiempo, pocas eran las personas que habían tenido una idea parecida a la suya, dándole algo de tregua ante la idea de que Calcetines pudiera querer acercarse a alguno de ellos.

Un nuevo mordisco de su sandwich vegetal con pavo aterrizó en su boca arrancándole un gemido de gozo ante la explosión de sabor.

Una rama crujió a su espalda y Calcetines abandonó su persecución de la mariposa para ir en búsqueda de lo que fuera que hubiera provocado ese ruido. Beth se apoyó sobre su mano derecha para poder ver de qué se trataba llevándose la tercera sorpresa del día a manos de alguien que ya había visto.

\- Aún no he almorzado…- Comentó Daryl con una bolsa en la mano mirándole inquieto.- ¿Te importa?

\- Mi parque, es tu parque.- Dijo ella con teatralidad simulando una reverencia antes de palmear el suelo.

Beth sonrió en el nuevo bocado de su sándwich sintiendo que éste sabía aún mejor todavía en ese momento.

* * *

_Me da la sensación en ocasiones voy un poco dando tumbos con este AU cual Dixon vamos, pero espero no perderme demasiado por el camino._

_Creo que ya lo he dicho antes pero si alguna tiene alguna idea que le gustaría ver por escrito en mis manos, mi buzón está siempre abierto, al igual que el recuadro del review para miembros e invitados de la página._

_Gracias una vez más por seguir ahí al pie del cañón, por vuestras palabras y ánimo, por leer seáis de dónde seáis aunque algunos orígenes que la página me chiva me alucinan ;)_

_Nos leemos!_


	33. Vigilia

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** ** Las apariencias pueden llegar a engañar y la música no es patrimonio únicamente suyo. (Ubicado en la 3ª Temporada)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Espero que la petición que me enviaste Tania, esté más o menos satisfecha con este breve OS, aunque tengo la sensación que me dejo algún detalle de lo que me dijiste en su día. ¡Maldita cabeza!

* * *

**Vigilia**

Era parte de ella, de su forma de ser.

No recordaba con exactitud la primera vez que lo había hecho, pero desde entonces, raro era el día en que no lo hiciera aunque fuera por breves minutos. La mayoría de ocasiones eran estando con Judith, intentando hacerla dormir meciéndola en sus brazos o preparándole su biberón. Sus pies junto al resto de su cuerpo se movían en un leve vaivén al ritmo de una melodía que solo escuchaba en su cabeza, y que ella intentaba revivir con un tarareo y el canto de alguna de las estrofas que pudiera recordar en ese momento.

Pero en ese preciso instante, sus brazos estaban agotados de sujetar al bebé en ellos. Sus pies dolían con cada paso que daba en el comedor vacío. Sus ojos le quemaban por el cansancio y la falta de luz natural.

Beth ahogó un bostezo a mitad de estribillo cambiando el peso de Judith de un brazo al otro sin dejar de mecerla. Cuando miró a la niña, se encontró con sus ojos abiertos y despiertos arrancándole un gruñido de desesperación.

\- Tienes que dormir, es tarde…- Susurró en la penumbra, apoyando su frente contra la de la pequeña.

\- ¿La bella durmiente no quiere cerrar los ojos, princesa?

Beth se giró hacia la puerta viendo su silueta acercarse hasta que la tenue luz de la luna descubrió su rostro.

Levemente inquieta por su atuendo en ese momento, y lo poco que había interactuado con él hasta ese instante, Beth asintió sellando sus labios en una sonrisa tensa. Sus pies no paraban quietos sobre el cemento al igual que los sollozos de Judith que amenazaban con convertirse en un llanto completo si no lograba hacer algo, lo que fuera que quisiera.

\- Aún es pronto para que le salgan los dientes…- Habló Merle ganándose una mirada curiosa de Beth que él prefirió ignorar.- Déjamela.- Beth retrocedió por inercia el paso que Merle dio en su dirección, como una mamá osa protegiendo a su osezno de un posible peligro.- No voy a comérmela, rubita.- Terció el mayor de los Dixon dando otro paso más en su dirección, y otro más después de ese al ver que ya no huía de él.

No sin cierta reticencia, Beth depositó a Judith en brazos de Merle quien en seguida la recolocó con cuidado y mimo sobre su brazo amputado, frotando con suavidad sus dedos sobre su abdomen. La niña parpadeó, enfocando sus ojos en ese nuevo rostro que no había visto antes pero que le sonreía levemente.

\- ¿No tienes ganas de dormir, eh?- Dijo con una suavidad en su tono de voz que encogió el corazón de Beth. Merle hablaba con la pequeña, sin despegar sus ojos de ella, meciéndola con un vaivén diferente al que la chica había usado para intentar que se durmiera.- ¿Te has cansado de ver la misma cara tanto tiempo, eh? Aunque podría ser bastante peor, como que hubiera sido Darylina la que hubiera estado contigo aquí tanto tiempo…

Beth se mordió la sonrisa viendo cómo Merle le miraba de soslayo. Judith arrebujó su mejilla contra la camisa que lucía él, cogiendo un trozo de la tela entre sus diminutos dedos, tirando de ella.

\- Aún eres demasiado joven para intentar quitarme las ropas, princesa.

\- ¡Merle!- Siseó Beth sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse por las palabras de él y por haber intentado llamarle la atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa, encanto, querrías echarle una mano antes de tiempo?- Comentó en tono sugerente arqueando sus cejas alzando el cuerpo de Judith hacia su cuello, su muñón contra su espalda.- ¿Has probado a cantarle algo?

Beth parpadeó intentando centrarse en lo que le estaba preguntando y no en la imagen mental que había convocado con su socarrona pregunta.

\- Sí, le he cantado las que le gustan pero…- Merle chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza.

\- Tienes que ampliar el repertorio, Barbie.- Beth apuñó las manos al escuchar el sobrenombre pero prefirió morderse la lengua y no decir nada.- Seguro que se ha cansado de las arañas, ovejas y abejas que sea de las que le cantas.

\- ¡Ja! Mejor cantarle de arañas que no de… mujeres en ropa interior en un bar o…- Farfulló la rubia enojada viendo a Merle soltar una breve risa.

\- Tengo una cultura musical que va más allá de eso, encanto.- Aseguró con un guiño.

\- ¿Ah sí?- Beth se cruzó de brazos con el mentón tieso y actitud desafiante.

\- Ajam…- Asintió Merle meciendo con suavidad a Judith haciendo un breve giro antes de fijar sus ojos de nuevo en ella.- ¿Conoces algo de Johnny Cash?

\- Alguna canción, sí.- Asintió haciendo memoria sobre los títulos y letras que aturullaban su cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna? Pufff…

Merle se humedeció los labios y pegó su boca al oído de la niña quien parecía, había babeado por completo el cuello de su camisa. Pronto Beth agudizó el oído reconociendo la elección de Merle y dando gracias a que fuera una de las que conocía.

Las estrofas se iban sucediendo lentamente, el vaivén continuaba, y Beth se vio sonriendo ante la escena; su propia voz no tardó en unirse a la de Merle quien le miró con cierta sorpresa hasta que asintió con una media sonrisa que enterró en el pelo de Judith.

Una tras otra, Merle continuó cantándole al bebé al oído, ya no se escuchaban sollozos, únicamente su respiración pausada dando fe de que por fin había conciliado el sueño.

Beth se acercó con sigilo a ellos viendo la boca entreabierta de Judith, sus ojos cerrados, su puño aferrado aún a la camisa de Merle.

\- Está dormida.- Murmuró en un hilo de voz escuchando el tarareo casi inaudible de Merle.- Ya puedo acostarla en la cuna y…

\- Si la movemos es probable que se despierte.- Terció Merle. Beth le miró en silencio creyendo comprender el significado tras sus palabras.

\- Si se despierta de nuevo y necesitas…

\- Tranquila, rubia, no es el primer crío del que me encargo. Darylina sigue vivo así que, no puede ser tan terrible que se quede con el viejo Merle, ¿eh?- Preguntó con voz suave, su mano acariciando la pantorrilla de la niña.

\- Está bien, pero, cualquier cosa…- Le pidió Beth viéndole soltar un suspiro exasperado. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla sopesando si realmente esa era una gran idea. No sabía qué podría pensar Rick de que hubiera dejado a su hija en manos de Merle y…

\- No voy a secuestrarla, es demasiado joven para mí.- Añadió Merle con sorna, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Beth se cruzó de brazos pero sin dar un paso atrás.

\- Buenas noches, Merle.- Claudicó Beth no queriendo embarcarse en una conversación que era evidente que él iba a llevar hacia un terreno en el que no se sentía cómoda.

La chica se acercó a él y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de él (al día siguiente juraría que le había sentido tensarse al contacto), besó la cabeza de Judith deseándole buenas noches.

\- Gracias.- Musitó a media voz la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa a Merle.

Mientras se alejaba por el comedor hacia las celdas, escuchó la voz grave de él dando forma a una nueva tonadilla en la penumbra de la prisión.

* * *

_Tenía este breve OS empezado desde hacía tiempo y finalmente esta tarde he logrado terminarlo. Espero que os haya gustado/entretenido aunque fuera un poco._

_Gracias por leer, comentar y sugerir. Y ya sabéis, si queréis ver alguna cosa en este fic sobre la pequeña Greene, no tenéis más que decirlo._

_Nos leemos_


	34. Out of service

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **¿Qué pasa cuando juntas una tormenta y un viaje en ascensor? Una alta probabilidad de avería es más que factible. (Bethyl)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Lo sé, ¿doble actualización hoy? Se acaba el mundo, definitivamente.

Teniendo en cuenta que en este fic intento meter situaciones varias con la rubia como eje central, tenía el deber moral y espiritual de escribir algo así, por "muy vista que esté esta situación".

Ea.

* * *

**Out of service**

Los tacones de sus botas tejanas repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de mármol del pasillo que llevaba al único ascensor del edificio. Con la tira del bolso sujeta sobre el hombro, Beth aceleró el paso al creer escuchar la puerta del ascensor abrirse.

Cuando dobló el pequeño recodo previo vio las puertas comenzar a cerrarse.

\- ¡Sujete la puerta por favor!- Pidió acelerando el paso, implorando porque hubiera alguien dentro y no estuviera hablando simplemente con el aire.

Una mano aterrizó en el borde de la puerta bloqueándola, obligando a que volviera a abrirse la hoja y ella pudiera colarse en el interior con las mejillas encendidas y buena parte de su pelo pegándose a su nuca y frente.

\- Gracias.- Musitó Beth en un hilo de voz sin levantar la mirada del suelo, viendo los goterones de agua cayendo de las mangas de su chaqueta vaquera y creando un charco cada vez más amplio junto a sus botas empapadas.

Ahogando un gruñido de desgana al sentir la camiseta pegada a su espalda, Beth intentó escurrir las mangas de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué piso?- Preguntó una voz tosca a su lado.

\- El quinto, gracias.- Logró decir, mirando finalmente a quien le había ahorrado el tener que esperar empapada de pies a cabeza en el portal.

Beth apartó la mirada con rapidez tras echar un vistazo a su compañero de viaje. Parecía que la lluvia también había hecho estragos con él aunque no demasiado, el estado de sus ropas no era tan lamentable como el suyo aunque, aquella camiseta parecía querer pegarse en los sitios más estratégicos y…

La joven agitó la cabeza centrándose en la tarea de escurrir sus ropas cuanto pudiera.

\- Deberían despedir a todos los meteorólogos…- Comentó con expresión de fastidio sin saber realmente si el hombre le estaba escuchando.

Beth exhaló un suspiro y miró el panel del ascensor viendo que estaban a punto de alcanzar el cuarto piso. Ya le quedaba menos para meterse en la calidez de su apartamento, quitarse esas ropas, darse una ducha bien caliente y tumbarse en el sofá con una manta y un buen tazón de chocolate caliente.

Una fuerte sacudida hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayéndose a un lado, aterrizando sin ceremonias contra el sólido cuerpo del hombre. Las luces del habitáculo parpadearon y se apagaron. Segundos después la pequeña luz de emergencia junto al panel de números se iluminó.

\- Genial…- Farfulló con las mejillas encendidas.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó con rapidez apartándose de aquel desconocido que prácticamente la había empujado a un lado acercándose al panel.

Su dedo pulgar pulsó con energía el botón con una campanita dibujada. La alarma no sonó.

\- Le he dicho una docena de veces al señor Mills que tienen que arreglar este cacharro.- Musitó ella apartándose el pelo de la cara.- Es la tercera vez que me pasa en dos meses.

El hombre ignoró sus palabras y siguió pulsando todos y cada uno de los botones hasta terminar estrellando su puño sobre el panel apagado. Beth pegó un respingo.

\- No creo que eso vaya a ayudar demasiado…- Tragó grueso al ver cómo le clavaba la mirada, de forma bastante poco amistosa.- Deberíamos llamar al número de teléfono de…- Le indicó señalando una pegatina.

\- No tengo móvil.

\- Oh.- Exclamó Beth sorprendida.- No pasa nada, el mío tiene que estar por aquí…- Colocándose de cuclillas para poder apoyar el bolso en una de sus rodillas, Beth rebuscó en el interior del bolso. La cartera, las llaves, pañuelos, una barra de labios…- ¿Dónde diablos está?- Enojada siguió rebuscando y rebuscando.- ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Beth agachó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo dejé cargando en casa mientras iba a la oficina de Correos.- Confesó dejando caer su trasero sobre el suelo del ascensor acertando a no meterlo de lleno en el charco que había creado antes.

\- De puta madre. – Exclamó el hombre llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por su pelo, hasta enlazar los dedos en su nuca dándole la espalda.

\- No lo hice a propósito…- Se excusó la rubia lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria en la semipenumbra.

Viendo que aquello podía ir para largo, Beth dejó el bolso en el suelo a su lado y se deshizo de la chaqueta. No quería coger una neumonía más profunda de la que era más que probable terminara teniendo si algún vecino no llamaba pronto.

El desconocido aporreó la puerta con energía, agitando levemente el ascensor.

\- Hey, hey, para quieto, ¿o es que quieres que nos caigamos?

El nuevo golpe que iba a darle a la puerta no llegó, su puño cerrado a meros centímetros del acero.

El hombre le miró de soslayo, su pelo húmedo cubriéndole parcialmente la cara. ¿De qué color eran sus ojos? Le vio fijar la vista de nuevo en la puerta antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar aire en profundidad, ambas manos apoyadas en la superficie metálica.

\- Oh, no…- Musitó Beth comprendiendo qué era lo que estaba pasando. No es que aquel tipo fuera violento por naturaleza (al menos eso quería pensar) si no que….- ¿Tienes claustrofobia?- Preguntó en voz baja poniéndose en pie pero sin acercarse a él. Si le agobiaba estar en un sitio cerrado, cuan más lejos estuviera de él mejor.

\- No tengo ninguna fobia…- Dijo él entre dientes sin apartar la frente de la fría puerta.- Solo… No me gusta estar encerrado sin poder salir…- Beth asintió jugueteando con sus manos.

\- Quizá… Si te sientas y…- Volvió a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos.- Vale, nada de sentarse.- Se rascó la cabeza pensativa, terminando por deshacer su coleta y dejar su pelo mojado suelto.- Uhm… ¿Qué te parece si… hablamos? Un poco de distracción quizá te ayude.

El hombre giró sobre sus pies y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, su mirada cerrada vuelta al techo del ascensor, sus dedos prietos contra la superficie tras él. Su respiración era cada vez más elaborada.

\- Si hablamos… consumimos más aire y…- Murmuró con una voz mucho más carente de enojo de la que había usado antes. Negó con la cabeza humedeciéndose los labios.

\- No pienses en eso.- Abrió los ojos y le miró.- Sí, sé lo que estás pensando es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero… No puedes pensar en esto. Imagina… Imagina que estás en… el bosque, sí, en el bosque… Con los árboles a tu alrededor y… el amplio cielo sobre tu cabeza…- Recitó Beth con voz calmada acercándose a él, contradiciendo su anterior decisión.

\- No… No puedo.- Negó con energía.- Es…

De forma violenta se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba puesta y a la lanzó al suelo, sus dedos bajaron el cuello de su camiseta exponiendo su clavícula. Aquello no parecía mejorar.

\- Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí en seguida. Te lo prometo.

Un gemido parecido al sollozo de un gato abandonó la garganta de aquel hombre que bien podría haberse aprovechado de ella en un callejón oscuro de habérselo cruzado, y ser él ese tipo de hombre. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- Quizá no sea lo más ortodoxo del mundo pero…- Se escuchó decir a sí misma con una resolución clara en su mente y una valentía que no creía ser capaz de contener en su cuerpo en ese momento.- Sólo te pido que no me noquees.

Ante aquello el hombre abrió los ojos confundido a tiempo de ver el rostro de Beth a escasa distancia del suyo. Beth no lo pensó y acortó el espacio existente entre ambos sellando sus labios con los suyos. Una leve presión a penas imperceptible, un roce inocente, amistoso, necesario. Una mano apoyada como el roce de una pluma sobre su cuello descubierto, una tentadora e incontrolable necesidad de dibujar su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua antes de que abriera la boca y se uniera a la de él.

Menta.

Dedos firmes se abrieron paso entre las hebras de su pelo hasta afianzarse en su nuca, atrayendo su boca hacia la de él, obligándole a ladear el rostro explorando con mayor libertad su boca, sus labios… Otra mano se apoyó en su cintura, temerosa a diferencia de su boca que no le daba tregua, que parecía querer robarle el aliento a ella para así poder respirar él por más tiempo.

Un mordisco en su labio, un gemido sin origen conocido, la brisa de su aliento contra su nariz cuando finalmente su respiración no fueron suficientes. Vio su nuez moverse al tragar saliva, la misa que había compartido instantes antes con ella. Avergonzada por haber hecho algo así, Beth alzó sus ojos hacia los de él.

\- ¿Mejor?- Le preguntó en un hilo de voz esbozando una suave sonrisa.

\- Sí, mejor.- Murmuró él contra sus labios sin dejar de tocarla con sus manos.

Envalentonada, y siendo presa de una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, se mordió el labio inferior y depositó un nuevo y breve beso en sus labios.

Una nueva sacudida y ambos se abrazaron por inercia. Las luces volvieron a lucir y el ascensor se puso en movimiento de nuevo. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse en el quinto piso les sacó de su estupor.

\- Apartamento 16.- Le susurró Beth contra su oído antes de dejar un beso en su cuello, coger sus ropas del suelo y salir del ascensor a paso ligero.

* * *

_A falta de un beso en el AU "el mundo a tiempo", me quito la espinita con este momento en un ascensor. Lo sé, es muy cliché, pero no he podido evitarlo, matadme xD_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que no sé qué será… Ideas/Sugerencias?_


	35. Desandando el camino recorrido

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Este OS lo escribo tras haber leído durante estos meses varias teorías del conocido como Team Delusional.

Lo escrito en cursiva es un flashback.

* * *

**Desandando el camino recorrido**

Daryl hacía inventario sobre lo que iban a necesitar para ese próximo viaje. Iba a ser algo más largo de lo habitual, y el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros iba a ser probablemente algo diferente a lo que llevaban haciendo hasta el momento.

En esta ocasión no iban a recorrer las carreteras y senderos, espiando a desconocidos a los que ofrecer asilo en Alexandría si cumplían los requisitos. No. Esta vez sabían a quién tenían que encontrar, sabían dónde hacerlo. Él lo sabía demasiado bien.

Tras asentir para sí, comenzó a meter su ración de comida en una mochila que acabaría sujeta a la parte trasera de su moto mientras veía a Aaron hacer lo propio más la comida y bebida extra. Varias latas de combustible, unas mantas y algo de ropa completaban el inventario, junto a las fotografías habituales y una carta escrita expresamente por Deanna.

Daryl se aguantó las ganas de soltar una carcajada solitaria y hueca cuando le escuchó a Aaron comentarle esa última cuestión. Una carta de su puño y letra no iba a hacer mucha diferencia en la decisión de aquel hombre, al menos así lo creía él.

Cerró la mochila y se la echó al hombro para salir del garaje y atar la bolsa a la moto frente a la puerta abierta.

Rick se acercó a él, su arma reglamentaria visible (una condición inamovible tras lo ocurrido con Spencer días atrás) y una expresión que parecía asemejarse un poco más al líder que una vez fue y que parecía haberse perdido entre la sangre y el salvajismo al que ese mundo les arrastraba.

\- Shepard parecía razonable.- Comentó el ex sheriff en voz baja con su mano derecha en la cadera viéndole sujetar la mochila a la moto.

\- No hay nada razonable en esto.- Le contestó Daryl mirándole de reojo. Rick asintió rascándose el mentón.- No puedes ir tú también. Tienes que quedarte.

Al principio, Rick se habría ofrecido en esta nueva salida. Era diferente, necesaria y… Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, también dolorosa.

\- Deberías hablar con ella y que piense en otro sitio de dónde podamos sacar a un médico.- Murmuró Daryl tomando asiento en la moto, la llave aún sin accionar a la espera de que Aaron terminara de preparar su coche.

Daryl miró a su amigo, a quien una vez le llamó hermano (aunque había ocasiones en las que creyera estar viendo a otra persona) y pensó que podría haberlo pensado mejor. Pensó que quizá no debería haberse aprovechado de las circunstancias metiéndole una bala en la cabeza a ese capullo antes de pensar en las consecuencias a largo plazo. Tal vez… Pero eso ya daba igual. Pete estaba muerto y Alexandría necesitaba un nuevo médico. Atlanta era la única opción, el Hospital era su destino.

* * *

Daryl agradeció el golpeteo del viento contra su cara, pero sobre todo las gafas de sol que Aaron había encontrado en una salida anterior y que Eric le había prestado tras insistir en que, a la velocidad que él iba en sus muletas ningún mosquito podría hacerle tanto daño como a él a lomos de la moto.

El ruido del motor rodando por las desérticas carreteras rugía con fuerza opacando el sonido del vehículo que iba tras él.

Daryl tragó grueso recordando la reunión en la que se había decidido que debían volver allí. Aceleró a fondo.

_Por un vago instante, parte de ese gran espejismo que era aquella ciudad tras los muros, Daryl se sintió como en la prisión. Pero faltaban algunos de los suyos y… No, no era igual. _

_Todos los miembros estaban reunidos frente a un bidón en cuyo interior la madera era consumida por las llamas._

_\- Necesitamos un nuevo médico para la ciudad.- Habló Deanna con entereza cruzada de brazos y una dureza en su mirada que no había visto hasta el momento._

_Daryl cruzó la mirada con Rick y otros miembros de su familia, viendo en sus ojos lo mismo que pasaba por su cabeza pero que ninguno quería decir en voz alta._

_\- Aaron, deberíais esforzar vuestras salidas en encontrar a alguien que pudiera servir para suplir esa… vacante.- El hombre asintió con su mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Eric, dándole un pequeño apretón con una sonrisa entristecida.- Sé que puede llevar más tiempo de lo habitual pero…_

_\- No tiene por qué.- Terció Rick finalmente mientras Daryl bajaba la mirada a la punta de sus botas. – En el Hospital Memorial Grady de Atlanta, aún hay un médico._

_Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él._

_\- Daryl… Daryl sabe cómo llegar, y conoce a quienes se encargan de aquello.- Añadió el ex sheriff sin lograr que Daryl apartara sus ojos del suelo. No podía hacerlo. – No será fácil. Había… pacientes y…- Cambió el peso de un pie a otro._

_\- Pensaremos en algo para convencerles.- Terció Deanna con firmeza. _

Daryl tragó grueso intentando alejar de su mente aquel pasillo, las salpicaduras de su sangre contra sus labios y mejillas (había días en los que aún creía sentirlas), el peso del arma en su mano cuando disparó y…

Una señal le recordó que quedaban menos de 30 millas para llegar a Atlanta.

* * *

Aaron y Daryl aparcaron el coche y la moto en un callejón cercano al hospital. Pronto desplegaron el mapa de la ciudad sobre el capó del coche buscando en él la ubicación exacta y cualquier vía de salida de él si las cosas se complicaban. El arquero bien sabía que podían complicarse, no olvidaba lo ocurrido semanas atrás cuando abandonaron aquel maldito edificio.

Debemos entrar por aquí, es el camino más directo para alcanzar la puerta principal.- Le indicó Daryl con su dedo índice sobre el mapa.- Noah nos dijo que los garajes estaban llenos de caminantes así que no podemos entrar por ahí.- Aaron asintió a su lado en silencio. Le echaron un último vistazo y lo guardó de vuelta en su mochila sacando el machete de su funda.

\- Vamos entonces.

Daryl asintió preparando una flecha en la ballesta como excusa para poder tomar unos segundos para calmar sus nervios. Conocía bien el camino que iban a recorrer, no muy lejos de allí todo se había ido al infierno y… Con haber estado allí una sola vez, era suficiente, no era algo que pudiera llegar a olvidar con facilidad.

\- Vamos.- Dijo echando a andar con el dedo cerca del gatillo de su arma y paso firme.

Una manzana y sintió que los pies le pesaban más que cuando se había desmontado de la moto. Dos manzanas y la sombra del edificio ya les cubría a ellos.

Intentó ignorar el rojo pero…

\- Si el tanque está lleno de agua…- Comentó Aaron en voz baja mirando el camión de bomberos, la pintura roja se confundía con la sangre de los caminantes que habían terminado arrollados por él o destrozados bajo sus armas.

\- Está vacio.- Farfulló Daryl sintiendo sus pasos flaquear al ver aquel sedán azul aparcado de mala manera al otro lado del camión.

El arquero se humedeció los labios mirando hacia el corto camino que les quedaba por recorrer hasta ir al hospital. Estaban al lado, pero no podía moverse de allí.

"Enterramos a los nuestros".

Las palabras de Glenn habían estado robándole el sueño desde aquel día, desde aquella huida que hizo que la dejaran atrás.

"Es precioso. Al que hizo esto, le importaban. Quiso que tuvieran un funeral. Recordó que también eran personas, antes de todo esto. No dejó que el final los cambiara. ¿No te parece bonito?"

Ella no había tenido un funeral. No había una cruz con su nombre. Su hermana no tenía un lugar al que regresar si quería hacerlo algún día para ponerle unas flores. No había tenido nada bonito. Su ataúd era aquel maldito maletero.

Merecía algo bonito, más que ninguno.

Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, Daryl desvió sus pasos hacia el maletero del sedán.

\- ¿Daryl? El hospital está por ahí…- Escuchó la voz de Aaron mientras avanzaba hasta detenerse frente al maletero.- ¿Daryl?

Sus ojos vieron las marcas de manos sobre la suciedad impregnada en la carrocería, las manchas de sangre, los restos de otros caminantes. ¿Podría abrirlo?

El calor, el tiempo habrían hecho estragos en ella y… Se lo debía. Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo echándose al hombro la ballesta. Forzó el cierre del maletero hasta escuchar el inconfundible click al abrirlo. Tragó grueso, sus dedos rozaron con vehemencia el borde del maletero.

De un solo tirón, Daryl alzó la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Dos segundos. Sólo necesitaba dos segundos para ver su cara con vida en su mente antes de enfrentarse a lo que había en el maletero.

\- Esa palanca puede venirnos bien.

Daryl miró a Aaron el ceño fruncido antes de bajar la mirada al interior del maletero.

Estaba vacío.

Sí, había una palanca, una manta manchada en sangre.

Estaba vacío.

Una lata vacía de aceite.

Estaba vacío.

No estaba allí. Daryl tragó grueso. Beth, no estaba allí.

* * *

_Como escribí arriba, este OS surge a raíz de leer varias teorías del Team Delusional sobre la no-muerte de Beth. Hay quien interpretando ciertas cosas comentadas-vistas en la serie (la ausencia de Daryl y Carol entre otros mientras llevan a Noah a su casa, la ausencia de un funeral visible, la actitud de Maggie al enfrentarse al Walker encerrado en el maletero, etc etc etc) cree que Beth podría haber sobrevivido al disparo (con más o menos secuelas) y el grupo se habría obligado a dejarla atrás tras salir del Hospital, habiéndola dado por muerta de forma errónea. Dicho esto, cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera, y hay que reconocer la vehemencia y el argumentario de más de una cuando expone este tipo de teorías._

_Así que, supongo que este capítulo puede considerarse como un… ¿aporte a ese grupo?_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, espero saber qué pensáis sobre todo esto!_

_Nos leemos_


	36. El mundo a tiempo XXII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber acabo de terminar de escribirlo y no me da tiempo de repasarlo ahora mismo pero quería subirlo ya (os lo debo).

**Vigésimo segunda parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

**Daryl POV**

No había pensado demasiado cuando había terminado con su sándwich y su soda sentado en la hierba junto a Beth Greene en el parking adyacente a su edificio. Realmente, se había tenido que desviar de su ruta de reparto para terminar aparcando la camioneta de reparto frente a su portal para acercarse y comer ella. Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, devorar su sándwich con la mirada gacha paseándose por la hierba y siguiendo de vez en cuando la estela blanca y negra del cachorro correteando a su alrededor persiguiendo insectos.

Un nuevo mordisco de su sándwich y la mirada de Daryl se desvió por voluntad propia a su compañera de comida. Beth había terminado su almuerzo y había recostado su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, su pierna apoyada sobre lo que parecía una sudadera elevando así levemente su tobillo vendado. Su mano izquierda permanecía sobre la hierba, el movimiento de sus dedos atrajo la atención del cachorro que se estrelló contra ellos, revolcándose sobre su espalda antes de comenzar a lamerlos, haciéndola reír.

Daryl se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano mirando de reojo a la joven reír cogiendo al cachorro sobre su regazo y viéndole caer de culo de nuevo a la hierba. Y otra vez la escuchó reír. No le resultaba incómodo, ni estridente, era una risa sincera, agradable; un sonido que no le importaría volver a escuchar.

Aprovechando que parecía no percatarse de su mirada en ella, y que era incapaz de apartar durante más de cinco segundos; Daryl la observaba.

Desde que sus interacciones se habían vuelto frecuentes, Daryl se había percatado de la cantidad de ocasiones en las que sus caminos se habían cruzado, viéndola incluso cuando no estaba trabajando (aunque en esas ocasiones se había asegurado de camuflarse entre la gente o desaparecer antes de que pudiera verle). Pensaba que esa clase de cosas sólo ocurrían en los libros que no había leído o las películas que en raras ocasiones había podido ver. Pero a raíz de todos y cada uno de esos encuentros obligados o espontáneos, había ido anotando mentalmente todos esos detalles que había ido guardando en ese pequeño espacio de su mente para cuando se cruzaba con ella de nuevo o simplemente su imagen aparecía en su cabeza (más de lo que jamás reconocería).

Y por ese cúmulo de encuentros, por esas conversaciones compartidas, por esa cena en su casa y esa… despedida en la misma; había terminado conduciendo en dirección a esa casa. Porque aunque fuera incapaz de comprender el verdadero por qué, había visto ¿decepción? En su mirada clara cuando le había dicho que estaba trabajando esa mañana. Había intentado solventarlo de alguna manera ofreciéndose a ayudarle con la compra (además, no era bueno que cargara peso en ese tobillo, debería comprar también la comida por internet como todo lo demás). Pero lo había sentido… insuficiente, y su mente había pensado igual al llevarle hasta allí en su descanso atrasado para el almuerzo.

Tal vez no llegara la hora exacta a su primer reparto, pero conocía al destinatario y sabía que no tendría ningún problema serio por ello.

\- Quizá el sol no te siente del todo bien…- Daryl parpadeó levantando la mirada del suelo, viéndola aguantar una media sonrisa.- Quizá la sombra… te ayudaría a resolver ese problema.

\- No tengo ningún problema.- Aseguró él murmurando buscando entre los árboles la bala peluda de cuatro patas. No tardó en dar con él meneando la cola y la mitad de su cuerpo al hacerlo.

\- Aja…- Asintió ella mirándole con una ceja arqueada.- Sigo creyendo que tanto sol no te va a hacer bien.- Añadió ella, sus manos jugueteando con una brizna de hierba.

Daryl se frotó la mejilla sintiendo su coronilla arder levemente bajo el sol que no terminaba de calentar tanto como en pleno Agosto pero que si estaba logrando crearle una leve sensación de picor en la nuca.

Haciendo una bola de papel con la bolsa, y con su soda abierta en la mano, Daryl se levantó de su hueco en la hierba y se acercó hasta la linde de la sombra.

\- Pronto dará el sol ahí.- Comentó ella viéndole flexionar las rodillas para sentarse.

Tenía razón, así que tragando grueso, se sentó donde sabía no daría la sombra en unos cuantos minutos: a su lado.

\- Perdona.- Se disculpó Daryl queriendo que una grieta del tamaño de Ohio se abriera y le tragara cuando su brazo desnudo rozó con el de ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que arrancarles las mangas a todas sus camisetas?

\- Tranquilo.- Murmuró ella en voz queda sin apartar los ojos del frente.

Daryl le miró de soslayo, visiblemente tensa, sus dedos inquietos pellizcando de forma incesante la brizna de hierba. ¿Se habría sentado demasiado cerca? Beth le miró de reojo, y esbozó una media sonrisa con las mejillas coloradas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Sí, definitivamente demasiado cerca.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, él bebiendo de su soda, ella arrancando alguna que otra brizna de hierba más, haciéndola añicos sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó incapaz de controlarse cuando la vio estirar una hierba hasta partirla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eh?- La hierba cayó sobre sus rodillas.- No, nada, estoy…- Tragó saliva mirándole con una sonrisa inquieta.- Estoy perfectamente.- Le aseguró apartando su mirada. Aunque no llegó a alcanzar a escuchar nada, la pudo ver mover los labios, negando con la cabeza.

¿Quizá realmente estaba loca? Daryl bebió un trago de su soda. No, no parecía estar realmente loca, aunque también era cierto que él no había tenido mucho trato con esa clase de gente así que…

Daryl sintió su espalda tensarse como un arco cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tomando aire profundamente, sus manos aferradas a sus muslos.

\- ¿Beth?- Preguntó con incertidumbre y la lata de soda bien segura en su mano. Nunca le pondría una mano encima a una mujer, pero aquellas uñas podían ser peligrosas si se le cruzaban los planes.

\- No puede ser tan complicado…- Escuchó escurrirse entre sus labios.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

La punta de sus dedos se emblanquecieron con la fuerza con la que se aferraba a sí misma, mientras seguía con su monólogo interno que era evidente ya no lo era.

\- Y no es nada malo tampoco…- Continuó hablando ella gesticulando con los ojos cerrados. ¿Realmente no era consciente de lo que hacía?

Con cuidado, con la misma lentitud con la que se habría acercado a un animal herido, Daryl rozó con la punta de sus dedos el antebrazo de ella. Beth dio un respingo, llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado antes al sol?- Preguntó intentando no alterarla si es que realmente estaba sufriendo algún tipo de episodio de locura o estaba alucinando por una insolación.

Vale que él no fuera un santo, pero no se merecía ser atacado por una rubia que no pesaba ni 50 kilos en mojado en su hora de almorzar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! No…- Se apresuró a negar ella con una risa nerviosa frotándose la frente.- Lo siento, a veces… Me olvido que no estoy sola mientras… Intento pensar y… Lo siento.- Se disculpó de nuevo cubriéndose su piel de un tono rojizo que parecía querer rivalizar con el de cualquier cangrejo.

\- No, no pasa nada.- Eso esperaba al menos.- ¿Pero te encuentras, bien?

Beth abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, el frentismo de su mirada diluyéndose poco a poco hasta suavizarse en una mirada cálida y tranquila. La joven asintió curvando sus finos labios en una sonrisa.

\- A veces me cuesta… Decir ciertas cosas… a ciertas personas y… Imagino escenarios en mi cabeza con todas las posibles situaciones y…- ¿Ella dificultad para hablar con la gente? Lo dudaba. Su dedo pulgar frotaba la palma de su mano contraria.- Estoy un poco fuera de práctica con estas cosas.- Confesó ella mirándole a través de sus pestañas con la mirada vuelta casi por completo al suelo.

\- ¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó él aunque realmente prefería no saber la respuesta. El picor del sol en su nuca no tenía nada que ver con el que estaba recorriendo su cuello o sus entrañas en ese instante.

\- ¿Tegustaríaveniracenaracasaotrodía?- Dijo de forma atropellada y prácticamente en una sola palabra.

Daryl frunció el ceño. ¿Lo había entendido bien? Beth le miraba con cierto modo en la mirada, su labio inferior casi sangraba por culpa de sus dientes sobre él y… No lo pensó, su dedo pulgar lo empujó lejos de ellos, su dedo índice rozó su mentón al hacerlo.

Fue su turno de apartar la mirada de ella y de apartar su mano con rapidez, moviendo todo su cuerpo unos centímetros lejos de ella.

\- Debería… Tengo que subir al estudio… En media hora llamará Maggie, y tengo que prepárame la cena y si no contesto…- Beth recogía sus cosas sin mirarle, hablando en voz alta. Se puso en pie ayudándose del tronco y una de las muletas.- Gracias por…-No se lo había imaginado. Había dicho exactamente lo que había creído escuchar.

Beth echó a andar por la hierba con cierta dificultad llamando la atención del cachorro que correteó hacia ella.

\- Este viernes lo tengo libre.- No sabía si había hablado lo suficientemente alto, realmente, no sabía por qué diablos había abierto la boca para decir eso. Por eso no levantó la mirada de la lata de soda sujeta entre sus piernas flexionadas. Por eso no vio la silueta de Beth detenerse y mirarle con una expresión entre sorpresa y alivio en su cara.- Podría… Pasarme el jueves por la noche.- Añadió tomando aire y atreviéndose a mirarle a través del torrente de pelo que ocultaba parcialmente sus ojos clavados en ella.

\- ¿A las siete te viene bien?- Preguntó Beth reacomodando el peso de su cuerpo sobre las muletas. Daryl asintió mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

\- ¿Necesitas que… traiga algo?

Estaba coja y aunque tuviera tiempo libre, eso podía ser un hándicap en la cocina, y más si acababa arrastrando a ese pequeño espacio esa habilidad suya de caerse entre otras cosas. Además, ¿eso era lo que solía hacerse en esa clase de ocasiones no?

\- No hace falta.- Aseguró ella con una amplia sonrisa que parecía amenazar con enseñarle hasta sus muelas del juicio. Daryl no pudo evitar esbozar una de menor tamaño.

\- ¿Segura, Greene? La última vez pensabas subirte a un taburete con el pie así.- Daryl sintió la tensión abandonar sus hombros cuando la vio rodar los ojos sacándole la lengua.

\- Muy gracioso, señor Dixon, pero no. Puedo apañármelas sola.- Le aseguró.- Sólo necesitas traerte a ti mismo.

\- Veré si puedo hacer eso.- Beth arqueó una ceja, mirándole con suspicacia.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Daryl negó con la cabeza, sus dientes dando cuenta de la uña de su dedo pulgar.- Ya… Bueno, el jueves tenemos una cita.- Beth abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.- Quiero decir… Que el jueves nos vemos… para cenar… No quiere decir que…- Balbuceó.- Bueno, tengo que irme, Maggie me espera.

_El jueves tenemos una cita. _

Beth avanzaba cuán rápido se lo permitían las muletas y el correteo del cachorro interponiéndose en su camino.

_El jueves tenemos una cita._

Su coleta se balanceaba de izquierda a derecha a cada paso que daba.

_El jueves tenemos una cita. Sólo necesitas traerte a ti mismo. _

El jueves por la noche. Su mirada huidiza. Sus mejillas rojas. Los escenarios en su cabeza.

_¿En plan… diferente del tipo "raro que habría que pasar de largo al cruzarse con él en una carretera" o diferente del tipo "tengo curiosidad por… saber más de él"?_

Tenía que preparar la cena. Acababan de almorzar.

Me alegra haberte visto. Cuando quieras. Arándanos.

_El jueves tenemos una cita. _

¿En qué lío se había metido?

Su rubia cabeza desapareció en el interior del portal tras enviarle un saludo de despedida con la mano, la muleta escurriéndose entre sus dedos cayendo al suelo. Casi podía escucharla maldecir entre dientes desde donde se encontraba.

Daryl sonrió.

El jueves, tenía una cita.

* * *

_Por fin encontré el modo en que quería continuar ese encuentro del parque, bueno más bien fue la musa la que dictó el camino y ha hecho lo que ha querido vamos._

_Parece que, aunque a estas alturas haya quien ya esté afilando los cuchillos, ALGO está pasando entre estos dos, o que al menos uno de ellos está decidiendo encauzar en una dirección. ¿La otra media parte del trato estará de acuerdo? No creo que vaya a ir a regañadientes en mi opinión jajaja_

_En fin, espero que todo el mundo esté bien y de una pieza. Gracias por vuestros comentarios y lecturas de este AU y los OS anteriores independientes (estoy pensando en continuar el titulado como "desandando el camino recorrido"); y como siempre os digo, soy toda oídos ante sugerencias, quejas, ideas, peticiones._

_Nos vemos,_


	37. Desandando el camino recorrido Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Parte II de "Desandando el camino recorrido", capítulo 35 de este mismo fic.**

Esta segunda parte está narrada desde una perspectiva diferente.

* * *

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Iz… El movimiento de la fregona se detuvo en mitad de la fila de baldosas.

Su mano derecha se abrió y cerró varias veces en torno al mango de la fregona, testando la fuerza con la que sujetarla. La cerró con cuanto podía pero las puntas de sus dedos no cambiaban de color, poco faltaba para que el mango se escurriera de sus dedos y cayera al suelo húmedo.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra la fregona, sus labios entreabiertos dejaron que el aire entrara por ellos. Su mirada clara volvió al suelo.

Izquierda… Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. ¿Desde dónde tenía que empezar a limpiar? Miró por encima de su hombro, volvió su vista al frente. Parecía que iba en la dirección correcta. Derecha.

* * *

Sus cejas fruncidas parecían querer sobreponerse una contra la otra. El trozo de esparadrapo que sostenía parte de la venda sobre su frente se estiró, tirando de la piel. Sus finos dedos se escurrieron por su sien hasta deslizarse por la superficie recortada de cabello.

\- No lo toques.- Le insistió el hombre sentado frente a ella mirándole por encima de las gafas. Su ceño se acentuó todavía más. Con un resoplido apartó la mano hasta reposarla contra el lateral de su cuello.- ¿No querrás que se salten los puntos otra vez, verdad?- Inquirió el hombre arqueando una ceja.

La joven negó con rapidez mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

\- Vamos, concéntrate.- El dedo índice de su mano derecha bordeó las líneas externas del dibujo precario en el papel hecho a mano.- ¿Qué es?

La chica se humedeció los labios sin apartar los ojos del dibujo. Marrón. Ojos pequeños. ¿Una… cola? Su mirada se alzó del papel, ojos abiertos acentuando la aún palidez de sus mejillas y la larga cicatriz en la derecha.

\- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Preguntó el hombre sus labios intentando evitar curvarse en una sonrisa. Ella asintió alzando la mirada al techo, cerrando los ojos, sus manos alzadas contra su pecho, su dedo índice derecho extendido moviéndose.

\- Ar…- Carraspeó sin abrir los ojos.- Ard…- Su mano derecha cerrada en un puño golpeó su sien con suavidad.- Ardi…- Su respiración era más fuerte a medida que pasaban los segundos y el sonido, el recuerdo del mismo no quería materializarse en su cabeza y salir por su boca.- Ardi…- Su dedo índice se clavó sobre el dibujo, señalando la cabeza del animal.

\- Eso es… Ardi…- Le animó el hombre enfundado en su bata blanca.

\- No sé por qué te molestaste en ayudarla, Edwards.- A su izquierda un hombre enfundado en un uniforme azul habló atrayendo la atención de ambos.- Está claro que estaría mejor muerta. Yo al menos lo preferiría antes que esto.

No sabía de dónde venía esa orden, de qué parte de su cabeza. No sabía por qué no debía hacerla si es que no era del todo correcta. Su mano izquierda se alzó sobre la mesa estrellándose en ella, la punta del lápiz que portaba en ella partiéndose con un sonoro crujido. Su mirada encendida fija en la del hombre.

\- Creo que Beth no comparte tu opinión, Sanders.- Atajó el hombre de gafas recolocándoselas sobre el puente de la nariz.- Hey,-el hombre buscó la mirada de la chica rubia sentada frente a él aún prendida de la de aquel oficial- ibas muy bien, ¿cómo se llama?- Insistió cogiendo con sumo cuidado la muñeca de la chica en su mano y arrastrándola hasta el papel.

Beth ladeó el rostro concentrándose de nuevo en el animal. Un zumbido silencioso arrastró con él el sonido que le faltaba.

\- Ar… Dilla.- Dijo finalmente alzando la mirada del papel con las cejas alzadas. Edwards asintió con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Eso es, ardilla. Muy bien, Beth.- Pateó la mano que tenía aún sobre el papel haciendo que bajara de nuevo la mirada, pero no señalaba nada.- ¿Quieres intentarlo con otra?- Ella asintió una vez con energía y esperó a que su mano se deslizara sobre la superficie en busca de otro animal.

* * *

Beth gruñía bajo la tela azul intentando colar su cabeza por el agujero sin lograr que entrase. No lo comprendía, y sus esfuerzos comenzaban a resquebrajar parte de la tela.

\- Quieta, quieta.- Le dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro rizado entrando por la puerta. Beth se volvió hacia ella sintiendo cómo le quitaba la tela de encima y la giraba hasta colar su cabeza por el hueco.- Éste es el agujero por donde va tu cabeza.- Le indicó tocándole la frente con suavidad.- Estos dos, son para los brazos.- Le indicó ayudándole a terminar de vestirse.

\- Brazos.- Dijo señalando los dibujos pequeños y mirándole para corroborar que había comprendido.

\- Eso es, brazos. Y cabeza.- Indicó al cuello de la camiseta.

Beth asintió repetidas veces y cogió la prenda que le faltaba ponerse encima de su ropa interior. La alzó frente a ella dándole la vuelta varias veces. Miró de reojo a la mujer.

\- Sabes cómo es. Sólo… No lo pienses.- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica volvió a mirar el pantalón y se miró sus propias piernas desnudas. Con cuidado, alzó el pie izquierdo del suelo y lo coló por el agujero grande correspondiente a la cintura. El pie derecho tardó más en obedecer la orden que su cerebro dañado le enviaba para colarse en el correspondiente hueco. Con movimientos erráticos pero seguros, logró colocar la cinturilla del pantalón sobre sus caderas.

\- Eso es, chica.- Le felicitó la mujer dándole un apretón en el hombro. Beth imitó su gestó.

* * *

Se giró sobre la planta de sus pies. Las luces parpadearon y terminaron por apagarse. Miró a su izquierda. Miró a su derecha. ¿Por dónde había llegado allí?

Echó a andar por el desértico pasillo, las puertas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas a ambos lados. Sus zapatillas se deslizaban sobre las baldosas de forma silenciosa, su peso repartido con gracilidad para no provocar ningún ruido.

Giró en el pasillo hacia su derecha, las paredes estaban manchadas había cosas por el suelo. ¿Una… camilla? Se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella y la tocó con su dedo índice.

Continuó andando alcanzando una escalera. Descendió los escalones adentrándose en la negrura. Una puerta cerrada. Un pasillo desértico. No escuchaba nada.

Algo se cayó a su espalda. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada. Algo la golpeó con fuerza, un gruñido atravesó la madera, un rostro desecho se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la misma.

Beth miró a su alrededor sin pensar. Cogió una barra de metal del suelo y giró el pomo de la puerta empujando con ella aquel cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo se alzó desde su cintura conectando con la mandíbula partida de aquel hombre atravesando por completo su cabeza. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo manchando las paredes de la habitación y sus ropas.

Su mirada confundida y clara se alternaba entre la barra metálica de su mano y el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, un charco oscuro formándose bajo él. Sus dedos no flaquearon su agarre sobre la barra, al igual que lo habían hecho con aquel bolígrafo. Desde que se había despertado en aquella habitación blanca días atrás, podía sentir que rozaba con la punta de sus dedos los recuerdos y su yo perdido a través de aquel agujero en su cabeza.

* * *

No sabía qué era, pero algo pasaba. No sabía qué era, no lograba comprender todo lo que escuchaba a su alrededor pero, había algo diferente ese día.

Beth se acercó a una de las chicas y se aferró a la manga de su camiseta, tirando de ella.

\- Qué.- Dijo con simpleza incapaz de perder el tiempo queriendo formular una pregunta completa.

\- Parece que alguien ha entrado.- Le dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro mirando desde lejos al médico y al resto de quienes mandaban allí hablando en un corro. Beth fijó su mirada en ellos viendo que alguno cruzaba la suya con ella.

\- ¿En... trar?- Preguntó sin comprender cómo alguien podría entrar allí.

\- Sí… Pero están nerviosos.- Beth ladeó el rostro, mirándola.- Están… Míralos.- Le indicó haciendo que sus miradas volvieran al grupo.

Beth observó al doctor pasándose una mano por la coronilla varias veces seguidas hasta descansarla en su cuello. Su espalda estaba tensa, su cabeza se volvió hacia ellas. Beth no apartó la mirada.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, el hombre volvió su mirada hacia el resto y asintió una sola vez. El resto imitó su gesto y abrieron el círculo volviéndose hacia ellas, el doctor les dio la espalda acercándose.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Dory?- Beth ignoró aquel nombre. Sabía que no era el suyo, ellos se lo habían dicho.

\- Beth, ven conmigo, tengo que… Contarte algo.- La joven asintió y caminó junto al doctor alejándose del resto.

El doctor se detuvo al inicio del pasillo que llevaba a su despacho, dos policías custodiaban la puerta. Podía escuchar voces provenientes del interior. Antes de que continuara avanzando, el doctor le detuvo con una mano en su antebrazo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando despertaste... Te dije, que estabas sola?

Beth asintió con una medio sonrisa en el rostro. Aquello si lo recordaba, era uno de sus primeros recuerdos, de sus nuevos recuerdos.

El hombre frente a ella exhaló un suspiro.

\- Me equivocaba. – Beth frunció el ceño.

\- No…- Negó con la cabeza.- No ent… entiendo.- Dijo con cierto esfuerzo.

\- Estabas sola cuando te encontramos. Había mucha sangre y… muchos de ellos y… Pensaron que el resto estaban muertos o… Se habían ido.- Los dedos de su mano derecha se acercaron a la herida frontal de entrada de la bala. El doctor no le detuvo.- No sabían que aún tenías pulso y…- Negó con la cabeza frotándose la incipiente barba guardando su mano en el bolsillo.- No pensé que volverían. Parece que me necesitan, ja.- Soltó una risa queda, corta, nerviosa.- Pero eso es otra historia.- Exhaló un hondo suspiro.- Parece que van a encontrar más de lo que venían a buscar.- Beth se humedeció los labios bajando la mirada al suelo, su brazo derecho abrazándose a su abdomen.- ¿Quieres verles?

Cambió su peso de un pie a otro, miró de soslayo los zapatos de los policías frente a la puerta. El murmullo de sus voces alcanzó de nuevo sus oídos.

_Ardilla._

Beth asintió dos veces seguidas antes de bajar su mano obligada por la otra hasta enlazarlas entre sí.

\- Está bien.

El doctor extendió su brazo hacia la puerta pidiéndole que avanzara. Beth no tardó en ponerse en marcha.

* * *

_Si habéis leído fics o teorías del denominado Team Delusional del que hablé en la anterior parte, os podríais imaginar un poco por dónde iban a ir los tiros aquí._

_Es cierto que ha habido casos reales de gente que ha sido disparada en la cabeza y ha salido con vida con mejor o peor resultado. También es cierto que aunque estuvieran en un hospital, o en sus inmediaciones, sus medios son ciertamente limitados y... Pero no olvidemos que esto es un show donde la gente vuelve después de haber muerto así que… Jajajaja En fin, que hago esto por mero entretenimiento vamos._

_No soy experta en medicina ni mucho menos, he intentado aunque sea buscar un poco de información sobre las posibles consecuencias dentro de lo imaginable de un disparo en esa región del cerebro (espero no haber metido la zarpa demasiado)._

_En fin, gracias por vuestros comentarios en la anterior parte, y Mell, ya que dejaste tu review como guest te contesto aquí:_

_\- Gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra que te agradase ver la teoría plasmada un poco de aquella manera en este fic multiusos. No sé qué tendrán pensado para la sexta temporada pero, como dirían algunas que conozco en estos casos: ¿para qué están si no los fics?_

_Nos leemos,_


	38. Desandando el camino recorrido Parte III

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Parte III de "Desandando el camino recorrido", capítulo 35 de este mismo fic.**

**Volvemos al POV de Daryl**

* * *

Aaron sabía que algo pasaba con aquel coche, no había sido necesario decirle nada para saber que algo había ocurrido allí. Pero no podía hablar, no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle que habían tenido que dejar su cuerpo encerrado en aquel maletero porque una horda iba hacia ellos? ¿Cómo decirle que no quería separarse de su cuerpo tibio cuando escuchó sus gruñidos rodeándoles? ¿Cómo contarle… quién era ella?

Así que no habló. No entonces, y cerró con violencia el maletero echando a andar en dirección al hospital. Aaron siguió sus pasos en silencio, podía sentir su mirada en él.

Estoy bien, quería decirle, pero no lo estaba. Su cuerpo no estaba. Su tumba iba a seguir vacía. Para siempre.

_Enterramos a los nuestros._

Escupió con rabia al suelo.

* * *

La punta de su lengua humedeció sus labios cuando atravesaron la puerta tras encargarse de los caminantes tras la valla y escondidos entre las tiendas de campaña. El silencio era ensordecedor en aquella parte del hospital, parecía que aún seguían por allí.

Daryl cargó la ballesta de nuevo y encendió la linterna, sujetándola con los labios. Con un gesto de su mano izquierda, indicó a Aaron por dónde debían continuar.

Pronto alcanzaron las plantas iluminadas por luz artificial y vieron a través de los cristales de las puertas las siluetas de quienes habían decidido quedarse allí sin aceptar la oferta de Rick.

Cada uno se pegó a la pared de uno de los pasillos hasta alcanzar la puerta. Daryl bajó la mirada al suelo pegando su espalda a la pared. Al otro lado de la puerta era donde todo se había perdido, al otro lado de esa puerta era donde ella…

Cerró los ojos tomando aire. Negó con la cabeza en un golpe seco y miró a Aaron, sus ojos ya se habían fijado en él. Le indicó que tornara levemente la puerta para que él pudiera colarse primero por el hueco.

No miró al suelo. No vio las salpicaduras de sangre sobre las baldosas, las mismas que habían terminado en sus labios y en su cara. No había un cuerpo menudo tirado. No había nada, pareciera que nada hubiera pasado, que no se hubiera perdido nada, que no hubiera muerto alguien.

La saliva rascó su garganta reseca mientras avanzaba con sigilo, Aaron a su espalda.

\- Ni un paso más.- Siseó una voz proveniente del recodo del pasillo sin desvelar la identidad de su dueño.

Daryl se maldijo interiormente por no tener su cabeza en la misión, por dejar que el pasado volviera a atormentarle, por dejar que lo ocurrido le cegara. Aquella voz podría haber sido algo peor y, lo habrían pagado ambos.

\- Venimos a hablar con Shepard.- Dijo Daryl con voz firme sin descender su ballesta, la mira de la misma fija en la esquina del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué queréis?- Preguntó de nuevo sin dejarse ver.

\- Queremos hablar con Shepard.- Repitió Daryl con cierto hastío en su voz.

\- Venimos para hacer un trato.- Intervino Aaron intercambiando una mirada con el arquero.- No queremos hacer daño a nadie.- Daryl acarició el gatillo de la ballesta con la yema de su dedo. – Baja la ballesta.- Susurró Aaron arrancándole un gruñido de protesta.- Vamos.- Insistió el hombre viéndole bajar a regañadientes el arma pero sin relajarse.

\- Quedaos ahí.

* * *

Aaron se encargaba de exponer la situación a Shepard, que tal y como había sospechado Rick, era la nueva encargada de dirigir el hospital. No es que pensara que era la más idónea, realmente le resultaba indiferente. Sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes con lo que tenían que llevarse y olvidarse de aquel sitio, alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

Sin mediar palabra pero asegurándose de que nadie iba a intentar acabar con la vida de su compañero, Daryl salió al pasillo dejando a solas a Shepard y Aaron conversando. Cruzó la mirada con uno de los policías que hacían guardia y se alejó dos pasos antes de apoyarse contra la pared.

Estaba todo tan impoluto como aquel fatídico día. Las luces no dejaban un punto a ciegas en aquel pasillo, nada parecía fuera de lugar, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido dejando aquel lugar encerrado en un pasado irreal envuelto en un mundo que había volado por los aires.

Podía escuchar algunas voces de otros agentes. Él mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y la ballesta visible y preparada para usarla si era necesario.

Tenía unas ganas irremediables de fumar, pero sólo le quedaban dos cigarrillos de ese paquete recién encontrado. Tras dudar unos segundos, sacó uno de ellos llevándoselo a los labios. La llama del mechero calentó sus mejillas cuando lo acercó al cigarro.

\- Sigue sin estar permitido fumar aquí.- Intervino una voz serena por su izquierda.

Daryl ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para encontrarse de frente con él, la razón por la que había tenido que volver a aquella maldita trampa mortal. El reconocimiento pareció apoderarse de él bajando la mirada, recolocándose la montura de las gafas en un gesto ligeramente nervioso.

\- ¿Habéis… Habéis vuelto?- Preguntó con cierta duda apartando su mirada de él dirigiéndola al fondo del pasillo. Daryl siguió la estela de la misma sin encontrar nada.

\- A por ti.- Dijo con franqueza y sin tapujos.- Está hablando con Shepard de ello.- Le dijo señalando con el mentón la puerta cerrada a su lado.

Daryl se quitó el cigarro de los labios colocándoselo en la oreja, el mechero volvió a su bolsillo. El silencio que siguió a sus palabras no era de los agradables que era capaz de sobrellevar, había algo tras él.

\- Hay un asentamiento.- Añadió para tranquilizarle.- Mejor que este sitio.- Aseguró. Cualquier sitio era mejor que aquel.- No tiene de qué preocuparse.- Dijo sin añadir más, no era necesario hacerlo.

\- Puede que sí lo haya…- Daryl le miró con suspicacia, separándose de la pared, acercándose a él, adentrándose en su espacio personal. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al policía llevarse la mano a la cadera junto a su arma.- Tranquilo.- Le dijo el doctor.

Miró a Daryl de nuevo pidiéndole con un silencioso gesto de cabeza que se alejasen de la puerta. Se pasó una mano por debajo de la montura, arrastrando la suciedad y el sudor de su rostro.

\- ¿Cuántos salisteis con vida?- Daryl frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando?- Cuando… cuando os fuisteis de aquí, os encontrasteis con problemas.

\- ¿Cómo cojones lo sabes?- Siseó amedrentándole al acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Si habían estado observándoles mientras luchaban por sus vidas, abandonándola en aquel maletero; y no habían hecho nada, la misión podía irse a tomar por culo si era necesario.

\- Una patrulla salió tras vosotros para asegurarse de que… no volvierais.- Dijo alternando su mirada nerviosa entre su rostro y el fondo del pasillo.- Encontraron varios coches abandonados, caminantes, mucha sangre…

\- Logramos salir con vida, no gracias a vosotros.- Farfulló entre dientes dando un paso atrás, el peso de la ballesta seguro en su mano.- Tuvimos que dejar los vehículos y…- Tragó grueso bajando la mirada al suelo.- Tuvimos que dejar... Tuvimos que correr.

\- Lo siento.- Murmuró el hombre.- No pude decíroslo entonces y… Siento lo que le ocurrió a Beth.- La mano izquierda de Daryl le empujó en el pecho, estampando su espalda contra la pared.

\- No hables de ella.- Le amenazó con sus dedos cerrados entorno a un puñado de su camisa.

El doctor volvió a negar mirando al policía que apuntaba con el cañón de su arma a la cabeza de Daryl dispuesto a disparar.

\- Ni se te ocurra hablar de ella.- Repitió con la voz ronca y el recuerdo demasiado fresco en su memoria. Se humedeció los labios, casi podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en ellos.

\- Es… No era lo que debía suceder. No así.- Narraba el hombre alzando la mirada al techo, negando con los ojos cerrados.- Debería haber sido Dawn y no ella.- ¿De qué estaba hablando? No comprendía nada.- No habíamos pensado que querría a Noah de vuelta, o que si quiera estaría con vosotros…- Continuaba con su historia bajando la mirada del techo a él.- Pero… se movió un paso… La bala no debería haber impactado en ella y…- Negó con la cabeza.- Mi puntería es pésima, soy médico no policía y…-¿Puntería?

\- Hijo de puta.- Maldijo entre dientes apartándole de la pared para volver a golpearle contra ella.

Daryl desenfundó el cuchillo de su cintura, el que ella había llevado consigo, el que Carol le había devuelto. Las luces brillaron sobre su hoja apoyada contra la yugular de él.

\- La mataste tú.- Enunció sin apartar su mirada de él.- ¿La mataste tú?- Preguntó con énfasis, el cuchillo amenazando con desangrarle ahí mismo.

\- Daryl, baja ese cuchillo.

No se había percatado del momento en que la puerta se había abierto o Aaron había salido de aquella sala. Pero le importaba un carajo.

\- La mató. El muy hijo de puta, la mató.- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, entristecida incapaz de creer que no había acabado con la vida de quien se la había arrebatado a ella. Una leve presión y él correría el mismo camino que aquella mujer.

\- No puedes matarle, Daryl, Deanna…

\- ¿NO HAS OÍDO LO QUE HE DICHO?- Le espetó con la respiración acelerada y la mirada visiblemente borrosa. ¿Tan difícil era de comprender?- ¡ÉL LA MATÓ!

Aaron le miró sin comprender. Incapaz de aguantar la expresión de sus ojos Daryl bajó la cabeza y volvió a alzarla para mirar al doctor.

\- La usaste como un cebo…

\- No fue así como pasó…

\- Daryl.- El arquero reacomodó su agarre sobre el mango del cuchillo, una gota carmesí descendió por el cuello del doctor hacia su camisa.

\- Él no la mató.- Intervino Shepard, manos desnudas y mirada firme. Daryl le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Mientes.- Sólo quería que no matara a aquella rata de laboratorio, que lo ocurrido quedara impune.

\- Él no la mató.- Repitió la mujer.- Puedo demostrártelo.- Una sonrisa sardónica escapó de su garganta incapaz de controlarse.

\- ¿También os funcionan las malditas cámaras de seguridad?- Le espetó, mirándola.

\- No necesito las cámaras de seguridad. Sólo… Deja al doctor y dame unos minutos.- Shepard le pidió en tono sereno.- Solo 10 minutos.

\- Cinco.- Terció él antes de mirar de nuevo al doctor.- Te quedan cinco.

* * *

Se estaba subiendo por las paredes encerrado en aquel maldito despacho. Cuadros que no servirían ni para una maldita hoguera, papeles y cacharros que no hacían más que ocupar espacio. Sus pies no se detenían a la par que el cuchillo giraba en la palma de su mano.

\- Daryl…- Le llamó por enésima vez Aaron intentando que se detuviera desde que había terminado por contarle un breve resumen de lo que había ocurrido entre aquellas paredes semanas atrás. – Sé que es… difícil…

\- ¿Difícil?- Preguntó deteniendo su paseo por la estancia, deteniéndose frente a él.- Ella está muerta. No hay nada de difícil en eso.- Soltó con dureza.

\- Alexandría le necesita a él con vida.

Daryl resopló, negando en silencio, dándole la espalda. Si iba a seguir con vida en aquel sitio, tal vez…

¿Y qué había de lo que ellos necesitaban? ¿De cuánto la necesitaban? ¿De cuánto él la había necesitado? Tenía que estar con vida, en alguna de aquellas casas de revista, perdonando a su hermana, cantándole a Judith… No debía estar sin un lugar de descanso eterno o…

Estaba agotado.

Alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces con suavidad.

\- Adelante.- Dijo Aaron volviéndose hacia ella apoyado en una estantería llena de libros y enciclopedias.

La cabeza del doctor apareció por el hueco, sus dedos se aferraron con más ansia al mango del cuchillo. Dos pasos y todo habría… La puerta se abrió más, el médico se hizo a un lado y… Azul y amarillo. El repiqueteo de la hoja del cuchillo al golpear el suelo embaldosado engulló el silencio de la sala.

\- ¿Be…?

No podía ser cierto. No podía ser real. Debía ser un truco, su mente estaba pasando algún tipo de estrés o alguna mierda de esas de las que se hablaba en los libros y…

Dio un paso atrás golpeándose contra el escritorio, varios papeles cayeron al suelo.

\- ¿Beth?- Su nombre estrangulado logró salir de su boca, pero no parecía ya el suyo, parecía ajeno, viejo, extraño.

Daryl parpadeó viéndola levantar su mano derecha hacia la mitad de su pecho.

\- Beth.- Asintió con firmeza una vez golpeándose el pecho levemente con su mano. Extendió su brazo hacia él ladeando el rostro.- ¿Conoces… Beth?

No. Eso sí que no. Eso, no.

Un nudo en su garganta estranguló su aliento.

\- ¿Conoces… Beth?- Preguntó de nuevo mirando a Aaron quien negó levemente. Su mirada azul bajó al suelo, sus dedos se cerraron en un puño varias veces. – Conoce a Beth…- Dijo ella mirando al médico, su mirada estoica clavada en él. Su mano derecha pegando su pecho a cada mención de su nombre.- Ellos… conocen… Beth.- Formuló con dificultad, su respiración cada vez más errática. – Tú… Antes di… Dij…- Apretó los labios entre sí, su mano izquierda alzándose hacia el vendaje que envolvía parte de su cabeza. Se golpeó la sien con la mano, una vez, y otra y…

\- Hey, hey…- Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella cogiéndola de las muñecas evitando que se siguiera golpeando. Le miró, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, confundidos, perdidos. Era ella. Pero no lo era.- Hey…- Tragó grueso, su garganta repentinamente seca.- Te conozco…- Susurró.

Sus finas cejas se fruncieron, un par de lágrimas se precipitaron por la comisura de sus ojos regando la cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Conoces… Beth?- Repitió ella llevándose las manos de ambos contra su pecho, enfatizando su nombre.

Incapaz de hablar, Daryl asintió.

* * *

_No sabía exactamente cómo hacer este momento la verdad… No sé si está a la altura de la idea general pero, es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza ahora mismo…_

_Está claro que esta idea de momento se va a seguir ampliando poco a poco, a ver cómo termina xD Dios dirá._

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo, y ya sabéis, mi buzón está siempre abierto._

_Nos leemos,_


	39. Out of service - Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **¿Qué pasa cuando juntas una tormenta y un viaje en ascensor? Una alta probabilidad de avería es más que factible. (Bethyl)**

**Continuación de "Out of service", capítulo 34.**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Parte "del pueblo" habló, y he intentado cumplir con la petición...

Advertencias: hay que sacar los rombos, los sótanos deberían desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, o tal vez no.

* * *

No sabía su nombre. No sabía dónde vivía, si es que si quiera vivía en el edificio. Sus pasos no se habían vuelto a cruzar, ni en el ascensor, ni por las escaleras cuando volvió a averiarse.

No sabía nada de él excepto que parecía aficionado a los chicles de menta, que tenía claustrofobia aunque hubiera intentado negarlo; y que no se le daba del todo mal el juego de labios. También sabía que no eran de los que llevaban siempre más capas de ropa que el resto (el calor de sus manos por encima de su camiseta húmeda, y a pesar de haber sido él también víctima de la tormenta, era imborrable en su piel). Y también sabía, o al menos intuía, que aquel beso había empezado algo que no lograba olvidar con el paso de los días.

Beth balanceaba su cabeza levemente al ritmo de la música que inundaba sus oídos a través de los auriculares colocados sobre su melena rubia recogida en un moño. A falta de nada mejor, un bolígrafo le servía como sujeción (no lograba encontrar el de madera real que había comprado meses atrás en un mercado local). Descalza se movía por su pequeño apartamento doblando la manta de cuadros de su sofá antes de volverse a la leonera en la que se había convertido su habitación.

Exhaló un suspiro mirando el desastre que había generado al buscar algo diferente en su armario para ponerse durante su primera semana en su nuevo trabajo.

\- Vamos a ello.- Murmuró para sí remangándose el suéter holgado acercándose al primer montón de ropa que ya había dejado sobre la cama.- Esto para… lavar.- Dijo dándole un primer vistazo y lanzándole sobre el cesto preparado para hacer la colada.- Esto… Esto quizá podría ponérmelo…- Comentó en voz alta para sí intercalando la letra de la canción escogida por la emisora en ese momento.

Los minutos pasaron y ella continuó haciendo varios montones de ropa: lavar, tirar y donar. Hacía tiempo que tendría que haber hecho ese ejercicio de reciclaje pero nunca había tenido el ánimo ni las energías para hacerlo. La cancelación de sus planes para salir esa noche con sus amigas había sido el detonante perfecto. ¿Qué podía hacer si no un sábado por la noche? ¿Salir ella sola? Eso estaba descartado, al menos ese día. Un relámpago resonó en la lejanía llegando a sus oídos de forma tenue por efecto de la música.

La bombilla de la lámpara de su habitación parpadeó dos veces. Al menos, tenía varias velas preparadas y su linterna por si la luz terminaba por cortarse a causa de la tormenta.

Para cuando miró el reloj, comprobó que ya eran pasadas las 9 de la noche. Imaginando que nadie más estaría usando la lavadora y secadora comunitaria, Beth cogió el cesto de ropa para lavar, se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón corto, se enfundó las primeras zapatillas que alcanzó junto a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

La luz del corredor parpadeó a su vez, Beth alzó la mirada con cierto nerviosismo y continuó tarareando la música mientras se dirigía las escaleras. Una cosa es que ella no fuera claustrofóbica, y otra era meterse en aquella caja metálica con una tormenta en ciernes.

Descendió los cinco pisos con calma y agilidad, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro a la par de la canción. Aquella le gustaba.

Su voz enmudeció levemente cuando alcanzó el piso cero y se acercó al tramo de escaleras que llevaba al sótano. Miró por encima de su hombro asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. No es que tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, o a las sótanos casi oscuros y húmedos y… No, aunque era cierto que prefería eso a un desconocido saliendo de la nada.

Beth aferró con fuerza el resto de la ropa sucia y bajó con más cuidado los últimos peldaños, sus ojos moviéndose de un extremo al otro del pasillo, su voz tarareando la melodía como si pudiera protegerle de cualquier posible mal que estuviera al acecho.

La última bombilla del pasillo parpadeó dos veces antes de apagarse.

\- Genial.- Murmuró para sí mirando por encima de su hombro, comprobando que era la única que se había apagado. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio.- Quizá se ha fundido…

Con paso lento para no golpearse con nada en ese último tramo, Beth abrió la puerta del cuarto que resguardaba la lavadora y la secadora. Sus finos dedos tantearon la pared hasta dar con el interruptor.

\- No me falles.- Rogó con voz queda, accionando el interruptor con los ojos cerrados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, y vio que la luz iluminaba la estancia desierta, sonrió. – Gracias.

Pronto Beth comenzó con su rutina. Ropas en el tambor, jabón, llave para poner en funcionamiento la lavadora y… Su dedo índice pulsó el botón de encendido. Nada.

\- Oh, venga ya.- Murmuró golpeando el lateral de la máquina viéndola encenderse de forma inmediata.

Una breve risa escapó de su boca. De vez en cuando algo de violencia era necesaria.

Tras dejar el cesto sobre la lavadora, y a la vista de que iba a tener que esperar a que terminara si no quería terminar con la mitad de su ropa cuando fuera a buscarla (específicamente la interior, cortesía de aquel tipo raro de pelo semejante al de una mofeta y que vivía en su mismo piso), Beth cogió el libro de pasatiempos que guardaba siempre en el fondo del cesto de la ropa junto a un pequeño lápiz.

Arrastró la silla de plástico blanco por el suelo hasta colocarlo a su gusto, el giro del tambor de la lavadora bien a la vista por si se detenía sin percatarse.

Beth recogió sus piernas, sentándose a lo indio en la silla apoyando así el libro sobre su muslo izquierdo.

\- Tres letras. Dueña.- Chasqueó la lengua anotando la respuesta en la línea.- Una letra. Símbolo del hidrógeno.- Anotó la respuesta correspondiente.- Cuatro letras. Famoso lago británico.- Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras el lápiz escribía la respuesta idónea.- Seis letras. Hueso de la meji…

Un grito escapó de sus labios cuando la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella de forma repentina. De no ser por la música que aún sonaba de su mp3, podría escuchar su respiración acelerada, tanto como el ritmo de su corazón. Beth tragó grueso arrastrando la diadema de los auriculares hasta su cuello escuchando con atención cualquier sonido. Su mano temblorosa buscó el interruptor de la pared, accionándolo varias veces. Nada. El pasillo también estaba en completa oscuridad, se había ido la luz en todo el edificio.

\- De acuerdo…- Murmuró para sí.

Con cuidado, Beth tanteó el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono móvil, a falta de una linterna quizá podría iluminar algo y comprobar si podía sacar sus ropas mojadas de la lavadora y salir volando de aquel cuartucho en ese sótano húmedo, oscuro y desierto y…

Su dedo pulgar pulsó la pantalla, su tenue luz iluminando parcialmente su rostro y… Un grito más agudo que el anterior escapó de su garganta y el móvil cayó al suelo envolviendo el cuerpo de nuevo en la penumbra.

Beth retrocedió un paso cogiendo el cesto de camino hacia el fondo del cuarto, al menos no iba a estar con las manos vacías cuando aquel degenerado aparecido de la nada como un ninja intentara… Un chasquido, un leve chisporroteo casi inaudible con el murmullo lejano de su mp3 aún funcionando, y una llama apareció en mitad del cuarto iluminando el rostro de aquel…

\- ¿Tú?- Preguntó en un tono defensivo que pronto se tornó sorprendido al reconocer al culpable de su casi infarto. Las manos de Beth no soltaron el cesto contra su pecho.- Dios, me has dado un susto…- Bajó la mirada soltando una risa nerviosa.- Pensaba que eras algún tipo de delincuente, violador o asesino en serie que…

Fue el turno de él se soltar una leve risa casi imperceptible.

\- Venía a…- Movió su brazo izquierdo desvelando una bolsa con ropa.- No pensaba que habría nadie y…

\- Yo pensé lo mismo.- Dijo ella asintiendo, aflojando la fuerza con la que sostenía su cesto.- Perdona por el grito y la suposición de… Ya sabes.- Se disculpó ella con una leve sonrisa apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Internamente dio gracias a que se hubiera ido la luz y únicamente estuviera ese mechero iluminándoles a ambos, porque esas ropas no eran las mejores, ni su pelo.

Le vio asentir dejando la bolsa en la silla que había ocupado ella antes fijándose en la lavadora llena y apagada.

\- Me han secuestrado las ropas.- Comentó ella arrastrando su pie derecho por el suelo, mirándole de reojo.- Iba a intentar sacarla pero… Creo que estaba centrifugando así que, podría provocar una pequeña inundación y…- Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de él.

Beth se rascó la nuca. Aquel día en el ascensor parecía más sencillo.

\- ¿Dónde vives?- Preguntó incapaz de contenerse, viéndole volverse hacia ella con una ceja levemente alzada.- Perdona, no… Perdona, no es asunto mío.- Se corrigió bajando el cesto al suelo apoyándose contra la pared.

\- 616.- Dijo el escueto acercándose a la lavadora para dejar con cuidado el mechero sobre ella sin que perdiera la llama.

Beth ladeó el rostro mirándole con una media sonrisa.

\- Así que tú eres el fantasma que vive encima de mí.- Beth ignoró el modo en que aquello podría interpretarse.- Nunca te escucho cuando estoy en casa. Ni si quiera se te cae la canica.

\- ¿La canica?- Le escuchó preguntar con cierta confusión cruzándose de brazos, apoyado sobre la lavadora, y sin mangas.

Beth carraspeó y asintió jugueteando con el puño de las mangas de su suéter, su hombro izquierdo quedando al descubierto ante uno de sus tirones.

\- Sí, ya sabes, esa canica que siempre se le cae al vecino de arriba cuando menos lo esperas.- Se encogió de hombros acercándose con lentitud hasta apoyarse ella de lado contra la secadora.

Le miró en silencio, su perfil vuelto al suelo hacia lo que parecían sus botas desatadas. Beth acarició con la punta de los dedos la superficie de la secadora.

\- ¿Tú sí tienes un piano?- La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Beth que terminó por asentir.

\- Bueno, un teclado, un piano era demasiado.- Arguyó con una sonrisa. Daryl asintió mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

\- No suena mal…- Le escuchó murmurar al hombre haciendo que la sonrisa en su cara se ampliara.

\- ¿Sabes tocar?- Daryl negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender. - Comentó Beth rascando una mancha de detergente con la uña de su dedo pulgar.

\- Eso dicen…- Le escuchó decir mirándola de reojo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, los truenos y relámpagos iluminando el cielo externo llegaban amortiguados a través de las paredes de hormigón. Beth se humedeció los labios y habló sin levantar la mirada del inexistente dibujo que estaba formando con la punta de su dedo sobre la secadora.

\- ¿Tienes nombre, 616?- Formuló obligándose a no mirarle aunque era lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento.

\- Aja…- Asintió él quedándose en silencio. Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de él ya fija en la suya, un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó Beth cruzándose de brazos, su cadera clavada contra el electrodoméstico.- ¿Vas a decírmelo?

\- No lo sé…- Comentó él entrecruzando las piernas a la altura del tobillo.- Podrías ser una delincuente.- Beth abrió la boca mirándole con fingida ofensa.

\- ¿En serio?- Le reclamó manos en jarras en las caderas, el suéter deslizándose más debajo de su hombro hasta alcanzar su codo, su camiseta de tirantes azul al descubierto.

El hombre estiró su brazo derecho hacia ella y sin mediar palabra, su mirada en el movimiento que su propia mano estaba haciendo, recolocó la caída prenda sobre su hombro, rozando la piel con la punta de sus dedos.

Beth aguantó la respiración viéndole apartar su mano de ella, dejándola laxa junto a sus piernas. Y entonces, por fin le miró.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, 516?

No sabía si era por la oscuridad, el tiempo, o es que simplemente estaba sintiendo él ese mismo vacío en la boca de su estómago; pero Beth juraría sobre una Biblia que su voz sonaba más grave, más ronca, más cargada de algo que le provocó un cosquilleo.

\- Te digo mi nombre, si me dices el tuyo.- Le aseguró ella tragando grueso sin atreverse a parpadear, o moverse un solo ápice. – Aunque creo que deberías decírmelo tú primero.- Comentó ella con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.- Me lo debes.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó él sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

Ella se encogió de hombros bajando la mirada a propósito al roce de sus dedos sobre la secadora.

\- ¿Ya lo has olvidado?- Cuestionó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin mirarle. Vio su silueta acercarse a ella, ladeándose frente a ella, su propia mano a escasos palmos de la suya.

\- ¿El qué?

Beth levantó la mirada encontrándose con su rostro envuelto en las luces y sombras creadas por la oscilante llama del mechero. Se humedeció los labios alzando levemente el rostro viendo la luz brillar en su mirada.

\- Nada de hablar.- Musitó antes de colocarse en la punta de sus zapatillas para salvar la diferencia de altura entre ambos y rozar sus labios con los de ella. No podía calificarse como un beso pero la idea era evidente. Bajó el peso de nuevo a sus talones.

\- Hay quien cree que las palabras están sobrevaloradas.- Dijo él en la penumbra sus dedos tocando el envés de su mano con lentitud hasta alcanzar su muñeca.

\- ¿Los mismos que no aguantan los espacios cerrados?- Preguntó Beth en voz baja incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él a pesar de que sintió su otra mano rozar de forma tentadora su cadera.- Una pena que la puerta esté abierta.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida pero con el aliento a punto de congelarse en sus pulmones.

\- Eso se puede solucionar.- Su fuerte dedo pulgar rozó el bajo de su suéter, colándose bajo él, encendiendo la piel junto al borde de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos.- Si quieres…

Beth le vio tragar grueso, a pesar de la seguridad que sus escasas palabras podían dejar entrever, o la distancia que había dejado atrás que pudiera separarles, o el ir y venir de su dedo pulgar sobre su piel arrancándole escalofríos.

\- Beth.- Masculló ella apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de él sintiendo su corazón latir bajo la tela de su camiseta. Sus dedos se arrugaron en torno a la tela, obligándole a agacharse. Su aliento rozó sus mejillas.

\- Daryl.- Correspondió él sobre sus labios antes de sellarlos.

El mechero se tambaleó y la estancia quedó a oscuras. Varios pasos en falso. El aliento escaso de uno siendo arrebatado por el otro. El click de la puerta al cerrarse. El repiqueteo de un bolígrafo al caer al suelo. El "thud" de un suéter. Una risa rota por el choque contra la silla de plástico. Una disculpa por el empujón contra los mandos de la lavadora clavándose en la espalda del otro. Un gemido al enredar los pelos a través de una melena rubia. Un gruñido de frustración al no poder abrir una hebilla.

Tranquila.

Un mordisco. Un trueno en la lejanía. Una risa suave pero cortada por el otro.

Yo no hago estas cosas.

Yo tampoco.

Una confesión hecha al oído.

No fui al gimnasio durante la siguiente semana al subir por las escaleras todos los días.

Me metí todos los días en ese ascensor durante la siguiente semana.

Una risa ahogada contra el cuello del otro.

* * *

_Bueno… Ahí dejo eso xD Personalmente creo que algo así sería bastaaaante complicado que pasara con una versión de este par al margen de la serie. Pero bueno, había que escribirlo jajajaja_

_No sé si habrá alcanzado vuestras expectativas, pero al menos espero que os haya… entretenido._

_Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis, mensaje al canto._

_Nos leemos_


	40. El mundo a tiempo XXIII

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber acabo de terminar de escribirlo y no me da tiempo de repasarlo ahora mismo pero quería subirlo ya (os lo debo).

**Vigésimo tercera parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Capítulo en el que se alternan los puntos de vista de ambos y de largura importante (tenía que ser así). **

***prepara el confeti***

* * *

**Beth POV**

La uña de su dedo pulgar corría el riesgo de desaparecer por el efecto de sus dientes si seguía mordiéndosela mucho más tiempo. La pierna que no permanecía apoyada en una silla frente a la que se encontraba sentada, golpeaba con el talón el suelo de la cocina.

Beth miró de soslayo la pantalla del ordenador a la espera de que su hermana le llamara. Hacía media hora que le había dicho que estaba de vuelta a su casa y que cuando llegara podrían hablar. No le había dicho el porqué de esa llamada, quizá si lo hubiera hecho, Maggie ya le habría llamado. O quizá si le hubiera chantajeado con invitarle a unos tacos cuando fuera a visitarle ya estarían cara a cara a kilómetros de distancia.

El repiqueteo del cascabel mientras Calcetines correteaba de una punta a la otra del pequeño estudio persiguiendo la pelota que empujaba con sus patas o su hocico nada más acercarse a él, se entremezclaba con sus pensamientos y nervios.

Al primer tono de llamada Beth dio un respingo en la silla pulsando el botón de aceptar. La cinturilla del pantalón dio paso al torso de Maggie hasta que apareció su rostro sonriente en la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó su hermana mayor visiblemente sorprendida por la imagen que veía de ella en su pantalla. Leves ojeras, un nido de pájaros por pelo…

\- Dos días, Maggie.- Le dijo Beth mirándole con cierto atisbo de rencor.- Llevo casi dos días intentando hablar contigo.

\- El trabajo me ha vuelto loca y…- Maggie cerró la boca reconociendo la mirada que su hermana le lanzaba que distaba todo lo imaginable de ser amistosa.- Vale, lo siento, lo siento.- Repitió llevándose un mechón de pelo a los labios mordiéndolo.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¡Que te he hecho caso, eso ha pasado!- Explotó Beth llevándose las manos a la cabeza, frotándolas contra su cuero cabelludo deshaciendo más todavía su precaria moño.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o…?- Preguntó Maggie intentando comprender a qué podía referirse exactamente.

\- Le dije si quería venir a cenar un día a casa.

La voz de Beth llegó camuflada a través del micrófono del ordenador al haber apoyado su frente contra su antebrazo sobre el teclado. Las letras comenzaron a agolparse una tras otra en el espacio reservado para el envío de mensajes.

\- Le dijiste que fuera a cenar a tu casa a…. ¡OOOOHHHH!- Maggie abrió los ojos y la boca cual pez globo. Giró sobre su silla dándole la espalda a la pantalla.- ¡GLENN, DARYL VA A CENAR A CASA DE BETH!- Gritó la castaña arrancándole un gruñido a Beth quien ni se molestó en enfadarse con su hermana, era inevitable. Pronto se escucharon los pasos apresurados de Glenn que apareció en la pantalla junto a Maggie con su camiseta de la Guerra de las Galaxias.

\- ¡Eso está muy bien!- Sonrió por unos segundos.- ¿No?- Preguntó Glenn con cierta duda clavando su mirada en la coronilla de su cuñada que se limitó a girar su cuello sobre el antebrazo para poder mirarles.

La tecla del Enter se había quedado grabada en su sien izquierda.

\- Estoy coja. A penas puedo cocinar nada. Casi no tengo comida. Calcetines ha roído durante la noche los únicos pantalones de pijama limpios que tenía y…- Comenzó a relatar Beth con voz pequeña, la desesperación notable en ella.

\- Hey, hey, toma aire. Vamos.- Le pidió su hermana viendo dónde podía terminar aquel monólogo si no le echaban el freno a tiempo. – Vamos por partes.

\- Como dijo Jack el Destripador.- Un codazo de Maggie en sus costillas le arrancó un gemido de dolor.- Vale, perdona. No hay nada irremediable, Beth.- Glenn intercambió una mirada dudosa con Maggie quien asintió, dejándole así respirar tranquilo.

\- Vale que estés coja, pero eso, él ya lo sabe. Y en cuanto a cocinar, seguro que cuenta con que no podrías hacerle un festín de Acción de Gracias tal y como estás…- Siguió Maggie intentando animar a su hermana quien le escuchaba en silencio con la piel de su labio inferior rasgada por sus dientes.- Seguro que hay algún supermercado que te pueda llevar la compra a casa y… ¿En serio no pensarías estar en pijama? Beth, pensaba que te había enseñado unas cuantas cosas en cuanto a lo que a ligar se refiere…- Beth lanzó un resoplido que removió parte de los pelos que habían caído sobre su cara.

\- No estoy intentando ligar con Daryl.- Dijo con voz chica pero poco convencimiento en su voz. Aunque no lo reconociera, sabía que muchas de las cosas que había hecho, o que no había hecho; y sus propios pensamientos, contradecían lo que acababa de salir por su boca.

\- Sí, bueno, lo que tú digas "invito a un hombre a cenar a mi casa y sufro un ataque de nervios por ello pero no es una cita", claro claro…- Replicó Maggie con sorna cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla. – Al margen de la "no cita" que tienes entre manos… ¿Cuándo es por cierto?

\- Esta noche.- Gruñó Beth tapándose los ojos exhalando un suspiro.- A penas me quedan unas horas.

\- ¿Unas horas? Bueno, no pasa nada…- Maggie se mordió la uña pensativa.- Glenn, tráeme unos ganchitos, me ayudan a pensar. ¡Venga!- Le inquirió Maggie dándole una palmada en el trasero cuando éste se alejaba.- Voy a hacer una compra por internet a un supermercado cercano a tu casa para que te envíen ¡ya! Algo.

\- Maggie…- La susodicha alzó su mano impidiéndole seguir hablando.

\- Beth, déjame ayudarte. Aunque tú no lo digas, o no lo creas, es evidente que el hombre de hielo te gusta.- La joven Greene esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar a su hermana decir en voz alta uno de los tantos motes que le había puesto desde que le había conocido.- Y sería tonto por su parte que no le gustaras tú también, si no, no te habría dicho que sí. ¿Por qué… te lo dijo, no?

\- Sí, me preguntó si necesitaba que trajera algo.- Maggie sonrió.

\- Eso es bueno, muy bueno.- Asintió la mayor para sí viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Glenn acercarse con un bol lleno de ganchitos.- Gracias cariño.- Le agradeció dándole un rápido beso.

\- Sé que pinto bastante poco en todo esto pero, ¿puedo decir algo?- Preguntó Glenn alternando su mirada entre su novia y Beth.

\- Desembucha.- Dijo Maggie masticando un puñado de ganchitos.

\- Le va a dar exactamente igual que lleves puesto, Beth. Por lo que Maggie me ha comentado, o lo que os he escuchado…- Carraspeó rascándose el mentón desviando la mirada de ambas,- le gustas, aunque no te lo haya dicho, y te ha visto en algunos de tus "peores momentos". Así que, eso le va a dar igual.- Beth sonrió agradecida a Glenn parpadeando las lágrimas que no sabía muy bien por qué se habían arremolinado en sus ojos.- Y si no es así, lánzale al perro a los tobillos para que le muerda.- Beth rio quedo secándose las lágrimas que se le escurrían por las mejillas imaginando la escena en su cabeza.

* * *

Tras la charla con Maggie y Glenn, Beth se sentía más tranquila y con el ánimo bien distinto al que había tenido hasta ese momento desde que había despertado bien temprano.

Fiel a su palabra y tras discutir el menú de la cena, Maggie había insistido en darle el visto bueno al mismo, Beth se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos espaguetis con carne picada y tomate. Minutos antes, la joven se había encargado de preparar una tarta de queso con arándanos (tal y como le había prometido días atrás) y para cuya elaboración había dejado a un lado la canela que Maggie se había asegurado de incluir en su compra (es un afrodisíaco Bethy).

Beth miró la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono. Tenía el tiempo justo para darse una ducha sin abrirse la cabeza sobre la baldosa a la pata coja, lavarse esa maraña de pelo y poner a cocer la pasta.

Con la rapidez propia que le proporcionaban los días de práctica con su manejo de las muletas, Beth se dirigió al baño dejando una cazuela con agua calentándose en el fuego para cuando saliera de la ducha echar la pasta.

La camiseta de Beth aterrizó sobre Calcetines quien se había colado por la puerta entre abierta. Pronto los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior le siguieron aunque quedan lejos del alcance de las mandíbulas del cachorro.

El chorro de agua templado fue un tanto torrente de alivio para la chica quien cerró los ojos dejando que esta cayera por su melena, pegándola a su espalda.

Beth enjabonó su melena y el resto de su cuerpo, asegurándose de frotar bien; el agua arrastrando cualquier vestigio de cansancio o duda que pudiera tener. Pronto un leve tarareo escapó de sus labios sonrientes mientras se aclaraba el pelo. Cerró el grifo y con cuidado alcanzó una toalla blanca envolviéndose precariamente con ella. Maldiciendo por enésima vez el no haber comprado una un poco más grande, Beth salió de la ducha apoyándose contra el lavabo durante unos segundos.

El timbre de la puerta le sobresaltó. ¿Quién podía ser? Aún le quedaban varios minutos para que llegara. Calcetines resurgió de entre las ropas y salió disparado hacia la puerta olisqueando bajo ella y gimoteando. Armada con las muletas y rezando para que el movimiento no hiciera que la toalla se cayera al suelo antes de que alcanzara la puerta, Beth salió del servicio.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta con suavidad.

\- ¡Ya voy!- Exclamó Beth haciendo un esfuerzo para concentrarse en no caerse al suelo ella con o sin toalla. Se apoyó contra la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Era Daryl.- Mierda. – Su frente dio contra la madera y un gruñido salió de su boca al haberse golpeado con más fuerza de la esperada.

\- ¿Greene?- Escuchó la voz de su invitado.- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, sí todo… Todo bien. Ahora…- Beth se movió a un lado descorriendo la cadena del cierre y entreabriendo la puerta. Una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, su mano libre sujetando el nudo de la toalla contra su pecho.- Justo… Salía de la ducha.- Comentó ella sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse más todavía cuando vio la mirada de él recorrerle de pies a cabeza antes de apartarla al suelo con un carraspeo.

\- Pensé que… Sé que me dijiste que lo tenías todo bajo control pero…- Se rascó la nuca visiblemente inquieto mirándole de soslayo.- Y que no trajera nada más y…- Beth reparó en la bolsa que tenía en la mano.- No es nada.- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros arrancándole una sonrisa. Quizá Maggie tenía razón y sí que le gustaba.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Daryl subió las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos con la bolsa en la mano. Sabía que ella había asegurado que no necesitaba llevar nada excepto él (aún estaba dándole vueltas a esas palabras), como también le había dicho que podía apañarse ella sola para preparar la cena (pero aún recordaba la inquietante tranquilidad con la que le había ayudado la anterior ocasión en la cocina). También sabía que llegaba antes de la hora pero no imagino que… tanto.

Daryl tragó grueso intentando no detenerse demasiado en ningún punto que no fueran sus ojos, obligándose a mantenerlos en los de ella y no en lo que se intuía que había bajo esa toalla (¿no tenía una más grande?), y ni mencionar esas piernas que a pesar de la diferencia de estatura parecían interminables en ese momento.

Daryl carraspeó incómodo una vez más intentando no mirarle pero a la vez incapaz de apartar sus ojos de esa sonrisa. Tragó grueso humedeciéndose sus labios de forma inconsciente.

\- Si no te importa esperar un poco a que me vista y…- Daryl asintió dándose la vuelta. Escuchó una leve risa de Beth.- No tienes por qué irte,- se apresuró a decir haciéndole girar sobre sus talones,- no tardaré mucho, puedes… esperar en la cama.- La palidez de su piel (necesitaba sol, quizá podrían comer la próxima vez en el parque y… ¿próxima vez? ¿pero en qué estaba pensando?) pronto fue eclipsada por la rojez propia de un crustáceo a la vez que boqueaba negando con la cabeza, la mano contra su mejilla y sus ojos prietos.- No quise decir eso… Mi cama, es más cómoda que el pequeño sofá y… Perdona… Estoy…- Tomó aire y lo soltó esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

En ese instante, quiso besarla.

Beth abrió más la puerta asegurándose de que el cachorro no aprovechaba la apertura para salir de allí y cerró la puerta tras él.

\- Ponte… Ponte cómodo.- Le pidió ella alejándose de vuelta al servicio.

Daryl exhaló un gran suspiro mirando a su alrededor. Algo olía bien en aquella casa. Se desabrochó la cremallera de la chaqueta y decidió depositarla en lo alto del armario que había en lo que podría denominarse la sala de estar. Pronto escuchó un tintineo proveniente de debajo de la cama, y el cachorro emergió bajo él con una prenda entre sus fauces.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, delincuente?- Preguntó en tono ronco colocándose de cuclillas y extendiendo su mano hacia él. El cachorro correteo a su encuentro agitando la prenda blanca y con dibujos de fresas diminutas.- ¿Me lo dejas ver?- Le pidió alcanzando la prenda con su mano derecha y logrando que la soltara.

Fue su turno de parecer una pieza de marisco cuando se percató de que era una prenda de ropa interior. De Beth. Una braga de Beth. En su mano. En su palma. Y ella en la ducha. Teníasusbragasenlamano.

El crujido de la puerta del servicio abriéndose le sobresaltó. Si le pillaba con sus bragas en la mano iba a pensar que era un enfermo mental, sexual, un violador o cualquier cosa. Sin pensárselo, se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se puso en pie de golpe con su mirada clavada en la pared frente a él, su espalda hacia ella.

\- Ahora mejor.- Le escuchó a Beth susurrar.

Daryl le miró de reojo por encima del hombro, acercándose hacia los fogones con su melena aún mojada suelta sobre sus hombros ya cubiertos con un vestido sin mangas. Rojo con lo que parecían fresas estampadas en blanco.

Joder, sintió que su ropa interior le quemaba en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- ¿Quieres tomar café mientras se termina de preparar la cena?- Preguntó Beth volviéndose a él con las mejillas sonrosadas por la ducha.- Creo que aún hay alguna lata de cerveza…- Daryl tomó aire obligándose a actuar como una persona normal.

\- El café está bien.- Le dijo acercándose a ella a paso lento, quedándose parado en el quicio de la abertura de la puerta. Apoyó su hombro contra ella observándola en silencio desde la distancia, sintiendo que había suficiente separación entre ambos para hacerlo sin problema, sin sentirse extraño ni violento por recorrer su espalda, su cintura fina, el vuelo de su falda ascendiendo por sus muslos al colocarse de puntillas sobre el pie sano para… Daryl se acercó por su espalda y alcanzó el bote de azúcar de la balda superior de la alacena.

\- Aquí tienes.- Le dijo mirándola, percatándose del escalofrío que recorrió su menudo cuerpo.

Era imposible no hacerlo cuando tenía su mano libre apoyada débilmente sobre su cintura, su cuerpo prácticamente solapando el suyo contra la encimera. Era tan pequeña en comparación con él…

Limón. Su olor inundó su nariz cuando con gesto lento giró su rostro lo suficiente para mirarle. Sólo tenía que bajar su cabeza un poco y…

Un cascabel y una muleta cayó al suelo sobresaltándoles a ambos, separándose en el acto.

\- El agua…- Beth carraspeó dándole la espalda de nuevo pero con sin él pegado a ella.- Voy a cocer ya la pasta.- Le vio intentar abrir el paquete de plástico, nerviosa. Era una tarea sencilla pero parecía imposible.

\- Puedo…- Se ofreció él viéndole negar con la cabeza repetidas veces.

\- No, estoy coja, nada más. Puedo yo sola.- Dijo con firmeza frunciendo el ceño como si se tratara de la resolución del hambre en el mundo y tiró con fuerza.

Los espaguetis se esparcieron por la encimera, rodando hacia el suelo cayendo a sus pies y encima del cachorro quien salió despavorido hacia la sala de estar.

Daryl dio un paso adelante para ayudarle cuando con sorpresa vio a Beth lanzando el paquete con el resto de espaguetis al suelo, comenzando a pisotearlos con la muleta con una rabia que no era imposible que pudiera salir de un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Cuando la pasta se hizo añicos la muleta también terminó en el suelo y la cocina se quedó en silencio, silencio roto por su respiración acelerada. Beth se apoyó contra la encimera y alzó la mirada del suelo. Nada más hacerlo le vio tragar grueso, parpadear con rapidez.

\- Lo siento…- Tartamudeó alejándose de él cojeando hacia el servicio.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Beth apuñó sus manos con fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aferrándose a la falda de su vestido. Le encantaba aquel vestido, siempre le había gustado, le daba buena suerte.

Cuando le aceptaron en la universidad llevaba ese vestido puesto. El primer día que empezó en su trabajo, llevaba ese vestido. Siempre había ido ligado a cosas buenas y ahora… Le daban ganas de arrancárselo, de llamarle a su hermana y decirle que había sido pésima idea ponérselo porque era obvio que la buena suerte ya no estaba ligado a él.

Sólo quería… Solo quería que algo saliera bien. Pero no podía ser, como desde el primer día que le llevo el paquete a su casa. Tenía que seguir haciendo el ridículo.

Estaba nerviosa. Más de lo que pensaba que estaría. Más de lo que había estado en la anterior ocasión que cenaron juntos, y comenzaba a entender por qué. Porque quería que saliera bien, quería… Quería que él quisiera repetir algo así, que quisiera volver a verla sin trabajo de por medio. Quería que… Quería gustarle. Porque su hermana tenía razón (aunque lo negaría hasta su funeral).

Y ella no hacía más que meter la pata y… Pero no iba a llorar. No por eso. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, tomó aire y miró al techo como si al cambiar el ángulo las lágrimas no fueran a salir igualmente.

\- ¿Greene?- Beth aferró con más fuerza su vestido al escuchar la voz de Daryl al otro lado de la puerta.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ajam…- Musitó ella con la voz ronca por las lágrimas que se resistían a no ser derramadas.

\- He… he recogido la pasta.- Le escuchó decir. Podía imaginarlo al otro lado, mirando la puerta como si temiera que pudiera salir de ella y… Dolía.- Aunque creo que tu pequeño amigo se ha llevado unos cuantos trozos debajo de tu cama… Si ves hormigas en unos días ya sabes por qué es.- Beth intentó no sonreír pero fue inevitable.

\- Gracias, Daryl.- Logró decir tragando grueso, las manos enlazadas en su abdomen.- Y… lo siento.- Añadió tras unos segundos parpadeando con lentitud, dejando que dos lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas.- Siento el… destrozo y que tuvieras que recogerlo y…- Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento… Soltó una carcajada amarga.- Era mi único paquete de pasta.- Se frotó una mano contra la mejilla.- Sólo tengo una maldita tarta…

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la puerta, silencio que se adueñó de su estómago estrujándolo. ¿Se habría ido? Era silencioso y…

\- Hay un…- Su carraspeó le hizo dar un respingo, se giró sobre sus pies quedándose apoyada de lado en la pared junto a la puerta.- Restaurante chino bastante decente… Mi hermano a veces pide comida de ahí… Bueno, casi siempre.- Beth sonrió al escucharle soltar algo parecido a una carcajada ronca.- Y si no bueno, podemos hacer… ¿una cena de postres?

\- ¿Una cena de postres?- Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, su sien apoyada contra el frío azulejo.

\- El resto de platos están sobrevalorados…

Beth sonrió secándose las pocas lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos. Parpadeó fuerte, tomó aire, y entornó levemente la puerta. Al otro lado, apoyado contra el lado contrario de la puerta, Daryl le miró.

\- Creo que tengo algo de helado de nata para acompañar la tarta…- Dijo en voz baja. Daryl asintió mordiéndose una sonrisa serena.

\- ¿De arándanos?- Preguntó él. Fue su turno de asentir.- ¿Cenamos entonces?- Beth volvió a asentir saliendo del servicio con cierta vergüenza. Daryl sacó algo de su espalda extendiéndolo hacia ella.- Para acompañar.- Una caja de trufas.

\- Me encantan las trufas.- Confesó ella con una sonrisa viéndole abrir la caja.- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde están las que faltan?

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Por un momento pensó que aquello había sido una idea pésima, no en vano, ver a tamaña rubia menuda atizando con su muleta la pasta no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y mucho menos cuando se encerró en el baño y emergió de él con lo que parecían ser rastros de lágrimas (por qué había llorado aún no lo comprendía). Pero después de eso… Todo había ido con normalidad.

Habían terminado tumbados en la cama de ella (un nuevo intento de ella de venderle que era más cómoda que cualquier otro mueble de la casa de lo cual estaba seguro al hundirse su trasero en él), una distancia prudencial entre ambos, la tarta colocada estratégicamente a medio camino entre uno y otro junto al bol del helado de nata y la caja de trufas.

Sus botas estaban junto a su cacheta sobre el armario lejos del alcance del cachorro (Beth le había advertido de su afán por morderlo todo, incluido su pijama que iba a juego con las bragas que aún tenía en el bolsillo y que sentía que le iban a hacer un agujero de un momento a otro).

\- Bonitos calcetines…- Observó Beth llevándose un bocado de tarta con helado coronado con una trufa que casi no pudo meterse en la boca, sus mejillas hinchadas mientras masticaban. Daryl enarcó una ceja soltando un resoplido fingiendo molestia.

\- Son un regalo.- Farfulló él frotando sus pies entre sí, como si con ello pudiera borrar el estampado de ellos (piñas sonrientes regalo de una vieja amiga contra la que había perdido una apuesta. "Si tus pies sonríen, quizá lo hagas tú más" le había dicho la mujer con una sonrisa jocosa).

Beth asintió tras limpiar su plato con su segundo trozo de tarta apoyando el plato sobre la encimera de la ventana. Una trufa terminó de nuevo en su boca, manchando sus labios de chocolate.

Daryl bajó la mirada al trozo de tarta que le quedaba en su plato. ¿Podría hacerlo como en las películas no? Con la excusa de que tiene el labio manchado acercarse a ella y… Abrió la boca metiéndose el trozo de tarta de golpe, no podía pensar en esas cosas. No cuando su cuerpo se había escurrido contra el suyo al hincar una rodilla en el colchón y cruzar su torso sobre sus piernas para poder ver al cachorro a los pies de la cama devorando su cena.

No podía tragar con su cintura a dos palmos de distancia, la nívea piel de sus piernas a milímetros de sus dedos y… Aquello se estaba desviando demasiado hacia el sur y… Daryl apoyó con violencia su plato sobre sus pantalones ocultando lo que ese maldito vestido de fresas le estaba provocando. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo varias veces, una vez… Dos…

Una suave caricia en su mentón le hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado encontrando el rostro de Beth a un bocado de distancia, sus ojos azules desmesuradamente abiertos, sus labios húmedos fruncidos.

\- Tenías… Tenías…

Beth intentó explicarse alzando su dedo pulgar con lo que parecían restos del helado de nata, escurriéndose por los pliegues de su mano y… Daryl cogió su mano con cuidado en las suyas y se la llevó a los labios, limpiándola. Sin pensar. Su lengua se quedó estática pegada contra su paladar cuando se percató de lo que acababa de hacer.

Ese era el momento en que le atizaba con su muleta como a la pasta.

Se equivocó.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Lo había visto en tantas películas junto a su hermana en aquellas tardes de domingo tiradas en el sofá con una manta, rodeadas de patatas fritas, helado o lo que fuera que tuvieran a su mano. Ambas soltando un suspiro soñador, o chillidos de delfín soñando con que algún día algo así les ocurriera.

Maggie le había dicho que aunque pareciera imposible, le había ocurrido con Glenn en una de sus citas, pero con kétchup de por medio y de una forma mucho más torpe y nada romántica pero que terminó igualmente con un beso.

Con Jimmy nunca había pasado algo así, de haber ocurrido estaba segura de que habría terminado riéndose de sí misma y sus ensoñaciones de princesa Disney durante semanas.

Pero en ese momento, quería vivir ese momento de película por ella misma pero con un giro diferente. Quería ser ella la protagonista, y sólo ella podía conseguirlo.

Tenía que saber lo que era. Quería saber qué era ese momento, esa cena, ese postre compartido en su cama. Quería saber si la trufa habría opacado su sabor o…

No. No lo había hecho. Beth no esperó a una disculpa, no quería escucharla. Si luego él quería decir que era un error o lo que fuera, no le iba a detener, pero quería ese momento. Su momento. Y Dios la tarta de queso con arándanos, helado de nata y trazos de trufa se acababa de convertir en su sabor favorito.

**Daryl POV**

Quería pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando pero el plato clavándose en sus partes nobles, la sombra del peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él, el olor a limón inundando sus fosas nasales y su boca (cómo podía saber a limón por encima de la trufa era algo que no entendía), y el gemido que le escuchó ahogar contra su boca cuando por fin coló sus dedos entre su cabello (tan suave como había imaginado) fueron suficientes para hacerle consciente de que sí, eso era real. Le había besado. Le estaba besando y no parecía querer dejar de hacerlo por un tiempo. Él no pensaba llevarle la contraria.

* * *

_Había dicho que quizá había que esperar al capítulo 28, pero va a ser que ya tocaba y tal. Y además, qué mejor manera de celebrar el 40 capítulo del fic en su conjunto (cuando lo empecé no imaginé que llegaría a este número ni en mis sueños vamos jajaja) y vuestro apoyo y paciencia con este par de almas cándidas._

_Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, y que os haya gustado_

_Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y por las ideas que me vais enviando via PM o en review y que voy anotando (gracias supernatali por las dos que me has enviado!) y que espero escribir más pronto que tarde._

_Nos leemos!_


	41. Así debía ser

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: 3ª Temporada.** El plan siempre había sido casarse y tener varios hijos. (¿Escena eliminada?)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber en este breve OS.

Disculpad la demora en la actualización, me está costando un poco volver con este fic.

* * *

Beth recolocó la pequeña toalla blanca sobre su hombro izquierdo, el menudo cuerpo del bebé asegurado sobre sus brazos al mantener una mano en su nuca. Sus pies daban pequeños pasos en el sitio moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía que acompañaba la letra de la canción que tarareaba al oído de la pequeña, sus labios rozando su cuello con suavidad depositando en su tierna piel besos como el roce de las alas de una mariposa.

La joven asomó la cabeza por la entrada de su celda viendo a lo lejos a su hermana conversando con Glenn en voz baja. Recolocó el peso del bebé en sus brazos y tras coger uno de los juguetes que habían encontrado Maggie y Daryl en su primera salida por ella, abandonó su celda caminando de manera pausada por el pasillo de celdas.

El tarareo leve de Beth anunció su llegada a destino antes de que lo hiciera su cuerpo entero asomándose por la celda abierta, la mirada serena y brillante de su padre fija en ella. La joven Greene sonrió entrando en la celda sin cesar en ese leve movimiento de brazos o pies para mantener al bebé calmado en sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, papá?- Le preguntó Beth con una sonrisa que aún guardaba cierta tensión recordando que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el grupo había regresado de su incursión por la prisión con su padre con uno de sus miembros mutilado y varios desconocidos.

\- Bien, cada día mejor.- Le aseguró Hershel con una sonrisa reacomodando la almohada colocada tras su espalda ayudándole a mantenerse con cierta comodidad sentado sobre la litera. - ¿Cómo está la benjamina?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa haciendo que Beth se acercara y tomara asiento en la silla dispuesta junto a la cama.

Beth ladeó el cuerpo de la niña lo suficiente para que su padre pudiera verla apartando la manta que cubría parcialmente su boca, buena parte de su mano metida en ella. La chica sonrió viendo la expresión serena en el rostro de su padre, la palidez prácticamente olvidada, el color se estaba apoderando de nuevo de sus facciones.

\- Nada podrá despertarla…- Observó Hershel mirando a su hija con algo parecido al orgullo en sus ojos.

\- Ha comido hace poco así que, supongo que no.- Comentó Beth en voz baja apartando el fino y suave cabello rubio de la frente de la niña, una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No le restes mérito a tus cuidados, Bethy.- Le dijo su padre logrando que su hija desviara su mirada de la de él con las mejillas arreboladas.

Hershel exhaló un suspiro viendo a su hija pequeña mecer con naturalidad el menudo cuerpo del bebé en sus brazos, un tarareo mudo desde la suavidad de su garganta.

\- Siempre tuviste un don natural con ellos.- Comentó el hombre mirando con cariño el rostro dormido del bebé, su mano apoyada contra su mejilla embadurnándola de su saliva, su pequeña boca entreabierta.

Beth sonrió a su padre con calma antes de volver su mirada de nuevo hacia la pequeña, reajustando su peso sobre sus brazos.

\- Siempre quise tener hijos… Algún día.- Añadió con rapidez mirando a su padre de soslayo cuyo pecho rugió con una carcajada suave al escucharla.- Pero sí algún día, en el futuro…- Torció los labios levemente mirando con gesto más serio el rostro dormido de la niña.

\- No tiene por qué cambiar.- Comentó Hershel atrayendo la atención de su hija quien le miró con una mezcla de cautela e incredulidad.- Algún día tendrás uno propio, cariño.

La mano de Hershel reposó sobre la rodilla de su hija, dándole un leve apretón. Beth asintió con un gesto leve pero no sonrió con la misma seguridad que portaba su padre en sus palabras. Con cuidado de no despertarla, besó la frente de la pequeña y se puso en pie, reclinándose lo suficiente para hacer lo propio con la mejilla de su padre antes de regresar a su celda y depositar el cuerpo dormido del bebé en la cuna.

Exhaló un suspiro recolocando la manta sobre el pecho de la niña. ¿Tendría razón su padre? Quería creer que sí, quería aferrarse a esa esperanza suya.

* * *

_Hace tiempo que anoté esta idea y finalmente hoy me puse con ella a ver si saco del dique seco este fic y sus diferentes opciones._

_Gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando, o enviándome sugerencias-ideas para ponerlas por escrito._

_Nos leemos (pronto, espero)_


	42. El mundo a tiempo XXIV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber acabo de terminar de escribirlo y no me da tiempo de repasarlo ahora mismo.

Vais a pensar que os he vacilado al haber escrito en el OS anterior que no encontraba la manera de seguir el fic y aquí estoy ahora. No me lo explico yo tampoco, pero me ha entrado la urgencia y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena aunque sea un poco.

**Vigésimo cuarta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

Advertencia: Recordatorio de besos, duchas, gente en ropa interior...

* * *

**Beth POV**

Beth rodó sobre el colchón, sus brazos se aferraron a la almohada aspirando en profundidad contra ella. Una sonrisa somnolienta se formó en su cara al intuir en ella un aroma diferente al habitual. Distinto, masculino. La joven restregó su mejilla contra ella, encogiendo sus piernas, resguardándose bajo el edredón del sol y el frescor de su pequeño estudio.

Un leve sonido de satisfacción abandonó sus labios.

Parpadeó con lentitud, sus ojos ajustándose a las primeras luces del alba colándose por la ventana. Poco a poco su sonrisa se fue ampliando, tomando más fuerza volviéndose casi imposible de contener en los confines de su rostro. Beth ahogó una carcajada contra su almohada, negando con la cabeza. Estaba feliz y le daban ganas de darse de golpes en la cabeza por dejar que otra persona fuera la causante de ese dolor en sus mejillas por su sonrisa, por dejar que otro fuera el que le provocara ese cosquilleo cálido en lo profundo de sus entrañas, por dejar que el olor de él fuera el que le hubiera acompañado en sus sueños esa noche y que comenzaba a recordar prendiendo su rostro de un cálido tono rojizo y convirtiendo su labio inferior en la presa de sus dientes.

\- No puedes pensar en eso ahora…- Se recriminó en voz baja contra la almohada, sus ojos prietos y su respiración levemente elaborada recordando el fantasma de sus manos en su cintura bajo la camiseta, de sus labios contra los suyos de su aliento rozando su nariz al recuperar el suyo con su frente contra la de él.

No había pasado nada más allá de varios besos (besos los cuales no podía cesar de rememorar sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios como si no hubieran pasado horas desde la última vez que se hubieran rozado entre sí), de caricias sobre la ropa y bajo ella pero sin llegar a partes que aún no iban a explorar (aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo duraría eso a juzgar por lo que su subconsciente rogaba porque ocurriese en sus sueños); pero habían sido más que suficientes para que su pequeño mundo tomara un nuevo cariz, dejara abierta una pequeña ventana por la que él pudiera colarse y compartir su espacio con ella. Le gustaba la idea, le había gustado antes de que cenaran esa noche, y ahora que la veía con los ojos abiertos sucediéndose frente a ella, no quería que desapareciera de ninguna manera.

Incapaz de contener esas ganas de cocinar magdalenas para medio bloque, o de ponerse a correr a pesar del esguince en su pie, o de abrazarse a Calcetines como si no hubiera un mañana; Beth cogió con avidez el teléfono móvil sobre su mesita de noche y escribió un rápido mensaje a su hermana. Daba igual la hora, daba igual que aún estuviera dormida en brazos de Glenn, necesitaba decírselo.

Beth sonrió viendo el nombre de su hermana aparecer en la pantalla en una llamada. Descolgó con rapidez y dedos temblorosos pegando su oreja al aparato.

\- ¡TIENES QUE DARME TODOS LOS DETALLES!- Le llegó la voz elevada de su hermana obligándole a cerrar los ojos como si el dolor de sus oídos fuera a menguar con semejante gesto.

\- Pensaba que aún estabas dormida…- Comentó Beth escuchando el inconfundible sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

\- Estaba dormida, pero escuché el móvil vibrar, me desperté vi tu mensaje y…- Un chillido parecido al de un delfín varado inundó la línea arrancándole una carcajada a Beth en su cama.- ¿TE BESÓ?

La voz de Maggie se vio repetida como un eco, probablemente se había encerrado en el baño para no despertar a Glenn. Beth sonrió ante la consideración de su hermana, la misma que ella no le había mostrado enviándole un mensaje a esas horas del amanecer.

\- Tierra llamando a Beth.- Dijo su hermana sacándole de su ensoñación, su mano rozando sus labios y esa nube en la que parecía flotar a miles de kilómetros del suelo desde la noche anterior.

\- Le besé yo.- Dijo escuchando un "lo sabía" de boca de su hermana.- No pude resistirme Maggie, era… Estaba ahí mismo y…- Ahogó un gruñido contra su mano, feliz, incapaz de contenerse.

\- Estabas tardando ya demasiado sinceramente, con esos brazos, y esa forma de encenderse como un farolillo de Navidad al presentarme por Skype…- Beth rio quedó recordando ese momento, sin sentir esas ganas de matar a su hermana ya recorriendo sus venas. – Pero cuenta, ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegasteis a….?

\- No, no… - Se apresuró a decir Beth con un atisbo de vergüenza agradeciendo que Maggie no hubiera optado por hacer una videollamada.- Nos besamos y… algo de juego de manos.

\- ¿Sobre la ropa?- Inquirió su hermana.

Beth podía imaginársela perfectamente sentada en el borde de la bañera, su pelo revuelto de recién levantada y una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- La mayor parte, sí.- Le dijo.- Algo bajo ella pero… Nada… Ya sabes.

\- Ajá… ¿Y cuándo pasará eso?- Maggie rio al escuchar el gruñido de Beth.- Sólo me preocupo por tu salud hermanita. Ahora mismo con ese tobillo como lo tienes no puedes correr, y hacer ejercicio es vital para el ser humano.

La joven rubia rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza, riendo al escuchar a su hermana.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Rodó sobre su espalda en el colchón y se rascó el pecho con gesto ausente, sus ojos aún cerrados intentando tomar ventaja de esos minutos previos al sonido de la alarma de su despertador.

Nada más escuchar el pitido, lo apagó de un sonoro golpe llevándose las manos al rostro recordando que la noche anterior había olvidado que ese era su día libre y que no tenía que madrugar tanto como el resto de días.

\- Imbécil…- Se espetó a sí mismo haciéndose con la sábana que había terminado enredada entre sus piernas durante la noche, alzándola hasta cubrir su cabeza con ella.

Se humedeció los labios, su aliento a perros inundando sus fosas nasales en esa pequeña burbuja creada por la sábana y su almohada. Aspiró en profundidad, un leve atisbo de limón alcanzando su nariz. Era imposible, pero era cierto.

Frotó su mejilla contra la almohada, reacomodándose sobre el colchón cuidando de que la parte inferior de su cuerpo no sufriera daños irreversibles a juzgar por los vestigios del sueño que había tenido. Realmente no necesitaba soñar con ella para despertarse de esa guisa, ya sabía lo que era besarla, sabía lo que era tenerla en sus brazos, enredar sus dedos en su cabello, escucharle gemir… Daryl ahogó un gruñido contra la almohada aferrándose a ella, recolocando sus piernas abiertas bajo la sábana guardando la tentación de no esperar a la ducha fría que era evidente que necesitaba, y tomar ya cartas en el asunto.

Inspiró con fuerza recordando el tacto de su piel suave bajo sus dedos, la facilidad con la que la carne cedió bajo su presión al aferrarse a su cintura para acercarla más a sus labios. Sus dedos apuñaron con fuerza la funda de la almohada.

Exhaló con calma visualizando su sonrisa, mejillas encendidas y manos jugueteando entre sí bajo el umbral de su puerta abierta durante la despedida.

Jamás se hubiera visto ser capaz de repetir escenas como las que había visto de tapadillo alguna vez en la televisión, escenas de esas películas románticas en las que el chico la besaba bajo el quicio de la puerta antes de irse, y un beso se tornaba en dos, tres y ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse del otro. Pero le había pasado, y podía escuchar en su cabeza la voz de su hermano llamándole nenaza por no querer tomar ventaja de la evidente atracción entre ambos, acabar entre sus sábanas y largarse de su estudio para no volver antes del alba.

Pero había algo en la forma en que le miraba, en la forma en que hablaba sin palabras, en sus gestos, en su sonrisa que había puesto freno a cualquier actitud que no le llevara a volver a verla otro día y repetir, aunque no terminaran en su cama, aunque no pasara nada más de lo que ya había ocurrido.

Le resultaba extraño sentirse satisfecho solo con eso pero… Era la verdad. Aunque eso no evitaba que en ese momento lanzara la sábana al diablo y se levantara en calzoncillos y camiseta de su cama dirigiéndose a la ducha. Sí, una ducha fría y rápida.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, releyendo el mensaje que había escrito hacía más de quince minutos y que no terminaba de atreverse a enviar. Tenía su teléfono, él el suyo, si le mandaba un mensaje, ¿no era malo verdad? ¿Quizá era muy desesperado ser ella la que lo enviara tras haberle enviado a su casa pocas horas antes pensando en volver a verle?

Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos y pulsando el botón de enviar sin pensárselo.

Podía escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor echándole la bronca por haberle enviado ese mensaje, diciéndole que el silencio de su teléfono en los siguientes 30 minutos al envío eran por sus ansias, que debía haberle dejado más margen de tiempo, no agobiarle pero… Ella no le estaba agobiando sólo le había enviado un Buenos días con una cara sonriente. ¿Eso no era nada malo, verdad?

Beth imaginó escenarios con mensajes bien diferentes y la mayoría terminaban con Daryl sentado en el sofá de su casa riéndose con una botella de cerveza en la mano jugueteando con el teléfono sin contestarle. Pero esa era una imagen muy diferente a la realidad, ella lo sabía. Si no le contestaba era porque tenía una buena razón de peso como que estaba trabajando… Aunque, ¿no había dicho que tenía el día libre?

Beth ahogó un grito de frustración contra su almohada. Llamándose estúpida contra la almohada un murmullo llegó a sus oídos. Despegó la cabeza de la almohada como una avestruz y esperó a escuchar de nuevo el sonido, corto breve. Un mensaje de texto.

Se abalanzó sobre la mesita de noche donde había dejado su teléfono y rescató a Calcetines del suelo abrazándose a él, para que el golpe fuera más suave. Tomó aire y miró el contexto del mensaje.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Una gota de agua se escurrió por su nuca desde su pelo aún mojado cayendo sobre la pantalla del teléfono, emborronando el mensaje que había escrito (el décimo tras varias autocorrecciones). Se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca pensativo, y finalmente pulsó el botón de envío.

Con la toalla anudada alrededor de su cintura se sentó en la orilla de su cama en busca de unos bóxer limpios para colocarse.

Su teléfono vibró sobre la colcha. Daryl no tardó en leer el mensaje. Sonrió levemente escribiendo una respuesta rápida. Se subió los calzoncillos por debajo de la toalla lanzándola contra el armario de donde quedó colgada de una de sus puertas.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Se apresuró a contestar al mensaje moviéndose a la pata coja casi por la sala de estar en dirección al armario donde coger algo de ropa limpia antes de irse a la ducha.

Voy a tener que dejarte sólo un rato Calcetines.- Le comentó al cachorro alojado en el interior de la zapatilla de andar por casa que no usaba a causa de la venda en su tobillo.- Voy a ir a desayunar con Daryl.- Le comentó con una sonrisa excitada abrazándose a sus bragas y sujetador limpios.- Me voy a la ducha, no muerdas… Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo tras pensarlo unos instantes viéndole hincarle el diente a la lengüeta de la zapatilla donde se alojaba.

* * *

_Lo sé, sé que alguna esperaba "acción" entre estos dos, pero va a ser que para eso habrá que esperar un poco más. ¡Disfrutemos de esos primeros momentos con este par de cabezas cuadradas!_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegráis el día sobremanera._

_Un abrazo oso para todo el mundo_


	43. Desandando el camino recorrido Parte IV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Parte IV de "Desandando el camino recorrido", capítulo 35 de este mismo fic.**

**Volvemos al POV de Beth**

**Advertencias: lenguaje, violencia**

* * *

El doctor ya le había explicado que era probable que no llegara a recordar cosas de lo ocurrido antes de que le dispararan. Se lo había dicho y lo había aceptado. ¿Cómo echar de menos algo que no recordaba, a personas que ya no conocía? Pero el hecho de que le hubiera dicho que allí había personas que si sabían quién era antes, que la conocían y…

Aquel hombre impidió que se golpeara, queriendo recordar, queriendo saber sin poder. Decía que la conocía, pero podría estar mintiéndole. Sus ojos no le decían nada del pasado aunque su voz… Había algo en su voz, en la forma en que le miraba, en su afirmación que le hizo atrapar sus dedos en el interior de sus manos sin querer dejarle marchar.

Beth se humedeció los labios apartando sus ojos de los de él, cerrándolos, buscando en su cabeza dañada las palabras que quería decir.

\- ¿Quién…?- Apretó con más fuerza sus manos.- ¿Tú?- Levantó la mirada de su pecho clavándola en la suya, esperando que comprendiera qué era lo que le estaba preguntando. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre su propio pecho.- Beth.- Colocó esa misma mano sobre el pecho de él, su corazón latía con fuerza contra su palma. - ¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar viéndole tomar aire, mirarla en silencio antes de desviar su mirada hacia el doctor a su espalda.

\- No recuerda nada antes del disparo.- Escuchó al doctor Edwards decir, pero ella no quitó sus ojos del rostro de él que no le miraba. Beth tironeó de su mano obligándole a mirarle de nuevo.- Está… Aprendiendo de nuevo.- La chica arrugó las cejas, expectante.

\- Daryl.- Dijo con voz queda.- Soy Daryl.

Daryl. Repitió el nombre en su cabeza, la sonoridad, a la espera, pero nada ocurrió como hasta ese mismo día. Ningún recuerdo de ningún tipo, nada. Daryl.

Beth volteó la mano de él sobre la suya, mirándole la palma, como si pudiera darle alguna respuesta, como si fuera a disparar algo en su cerebro.

\- Da…- La lengua siempre se le atascaba con aquella letra. Su respiración se hizo más trabajosa por unos instantes.- Darrrr…- Ladeó el rostro con los ojos cerrados.- Yl… Dar… yl.- Levantó su mirada hacia la de él viendo en sus ojos una expresión que no lograba descifrar, que no conocía aún, que no recordaba.

\- Sí, eso es Beth, Daryl.- Concedió él moviendo su mano derecha con lentitud hacia su rostro rozando el borde de la venda.

Beth le apartó la mano de un manotazo, negando con la cabeza.

\- Tocar. No.- Dijo con firmeza.- Doc… Dice… tocar, no.- Repitió ella negando con la cabeza soltando la mano que aún conservaba en las suyas. – Beth no tocar. Dar… no tocar.- Asintió con fuerza sin quitarle la mirada encima.

\- No tocar, lo entiendo.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, Beth vio al otro acercarse a ella con una sonrisa amable, así la habría calificado el doctor.

\- No nos han presentado. Yo soy Aaron.- Le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Beth miró el gesto con sorpresa terminando por imitarlo, viéndole rodear su mano dentro de la suya agitándola de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Beth.- Dijo ella cuando soltó su mano viéndole ampliar su sonrisa.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Beth.- Dijo él con voz pausada mirándola.- Voy a… Hablar con el doctor Edwards y… Ahora volvemos, ¿Vale?- Le vio acercarse a Daryl diciéndole algo al oído que no logró comprender. Asintió de forma imperceptible susurrando un "de acuerdo".

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, Beth se quedó de pie, los brazos laxos a ambos lados.

\- Dar… yl.- Dijo con algo más de soltura viéndole parpadear pasándose una mano por el mentón. Antes de que pudiera elaborar lo que quería decirle, él le interrumpió.

\- Estás viva.- Escuchó su voz en un murmullo.

Beth ladeó el rostro sin comprender a qué venía eso.

\- Viva.- Asintió posando la mano en su pecho, sintiendo el inconfundible latido de su corazón bajo ella.- Vivo.- Añadió señalándole a él.

Beth le escuchó hacer un ruido raro en su garganta, algo parecido a lo que el doctor decía que era una risa, pero no era eso exactamente. Daryl le dio la espalda apoyándose sobre el escritorio, su cabeza baja.

\- Estabas muerta. Lo estabas. Te… Te disparó delante de mis narices y…- Se volteó hacia ella sentándose en la orilla del escritorio.- Te dejamos en aquel maletero y…- Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras negaba con la cabeza, mientras su boca se abría intentando hablar sin conseguirlo. Ella podía entender eso. – Jamás creí que… volvería a verte, Beth.- Le vio humedecerse los labios.- No con vida al menos…- Exhaló un suspiro esbozando una media sonrisa muy diferente a las que había visto hasta el momento.- No se lo van a creer.- Dijo bajando la cabeza con una nueva risa queda, corta, ronca.- Yo aún no me creo que seas real…- Musitó sin levantar la mirada del suelo.- Creía que estabas muerta.

Parecía que no mentía, que realmente la había conocido, que sabía quién era y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Parecía haber sinceridad en sus palabras, en la expresión de su cara.

Beth enredó sus dedos con la tela de la camiseta, sobre su abdomen, esperando.

\- ¿Hay…- Su lengua se asomó entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos.- Más… tú?- Sabía que faltaba alguna palabra en esa pregunta pero en ese instante se veía incapaz de elaborar más la frase.

\- ¿El resto de… nosotros?- Beth tragó grueso. Nosotros. ¿Eso le incluía a ella? ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Nos… Nos… Nosotros?- Preguntó ladeando el rostro, sus dedos cerrándose y abriéndose contra su abdomen de forma rítmica, manteniéndola a raya.

Otra vez esa expresión que no lograba comprender, que era incapaz de saber qué quería decir pero que no podía evitar sentir que debería saber qué era. Algo en alguna parte lejana y desconocida de su cabeza, sabía que debería conocerla.

\- Sí, nuestro grupo… Nues…- Se detuvo a mitad de la frase cruzándose de brazos ligeramente incómodo.- Nuestra… familia.

Familia. Recordaba esa palabra. Estaba en su libreta. Beth sacó el pequeño cuaderno alojado en el pequeño bolsillo de su pantalón y rebuscó entre las hojas, los dedos de su mano derecha temblaban ligeramente pasando las hojas una tras otra. Una f… Sus ojos azules buscaron la F en ella hasta dar con la palabra que buscaba y la breve anotación junto a ella.

\- ¿Dar… Dary…l… y Beth, familia?- Preguntó mirándole con curiosidad.- ¿Sangre?- Le preguntó con la mano sobre su pecho antes de volverla hacia él en un gesto explicativo.

Él pareció comprender lo que quería decirle.

\- Sí, somos familia.- Dijo tras un breve silencio, su voz baja llenando el silencioso despacho.

Beth le miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos se parecían pero eran diferentes. El color de su pelo era completamente distinto. No se parecían. No lo entendía. Bajó la mirada a la definición escrita en su cuaderno, sus cejas fruncidas. Volvió a mirarle, negando levemente con su cabeza.

\- No… No iguales.- Le dijo señalándose a ambos, la libreta asegurada en su mano. Le estaba mintiendo. No le estaba diciendo la verdad. La espiral de la libreta se clavó en la palma de su mano.- No familia.- Dijo con voz grave dando un paso amenazador en su dirección.- No… Daryl… Miente.

Con rapidez cogió un abrecartas guardado en el bote de bolígrafos y lápices sobre el escritorio y lo esgrimió contra aquel hombre, quien se echó hacia atrás evitando que le hiriera con él en el cuello. Beth intentó atacarle de nuevo. Le mentía. Jugaba con su mente. Edwards le había advertido que no confiara en nadie.

Soltó un gruñido frustrada cuando Daryl logró inmovilizar su brazo, la punta del abrecartas a escasos centímetros de su cuello, su espalda pegada contra la pared del despacho. Se revolvió en su agarre, intentó golpearle con la rodilla en el estómago pero sólo acertó a darle un leve golpe en el muslo que no logró que le soltara.

\- Beth, no quiero hacerte daño, tranquilízate.- Clavó sus uñas sobre la tela de la camisa que cubría su antebrazo e intentó moverse de nuevo sintiéndole ejercer un poco más de presión con sus piernas contra la de ella, inmovilizándola.

\- Libre…- Le espetó ella sin soltar el abrecartas o la libreta.- Libre Beth.- Insistió con la respiración acelerada.

\- No te he mentido, Beth.- La joven cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.- No te he mentido, somos… Somos familia.- Le dijo de tal manera que le obligó a abrir los ojos de vuelta.- La familia no termina en la sangre, Beth.- Sus ojos recorrieron sus facciones.- Ya no.- Añadió mirándola en silencio.

Daryl bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos breves segundos. Poco a poco sus dedos se aflojaron entorno a su brazo, sus piernas se alejaron de las suyas, su cuerpo ya no le impedía moverse o atacarle. Él dio un paso atrás, sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados, sus palmas hacia arriba. Reconocía ese gesto, pero no aflojó la presión de sus dedos entorno al abrecartas.

\- Somos familia.- Repitió de nuevo con una seguridad que hacía que su cabeza doliera, que sus ojos miraran la hoja de su libreta, la palabra subrayada con fuerza, su definición grabada en su cerebro (no en vano era de las primeras que había logrado balbucear).

Tomó aire en profundidad sintiendo el picor en sus ojos, ese que tanto odiaba porque no le dejaba ver bien y necesitaba ver, necesitaba saber, necesitaba saber.

Beth…- Levantó su mirada borrosa hacia él, de pie frente a ella, el abrecartas aún en su mano. Podría hacer con él lo que quisiera en ese instante, podría…- Somos familia.- Dijo una vez más y…- No te miento.

No sabía por qué, pero sabía que no lo hacía. _Sus ojos_… Sabía que no mentía.

* * *

_Sé que si Beth recordara aunque fuera la más mínima cosa sobre Daryl, no le habría atacado de esa manera… Pero por eso mismo creo que guarda cierta lógica su reacción. No sabe nada de su pasado excepto lo que le hayan podido contar, y lo mismo va sobre ciertos matices, palabras, como qué es la familia. Dependiendo a quién le preguntes no te dirá que la familia son sólo tus parientes sanguíneos, pero los habrá que sí… Y esa ignorancia de la verdad, esa falta de conocimiento juega en su contra._

_No estoy del todo conforme con cómo ha quedado esta parte, la actitud de Daryl no sé si está del todo IC en esta conversación con ella, ya sabemos lo parco en palabras que es este hombre pero… En fin, es lo que ha salido ^^_

_Gracias por continuar leyendo, comentando y enviando sugerencias. Un saludo especial a quienes leen desde el anonimato_

_Nos leemos!_


	44. Desandando el camino recorrido Parte V

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Parte V de "Desandando el camino recorrido", capítulo 35 de este mismo fic.**

**Toca de nuevo el POV de Daryl**

**Advertencias: lenguaje**

* * *

No le recordaba. A él ni a nadie. Por recordar, no recordaba ni quien era. No se lo había dicho ella pero era evidente. Sólo su nombre, era lo único que sabía. Lo único que ellos sabían de ella en aquel lugar. ¿Qué más le habrían contado? ¿Qué más le habrían dicho? ¿Le habrían contado un pasado inexistente? ¿Lo habría creído? ¿Qué diablos iba a pasar ahora?

No sabía si Edwards iba a aceptar irse con ellos, aunque tuviera unas ganas inmensas de meterle un balazo en esos instantes como a aquella mujer; pero realmente le daba exactamente igual en ese momento. Ella estaba allí. Beth estaba viva en la misma habitación que él y… Tenía que ir con ellos. Debía volver con su familia.

Tragó grueso bajando la mirada unos instantes. Familia. No sabía ni lo que era eso, sólo sabía lo que había apuntado en esa libreta que había podido ver de reojo mientras le amenazaba con aquel abrecartas.

Sabía que Beth no le habría matado realmente pero aquella chica frente a él, no era esa Beth, no al 100%. Cualquiera podría llamarle loco si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos mientras veía la mirada airada de ella fija en él, el instinto de supervivencia más vivo que nunca, sin duda… Se había sentido orgulloso por verla actuar así, aunque una buena parte de él se revolvía en su interior al verla llegar a ese punto.

Era fuerte. Era evidente, les había enseñado a todos cuan equivocados estaban con ella. Él sabía que lo era, lo había visto en el tiempo pasado antes de que se la llevaran; en aquel pasillo antes de que…

Exhaló un suspiró y alzó la mirada viéndola con la espalda pegada a la puerta, la libreta firme en su mano izquierda y la derecha moviéndose de forma errática sobre ella con un lapicero. Sus cejas se fruncieron y cerró los ojos, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que hubiera sobrevivido a un disparo en la cabeza. Sabía de gente que lo había hecho y había sufrido las consecuencias. Era evidente que Beth las estaba sufriendo.

La joven se escurrió contra la puerta hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo la libreta sobre sus piernas entrecruzadas, su mano izquierda obligando a los dedos de su mano derecha a cerrarse con fuerza sobre el lapicero. Una gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios.

No sólo le había afectado a la memoria o al habla…

Frustrada, con las aletas de su nariz encogiéndose y expandiéndose, estrelló el lapicero contra el suelo partiéndose en dos. Su mano se cerró contra su rodilla, su cabeza quedó laxa entre sus hombros.

\- Uno…- Escuchó su voz estrangulada por su respiración.- Dos…- Los números salían arrastrados de entre sus labios.- Tres…- Recitaba llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza ocultando sus ojos bajo las palmas.- Cu…- Se humedeció los labios.- Cua…

La punta de sus dedos se blanqueó con la presión que ejercían sobre su cuero cabelludo por encima de la venda que ocultaba las heridas.

\- Cuatro.- Dijo Daryl en voz queda colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella a un metro de distancia.

Los azules ojos de Beth se clavaron en él.

\- Cua… tro.- Dijo ella vocalizando con lentitud.

\- Eso es.- Le alentó él con un mudo asentimiento viendo cómo su respiración parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad.

Quería llevársela consigo pero, ¿era seguro para ella si el médico no iba con ellos?

* * *

Daryl y Aaron conservaban en una esquina del comedor del hospital. El primero no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Beth sentada en una de las mesas junto al doctor, un plato de comida frente a ella.

\- El trato no es suficiente, ¿no?- Preguntó el arquero mirando de reojo a Shepard quien alternaba su mirada entre ellos y Edwards, como si temiera que fueran a abrir fuego en el comedor y llevarse de allí a la fuerza al doctor.

\- No han encontrado a ningún otro médico para encargarse de este sitio… Siguen empeñados en que tienen que mantener este lugar y…- Daryl exhaló un suspiro pasándose una mano por el mentón.- Pero ha dicho que ella es libre de venir con nosotros.- Ante aquello, clavó su mirada en la de Aaron.

\- ¡Pues claro que no vamos a dejarla aquí con esta gente! No son sus malditos dueños.- Siseó entre dientes. ¿Realmente pensaban que iban a dejarla atrás después de encontrarla?

\- Lo sé, Daryl.- Intentó apaciguarle Aaron colocándose entre él y Shepard en su línea de visión.- También me han comentado que…- Miró de reojo a Beth quien miraba con gran concentración lo que el doctor escribía en su libreta.- Aquí el doctor Edwards podría ayudarla y…

\- No pienso dejarla atrás. Otra vez no.- Dijo Daryl en tono tajante saliendo del comedor.

* * *

Daryl esperó a que todos se fueran de la sala para así poder acercarse a ella a solas. Aaron le había dicho que iba a intentar una vez más hacer a Shepard entrar en razón. Aquella misión había sido una estupidez, excepto por ella. En Alexandría no tenían nada con lo que poder intercambiar a una persona como el médico.

Daryl se acercó a la mesa donde Beth se encontraba sentada, su cuerpo reclinado sobre un libro infantil lleno de dibujos, fotografías y grandes letras. El dedo índice de su mano derecha dibujaba cada una de las letras que conformaban sus nombres, sus labios se movían dándole forma a los sonidos correspondientes.

\- Beth…- Le llamó el arquero depositando la ballesta a su lado en la mesa.

La mirada clara de la chica se levantó del papel aventurándose hacia la suya hasta recaer sobre la ballesta. Ladeó su rubia cabeza mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué…es?- Preguntó volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia él.

\- Es una ballesta.- Contestó Daryl intentando alejar de su cabeza la imagen de esa misma mujer sujetándola con energía en sus brazos, caminando entre los árboles, siguiendo el rastro de un caminante.- Dispara flechas.- Le informó señalando las que estaban sujetas en el propio arma.

\- Bay…- Miró a Daryl y pronto le dio su libreta y el lápiz que parecía siempre llevar con ella. Pasó varias hojas hasta dar con una aún sin terminar de rellenar.- Qué es.- Le dijo tocando dos veces con su dedo índice sobre el papel.

\- ¿Quieres que lo escriba?

Beth asintió y no apartó sus ojos de él hasta que cogió el lápiz de su mano y garabateó la palabra con su mejor letra para que pudiera leerlo.

\- Ba…llesss…- Sus labios se arrugaron antes de terminar de pronunciar la palabra por completo.- Ta… Balles… ta.- Le miró expectante.

\- Eso es, ballesta.

Beth asintió arrebatándole el lápiz que aún sostenía en sus dedos y la libreta guardándosela en el bolsillo. La chica no tardó de nuevo en centrar su atención en el libro infantil.

\- Beth, tenemos que hablar.- La joven dibujó el contorno de lo que parecía un sofá en el libro, sin hacerle caso.- Beth.

Daryl Insistió colocando su mano sobre el libro impidiéndole leer. Aquello logró atraer su atención aunque no parecía muy contenta por la interrupción.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo de forma pausada mirándola.

\- Qué.- Dijo ella en tono monocorde sacando el libro de debajo de su mano pero sin continuar con su lectura.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando antes te dije que… te conocía?- Beth asintió.- ¿Qué éramos… familia?- Preguntó con cierta duda viéndole flaquear unos segundos antes de volver a asentir, su mirada ligeramente desviada de su rostro.- Somos una… familia grande. Somos más que Aaron y yo…- Intentó explicarle, intentó hacerle comprender.

\- ¿Más?- Cuestionó abriendo el libro hasta mostrarle varias páginas llenas de números.- Cuál.- Le preguntó arrastrando el libro sobre la mesa en su dirección.- Daryl le señaló un número viendo su ceño arrugarse comprendiendo la información.

\- Ellos también…- Se humedeció los labios exhalando un suspiro.- Te echan de menos.- Buscó en su mirada algo que le hiciera ver que comprendía sus palabras, su magnitud, el significado real tras ellas. Pero no veía nada.- Ellos te… Quieren verte de nuevo. ¿Quieres verles?

La joven bajó su mirada a los números sin mirarle durante varios segundos que parecieron convertirse en una eternidad. Su mano derecha abandonó el libro y se acercó a la venda que cubría sus heridas, la punta de sus dedos bordeó el material.

\- Beth…

No quería arrinconarla, o presionarla más de lo cuenta pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de esos capullos cambiaran de idea y no pudieran llevársela de allí sin volver a derramar sangre. No quería arriesgarse a perderla de nuevo por algo así.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Beth alzó la mirada de la mesa, clavándola en la suya, observándole en silencio.

\- ¿Familia?- Preguntó con voz queda mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior.

\- Tu familia.- Corroboró Daryl sin parpadear temiendo perderse algún detalle.

La joven volvió a bajar la mirada asintiendo una única vez, Daryl dejó escapar el aire que se había quedado atascado en sus pulmones.

Iban a volver a casa. Con ella.

* * *

_Me ha costado un pelín volver con este AU pero aquí estoy de vuelta, perdonad la brevedad del mismo..._

_ Gracias por vuestro apoyo, por continuar leyendo, por creer o no en esta idea, por vuestros comentarios._

_Un abrazo y espero que empecéis bien la semana_


	45. Roommates

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad?**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Advertencias: prejuicios, lenguaje Dixon… **

* * *

El bolígrafo golpeaba la mesa de forma rítmica, deteniéndose de forma esporádica para rodear con un círculo alguno de los anuncios que le resultaban más interesantes. La punta de su bota tejana golpeaba el suelo al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio de la cafetería donde se encontraba.

La joven ladeó el rostro examinando con atención un anuncio en particular, la lengua asomando entre sus dientes a través de la sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse. Tecleó el número de teléfono que adjuntaba el anunció y esperó a que los tonos dejaran de sonar antes de escuchar una voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Quién es?- Beth tomó aire antes de contestar con voz jovial.

\- Ehm, me llamo Beth, llamaba por el anuncio del periódico sobre la habitación libre…- Comentó golpeando de forma incesante el bolígrafo sobre la mesa a la espera.

\- ¡Oh, sí!- Contestó el chico al otro lado del teléfono con una leve risa.- Lo había olvidado por completo viendo la gente que había llamado hasta el momento.- Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla.- ¿Estás interesada en verlo, entonces?

\- Sí, creo que, podría funcionar.- Dijo ignorando la voz de su padre o de su hermana mayor repitiéndole en la cabeza que era una idea muy mala.

\- ¿Te viene bien esta tarde?- Preguntó el chico de nuevo haciéndola asentir.

Al percatarse de que no podía verle Beth agitó la cabeza elaborando en voz alta su respuesta.

\- Perfecto.

Tras anotar la dirección en el borde del periódico que había estado revisando junto al nombre del inquilino y la hora exacta, Beth pagó su desayuno y salió de la cafetería rumbo a la que probablemente dejaría de ser su casa en pocas horas.

* * *

Beth revisó su atuendo una vez más en el reflejo del cristal del portal. Pantalones vaqueros, botas vaqueras, blusa amarilla y un sencillo jersey color gris. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta excepto por una pequeña porción de él anudado en una trenza como era habitual.

Pulsó el timbre del piso que iba a visitar y esperó hasta escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Con paso ligero, subió las escaleras con agilidad hasta alcanzar el tercer piso. Escuchó un cerrojo y vio un haz de luz salir de una de las puertas antes de ser opacado por la silueta de un hombre de cabello rizado y sonrisa afable. Beth correspondió su sonrisa al acercarse sintiendo un leve peso alzarse de sus hombros al verle.

\- ¿Aaron?- Le preguntó con la mano sujetando la tira del bolso sobre su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Beth, no?- Le preguntó a ella estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.- Vamos, entra y te lo enseño todo.

* * *

La habitación que iba a ocupar no tenía las mejores vistas del mundo, pero la diferencia de precio del alquiler con su actual piso lo compensaba con creces. El espacio en el que sería su cuarto era suficiente para albergar sus pertenencias y poder comprar algunas cosas que llevaba tiempo queriendo adquirir pero que por falta de espacio le había resultado imposible hasta el momento.

El baño era compartido (no tenía inconveniente en eso y más tras asegurarle Aaron que la limpieza de las zonas comunes la realizaban por turnos), el salón era acogedor y la cocina (el segundo de sus lugares favoritos de una casa) estaba bien equipada.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece?- Le preguntó Aaron apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá de la pequeña sala de estar.

\- Me gusta la verdad.- Confesó Beth asintiendo, echando un nuevo vistazo al piso.

El ruido de una llave colándose en la cerradura interrumpió la conversación. Beth miró con cierta sorpresa y confusión al recién llegado quien sujetaba entre sus dientes un montón de cartas, en su brazo derecho una bolsa de la compra.

\- ¿Ya vuelves?- Le preguntó Aaron al recién llegado quien lanzó un gruñido en su dirección no sin antes recorrer su figura de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que sintiera unas ganas irremediables de cruzarse de brazos y alzar el mentón. – Es Daryl.- Le informó a Beth cuando desapareció en el interior de la cocina.- Su habitación tiene las mejores vistas…

\- Ehm…- Beth alternaba su mirada confundida entre Aaron y la cocina donde podía escuchar al recién llegado abriendo armarios, la nevera y sacando más ruido que toda su familia junta en Acción de Gracias.- ¿Su habitación? Pensaba que tú…

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Soy yo el que se muda del piso, me voy a vivir con mi pareja y…- Le explicó Aaron con una sonrisa serena.- Pero Daryl es un buen… compañero.- Le aseguró.

\- ¡Hey!- La cabeza de Daryl asomó por la puerta, la misma expresión de antes en su rostro cuando reparó en ella.- ¿Hablamos un momento?

\- Será un segundo.- Aaron entró en la cocina y Daryl cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Has perdido la puta cabeza?- Beth comprobó en ese instante que las paredes no eran tan gruesas como había creído en un primer momento.- ¿Quieres meter a esa Barbie en tu habitación?

\- Daryl…- Escuchó a Aaron exhalar un suspiro.- Es simpática, agradable y por lo que me ha dicho puede pagar el alquiler.

\- ¿Y?- Le respondió la voz rasposa de su posible futuro compañero de piso.- ¿Pretendes que comparta espacio con…ella?

\- No se trata de Godzilla, Daryl, es una chica y se llama Beth.

\- Tengo derecho a decidir con quién comparto piso. Eres tú el que se larga, yo me quedo y seré yo quien tenga que aguantarla.

La presión que sus dedos ejercían en el asa de su bolso estaba provocando que varias medias lunas se crearon en el cuero. Beth se humedeció los labios y con paso firme se acercó a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de golpe con una radiante y falsa sonrisa.

\- Gracias por enseñarme el piso, un placer conocerte Aaron.- Le dijo enviándole una sonrisa sincera antes de que desapareciera al clavar su mirada en Daryl.- Y suerte en la búsqueda de alguien que cumpla tus... expectativas, me voy a buscar a Ken en mi descapotable rosa.

Beth salió del piso como un vendaval farfullando cosas que de escucharle su padre le habría echado un buen rapapolvo, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ese hombre para hablar así de ella? ¡No habían intercambiado ni dos palabras! Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible queriendo alejarse de ese piso y con la perspectiva de tener que pasar esa noche en algún motel barato mientras continuaba en la caza de un piso donde poder alojarse.

\- Imbécil…- Dijo entre dientes escuchando la melodía de su teléfono al alcanzar el portal. Con furia manoteó en el interior de su bolso hasta encontrarlo y descolgar.- ¿Sí?- Dijo con un tono seco franqueando la puerta.

\- ¡No te vayas todavía, por favor!- Beth se paró en seco mirando el número en la pantalla.

\- ¿Aaron?- Preguntó la rubia dubitativa y miró hacia el interior del portal por inercia.

\- Sí, soy yo, siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que escuchar eso.

\- Yo no.- Dijo ella con franqueza echando a andar por la acera con paso firme.- Aunque hubiera preferido que me lo dijera a la cara y no a ti detrás de una puerta.- Sorteó al caniche de una señora y cruzó el paso de cebra.

\- Es… - Escuchó una puerta cerrarse.- Cuando te dije que Daryl es un buen compañero de piso, lo decía en serio. No tiene mucho don de gentes…- Beth soltó una risa irónica rodando los ojos.- Pero es un buen tipo.

\- Aaron, probablemente sea tu amigo y por eso crees que necesitas defenderle pero…- Exhaló un suspiro negando con la cabeza.- No voy a compartir piso con alguien que no me quiere allí.

\- Daryl es un hombre de rutinas, no le gustan los cambios. Al anterior chico que vino a ver el piso lo espantó y casi sale por la escalera de incendios en vez de por la puerta…- Aaron rio quedó, Beth fue incapaz de no esbozar una media sonrisa al escucharle.- Se ha acostumbrado a vivir conmigo y eso que al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero… Con el tiempo…- Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla deteniéndose frente al escaparate de una tienda de decoración.- ¿Por qué no pruebas durante un mes y si no te convence, puedes irte? Sin ningún problema.

Un trato como ese no era algo demasiado habitual en la ciudad y… ¿Podría aguantar un mes lidiando con ese hombre no? Tal vez sus horarios de trabajo hicieran que apenas estuvieran en el piso en el mismo momento y…

\- ¿Todo un mes?- Preguntó con cierta duda, dándole la espalda al cristal apoyándose en él, viendo el ir y venir de gente.

Le gustaba aquel barrio, las tiendas estaban cercanas al piso y de allí a su trabajo no iba a tardar mucho en llegar (menos que desde donde se alojaba ahora).

\- O menos tiempo, pero creo que… Acabarás quedándote.- Le dijo Aaron.- No me ha dado tiempo a enseñártelo pero en la azotea hay un pequeño jardín para los vecinos. Creo que te gustaría…

Beth se humedeció los labios, arrastró su pie por la acera pensativa. Exhaló un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿En serio?

Aaron parecía sorprendido, Beth tragó grueso rezando interiormente para no arrepentirse en un futuro de su decisión.

\- ¿Cuándo podría mudarme?

* * *

_Lo sé, tengo ya bastantes frentes abiertos ( y no sólo dentro de este fic) pero no había manera de avanzar con ninguna otra cosa así que, aquí estoy con el inicio de este AU en plan compañeros de piso de este par. La idea ha sido cortesía de supernatali (gracias por enviármela, espero ir haciéndole justicia). _

_Tras meditarlo un poco, no voy a seguirlo de igual manera que "El mundo a tiempo", quiero decir, que la estructura de este AU quizá sea más bien en plan escenas sueltas o viñetas en orden cronológico, ¿de acuerdo? Lo he visto usar en otros fics y la verdad creo que es la forma idónea de abordarlo. _

_Como habréis visto, no han empezado con buen pie y les llevará un tiempo comportarse como personas normales el uno con el otro. Si tenéis alguna idea que os gustaría ver reflejado en este mini universo, no os cortéis y decídmela. _

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por vuestro apoyo y por no enviar a un ejército zombi tras de mí mientras esperáis a que actualice._

_Un abrazo oso._


	46. Roommates II

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario: No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad?**

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

Primera viñeta de Roommates

**Advertencias: lenguaje, vagancia, sobrenombres… **

**Disculpad la brevedad**

* * *

**Mudanza y asentamiento**

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión de subir primero las cajas menos pesadas. Realmente lo estaba haciendo.

Empeñada en no dejar nada más tiempo del necesario en el coche que había alquilado para trasladar sus cosas, Beth subía las escaleras con una maceta sujeta por su brazo izquierdo contra su cuerpo, la guitarra atravesada contra su espalda y una caja con varios libros que llevaba siempre consigo desde que se había marchado de casa por primera vez.

Entre sus dientes sujetaba la llave del piso que Aaron le había dejado antes de disculparse por no poder ayudarle con el traslado. Beth le aseguró que podía hacerlo sola, aunque hubiera terminado mucho antes y con menos sudor recorriendo su cuerpo de contar con ayuda pero, podía hacerlo sola. Ese era el plan.

Dejó la maceta con la planta junto a la puerta y abrió la puerta del piso viendo de forma inmediata la coronilla de Daryl asomando entre los cojines del sofá, tumbado en él cambiando de canal con desgana. Igual que hacía varios minutos tras subir la anterior tanda de sus pertenencias.

Beth empujó la maceta con el pie hasta que aterrizó dentro del piso y cerró la puerta con el talón con cierta energía. Escuchó un gruñido proveniente del sofá, y pronto vio los ojos de Daryl lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria desde su posición.

\- Lo siento, no calculé bien.- Se disculpó esbozando una de sus sonrisas más luminosas.

\- No sé si Aaron te lo habrá dicho, Barbie, pero si rompes algo, lo pagas.

Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla y respiro hondo para no terminar estrellando la maceta contra su cabeza.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta y mi nombre es Beth.- Le dijo ella en tono calmado dirigiéndose a la habitación para dejar sus cosas. – "Si rompes algo, lo pagas"…- Intentó imitar su voz soltando un resoplido.- Paciencia, Beth, paciencia.

Abrió la ventana de la habitación antes de salir de ella en busca de su planta. Un documental de cocodrilos parecía lograr apaciguar a su compañero de piso quien lo miraba en silencio mordisqueando el borde del mando.

Incapaz de contenerse al verle hincar los dientes en el negro plástico se detuvo junto al sofá, la maceta sujeta contra su pecho oculto por las hojas verdes y flores violetas.

\- Si sigues babeando así, el mando no va a funcionar. – Comentó ella en tono casual reajustando el peso de la maceta contra su cadera.

Daryl tardó varios segundos en mirarle sin despegar el mando de sus labios.

\- No soy escrupulosa pero creo que, podrías… controlarte un poco.- Añadió enarcando una ceja viendo su lengua asomar por el borde recorriendo una de las esquinas con parsimonia, sus ojos en ella. ¿De verdad?- ¿Tienes cinco años o qué te pasa?- Terminó soltando incapaz de contenerse.

\- Habló la princesa Disney.- Dijo en tono casual limpiando el mando contra la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta.- ¿Contenta?- Beth apretó sus labios en una sonrisa forzada.- ¿Me dejas terminar de ver esto, entonces?

\- Faltaría más.- Dijo ella dándole la espalda escuchándole chasquear la lengua a su espalda.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro, el mando volvía a ser víctima de sus dientes y la lista de contras para aguantar en el piso durante todo el mes iba en aumento en su cabeza.

* * *

Beth sonrió satisfecha ante el resultado. Las estanterías que Aaron le había dejado (no quería llevarse nada de su casa al piso de su novio Eric ya que éste se había encargado que no le hiciera falta de nada) estaban llenas con sus libros, varios marcos con fotografías y algunos objetos de gran cariño para ella.

La planta se encontraba en uno de los laterales donde podría recibir la luz del sol durante las primeras horas del día. Su ropa ya ocupaba el espacio en el interior de los cajones y colgadores del armario (no es que tuviera una gran cantidad de prendas), sus zapatos, botas y zapatillas habían encontrado su hueco entre el armario y la pared. Su colcha de blanca con pequeñas flores cubría su cama y las sábanas azules regalo de su hermana ante su independencia.

Había un post que quería colocar y un par de mariposas y notas musicales de madera que había comprado en un mercadillo meses atrás. Pero no tenía un martillo encima (lo más parecido era la cabeza de su compañero de piso, estaba segura que podría servirle) y no tenía intención de ir a pedir uno a algún vecino. Quizá le podría preguntar a Daryl… Cuando estuviera más tranquila.

Tomando aire y con la sana intención de mantener una relación cordial con su compañero, salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de estar.

El documental de cocodrilos ya había terminado y un programa de reparación de coches era el nuevo opio de Daryl quien lo miraba sin parpadear, el mando sobre su abdomen. Ocupaba todas las plazas del sofá y aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba allí (no era invisible ni silenciosa hasta alcanzar el nivel de un hada), no hizo amago de moverse, quitar los pies o sentarse como habría hecho cualquier ser humano.

Beth carraspeó levemente hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- Aaron me ha comentado un poco cómo os habéis estado…

\- La nevera.- Le cortó Daryl sin despegar un ápice la mirada de la pantalla. Su mentón pegado contra su pecho hacienda más difícil comprender sus palabras.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- La nevera.

\- Eso también quería…- Daryl resopló y movió su cabeza lo justo para cruzar su mirada seca sobre ella.

\- Mira la maldita nevera.- Volvió a apartar la mirada de su cara para clavarla en el televisor.- Está todo cuanto necesitas saber.

La joven abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pensando en qué pensaría su padre si pudiera leerle la mente en ese momento.

"Un mes o menos. En ese tiempo encontrarás otro sitio mejor, con compañeros normales. Un mes o menos, Beth."

Se repitió como un mantra a sí misma cruzando la puerta de la cocina. Pegado en la nevera se encontraba un papel con una tabla en la que estaban repartidas las tareas entre Daryl y…

\- ¿Cenicienta?- Farfulló entre dientes mirando el papel deseando tener algún superpoder para destrozarlo con la mente. Pero no tenía nada de eso.

Con desgana, cogió un bolígrafo que había sobre la mesa y borró Cenicienta de cada recuadro, colocando su nombre en él con letra clara. Se mordió el labio para evitar imitar su arrebato infantil rebautizándole en el tablón de tareas.

No, ella era mejor que eso. No necesitaba llegar a ese nivel.

* * *

_No ha salido demasiado largo este primer retazo del inicio de la convivencia entre ambos pero, era necesario un pequeño vistazo a ese momento mudanza y "asentamiento" de Beth en el territorio Dixon. _

_Sé que Daryl está bastante OOC y que es un tanto... "toca-pelotas" y Beth está menos Beth de lo habitual. Intentaré ir limando asperezas con ellos a medida que avance la cosa. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar :)_


	47. El mundo a tiempo XXV

**Disclaimer: **Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** **AU sin zombies.** Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber acabo de terminar de escribirlo y no me da tiempo de repasarlo ahora mismo.

Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar.

**Vigésimo quinta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

Advertencia: lenguaje, nervios...

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Daryl se acercó a la sala de estar donde su hermano se encontraba una vez más tomándose una cerveza, fumando un cigarrillo y riéndose de quien en ese momento parecía ser víctima de un cocodrilo en Louisiana.

\- Voy a salir.- Le informó guardándose las llaves de la camioneta en el bolsillo.

\- Cómprate algo bonito, Darylina.- Comentó su hermano entre risas sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Sin molestarse en contestarle, Daryl salió por la puerta tras recuperar la chaqueta del colgador junto a la entrada. Revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca viendo que iba con tiempo suficiente para recoger a Beth en su casa.

**Beth POV**

Sujetó ambas muletas con su mano izquierda empujando la puerta para salir del portal de su edificio. Respiró aliviada al ver que Daryl aún no había llegado, sus cálculos sobre el tiempo que le podía llevar bajar las escaleras sin contratiempos, habían resultado correctos.

Incapaz de esconder su sonrisa recorrió el corto camino que llevaba hacia la acera. El ruido de un motor acercándose le hizo levantar la mirada del suelo para sortear cualquier agujero que pudiera haber, ahorrándose así un nuevo viaje al hospital. Pudo adivinar el rostro de Daryl tras el volante haciendo que su sonrisa fuera visible probablemente desde la mismísima luna.

Con un nuevo cosquilleo recorriéndole las entrañas, Beth caminó hacia la camioneta, mordiéndose la mejilla para controlar su sonrisa y no parecer una lunática.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, escuchó a Daryl bajarse del vehículo y acercarse a ella.

\- Podría haberte ayudado a bajar…-Dijo él en voz baja deteniéndose frente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo?- Le preguntó Beth con genuina curiosidad viéndole apartar la mirada visiblemente incómodo.- Oh. Ehm… ¿Quizá luego puedas ayudarme a subir?

**Daryl POV**

Sabía que llegaba con tiempo por eso no pudo evitar mirar la silueta de Beth caminando hacia su camioneta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Asegurándose de echar el freno de mano, salió de la camioneta yendo a su encuentro.

Daryl apartó la mirada cuando la escuchó preguntar cómo había pensado en ayudarle a bajar. Quizá no lo hubiera meditado demasiado, quizá se habría dejado llevar por esa quemazón previa a la ducha que se había dado esa mañana y que estaba temiendo no sería suficiente pero…

_Quizá puedas ayudarme a subir…_

Le miró, le miró como si a través de sus ojos azules pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya, bajo ese cabello rubio recogido en una trenza.

No sabía qué tenía en mente realmente cuando le insinuaba algo así o… Le vio morderse el labio inferior bajando la mirada.

O tal vez sí.

Tragó grueso carraspeando antes de hablar.

\- ¿Vamos… a desayunar?- Beth levantó la mirada como un resorte abriendo los ojos.

\- Sí, sí, claro. Esa… Esa era la idea.

**Beth POV**

Beth rezaba interiormente para que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y la engullera por completo. ¿Por qué le había dicho algo así? ¿Por qué sentía sus ojos clavados en ella mientras seguía sus pasos hasta detenerse junto a la puerta y abrírsela para poder sentarse en el asiento del copiloto?

\- Gracias.- Logró articular dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa, viéndole asentir antes de cerrar la puerta y bordear la camioneta para sentarse a su lado.

Un breve silencio se instauró entre ellos mientras abrochaban los cinturones y el motor rugía de nuevo al volver a la vida. Beth entrelazó los dedos sobre su regazo, volviendo su rostro hacia el paisaje que iban dejando atrás a medida que avanzaban. De vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Daryl hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba nerviosa? Se habían besado hacia unas pocas horas, había enredado sus dedos en su pelo y… Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

**Daryl POV**

Daryl aferraba el volante con ambas manos temiendo que si apartaba un solo milímetro sus dedos del cuero del volante, iban a terminar en la pierna izquierda de ella. En esos centímetros de piel que parecían no tener final bajo ese pantalón corto que llevaba puesto, o en ese cuello que la noche anterior había podido comprobar era tan suave como parecía.

Daryl clavó el codo contra la ventanilla llevándose la mano a los labios, respirando hondo.

Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza que tenía sobre sus hombros, quería hacerlo, merecía hacerlo. Tanto como ella como él. Miró de soslayo a Beth, una breve sonrisa en sus labios y… Hizo un ejercicio de autocontrol para no detener en ese mismo instante la camioneta y así poder besarla. No, no iba a hacer eso. No, en ese momento, pero… Devolvió su mano izquierda al volante y apartó la derecha de él, deslizándola hacia ella.

**Beth POV**

No dudo en entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, dándole un leve apretón, sintiéndose más serena.

* * *

Beth jugueteaba con una servilleta de papel entre sus dedos mientras esperaban a que la camarera regresase con lo que habían pedido para desayunar. Apartó su mirada de sus dedos alzándola hacia Daryl viéndole con la mirada clavada en la ciudad despertándose al otro lado de la amplia cristalera junto a la que habían encontrado una mesa vacía.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabía el qué. No quería llenar el silencio con palabras vanas, prefería disfrutar de él si es que eso era lo que él quería. Pero… ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Vale que no fuera una sensación nueva cuando había compartido espacio y tiempo con él, pero… ¿No debería ser menos… complicado?

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativa haciendo una bola con la servilleta.

Pero también era cierto que hacía escasas horas ella se había encontrado tumbada sobre él, con sus labios robándole el aliento, sus dedos arañando su alma entre sus cabellos y…

Cerró los ojos inspirando hondo. No podía pensar en esos besos en ese instante o…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Daryl POV**

_La señora Wyatt. La señora Wyatt. La señora Wyatt._

Daryl vio el reflejo de Beth en el cristal de la cafetería, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Ese labio inferior que él mismo había podido sentir, saborear y morder horas antes y…

_La señora Wyatt. _

Por fin el rostro desagradable de una de sus vecinas logró aplacar las ansias de repetir algo parecido a lo ocurrido en la cama de Beth. Aunque, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No lo haría, no allí delante de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó con cierta preocupación al verle tomar aire con los ojos cerrados.

Quizá estaba teniendo dudas. Quizá estaba pensando la manera de decirle que "había sido muy bonito mientras había durado". ¿Tal vez le dolía algo?

Beth abrió los ojos y parpadeó, negando con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que no hizo más que mandar a lo más profundo de su subconsciente el rostro de la señora Wyatt trayendo al presente el rostro de la mujer frente a él en todo su esplendor.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que sus grandes ojos azules resaltaran más todavía, obligándole a preguntarse, ¿cómo y por qué?

\- Es…- Se humedeció los labios mirándole de reojo.- Pensaba que sería más sencillo.- Murmuró mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina de donde aún no salía su desayuno. ¿Tanto tardaban en hacer unas tortitas?

\- ¿El qué sería más sencillo?- Preguntó él con la duda presente en su cabeza: ¿quería realmente estar allí con él, se arrepentía de lo sucedido?

Se recolocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja, robándole la oportunidad de hacerlo él como en la noche anterior. Volvió a mirarle y rio quedo para sí encogiéndose de hombros.

Mi hermana me diría que lo peor ya ha pasado.- Dijo con sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Lo peor?- ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿A caso pensaba…?

\- ¡Oh! No, no.- Se apresuró a negar cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella.- No me refería a ti, como chico… hombre… persona…- Se corrigió a sí misma casi de forma atropellada.- Me refería a que, por…- Carraspeó inquieta, su mirada clavada en sus manos entrelazadas.- Lo que pasó anoche…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible que le hizo moverse levemente en la silla, reclinándose sobre la mesa.- Se supone que tras ese primer beso hubo más y…- Alzó sus ojos azules rompiendo el ritmo de su respiración con ello.- Eso… Eso es bueno, ¿no?

\- Supongo.- Logró articular él sin saber exactamente qué más decir, pero algo en la expresión de su rostro le dejó claro que no, no era suficiente.- Quiero decir que...- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.- No estuvo mal.

\- ¿No estuvo mal?- Preguntó ella enarcando una ceja, gesto que percibió por el rabillo del ojo al desviar su mirada hacia otra parte. ¿Por qué no la miraba cuando eso era lo que realmente quería hacer durante horas? Beth frunció el ceño.

\- Ya sabes.- Añadió echando mano de sus escasos conocimientos en esta clase de situaciones y que parecía estar dejándole en la estacada.

Beth sonrió arrugando la nariz.

\- Bromeaba.- Le aseguró ella dándole un apretón a sus manos.

\- No eres tan angelical como pareces…- Le rebatió él viéndole ampliar su sonrisa haciendo que él sonriera también levemente.

**Beth POV**

Debería sonreír más. Le gustaba cuando lo hacía, la relajación en su cara aunque no fuera una sonrisa amplia; pero no por ello dejaba de ser sincera.

Quería besarle esa sonrisa. En ese momento. Ese día. Durante los próximos días.

Sintiendo una valentía especial que parecía tener la voz de su hermana Maggie, Beth movió ligeramente su silla hasta colocarla más cerca de la de Daryl pero sin llegar a agobiarle. No quería espantarle, sólo quería…

\- ¿Podríamos repetirlo, no?- Le miró a los ojos antes de echar un rápido vistazo a sus labios para volver a mirarle. Su gesto no había pasado desapercibido. Lo sabía. Lo veía.

Daryl asintió en silencio soltando su mano izquierda de entre las suyas. Sus dedos arrancaron un cosquilleo en su estómago al rozar la piel de su cuello al recolocar un mechón de su pelo.

**Daryl POV**

Por fin podía hacerlo. Suave.

Acercó su rostro al de ella ayudándose de una leve presión de su mano en su nuca.

Cálida. Generosa.

Sintió sus finos dedos en el frente de su camiseta, atrayéndole a ella.

No se alejó. No podía negárselo. Tal vez jamás podría negarle nada.

Su aliento rozó su mejilla al besarle, sus labios se amoldaron entre sí como si se hubieran conocido durante toda la vida. Como si hubieran estado unidos antaño y tras estar separados toda su vida, volvieran a juntarse de forma perfecta.

Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior y el sonido que salió de su garganta hizo que sus dedos se clavaran con más ahínco en su nuca, ladeando su rostro, buscando su lengua con la suya propia.

Sí. Podían repetirlo cuanto ella quisiera.

* * *

_Me ha llevado varios días escribir este capítulo, así que disculpad si está un tanto de aquella manera… He intentado hacer algo decente en él, espero haberlo conseguido._

_Como siempre, no hay palabras para agradecer vuestro apoyo público y anónimo de este fic. Y como siempre, si tenéis una idea que os gustaría ver en este fic podéis enviármela en un review o por PM (bethyl/no bethyl, ambientado en el a.z. o en modo AU)._

_Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar._

_Nos leemos_


	48. El mundo a tiempo XXVI

**Disclaimer**: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda tardar tanto en actualizar, últimamente me está costando riñón y medio hacerlo.

**Vigésimo sexta parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

* * *

**Beth POV**

No sabía si darle las gracias o presentar una queja a su encargado cuando la camarera aclaró su garganta depositando sus platos con el desayuno frente a ambos.

Daryl se separó de ella como si creyera que volviera a tocarle sus dedos iban a deshacerse por el contacto. Beth sonrió con timidez a la camarera que estalló su globo de chicle sin levantar una sola ceja, alejándose de la mesa.

Se aventuró a mirar a Daryl de soslayo cogiendo su tenedor. Daryl ocultaba sus labios tras el dorso de su mano, su codo hincado en el hueco creado entre ambos en la mesa. En pocos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, acentuando sus ya mejillas enrojecidas.

Beth sonrió de forma automática bajando la mirada a sus tortitas con sirope de chocolate y un montón de nata. Cortó un trozo de tortita con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la explosión de chocolate en su boca.

Con la boca medio llena, cubriéndola levemente con su mano izquierda vio a Daryl apartar la mirada de ella antes de mojar sus patatas en el huevo frito de su desayuno.

\- ¿Está bueno?- Le preguntó viéndole coger otro par de patatas untándolas en la yema con parsimonia antes de llevárselas a la boca.

Beth miró hipnotizada sus dedos ascender hasta sus labios limpiándolos de los restos de sal y del huevo que se habían adherido a ellos, relamiéndose el chocolate de sus labios de forma inconsciente. Tan absorta estaba en el gesto que no se percató de la leve curvatura que fueron adquiriendo los labios de Daryl, sus manos bordeando el plato y sus ojos clavados en ella.

**Daryl POV**

Nunca había sido un fanático de las tortitas, al menos no para desayunar. Pero Beth estaba comenzando a provocarle un leve cambio de opinión, o al menos, le estaba obligando a abrir más sus miras.

Siempre había sido más amante de un desayuno grasiento a uno dulce. Pero viéndola cerrar los ojos, arrugar sus labios mientras degustaba sus tortitas comenzaba a hacerle replantearse muchas cosas.

No tenía nada que ver con su lengua asomando por la comisura de sus labios para limpiar los restos del sirope que se había pegado a ellos, quitándole el trabajo a él.

Daryl sintió una leve punzada de orgullo al ver que él no era el único con una fijación por la boca del otro a juzgar por la expresión de Beth viéndole comer sus patatas fritas. Incapaz de contenerse, y con una leve mueca en los labios, hundió una nueva patata en el huevo antes de rozarla levemente con el kétchup y la alzó frente a su cara.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla al ver sus ojos bizquear antes de fijarse en la ofrenda de su mano. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero juraría que era imposible que sus mejillas se enrojecieran más todavía, pero lo hicieron enmarcadas en varios mechones rubios.

\- ¿Quieres?

La patata estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios entreabiertos. Beth sonrió, mordiendo la patata hasta rozarle el dedo. Se metió el resto de la patata en la boca limpiándose los dedos en ella.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Sin lugar a dudas, ese estaba siendo uno de los mejores desayunos que había tenido en los últimos meses, y no todo era gracias a que aquellas tortitas estaban haciendo las delicias de su estómago sino por la compañía con la que contaba.

A penas habían cruzado varias palabras, pero no estaban sumidos en un silencio incómodo (aunque el hilo musical de la cafetería se encargaba de llenar el fondo con la emisora local); parecían cómodos disfrutando de sus respectivos desayunos, aventurándose a comer algo del plato del otro sin querer clavar el tenedor en la mano enemiga.

Pronto sus platos estaban vacíos al iguales que sus tazas y Beth escudriñaba en su mente algo con lo que evitar que ese desayuno terminara ya, que él tuviera que irse y…

\- Ehm… ¿Cómo está el enano?

Beth volvió su mirada hacia él, sus antebrazos cruzados sobre la mesa, sus dedos paseándose por su propia piel. Agitó la cabeza intentando centrarse en la pregunta que le había hecho y no en cómo esas manos habían acariciado su cuerpo la noche anterior. Alzó las cejas sin comprender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Calcetines?- Preguntó Daryl mordiéndose el labio.

**Daryl POV**

Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de la pared viendo que probablemente, su hermano aún iba a estar en la casa, comiendo, bebiendo o viendo la televisión tirado en el sofá. No era un plan demasiado atractivo, nada en comparación con ella.

Pero tampoco quería parecer un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, o que ella pensara algo que no era aunque, parecía que ambos estaban en la misma página por extraño que pareciera.

Quizá podrían dar un paseo o… Parecía ser de esa clase de chicas aunque con su tobillo de esa manera…

\- Le dejé en casa con un juguete. Aunque probablemente encontrará alguna de mis zapatillas y…- Le vio soltar un suspiro pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su cara. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?- ¿Por qué… lo preguntabas?

Sus dedos tamborileando sobre su antebrazo le dieron ese leve empujón que necesitaba para decir las siguientes palabras. Quizá podía parecer una tontería pero…

\- Si no tienes prisa en volver…- Le vio removerse en su asiento, reclinándose levemente sobre la mesa.- Podríamos… ¿Dar un paseo?- Nada más decirlo bajó la mirada a sus dedos.- Aunque con tu pie así quizá no sea la mejor idea.

\- Quizá no.- Tragó grueso incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Si es que, había sido una idea de lo más estúpida.- Pero si no es muy largo y… Asumiendo que si me canso quizá tenga que llevarme a cuestas una vez más, Señor Dixon,- Daryl levantó la mirada viéndola sonreír con ese ápice de malicia en sus ojos. – Estoy dispuesta a dar un paseo.

Daryl soltó una breve risa, asintiendo tras llamar la atención de la camarera para que les llevara la cuenta y salir de allí.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Daryl aparcó su camioneta en el parque cercano a su casa, alegando que así luego no tendría que cargar con ella más de lo necesario ahorrándose una lesión de espalda. Sabía que lo decía de broma y no en serio, pero no pudo evitar darle un empujón con su hombro que casi consigue que termine ella en el suelo en vez de él.

Tras disculparse con ella colocándole una margarita en su pelo, de las pocas que había en esa zona del parque, Beth se aseguró de mirar donde ponía las muletas y no distraerse demasiado con él caminando a su lado.

Más de uno vez maldijo interiormente su tobillo, aunque aquella lesión le hubiera llevado a acercarse más a Daryl, pero en ese momento habría dado lo que fuera por poder colar sus dedos entre los de él.

\- ¿Te importa?- Le preguntó sujetando un cigarrillo sin encender.

\- No, aunque a ti sí debería…- Dijo apretando los labios entre sí porque realmente creía que era un hábito más que perjudicial pero, había algo en él, en ese gesto, que le atraía de una manera irracional.

\- Demasiados años con el mismo hábito.- Se excusó él mirándole con cierta duda antes de terminar por colocárselo en la oreja sin encenderlo.- Aunque supongo que… Siempre hay un principio para cambiarlo.

Beth sonrió ladeando su cuerpo sin perder el equilibrio.

\- Sé que lo vas a encender cuando ya no esté.- Le reprendió ella con una ceja arqueada viéndole encogerse de hombros.- Pero… Gracias supongo.

\- No he hecho nada.- Aseguró él.

**Daryl POV**

No quería fumar en ese instante, pero necesitaba mantener sus manos ocupadas, lejos de ella. Podía enterrarlas en los bolsillos de su pantalón o coger una rama y comenzar a pelarla con la navaja de su bolsillo pero quizá no era algo muy habitual en una primera cita…

Primera cita.

¿Era eso? No, la cena había sido la primera cita, aunque técnicamente se habían besado después pero…

Tenía que pensar algo de lo que hablar o…

Beth se detuvo lanzando las muletas al suelo para después extender sus manos hacia él.

\- Necesito un descanso.- Miró hacia el suelo cubierto de verde hierba.- ¿Me ayudas?

Daryl entrelazó sus manos con las de ella agradeciendo la calidez de las mismas, ayudándole a tumbarse en el suelo, su pelo rubio creando un perfecto contraste contra el verde de la tierra.

Beth flexionó su pierna sana sujeta a las manos de él, la otra entre sus piernas separadas. No queriendo soltarla con demasiada fuerza, él también se agachó hasta terminar con una rodilla hincada en la hierba entre las piernas de ella. Aún sujeta a sus manos, Beth le miró humedeciéndose los labios y dio un leve tirón a sus manos.

Recorrió con sus ojos su silueta menuda bajo él, la pálida piel de su pierna rozando su pantalón de forma deliberada.

\- ¿No vas a tumbarte conmigo?- Daryl tragó grueso echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. El parque estaba desierto.- Sólo… túmbate conmigo, ¿sí? ¿Puedes?

Podía hacer eso y mucho más. Ese era el problema.

\- Claro.- Le aseguró apoyando una de sus manos junto a la cabeza de ella viéndole entre abrir los labios cuando creyó que iba a besarla. Quería hacerlo, maldita sea, quería besarle hasta que no recordara su nombre.

Pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque era imbécil.

**Beth POV**

Beth sintió un peso muerto caer en el fondo de su estómago. Creía que iba a besarla. Creía que iba a hacerlo ya… Ya habían dejado las bases claras en el desayuno, ¿no? Entonces por qué no… Nunca había sido excesivamente lanzada, no como lo estaba siendo con él (cosa que a su hermana le encantaría escuchar por supuesto) pero…

Daryl abrió sus brazos con una media sonrisa insegura en los labios. Beth correspondió a su sonrisa, acercándose a él colocando su cabeza contra su pecho bajo su mentón sintiendo su brazo rodear su espalda hasta reposar en su cintura.

Eso tampoco estaba del todo mal, no.

Beth se abrazó a su torso exhalando un suspiro, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del aleteo del corazón de él contra su pecho bajo su oído.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Su respiración cálida contra su abdomen le estaba matando. Junto con ese olor a limón de su champú (por fin sabía de dónde venía ese olor), esos roces de su mejilla contra él o su pierna reacomodándose sobre las suyas…

Si eso mismo estuviera ocurriendo con menos luz natural o en otro lugar, quizá los resultados serían bien diferentes. Aunque… ¿Por qué esperar a la noche, no?

Mandando al diablo su anterior predicamento de mantener la calma en lo que se refería a ella, el contacto físico y las ganas de sentir la nívea piel de su cuerpo bajo las palmas de sus manos; Daryl buscó su mentón con su mano derecha, alzándolo hasta poder besarla como llevaba queriendo hacer desde el desayuno.

**Beth POV**

Pensaba que querría decirle algo pero cualquier pregunta quedó enmudecida en sus labios. Beth se aferró a la muñeca de él correspondiendo a su beso sin quedarse atrás.

Pronto se aferró a su pecho, ayudándose a elevarse levemente para poder profundizar el beso ahogando un breve gemido cuando la mano que había comenzado todo aquello rozando su mentón, atrajo su cuerpo contra el de él al aferrarse a su pierna flexionada.

**Daryl POV**

Chocolate y limón. Había quien odiaba esa combinación, pero en su top 10 personal, estaba escalando posiciones a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Hincó sus dedos en su mulso rodando su menudo cuerpo sobre él, colocándola a horcajadas sobre si cintura cuidando de no lastimar más todavía su tobillo.

Persiguió sus labios cuando se separó para recuperar el aliento, teniendo que contentarse con su mandíbula; aunque en el fondo el cambio no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Pronto sus labios descendieron por ella hasta recorrer la columna de su cuello deteniéndose en la unión con su hombro, rozando la piel con sus dientes.

\- Daryl…- Su voz ronca pronunciando su nombre era todo cuanto necesitaba escuchar.

Sintió sus dedos en su nuca, buscando cualquier lugar donde besarle hasta que le ofreció de nuevo su boca, atacándole de forma casi voraz.

Definitivamente, no era nada angelical.

**Beth POV**

Daba igual que estuvieran a la vista de cualquiera. Daba igual que no fuera ni mediodía y estuviera sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Daba igual que a cada roce de su lengua, de sus manos o de sus labios en su cuello pareciera que fuera entrar en combustión espontánea.

\- Daryl…- Susurró dándole un leve tirón a un mechón de pelo al que se había aferrado a la par que él maniobraba sus cuerpos para quedar sentado él a su vez con ella encima.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado así con alguien, y mucho menos con alguien como él que parecía fundir su cuerpo hasta los huesos con el más mínimo roce.

Quizá fuera una locura pues apenas le conocía pero…

Beth separó sus labios de los de él, dándole un breve beso con la respiración acelerada apoyando su frente contra la de él. Sus pulgares rozaron sus mejillas, sus ojos recorrieron el resto de su rostro.

Quizá fuera una locura pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse envolver por ella.

Con calma, sus manos enmarcando sus facciones, le besó de nuevo.

* * *

_Sé que lo digo siempre pero es la realidad, gracias por vuestra paciencia, por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendo._

_Nos leemos._


	49. Fe Greene

**Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.**

**Sumario: **\- Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos. – Eso no lo sabes. (5ªTemporada)

**Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber **

**Hacía tiempo, prácticamente desde el episodio 1 de la quinta temporada, que quería escribir algo sobre esto. No se acerca ni por asomo a lo que imaginé en su momento pero ahora mismo no tengo fuelle para más.**

* * *

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos. Rick. Maggie." "Eso no lo sabes"_

No se lo pensó dos veces y extendió sus brazos frente a Joe, ofreciéndose por Michonne, por Carl, por Rick. Por todos ellos. Por su familia.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos." "Eso no lo sabes." _

Le tendió su pañuelo a Rick tras mojarlo en agua para así poder quitarse la sangre del rostro. Les había encontrado. Se habían encontrado.

Estás aquí, eso es cuanto importa.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos." "Eso no lo sabes."_

Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño, preparado para golpear al primero que apareciera tras la puerta del vagón. Iban a terminar con ellos, costara lo que costase. Todos ellos. Maggie. Glenn. Sasha. Bob.

Todos estaban allí.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos." "Eso no lo sabes._"

Con el estómago aún hecho jirones tras haber logrado escapar de Terminus a duras penas, Daryl siguió la mirada que Carol le lanzó a Rick, pidiéndole de forma silenciosa que mirase más adelante.

Le vio echar a correr y coger a Judith de brazos de Tyreese con quien Carol se había reencontrado. Miró a su alrededor, miró a su amigo besar a Judith mientras Carl pedía cogerla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaban todos. Todos excepto ella.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos." "Eso no lo sabes."_

Tenía que encontrarla.

Estaba viva.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos." "Eso no lo sabes."_

Aquella cruz blanca en el cristal parecía refulgir en la oscuridad, su mirada fija en ella. Podía sentir la mirada de Carol sobre él cuestionando su plan, su lugar allí.

Ellos se la habían llevado y pensaba recuperarla.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos. Maggie." "Eso no lo sabes."_

Las rodillas de la mayor de los Greene dieron contra el suelo, su llanto opacó cualquier gruñido de caminante que pudiera haber en las cercanías. El peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos se hacía casi imposible, anclando su cuerpo a ese maldito lugar. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que verter.

"_Da igual porque nunca volverás a verlos. Maggie." "Eso no lo sabes."_

No lo sabía. Pero se había hecho realidad.

* * *

_Sé que Beth no sale "de cuerpo presente" en esta breve viñeta, pero creo que este multific es el lugar idóneo para ponerlo._


	50. Desandando el camino recorrido VI

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber.

**Parte VI de "Desandando el camino recorrido".**

**Turno de Beth.**

* * *

Era un número muy grande el que él le había señalado. Daryl. Sí, en su mente era sencillo decir su nombre pero cuando intentaba volcar los sonidos a través de su lengua, todo parecía hacerse pedazos.

Tenía una familia. Había más gente que le conocía.

La punta del lápiz dibujaba líneas en el papel uniendo los puntos con los números en orden. Después del siete venía el…

¿Por qué no habían ido con ellos a buscarle allí?

Siete y… Su mirada saltaba de un número a otro sin lograr localizar el siguiente.

Porque no sabían que estaba allí.

Uno… Dos… Tres…

Dejó el lápiz sobre la cama donde se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y su torso encogido sobre sí misma. La luz de mediodía entraba con amplitud por la ventana sin necesidad de encender la luz de su habitación.

Le gustaba poder mirar a través del cristal, le gustaba porque le hacía plantearse preguntas; y aunque no tuviera respuestas para ellas, hacía que su mente no se detuviera. No podía dejar que eso pasara de nuevo.

Beth se volvió hacia la puerta al escucharla entornarse, el doctor Edwards le miró con una leve sonrisa escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

\- He oído que vas a regresar con ellos.- No dijo ninguna palabra pero no despegó su mirada de él.

El colchón se hundió allí donde el médico tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama y extendió su mano hacia el cuaderno que tenía entre sus piernas. Beth se lo ofreció colocándose de rodillas en la cama para acercarse lo suficiente y verle trazar la línea del siete al…

\- O… Ocho.- Dijo ella al ver por fin el número correspondiente.

\- Eso es. Ocho.- Contestó el doctor devolviéndole el cuaderno pero no el lápiz dibujando ese mismo número pero en diferente posición en una esquina de la hoja.- Esto, quiere decir infinito.- Sus rubias cejas se arrugaron levemente mirando el símbolo dibujado en el papel.

\- ¿Infinito?- Preguntó sin comprender su significado real. ¿Qué era eso?

\- Es…

El doctor se quitó las gafas limpiándolas con la bata como siempre hacía cuando realizaba una pregunta cuya respuesta parecía no poder darle. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero ese gesto le hacía sentirse más normal en su estado actual; le hacía ver que no era la única a la que las palabras parecían fallarle de vez en cuando, aunque sus razones fueran bien distintas.

\- Es… muy grande…- Beth ladeó el rostro.

\- ¿Persona?- Le preguntó intentando esclarecer esa nueva palabra. El doctor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Número?- Se encogió de hombros levemente.

\- Es… no tiene fin, no tiene un límite.- Beth bajó la mirada al símbolo viendo su visión opacada por la aparición del dedo índice del doctor.- No tiene fin…- Acompañó sus palabras dibujando con el índice el símbolo, sin detenerse, una y otra vez.

\- Sin… fin.- Dijo ella acercando su propio dedo al dibujo y trazando con algo más de torpeza la silueta del mismo una y otra, y otra vez.

\- Eso es. Has progresado mucho, Beth.- Alzó su mirada azul hacia él y forzó a sus labios a sonreír, era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, lo intuía y era lo correcto.- El mero hecho de que estés aquí…- Dijo señalando con un vago gesto a su alrededor.- Eres prácticamente un milagro.- Arrugó sus labios en confusión.- Seguro que tu familia puede explicarte lo que quiere decir eso, ellos mejor que ninguno.

Beth asintió cerrando el cuaderno, colando el lapicero en la espiral del mismo, juntándolo con el resto de libros que tenía en su habitación.

\- No dejes de usarlos, ¿de acuerdo?- Beth asintió con firmeza aceptando un bolígrafo que el doctor sacó del bolsillo de su bata.- Tómalo como un regalo de despedida. – Lo cogió sin decir palabra de su mano enganchándolo con cierto esfuerzo a las páginas de uno de los libros.- Te llevará tiempo.

\- Lo sé.- Murmuró ella, a sabiendas de qué hablaba.

Habían tenido esa conversación antes, sobre todo los primeros días en los que había sido incapaz de hacer muchas cosas por si sola. Recordaba el calor de la sopa al caerse por su cuello al no ser capaz de llevársela a la boca sin que su mano dejara de temblar. Recordaba el grito de furia que salió de su garganta lanzando la cuchara y el plato al suelo, llevándose las manos a la venda de su cabeza, logrando saltar varios puntos de la herida antes de que varios guardas la inmovilizaran.

La frustración no había desaparecido del todo, pero lograba controlar más esos momentos. Sabía que aún habría más por venir. Quizá no tuviera recuerdos y no fuera capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero no era estúpida.

\- Puede que no…

Beth volvió a asentir con un gesto seco poniéndose en pie, reordenando sus escasas pertenencias.

Te dejo que prepares tus cosas. Luego vendrá alguien a traerte algo de ropa.- Beth le miró antes de agachar su mirada a su ropa azul, la que llevaba vistiendo desde que había despertado en la cama del hospital.- Puedes llevarte esa si quieres pero… Creo que es mejor que vayas con la ropa que te traigan después, ¿vale?

* * *

Beth colocó el asa de su bolsa llena de libros y sus pocas ropas, sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cerró la puerta de la habitación en silencio caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida donde Daryl y Aaron esperaban.

\- ¡DORY!- Sus pies se congelaron sobre las baldosas impolutas, girándose sobre sus talones para ver a una de las internas correr hacia ella, y sin darle pie a rechazarlo, envolverla en sus brazos con fuerza.- ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

Beth no sintió su cuerpo tensarse como creía pasaría al ser atacada de esa manera sino que pronto su cuerpo pareció amoldarse al de la chica, su mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

\- Te voy a echar de menos, Dory.- Le dijo la morena de ojos oscuros frente a ella tocando con la punta de sus dedos su vendaje.- Ten cuidado, y no dejes que te disparen de nuevo.- Comentó con una sonrisa.- Era una broma, Dory, se supone que tienes que sonreír.- Le dijo la otra apoyando sus dedos índices a ambos lados de su boca, obligándola a sonreír.- Eso es.- Beth le dio un manotazo suave dando un paso atrás, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.- Anda, ve, te esperan.

Beth volvió a ponerse en movimiento, lanzando una última mirada sobre su hombro viéndola agitar su mano derecha. Se estaba despidiendo. La rubia imitó su gesto viéndola ampliar su sonrisa.

Con la vista en el frente, pronto alcanzó a ver a un pequeño grupo congregado junto a las puertas del pasillo que llevaban a la zona no vigilada. Daryl y Aaron estaban allí, comentando algo en voz baja entre ellos. Shepard y el doctor les acompañaban.

\- Coge esto.- Le indicó Shepard dándole una bolsa de plástico llena de gasas, vendas y otros productos hospitalarios. – Lo necesitarás.

\- Gra… cias. Gracias.- Le dijo Beth asintiendo guardando la bolsa dentro de la que llevaba al hombro mientras Shepard cruzaba unas últimas palabras con sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.

\- Recuerda mantener el vendaje limpio y seguir con tus ejercicios. – El doctor sacó la mano de su bolsillo tendiéndole una pelota amarilla que cabía perfectamente en su palma.- Te ayudará.

Beth miró la pelota con atención cerrando sus dedos entorno a la suave esfera, estrujándola levemente. Recordando el gesto de Ashley instantes antes, Beth maniobró sus brazos bajo los del doctor y pegó su mejilla contra su pecho estrujándole contra su pecho.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo con sinceridad mirándole a los ojos antes de dar un paso atrás, soltándole.

\- Necesitarás esto también.- Comentó Shepard apareciendo de nuevo a su lado con una barra de hierro.

\- Podríais dejarle un arma.- Dijo Daryl entre dientes con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si le dejásemos un arma, alguno de vosotros volvería con un disparo en pocos minutos.- Dijo el doctor a lo que Daryl dio un paso en su dirección con la ballesta cargada en sus manos

\- Es hora de marchar.- Escuchó a Aaron decirle tocándole con cuidado su codo derecho, interponiendo su cuerpo disimuladamente entre el médico y su compañero.

Beth asintió y reajustó el peso de la bolsa contra su hombro y espalda abriéndose paso entre él y Daryl rumbo a la puerta de salida.

* * *

El peso de la barra entre sus manos ayudaba a que éstas no le temblaran cuando giró de izquierda a derecha, de arriba hacia abajo contra el cuerpo del hombre que se acercaba a ella. La sangre salpicó sus ropas limpias y su pelo, el cuerpo cayó inerte frente a sus pies.

\- ¡Hay que moverse!- Dijo Daryl dándole un tirón a la mochila de su espalda obligándole a seguir sus pasos.

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Der… Beth tropezó y apoyó ambas manos sobre el asfalto antes de ponerse en pie con avidez recuperando la barra de hierro.

\- ¡Por aquí!

Siguió el eco de los pasos de Aaron delante de ella, viendo a Daryl por encima de su hombro en su dirección deteniéndose a tiempo de disparar una nueva flecha. Escuchó algo caerse tras ella pero no detuvo su avance.

Pronto Aaron se detuvo junto a un coche, abriendo la puerta del piloto para sentarse tras el volante mientras Daryl aminoraba el paso pasándole un brazo por la espalda ayudándole a correr más deprisa. Su cuerpo estaba levemente agarrotado.

Un empujón y aterrizó de bruces sobre el asiento trasero del coche, Daryl acabó sentado junto a ella.

\- ¡Acelera, vamos!- Le gritó a Aaron quien maniobraba el volante para salir del centro de la ciudad como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Con la respiración entrecortada y la coleta medio desecha, Beth se incorporó sobre el asiento de cuero mirando por la luna trasera. Aquellos… caminantes les seguían apareciendo de cualquier esquina entre los edificios, los mismos que había visto incontables veces desde su ventana.

Apoyó su mentón sobre el respaldo del asiento mirando con atención la diferencia de altura, los colores, el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Era tan diferente…

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?- Ladeó su rostro lo suficiente para poder ver a Daryl mirándole.

\- No.- Dijo escueta volviendo su vista al escenario que iban dejando atrás, el único que conocía, el único que recordaba.

No. No estaba bien. Estaba viva, pero estaba lejos de estar bien.

* * *

_Estaba tardando demasiado en escribir este nuevo capítulo de este AU. Acabo de darme cuenta de que con la "tontería" ya van 50 capítulos del fic en su conjunto, vamos, que no me lo creo todavía. Me hace recordar a los tiempos en los que escribía fics largos con bastante más facilidad… Me hago mayor. En fin._

_Gracias por hacer esa cifra posible, por vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, ideas..._


	51. Desandando el camino recorrido VII

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber.

**Parte VII de "Desandando el camino recorrido".**

**Turno de Daryl de nuevo.**

* * *

Daryl le miraba de soslayo en silencio, viéndola observar el exterior con los ojos bien abiertos. El resto de su rostro continuaba con esa máscara impávida, hueca, blanca. No había nada más excepto su mirada continua saltando de la luna trasera a la ventanilla lateral que indicara que era presa de la curiosidad.

Aguantó las ganas de tocarla con la punta de sus dedos. Una vez habían abandonado el hospital, cada ocasión en que apartaba la mirada del espejo retrovisor donde siempre encontraba la mirada sorprendida y comprensiva de Aaron clavada en ambos; poco a poco la idea de que realmente estaba ella allí, a su lado, su cuerpo tibio lleno de vida, se iba asentando.

Pero no llegaba a tocarla. Se aguantaba las ganas de coger una de sus manos en las de él, o de recolocarle un mechón de pelo más corto que el resto ahí donde habían cortado y afeitado parcialmente su cabeza.

Si había podido evitar abalanzarse encima de ella cuando se había abrazado al médico, el mismo por el cual ahora apenas hablaba, sus manos temblaban y cuando le miraba no hallaba esa calidez de quien conoce al otro. Seguramente no le había contado toda la verdad. Maldito cobarde.

Echándole un último vistazo a Beth, Daryl se coló entre el asiento del copiloto y el de Aaron tomando asiento a su lado. Sin molestarse en preguntarle a su compañero, movió el espejo retrovisor de manera que la cabeza rubia de Beth vuelta hacia ellos estuviera en el centro del reflejo.

Recuperó la ballesta colocándola en el espacio entre sus piernas y apoyó su pie derecho en la guantera junto a la ventanilla.

\- Sé que quizá no quieras pensar en ello, o puede que ya lo hayas hecho…- Daryl giró su rostro hacia Aaron, la punta de su pulgar rozando la comisura de sus labios.

Aaron echó un rápido vistazo a Beth quien había empezado a dibujar líneas sobre la luna trasera arrastrando el polvo de la superficie.

\- Puede que ella no…- Le vio humedecerse los labios volviendo su mirada al frente clavándola en la carretera desierta frente a ellos.- El doctor dijo que había muy pocas posibilidades de que ella pudiera volver a ser quien era.

Daryl soltó una carcajada sardónica mordiendo con más fuerza un pellejo de piel en su dedo.

\- Recibió un disparo. En la cabeza.- Resaltaba cada frase con calma, su mirada fija en Aaron.- En este mundo de mierda.- Siseó prácticamente entre dientes volviéndose hacia la ventanilla. Guardó silencio durante varios segundos.– Ninguno somos lo que fuimos una vez.

Se humedeció los labios, las yemas de su dedo índice y corazón se paseaban por el inferior de ellos.

* * *

Aaron dejó su mochila con suministros en el suelo junto a él y cruzó ambas piernas. Beth le miró con curiosidad y tomó asiento a su lado, moviendo sus piernas hasta que imitaron la postura de Aaron ayudándose de sus manos cuando sus extremidades parecían fallarle.

\- Ten.

Beth cogió la barrita energética que Aaron le tendió junto a una manzana. Apoyó la manzana en el hueco creado por sus piernas y miró la barrita con curiosidad, llevándosela a la nariz oliéndola con los ceños fruncidos. Antes de que ninguno dijera nada, Beth se la llevó la boca dándole un fuerte mordisco, rasgando el envoltorio levemente.

\- Tienes que…

Aaron interrumpió a Daryl a media frase negando con la cabeza, observando cómo la chica en silencio miraba por el hueco creado antes de colar la uña por él, rasgando por completo el plástico. Tras lanzarlo al suelo se llevó la barra al rostro una vez más oliéndola, hincándole el diente. La mitad de la barrita aterrizó en su boca, y Beth comenzó a masticarla con parsimonia, sus facciones variando a medida que iba saboreando la comida.

Con la boca llena cogió una de las botellas de agua y desenroscó el tapón con cierta dificultad que hizo que un resoplido escapara de sus labios. Cuando finalmente logró abrirla, bebió varios tragos de agua limpiándose las gotas que se habían escurrido por su mentón con el dorso de la mano saboreándolas después.

Era como ver una versión alterada de una parte de sí mismo.

Daryl aún recordaba cómo ella había comido la serpiente que había encontrado tras la caída de la prisión. Con cuidado, quizá porque no era de las comidas más agradables que había tenido en su vida, pero sabía que Beth era consciente que en ese mundo cualquier cosa era aprovechable. Recordaba como él había cogido su parte con ambas manos, los restos pegándose en su cara por doquier.

Bajó la mirada a su barrita descubierta parcialmente, sus dedos cerrados entorno a la parte aún cobijada por el envoltorio. Le miró.

Vio uno de sus dedos desaparecer en el lateral de su boca, retirando los restos que se habían quedado pegados a sus dientes. En otro momento aquello le habría hecho reír pero, en ese instante, le cortó el apetito.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

\- Voy a asegurarme de que todo está en calma.- Le dijo a Aaron cogiendo la ballesta del suelo, la barrita abandonada sobre la rodilla de su compañero.

* * *

Giró el pomo de la puerta rezando porque ambos estuvieran ya dormidos. El silencio le recibió le recibió una vez llegó a la sala de estar donde habían decidido pasar la noche antes de ponerse rumbo de nuevo a Alexandría con las primeras luces del alba.

Daryl se detuvo junto a los sofás. Aaron permanecía tumbado en uno de ellos, sus leves ronquidos llenaban la estancia.

El cazador apoyó la ballesta junto al lateral del otro, cuidándose de que no se escurriera y cayera al suelo sobresaltándole a cualquiera de los dos. Daryl buscó a Beth en la penumbra sin dar con ella en el otro sofá vacante. Con los nervios empezando a jugarle una mala pasada, Daryl se movió por la sala encontrándola desierta a excepción de Aaron.

\- Hey.

Daryl sacudió el hombro de su compañero. Ya tendría tiempo para dormir una vez le dijera donde diablos estaba Beth. No podía haberse ido. No podía haberse marchado.

\- ¿Qué…?- Aaron se sentó sobresaltado en el sofá buscando su machete al hacerlo.

\- Beth.- Dijo Daryl sin apartar la mano del hombro de él.- ¿Dónde está?- Aaron miró hacia el sofá vacio.

\- Estaba ahí antes cuando…

Joder.

Daryl soltó una maldición entre dientes recuperando la ballesta de camino al pasillo dispuesto a registrar la casa desde el sótano hasta la azotea si era necesario.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos se separaron, Daryl descendió las escaleras hacia el sótano mientras Aaron ascendía las que llevaban al piso superior.

\- ¿Beth?- Le llamó Daryl colocando sus pies sobre los peldaños con cuidado de no pisar donde no debía.

Un silbido tenue proveniente del piso inferior le hizo girar con rapidez sobre sus pies, trastabillando levemente mientras subía las escaleras de vuelta al piso principal y de ahí al superior.

\- Tranquilo.- Le intentó calmar Aaron con las manos al frente al verle subir las escaleras de dos en dos.- Está bien. Está durmiendo.

El rubio se hizo a un lado dejándole asomar su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta del aseo.

Allí estaba ella. Tumbada en el interior de la bañera, recostada sobre su lado derecho, una toalla sucia cruzada sobre su regazo y otra en condiciones similares a modo de almohada bajo su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. La barra que Shepard le había dado en el hospital descansaba tras su espalda. Las zapatillas anudadas seguían en sus pies.

Sigilosos, ambos salieron del aseo y entornaron la puerta con cuidado hasta cerrarla.

\- No sé qué es pero…- Dijo Aaron mirando hacia la puerta cerrada antes de acercar su mirada a la de él.- Hay algo en su forma o… que hace a mucha gente…- Movió su mentón hacia el aseo donde Beth continuaba dormida a juzgar por el silencio que había al otro lado de la puerta.- Les hace sentirse más seguros.

\- Estabas a su lado. En el otro sofá.- Argumentó Daryl apartándose el pelo de la cara.

\- No me conoce y...

Aaron cerró la boca nada más hablar. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Antes de que pudiera disculparse o dijera alguna otra cosa, Daryl dejó la ballesta junto a la puerta del baño y se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo.

\- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?- La mirada que le lanzó hizo que asintiera en silencio.- Voy a subir las cosas y…- Señaló con el pulgar una puerta a su espalda.- Había una cama bastante cómoda en esa habitación.

Daryl asintió en silencio, agradecido porque no cuestionara sus razones, porque no le recriminara su actitud al no pensar en dejarle solo durmiendo en el piso inferior. Pero no podía dejarla sola allí arriba. Si algo le pasaba y…

Se tumbó junto a la puerta, acomodando su espalda al suelo de madera, su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Escuchó los pasos de Aaron en el piso inferior, ascendiendo por la escalera poco después.

\- Buenas noches, Daryl.

\- Buenas noches.- Farfulló él entre dientes al pasar a su lado.

Una vez Aaron hubo cerrado la puerta, Daryl ladeó su cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada.

\- Buenas noches, Beth.- Susurró en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Disculpad si hay alguna incoherencia en el capítulo, este calor me reblandece las neuronas sobre manera y no rijo demasiado bien._

_Como bien me apuntó Ailudelastiernas en su review, éste es el capítulo 50 realmente xD Así que gracias ^^_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por los follows y favoritos, por estar ahí._

_Nos leemos._


	52. Roommates III

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario**: No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad?

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber, si los personajes están algo fuera de su hábitat/personalidad habitual…

**Advertencias:** lenguaje, fobias…

* * *

**Scarlet**

Cuando se trasladó a la "gran ciudad" su primera compañera de piso se burlaba de su acento, de parte de su atuendo y de sus costumbres. Lo aguantó porque necesitaba un techo sobre su cabeza y con el sueldo de la cafetería donde trabaja mientras estudiaba a partes iguales, aquel sitio era el único que podía permitirse.

Pero pronto comenzó a adquirir ciertos rasgos más propios de los que llevaban viviendo en aquel lugar durante años. Pronto comenzó a contestarle con una sonrisa en la cara y la educación impregnada en cada palabra. Su compañera no tardó en comprender que el entretenimiento que había encontrado desde que ella había entrado por la puerta, se había terminado.

Recordaba las ocasiones en las que sus "dotes de pueblerina" les habían salvado a ambas de más de un disgusto, o habían sacado los colores de su compañera en detrimento de una amplia sonrisa por parte de Beth.

Se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño pueblo. De sus amplios prados y sus granjas. De su hospitalidad. De quienes abrían las puertas y la sujetaban cuando veían a una mujer acercarse. Del rubor en las mejillas del chico de turno aventurándose a pedirle un baile en la verbena local. Se sentía orgullosa del trabajo duro realizado sin quejas pero sin dejar ser pisoteado.

Creía que había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto entre la ciudad y su hogar, pero… Beth tragó grueso con la espalda pegada contra la esquina más alejada del servicio mirando el reloj de su muñeca. Él no tardaría en regresar, ya comenzaba a conocer algunas de sus rutinas, y esa hora, era la habitual para que volviera del trabajo que fuera que le permitía pagar el alquiler.

Ahogando un grito logró trepar sobre la taza del baño maniobrando para no meter el pie en el hueco ya que la tapa estaba rota y ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar su brazo a torcer y arreglarlo.

Su mirada azul no se despegaba de la bola negra que se iba acercando hacia ella con rapidez sobre sus ocho patas, girando de forma repentina hacia la ducha antes de pensárselo mejor y dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

\- Oh, vamos, vete… No tengo nada para ti.- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada y un grito amenazando con llenar el servicio.

Sí, Beth había dormido noches en el granero de su padre sobre la paja; pero las arañas, seguían siendo su asignatura pendiente.

Pero en su defensa, la araña era enorme, podía verle los pelos y prácticamente los ojos desde donde se encontraba. No era una araña común en una casa, quizá en Australia sí, pero… No… No sabía mucho de ellas excepto que no quería tener una cerca de ella ni en un radio de cinco kilómetros; pero aquella parecía una de esas tarántulas de las que había leído en libros o visto en documentales en la televisión.

La puerta principal se cerró anunciando a Beth que efectivamente su querido y amado compañero de piso había vuelto. El sonido de sus pasos acercándose al servicio daba fe de que era una criatura con ciertos hábitos que no iban a terminar nunca de dinamitarse; como la ducha después del trabajo. En el baño. Donde ella se encontraba en ese instante encaramada a la cisterna, sujetándose a la ventana a su lado viendo a la araña acercarse cada vez más a ella.

_Seguro que son como los perros que huelen el miedo, lo sé_, pensaba ella.

Y tal y como había previsto la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a un Daryl con una toalla al hombro desabrochándose el cinturón con varios botones de su camisa ya sueltos. El proceso se quedó a la mitad cuando la vio allí.

El hombre lanzó una mirada desde sus pies a su cabeza reparando en la sonrisa nerviosa y obviamente incómoda que ella lucía intentando quitarle hierro al asunto porque SABÍA que él lo usaría en su contra cuando fuera consciente de…

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, Scarlet?- Preguntó Daryl dejando la toalla sobre el sumidero.

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que mi nombre es…- Comenzó a decir Beth exasperada sintiendo la bilis subirse por la garganta al ver a la tarántula apoyar una de sus patas sobre la porcelana de la taza.

\- No hablaba contigo, Cenicienta.- Dijo él agachándose en el suelo y acercando con calma su mano a la araña, la cual trepó con calma sobre su palma.- Ella es Scarlet.- Comentó sin levantar la mirada del animal sobre cuya espalda rozó la punta de sus dedos dejándola recorrer con calma el interior de su antebrazo.

\- ¿Es… es tuya?- Preguntó Beth en un hilo de Beth logrando respirar de nuevo al ver al animal entretenido con otra víctima. Daryl asintió ante su pregunta.

Tenía una araña. Una maldita araña como mascota. No. Definitivamente tenía que largarse de aquel piso cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos estaba en el maldito baño?- Le espetó ella llena de una furia repentina. Iba a tener que largarse de ese piso. Mudarse otra vez. Por culpa de ese energúmeno y su maldito bicho octúpedo.

\- Es la parte más fresca del piso y no sé por qué le gusta esconderse en las toallas.- Beth palideció ante sus palabras escurriéndose contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en la taza, Daryl de pie frente a ella con la araña ya en su hombro.- Un momento…- Y ahí estaba. Esa medio mueca sonriente que tanto había empezado a odiar ella.- ¿Te da miedo?- Preguntó dando un paso hacia cogiendo a la araña en su mano y acercándola hacia su cara.

\- ¡APÁRTALA DE MÍ!

El grito no hizo más que arrancar una carcajada a Daryl viéndola huir por su flanco derecho como alma que llevaba el diablo, encerrándose en su habitación.

Cogió la silla vacía que tenía y con ella atrancó el pomo de su puerta alejándose hasta que sus piernas golpearon la cama y cayó en ella. Sus ojos no se separaron un ápice de la puerta.

No tardó en escuchar a Daryl al otro lado de la misma.

\- No es peligrosa.- Le escuchó decir.- A menos que tenga hambre claro está…- Beth encogió sus piernas contra su pecho hundiendo su rostro contra ellas.

\- Lárgate vamos.- Le gruñó ella, el sonido opacado por su cuerpo encogido.

\- ¿Sabes? Estas puertas nunca se ajustaron bien en el hueco…- Beth levantó su rostro lo suficiente para fijar su mirada en el hueco bajo su puerta. Podía ver la sombra de sus botas al otro lado.- Y aunque no lo parezca Scarlet es capaz de colarse en los sitios más inimaginables…

En cuanto pudiera, iba a salir del piso, iba a ir al supermercado y a comprar el bote de insecticida más grande que pudieran tener, una escoba para su cuarto y cualquier repelente que hubiera.

\- Me vuelvo a la ducha. Si necesitas algo, seguro que Scarlet te puede echar una mano.

El cojín de flores que en ocasiones usaba de almohada aterrizó contra la puerta.

\- ¡Lárgate!- Tras unos segundos añadió.- ¡Y llévatela!

* * *

_Una razón más para que Beth quiera abandonar ese piso. Una vez más Daryl disfrutando de su incomodidad. _

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, peticiones. _

_Gracias Mell por tu review ;)_


	53. Desandando el camino recorrido VIII

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber.

**Parte VIII de "Desandando el camino recorrido".**

**Turno de Beth.**

* * *

Tras terminar con la comida que ellos le habían dado, una barra que no había probado nunca antes mientras había estado en el hospital, Beth se levantó y acercó hasta las estanterías que llenaban una de las paredes de la sala de estar.

Ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para intentar leer las letras que había en los lomos de los libros allí reunidos. Había nombres que estaba claro que no eran palabras comunes sino nombres, o quizá sí lo fueran pero ella desconocía qué querían decir.

Uno de ellos, el más grueso de todos con letras doradas en la portada, atrajo su atención. Con un leve temblor en sus brazos por mantenerlos estirados para así poder alcanzarlo de la estantería superior, Beth logró hacerse con él. Su mano derecha limpió el polvo adherido a la portada.

La Biblia. Leyó con calma en su cabeza alejándose de las estanterías hacia una de las ventanas. Se apoyó en la repisa bajo ella, las plantas de sus zapatillas sobre el alféizar y el libro contra sus rodillas unidas.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a pasar páginas. La letra era diminuta, había varias columnas en cada página llenas de letras y números. De nombres que no conocía y expresiones que no lograba comprender. No había ningún dibujo que pudiera ayudarle a comprender lo que no entendía. Desganada, cerró la tapa y dejó el libro en el suelo a su lado. Apoyó su sien contra el fresco vidrio de la ventana bajo la cortina y paseó su mirada por el patrón de agujeros que tenía la tela mirando más allá de ellos hacia el exterior.

\- Antes del hospital…- Beth parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Aaron acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. Arrastró con cuidado una silla y se sentó en ella guardando cierta distancia.- No nos conocíamos. Era la primera vez que te veía.- Le vio esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía?- Realmente hasta ese día no sabía que hubieras… existido.

La joven se humedeció los labios flexionando las rodillas lo suficiente para rodearlas con sus brazos, y mantenerlas allí quietas contra su pecho.

\- Daryl…- Guardó silencio unos segundos, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí.

Beth miró la disposición de sus dedos e intentó hacer lo mismo con sus manos contra sus piernas.

\- No me ha dicho mucho de ti, aunque tampoco me sorprende.- Otra vez esa sonrisa. Comenzaba a comprender que era algo inherente a él como parecía el ceño fruncido de Daryl.- Así que… Dado que no nos conocemos…-Se rascó la nuca mirándole en silencio.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Beth agachó la mirada clavándola en sus pantalones oscuros. Colores. Sí, los recordaba.

\- No… Antes no sé…- Intentó explicarse alzando la mirada de nuevo.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál… te gusta?

Beth se mordió el labio inferior, eso sí podía responderlo. El ahora, lo conocía.

\- El… az… azul.- Dijo finalmente tocando con su mano izquierda la tela de la camiseta que llevaba puesta de ese color.

\- ¿Ese azul?- Beth se encogió de hombros negando levemente.- Cuando lo veas, ¿me lo dirás?- Ella asintió a la espera de que… Ahí estaba la sonrisa cordial.

\- Y… ¿Tu color… fav… favo… favorito?- Tartamudeó con la mirada seria observándole con detenimiento.

\- Me gustan todos, pero… Quizá el verde más que el resto.

Beth asintió y se removió en su improvisado asiento para poder sacar la libreta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Con calma, la punta de su lengua asomando entre sus dientes anotó: verde. La punta del lápiz quedó suspendida a escasos milímetros del papel cuando apartó la mirada de él para clavarla en Aaron.

Se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a él con el cuaderno en la mano, la hoja visible en su dirección. La página estaba en blanco a excepción del color. Beth dibujó una línea horizontal casi perfecta siguiendo la ya pintada en ella y le tendió el lápiz.

\- ¿Qué quieres que escriba?- Le preguntó el hombre cogiendo ambos objetos de sus manos.

Beth se colocó a su lado para poder ver cómo escribía.

\- Tu nombre.- Le dijo tocando dos veces con su dedo índice sobre la línea.

\- ¿Quieres que escriba mi nombre?- Beth asintió.- De acuerdo.- Estiró su cuello hasta poder ver cómo escribía su nombre.

\- A… a… r… o… n.- Deletreó Beth en un susurro cuando terminó de escribir. Cuando vio a Aaron intentar devolverle el cuaderno negó con la cabeza y cambió de hoja del cuaderno mostrándole otra en blanco.- Dar… Daryl.- Le dijo señalando con el mentón el papel.- No tardó en comprender lo que quería que hiciera y pronto vio el nombre del ausente en su cuaderno.- Gracias.- Dijo en tono monocorde alejándose de nuevo hacia la ventana con su cuaderno y la página de Daryl sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué podía poner en ella? Mordió el extremo del lápiz, pensativa, y finalmente escribió una palabra. Familia.

* * *

Escuchaba su respiración pausada al otro lado de la sala. Aún estaban solos, él no había vuelto todavía. No entraba ni pizca de luz desde el exterior. Beth se levantó del sofá donde se había tumbado tras la insistencia de Aaron y se acercó hacia la ventana. Apartó la cortina lo suficiente para mirar el oscuro exterior. En la penumbra, de forma tenue, podía ver dos manchas blancas: su chaleco.

Dejó que la cortina regresara a su lugar y salió de la sala de estar rumbo a las escaleras.

Sus pasos inaudibles sobre el entarimado de madera le llevaron hasta el servicio donde se metió. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y cogió dos toallas que allí había. Con cuidado, se tumbó en el interior de la bañera, una toalla doblada bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y la otra como una improvisada manta.

Escuchó el grifo gotear a sus pies. Una gota y comenzó a contar en un murmullo.

\- Uno… Dos… Tres… Cuatro… Cinco… Seis… Siete… Ocho…- Otra gato cayó y comenzó a contar de nuevo.- Uno… Dos… Tres…

* * *

Beth giró el pomo de la puerta con suavidad y asomó su rubia cabeza por el hueco. Abrió más la puerta al encontrarse con el cuerpo tendido, y aparentemente aún dormido, de Daryl en el pasillo junto al servicio. ¿Por qué estaba allí y no en el sofá?

\- No puedes desaparecer de esa manera.- Cuando sus ojos habían alcanzado los pies del hombre, volvieron a su rostro despierto de ojos abiertos fijos en ella.

\- ¿Desaparecer?- Preguntó sin comprender de qué le hablaba.

\- Anoche, te metiste ahí sin decirnos nada.- Beth siguió su mirada hasta la puerta abierta del baño tras ella.- No estabas donde deberías.

\- Aaron estaba… dormido.- Se humedeció los labios buscando las palabras para continuar hablando.- Tú… Fuera.- Arguyó ella.- Cerré la puerta.- Se defendió al ver la expresión sombría del hombre tumbado frente a ella.

\- Da igual que la puerta estuviera cerrada. No… No puedes desaparecer así.- Le dijo con un tono calmado aunque sus hombros tensos no hacían más que inquietarle a ella.- Si algo hubiera pasado, si…

¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué quería escucharle decir? ¿Qué quería de ella, de su mente descompuesta?

\- Desaparecí.- Dijo llevándose la mano derecha al pecho antes de alzarla hacia su vendaje.- Volví.

Beth se vio incapaz de comprender la expresión de su mirada al escucharla, la forma en la que sus palabras parecieron caer sobre él como la barra que esgrimió el día anterior contra los caminantes.

\- Tengo que…- Dijo poniéndose de pie con rapidez.- Tengo que… aprender.- Dijo como única explicación dirigiéndose a las escaleras en busca de su bolsa con sus libros y cuadernos.

El doctor Edwards había insistido en que tenía que practicar todos los días para poder mejorar. Quería mejorar.

* * *

Beth dejó el lápiz sobre el libro abierto entre sus piernas recogidas sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo. Cogió la verde manzana con ambas manos y se la llevó a la boca dándole un gran mordisco, el trozo casi no le permitía cerrar los labios. Masticó de forma pausada tal y como le habían demostrado, varios mordiscos y tragó parte de la manzana. Limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano y dejó la manzana sobre el asiento a su lado.

Tenía que rodear con un círculo tres cosas que pudieran volar. Revisó los dibujos, algunos de ellos los reconocía de los libros que el doctor le había dado pero había otros que no lograba saber qué eran.

Se deslizó hasta el borde del asiento con el libro en la mano y golpeó con su mano sobre el antebrazo de Daryl.

\- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó señalando uno de los que no reconocía.

\- Un avión.- Le dijo él mirándola de soslayo.

\- Avi… Avión.- Paladeó la palabra en su boca.- Es… Escribe.- Le pidió dejándola el lápiz.

\- ¿Escribir?

\- Quiere que…- Aaron habló desde detrás del volante.- Quiere que escribas la palabra para que sepa cómo es y…- Beth asintió y le miró obligándose a sonreír levemente.

\- Por favor.- Añadió sintiéndose orgullosa por recordar esa fórmula que había escuchado decir a alguna de las chicas que estaban con ella.

\- Vale… Aunque quizá no entiendas mi letra…- Comentó el hombro en voz baja comenzando a escribir la palabra.- Ahí tienes.- Beth cogió el libro y miró las letras en su conjunto, su dedo índice bordeándolas y sus labios moviéndose sin emitir un solo sonido. Arrugó la nariz.- Ya te dije que no…

\- Parar.

Volvió su rostro hacia Aaron. Apretó las piernas entre sí y dejó el libro y el lápiz junto a la manzana a medio terminar.

\- Parar.- Insistió de nuevo apoyando su mano sobre el antebrazo derecho de él.- ¡Parar!- Dijo con más energía clavando sus uñas sobre la tela de su camisa.- ¡Ahora!

\- Beth, tienes que…

\- Parar… coche. Beth… salir… fuera.

Miró a ambos sintiendo la neblina de su cerebro cerrarse sobre ella con más opacidad que nunca, dejándola muda.

Cerró los ojos apoyando su espalda contra el asiento trasero y como un resorte rebuscó entre las páginas de su pequeña libreta, ahí donde garabateaba cuanto necesitaba. Pasó las hojas con avidez, amenazando con arrancar a alguna con la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Se detuvo en una de ellas y se metió de nuevo en el hueco entre ambos asientos colocándola frente a la cara de Aaron.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo el hombre leyendo la frase subrayada sobre el papel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué…?

Beth guardó el cuaderno junto al resto de sus copas al sentir como Aaron aminoraba la velocidad del vehículo hasta detenerse. Antes de que lo hiciera por completo, Beth logró abrir la puerta tras varios intentos y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, y a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Escuchó una de las puertas abrirse mientras se alejaba un par de pasos antes de bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, colocándose de cuclillas.

\- ¡Joder, Beth! Mierda… Joder.- Miró por encima de su hombro a Daryl dándole la espalda queriendo meterse de nuevo en el coche frotándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó asegurándose de no mojar sus zapatillas.

Volvió su mirada al frente al no obtener respuesta exhalando un suspiro de alivio y miró hacia el cielo despejado. Con una sonrisa en la cara, se volvió a colocar las ropas en su sitio y sorteó el charco que había creado para entrar de vuelta en el coche.

\- ¿Mejor?- Le preguntó Aaron girado sobre el asiento. Beth sonrió y extendió su dedo índice hacia la ventanilla.- ¿Qué hay fuera? ¿Has visto algo?- Volvió a asentir con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

\- Azul.

\- ¿Azul?- Preguntó Aaron confuso a lo que ella golpeó de nuevo su dedo contra el cristal y agachó su cabeza para poder ver una buena porción del cielo.- Oh… Azul. Es su color favorito.- Escuchó decirle a Daryl mientras ella apoyaba su mejilla contra el vidrio para poder seguir viendo el cielo despejado.

* * *

_Recuerdo que cuando estuve investigando un poco por internet sobre posibles secuelas/consecuencias de un disparo en la cabeza, la falta de inhibición-vergüenza era una de ellas. De ahí que Beth no busque unos arbustos o árbol tras el que esconderse para hacer sus necesidades._

_Me da bastante apuro manejar a Aaron pues es un personaje que no conozco demasiado como para escribir sobre él, espero que haya salido bastante decente._

_Creo que el siguiente capítulo debería retratar la llegada a Alexandría. No sé si seguir el orden establecido y verlo desde los ojos de Daryl o, volver con Beth. Meditaré sobre ello._

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en este fic y por vuestro apoyo anónimo._

_Nos leemos_


	54. Desandando el camino recorrido IX

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario**: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)

Perdonar las erratas y zarpas que pueda haber.

**Parte IX de "Desandando el camino recorrido".**

**Daryl vuelve a la palestra.**

* * *

Daryl se obligó a mirar por la ventanilla, su frente apoyada en su puño cerrado ahí donde se había golpeado con la puerta cuando había salido tras Beth. Había pensado que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de ataque y… Y sí había sufrido algo parecido a un ataque pero no esperaba _eso_. No imaginó ver el trozo de tela blanca de su ropa interior deslizándose hacia sus rodillas dándole casi un primer plano de su trasero.

Aaron al menos tuvo la decencia de no reírse de él cuando se metió de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto con el rostro enrojecido, no por efecto del calor precisamente.

Desvió su mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor viendo en él el reflejo de Beth sentada a su espalda con la cara pegada a la ventanilla cerrada. Había sonreído, lo había visto. Por un instante creyó que Grady había sido un muy mal sueño, que nadie le había disparado, que no la habían dejado atrás dándola por muerta. Pero ya no sonreía, simplemente miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, girando su cabeza para poder ver más allá sin demasiado éxito (su ceño fruncido le delataba).

Daryl se giró y coló su brazo entre la carrocería y el asiento hasta alcanzar la manilla para poder bajar la ventanilla. Beth se apartó al sentir su brazo colarse entre su cuerpo y el coche mirando con curiosidad su mano. Parpadeó confundida, alternando su mirada curiosa entre sus dedos, su rostro enrojecido por la postura complicada; pero pronto sus ojos se clavaron en el espacio abierto que la ventanilla iba dejando.

Primeró estiró su brazo derecho, mirándole de reojo a él.

\- Vamos. Adelante.- Le animó él asintiendo colocando su propia mano sobre el hueco dejado con la ventanilla casi completamente bajada.

Beth apoyó su mano sobre el canto del vidrio y acercó su cara, apartándola hacia detrás sorprendida por el golpe del aire. Agitó la cabeza intentando apartar los pelos que caían sobre sus ojos.

\- Acércate de nuevo y se apartarán.- Le aseguró mirándole con la confianza que ella parecía buscar en esos ojos azules que se había acostumbrado a mirar durante días y que creyó que no tardaría en olvidar con el paso del tiempo.

Se humedeció los labios y acercó su cabeza de nuevo al hueco, hincando sus dedos con más fuerza sobre el vidrio, atrapando bajo su meñique y anular el meñique de Daryl quien no apartó la mano a pesar de que cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba que lo hiciera. Sus ojos parpadeaban con rapidez intentando luchar por mantenerlos abiertos a pesar del polvo que levantaban los neumáticos a su paso.

Pronto Beth no tardó en ladear la cabeza lo suficiente para asomar su frente por la ventanilla y mirar hacia el cielo. Otra vez esa sonrisa estaba ahí.

\- Es azul.- Le dijo a Daryl mirándole unos segundos, su mano aún sobre la de él.

\- Lo sé.- Comentó él atreviéndose a rozar con la yema de su pulgar el dorso de su mano cuando se deslizó sobre la suya.

\- Es… ¿Bonito?- Preguntó con cierta duda en su voz pero el brillo de sus ojos fijos en él, alejaba cualquier duda real.

Beth cerró los ojos apoyando levemente su mejilla sobre su mano, apresando la de Daryl bajo su mentón; sus labios curvados en un amago de sonrisa.

* * *

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la puerta mientras veía ante él un paisaje que comenzaba a reconocer a cada milla que avanzaban. Estaban cerca de Alexandría.

Su pulgar no tardó en terminar en el borde de su boca, sus dientes mordisqueando un pellejo suelto.

\- ¿Has pensado cómo quieres hacerlo?- La pregunta de Aaron le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Hacer el qué?

Aaron lanzó un vistazo al retrovisor donde ambos podían ver a Beth con la cabeza aún apoyada en la ventanilla y los ojos cerrados.

Daryl suspiró con calma, negó con la cabeza mirando de nuevo a través del parabrisas. Se estaban quedando sin tiempo ni espacio entre ellos y el asentamiento para pensar en ello.

No había planeado nada cuando la había visto en aquel despacho, con vida, frente a él. No había pensado en nada más que llevársela con ellos, con su familia, con su gente. Aquellos eran unos desconocidos aunque…

Se rascó la mejilla.

Ellos también lo eran.

\- No lo sé.- Confesó en un murmullo sin mirarle, aunque podía sentir su mirada sobre él. – No… Cuando estábamos allí sólo…

\- Querías traerla de vuelta.- Terminó Aaron por él.

A falta de palabras, Daryl asintió.

\- Es complicado, va a ser… complicado.- Comentó Aaron rascándose la sien pensativo.- Algo así no es sencillo de digerir de buenas a primeras. Cuando os fuisteis de allí, ninguno pensabais que…

\- No.- Se apresuró a negar él.- Era… Si creyera en Dios te diría que es un jodido milagro suyo.

\- No hace falta ser creyente para ver que ella,- echó un vistazo hacia el asiento trasero,- lo es.

\- Ella era… Es fuerte.- Se corrigió con vehemencia.

\- Para superar algo así debe serlo.- Soltó una breve risa.- El sólo imaginar a…- Sus palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas.

Sabía lo que iba a decir, y podía intuir la clase de sentimiento, la sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo en esos segundos imaginando esa posibilidad. Imaginando a alguien que le importaba pasar por algo semejante.

\- Pocos han sufrido algo así y han vivido para contarlo. Y mucho menos ahora. - Añadió tras un breve silencio.- Ella… ¿Es la hermana de Maggie, me dijiste?- Daryl asintió.

\- Sólo quedaban ellas de su familia hasta el Hospital.- Aaron asintió ante ese trozo de información.- Después fue…

\- Entiendo. Va a ser una auténtica sorpresa, creo que ni todas las Navidades juntas de su vida podrían llegar a algo como esto.- Volvió a echar otro rápido vistazo al espejo retrovisor. – Pero no va a ser sencillo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Me hago una idea, sí.- Contestó él apartándose el pelo de la cara.- Deanna querrá hablar con ella y…

Miró a Beth por encima de su hombro, su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Parecía que se había quedado dormida.

\- Rick probablemente también este ahí.- Dijo Aaron intentando apaciguarle ante la idea de dejar a Beth a solas con Deanna.

Ella no le conocía, no sabía nada de ella. Solamente vería en ella… ¿Qué verían? Daba igual. Eso no importaba. Y Rick… Rick en ese momento, su mente estaba turbada todavía aunque pareciera haberse tranquilizado un poco antes de su partida.

No podía entrar en Alexandría con Beth a su lado como si nada. Ellos estarían allí probablemente, o no tardarían en buscarle una vez supieran que habían vuelto. Sería demasiado para ella. Demasiada gente, demasiada cercanía, demasiado contacto que dudaba ella pudiera soportar sin un mínimo de preparación o aviso. No podía arriesgarse a que ocurriera algo similar a lo que le pasó a él en el despacho. No tenía un abrecartas a mano pero no dudaba de que usaría cualquier cosa si fuera necesario y creyera que podían hacerle algún daño.

\- No podrá con todos a la vez.- Comentó mirando a Aaron.

\- Demasiado en muy poco tiempo.- Corroboró Aaron.- Tal vez podríamos…- Se pellizcó el labio inferior.- Podría entrar yo solo en Alexandría y… buscar a Rick o a quien creas más conveniente y traerlo conmigo donde te haya dejado con ella.

Daryl sopesó en silencio su plan. No era mala idea y le daba un cierto margen para intentar hacerle comprender a Beth la situación real en la que iban a zambullirse.

\- No creo que sea buena idea traeros a Maggie.- Dijo Aaron mirándole de reojo.- Es mejor que alguien más sepa lo ocurrido y esté ahí para ayudaros a los dos cuando la vea.

Daryl aceptó con un mudo asentimiento su idea. Realmente no sabía quién podría ser la mejor opción.

¿Carol? La Carol de ahora… No sabía cómo podría reaccionar. Sabía que su relación con Beth había sido buena siempre, cuidando de Judith, cuidándose la una a la otra, y en el hospital…

Rick. Quería confiar en él con algo tan importante como eso. Realmente quería hacerlo pero…

Maggie. Aaron tenía razón con respecto a ella.

"Toda vida es preciosa, Daryl."

\- Morgan.- Dijo sin titubear mirándole.- Trae contigo a Morgan.

* * *

Daryl se apoyó contra el coche a su espalda, su mirada vuelta al cielo despejado. Miró hacia la carretera que Aaron había seguido a pie hacía varios minutos.

Beth continuaba dormida en el asiento trasero aunque estaba seguro no tardaría en despertarse de un momento a otro.

La ballesta descansaba en el suelo junto a su pierna, su mano izquierda rozaba de forma automática el mango de su cuchillo.

\- ¿Daryl?- Escuchó la suave y ronca voz de Beth llamándole desde el interior. Se volvió hacia ella.- ¿Agua?- Le pidió humedeciéndose los labios.

Hacía rato que no habían tomado nada y mucho menos comido; bajo aquel sol no le extrañaba que estuviera sedienta.

Daryl metió la mano por la ventanilla y abrió su bolsa. Cogió un botellín de agua y se lo tendió a Beth quien lo cogió con prontitud, bebiendo largos tragos de la misma.

\- Suave, Beth. Hay…

Una fuerte tos le hizo rodar los ojos, pero no tardó en volver a cerrar sus labios junto al cuello de la botella, bebiendo de nuevo.

El ruido de la gravilla siendo pisada atrajo su atención. Cuando miró hacia el camino que llevaba a Alexandría, vio la silueta de Aaron acercándose. No lo hacía solo.

Daryl cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, inquieto. ¿Habría sido la elección correcta?

Podía verles conversar en voz baja, la mirada del nuevo miembro de Alexandría saltaba de Aaron a Daryl, y de él al coche. Echando un rápido vistazo a Beth que parecía entretenida haciendo girar en el interior de la botella el agua que aún no se había bebido, Daryl se alejó varios pasos del vehículo yendo a su encuentro.

\- Aaron me dijo que querías que viniera.

Daryl asintió intercambiando una mirada con éste. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla apuntando la ballesta al suelo junto a sus pies.

\- El médico no ha venido con nosotros.- Morgan asintió.

\- Lo sé, Aaron me lo dijo.- Daryl bajó la mirada al suelo unos segundos antes de mirarle de nuevo.

\- Pero hemos traído a… alguien.- Comentó viéndole mirar por encima de su hombro en dirección al coche.- Es…- Tragó grueso sintiéndose incapaz de decir su nombre por un momento, porque sabía que su nombre no significaría nada para él.

\- Se llama Beth.- Intervino Aaron acercándose a ellos.- Es la… Hermana pequeña de Maggie.- Morgan miró con detenimiento a Aaron, antes de volverse hacia Daryl.

\- Pensaba que Maggie sólo tenía a… ¿Glenn?- Comentó visiblemente confundido.

\- Así era pero…

La puerta lateral crujió al ser abierta tras varios intentos. Los tres se volvieron hacia la silueta saliendo del coche, parpadeando molesta por la luz del sol, la botella de agua aún en su mano. Con paso inseguro por el terreno ligeramente irregular y la falta de movilidad mientras conducían, Beth se acercó a ellos, quedándose quieta varios pasos por detrás de Daryl.

\- ¿Aaron?- Preguntó estrujando la botella entre sus manos, sus ojos curiosos pero alerta mirándoles a los tres.

\- Éste es nuestro amigo Morgan. Es un recién llegado, como tú.- Añadió en tono tranquilizador indicándole con un gesto de su mano que se acercara al pequeño círculo que habían formado.- Morgan, ella es Beth.- Les presentó.

Morgan extendió su mano derecha en su dirección, una sonrisa afable en su cara.

Podía ver los engranajes del cerebro de Beth intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que esa mano extendida quería decir. Soltando una de sus manos de la botella, Beth extendió su mano hacia la del hombre, posándola sobre ella antes de apartarla.

\- Encan… Encantada de conocer…te.- Dijo arrugando el rostro intentando que la frase saliera por completo de sus labios.

Daryl apartó la mirada de ella unos segundos.

\- El placer es mío, Beth.- Aseguró Morgan con esa mirada serena que le había dirigido aquel mismo día tras salvar sus vidas en aquella trampa.- ¿Tienes una herida en la cabeza?- Daryl dio un paso al frente queriendo intervenir pero Beth le ahorró la molestia al asentir a su lado.

\- Dis…Disss… Disparo.- Dijo tras unos segundos.- Él…- Señaló a Daryl con el dedo índice.- Creía… que yo… que yo… estaba… Muer… muerta.- Dijo humedeciéndose los labios.

Podía sentir la mirada de Morgan sobre él, un millón de preguntas en la punta de su lengua. Aaron se acercó a Beth con su expresión cordial habitual.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Beth?- Cuando le vio asentir de nuevo apoyó su mano sobre el codo de ella empujándola en dirección al coche.- Vamos a buscarte algo de comer.

Daryl y Morgan quedaron solos viéndoles alejarse hacia el vehículo. El cazador se volvió hacia él.

\- Creíamos que había muerto. Estábamos seguros. Lo… Vi cómo la disparaban delante de mí.- Intentaba explicarle.- Su sangre…- Cerró los ojos sintiendo el fantasma rojo de su sangre salpicando sus labios y su cuello.- Salimos de aquel maldito hospital con ella pero… Una horda apareció y…

\- Es un milagro.- Dijo con cierta ensoñación Morgan sin despegar sus ojos de Aaron y Beth conversando junto al maletero, aunque más bien era él quien hablaba.

\- Cuando regresamos, nos dijeron que estaba allí. Con vida.- Soltó una carcajada hueca, incrédula.- Pensaba que estaba alucinando cuando la vi.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Daryl exhaló un suspiro recorriendo la figura de Beth de los pies a la cabeza, deteniéndose sobre el vendaje y su ceño arrugado.

\- Está viva. Pero… No recuerda nada. Ya no es que, no nos recuerde a nosotros si no…

\- ¿Es como un niño aprendiendo de nuevo?- Comentó Morgan con simpatía.

\- Algo así. Pero es fuerte.

\- No lo dudo, sólo hay que mirarla.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos viendo a Aaron enseñándole a desenvolver una barrita energética sin tener que usar los dientes. La curiosidad en el rostro de Beth era palpable, su rostro prácticamente rozando las manos del hombre para poder ver con más claridad.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudaros?

\- Necesito que te lleves a Maggie contigo para poder ver a Deanna y a Rick a solas.

\- Es su hermana…

\- Y ella no le recuerda.- Atajó Daryl.- Maggie la verá, pero antes tiene que, saber que está viva.

\- Comprendo. – Apoyó su mano sobre su hombro.- Puedo hacerlo.

Daryl asintió agradecido. Parecía que tenían un plan.

* * *

_Estuve pensando largo y tendido quién era la persona idónea para que formara parte de ese petite comité, descarté varias opciones hasta que pensé que Morgan, siendo alguien "neutral" y con ese positivismo zen del que ahora hace gala, sería un buen aliado en la causa._

_Me quitáis un peso de encima cuando me decís que a pesar de lo "rocambolesca" que puede resultar esta idea, os está gustando. Sigo teniendo mis dudas a cada cosa que escribo pero me ayudáis a seguir adelante con ella. ¡Gracias!_

_Aún no lo sé pero puede que el siguiente capítulo sea otra vez de Daryl, ya veré cómo lo hago, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Como siempre, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petición, idea, chillido de delfín será más que bien recibido._


	55. Desandando el camino recorrido X

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario**: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)

**Parte X de "Desandando el camino recorrido".**

Mil perdones por la demora en actualizar. Creerme cuando os digo que quería hacerlo, quería escribir pero me ha sido casi imposible hacerlo estas últimas semanas, y tras escribir esto; he estado unos días meditando si subirlo finalmente o no. Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Le gustaba Aaron, o creía que le gustaba. Veía la sinceridad en sus ojos que acompañaban lo que su boca decía. No siempre ocurría así. Daryl era diferente.

Beth observaba con atención los movimientos de los dedos de Aaron quitándole el plástico a su porción de comida. En cuanto el olor de la barrita le llegó a su nariz escuchó un rugido proveniente de su estómago. Las palmas de sus manos aterrizaron sobre su abdomen, ejerciendo presión sobre él.

\- Cuando comas esto, mejorará.

Beth asintió. Eso lo sabía. Lo había escuchado en el hospital. Tras el susto inicial que casi terminó con una aguja clavada en su estómago por ella misma, comprendió lo que ocurría gracias a la ayuda de otra de las chicas que estaba en el hospital. Era algo normal que ocurriera, sólo tenía que comer algo y pronto se callaría.

Le dio un buen bocado a la barrita llenándose las mejillas de la mezcla de cereales y chocolate. Cerró los ojos unos segundos masticando con energía. Tenía que triturarlo bien antes de tragar, el doctor se lo había recordado varias veces.

Con la boca llena de un nuevo trozo, Beth se giró hacia Daryl y el recién llegado; sus cejas arrugándose levemente nada más hacerlo.

\- No te va a hacer daño.- Beth vio por el rabillo del ojo a Aaron cerrar el maletero con una barrita entre los dientes.- Morgan es amigo nuestro, lo que lo hace amigo tuyo.

Amigo… Recordaba esa palabra pero no había terminado de comprenderla.

Mordió de nuevo la barrita sin despegar la mirada de los dos.

\- No amigos.- Dijo limpiándose los labios con la lengua y la punta de los dedos también.

\- ¿Eh?- Aaron le miró tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda. Beth se la apartó con la suya y le miró la palma encontrándola vacía.- ¿Qué querías decir?

\- Beth,- se llevó la mano de vuelta su pecho- no… amigos.- Dijo de forma pausada viéndose incapaz de rellenar los huecos en esa frase.

\- ¿No tienes amigos? ¿Eso quieres decir?

Beth asintió antes de clavar sus ojos en el trozo de barrita que le quedaba al hombre frente a ella. Con una sonrisa, Aaron se lo ofreció, devorándolo con rapidez. Beth esbozó una leve sonrisa sin dejar de masticar.

\- Creo que…- Le escuchó carraspear a la par que señalaba con su mentón hacia las dos figuras acercándose al coche.- Daryl no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

Beth frunció el ceño agitando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, su pelo revuelto revolviéndose en el gesto.

\- Daryl, no amigo.- Dijo con rotundidad sin despegar sus ojos de los de Aaron.

Se frotó los labios con el dorso de la mano, Aaron frente a ella cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

\- ¿Ya… habéis decidido qué hacer?- Dijo Aaron volviéndose hacia los recién llegados.

\- Yo me encargo de Maggie mientras vosotras la lleváis donde Deanna.- Comentó Morgan lanzándole una nueva mirada a ella.

\- Vamos.- Interrumpió Daryl mirándoles a ellos dos.- Cuanto antes vayamos, mejor.

Beth fijó su mirada en la que Aaron cruzó con Daryl, pero no lograba comprender qué quería decirle con ella. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla observándoles en silencio. Aún tenía mucho que aprender.

\- ¿Te sientas detrás conmigo, Beth?- Parpadeó varias veces enfocando de nuevo el rostro de Morgan frente a ella.

Sin mediar palabra se acercó a la puerta del coche y la abrió.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

No quería pensar demasiado en sus palabras. No podía culparla. Sus recuerdos habían volado en mil pedazos en aquel pasillo. No podía culparle por no saber quién era él o ella misma. No podía enfadarse con ella por decir que no era su amigo.

Tragó grueso e hincó su codo contra la ventanilla del coche mientras éste avanzaba con Aaron al volante.

¿Decepción? No. No era eso.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de forma fugaz. Su nariz intacta. Sus grandes ojos fijos en el paisaje que dejaban atrás. La venda que cubría parte de su frente. Su pelo más corto que entonces.

Inspiró hondo y afincó la presión de sus dedos sobre su muslo izquierdo.

* * *

Daryl bajó con rapidez del coche viendo a Aaron hacer lo propio. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a la calle, viéndola aún desierta de cualquier que les hubiera escuchado regresar, se acercó a la puerta de Beth y la abrió.

Aguantó las ganas de extender su mano para ayudarle a salir del vehículo. Con más facilidad de la que había demostrado la primera vez que había intentado bajarse del coche, Beth bajó por si sola mirando con los ojos muy abiertos las casas que les rodeaban.

Dejó que lo hiciera durante unos segundos. Verla en ese instante, bebiendo de lo que le rodeaba con sus ojos azules era algo a lo que creía que jamás se acostumbraría.

\- Beth…- Le llamó en un susurro. No quería sacarla de ese momento pero tenía que hacerlo o todo se vendría abajo antes de tiempo y se complicaría demasiado. Sobre todo, para ella.- Tenemos que irnos…

Beth se volvió hacia él y asintió en un gesto seco.

\- ¿Dónde?- Preguntó mirando calle arriba.

\- Por aquí.- Le indicó Aaron extendiendo su mano hacia la casa de Deanna.

Daryl ascendió la pequeña escalinata siguiendo los pasos de Beth y Aaron en cabeza. Sin molestarse en llamar, éste abrió la puerta y los tres entraron en la casa.

\- Voy a buscarla.- Susurró Aaron mirándoles a ambos.- Quédate aquí con Daryl, ¿Vale?

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, dejándoles solos.

Escuchó los pasos de su compañero por el suelo de madera, llamando a la líder de Alejandría. Distraído, intentando escuchar qué decían, perdió a Beth de vista lo suficiente para que ésta explorara más allá del umbral de la puerta.

\- Beth.- Siseó su nombre entrando en la sala de estar tras ella, mirando con cierta preocupación la puerta que llevaba hacia la cocina tras la cual podía escuchar la voz de Deanna y Aaron.

Si le había escuchado, no dio ninguna muestra de hacerlo, y continuó caminando por la sala hasta detenerse frente a una de las estanterías llenas de libros. Extendió su mano derecha y rozó con ella el lomo de varios de ellos, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos las letras grabadas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que es…?

Daryl giró sobre sus pies a tiempo de ver la figura de Deanna y Aaron emerger por la puerta, seguidos de Rick.

\- Hola.- Saludó Deanna a la nuca de Beth. Al ver que no se daba por aludida, Daryl le tocó en el codo obligándole a volverse hacia ella.- Hola.- Repitió la mujer acercándose a ella con una sonrisa cordial ajena a la palidez repentina de Rick a su espalda, o a su figura inmóvil junto al sofá.

Pudo verle tomar aliento mientras veía a la mujer acercarse.

\- Creo que ahí…- Comentó Daryl moviéndose hacia la derecha, ocultando de forma deliberada el cuerpo de Beth tras el suyo.- Es suficiente.- El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el ex senadora quien le miró.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Daryl?

El cazador tragó grueso mirando por encima de su hombro los ojos abiertos de Beth fijos en él.

\- ¿Beth…?- La voz ronca de Rick atrajo la atención de todos, incluida la de la joven Greene quien asomó su cabeza por el costado de Daryl.- Es… es imposible.

\- No, es ella.- Dijo Daryl con rotundidad sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al roce de los dedos de Beth sobre su brazo desnudo, agarrándose a él. – Créeme, es ella, Rick. Estaba… La recogieron los del hospital y…- Se humedeció los labios viendo en el ex sheriff un cúmulo de sensación parecido al que había sentido él al verla por primera vez.

Tal y como imaginaba, Rick se acercó a ellos sin pensárselo, empujado por la incredulidad y dolor, queriendo comprender que lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era real y no otro mal sueño.

Pero no llegó a tocarla. No podía dejar que lo hiciera cuando pudo escuchar el suave resuello de la respiración entrecortada de Beth a su lado, la presión de sus dedos contra su brazo. No decía nada, pero sentía su incomodidad, su miedo aunque no lo verbalizara… Podía sentirlo.

\- Rick, espera.- Insistió Daryl interponiéndose totalmente en la trayectoria de él, ambos brazos estirados, una mano sobre el pecho del sheriff evitando cualquier amago de tocarla.- Necesita tiempo y espacio.- Dijo buscando la mejor manera de decirle que no le conocía, que no sabía quién era.

\- Pero…

Daryl tomó aire sintiendo los dedos de Beth aferrarse a la tela de su espalda, apuñándola.

\- El disparo ha tenido secuelas.- Intervino Aaron.

De haber podido le habría dado las gracias, esperaba que la mirada agradecida que le dirigió fuera suficiente.

\- ¿Qué clase de secuelas?- Rick volvió su atención hacia él.

\- Tiene ciertas dificultades para moverse…- Comenzó a enumerar con voz calmada.- Problemas para hablar, de… vocabulario.- Se humedeció los labios.- Amnesia…

\- Disculpad pero… ¿has dicho un disparo?- Intervino Deanna mirando a Daryl quien asintió a falta de voz.- Y su nombre es… ¿Beth?

\- Era… Es la hermana de Maggie.- Explicó Aaron corrigiéndose al instante.

* * *

_Gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros mensajes a quienes os interesasteis por el devenir de este fic._

_No os voy a engañar, no sé cuándo subiré otro capítulo de cualquiera de los frentes abiertos en este fic. ¡Ojalá lo supiera!_

_Espero que estéis teniendo un buen verano/invierno?_


	56. El mundo a tiempo XXVII

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

**Vigésimo séptima parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

**Sé que no hay disculpa posible a estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Quería hacerlo. Me encanta escribir, es una gran parte de mí misma pero llevo una temporada que apenas logro juntar varias palabras y si lo hago no es de lo que tengo empezado y… Lo pagáis vosotr s y lo siento. **

**Éste no es un gran capítulo, y sé que probablemente no esperabais que continuara así pero… es cuanto he logrado escribir durante estas semanas. **

Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber.

Advertencias: Dobles sentidos, insinuaciones no aptas para menores de edad, lenguaje...

* * *

**Beth POV**

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra sus mejillas sintiendo la calidez de su piel bajo ellas. Cerró los ojos e intentó cerrar a su vez sus labios pero era imposible. Seguramente iba a terminar finalmente con una lesión facial que hiciera que el día de su entierro acabara metida en el ataúd con una sonrisa en la cara pero… No podía dejar de sonreír. No podía evitarlo.

Beth rodó sobre el colchón de su cama hasta sofocar la leve risa nerviosa que salió de su garganta recordando lo ocurrido en el parque.

Sus labios contra su cuello, sus manos intentando mantenerse sobre su ropa pero fallando finalmente (¡daba gracias al cielo por ello!) al rozar las yemas de sus dedos la piel desnuda de su pierna izquierda.

Beth levantó la cabeza de la almohada cual lemin en su pedrusco al escuchar el crujido de la puerta del servicio abrirse. Con la rapidez propia de una persona lesionada, Beth rodó sobre sí misma hasta quedar apostada en un costado de su cama.

Tras tomar aire un par de segundos, y con una sonrisa más suave (no quería que pensase que era una psicópata en potencia), vio a Daryl emerger de su servicio. Beth se mordió el labio inferior viendo a Calcetines salir corriendo a su encuentro, colocándose en posición de ataque dos segundos antes de lanzarse e intentar morder el calcetín del repartidor.

\- No quieres morder eso, enano.- Gruñó el hombre echando a andar a un paso más lento del habitual al tener al cachorro revolviéndose entre sus piernas.

\- Está en esa fase de querer llevárselo todo a la boca y…- Comentó Beth dejando la frase sin terminar de forma repentina al procesar lo que acababa de decir en voz alta.

Daryl le miraba completamente inmóvil en mitad del espacio que llevaba hacia su cama, sus mejillas rojas comenzando a extenderse hacia su cuello. Pero estaba segura de que su rojez no podría rivalizar con la que sentía tomar posesión de todo su cuerpo convirtiéndola en la versión humana del cangrejo de La Sirenita.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Acababa de salir del baño donde se había refugiado unos minutos para recuperar el autocontrol que había perdido tiempo antes en aquel parque, pero aquella frase… Aquella inocente frase que había salido de su boca, amenazaba con dinamitar lo logrado en cuestión de segundos.

Daryl apartó la mirada y se recolocó los pantalones de forma disimulada. Era evidente que no había querido decir algo así, o insinuar lo que él había entendido (tanto tiempo escuchando a Merle hablar sobre las mujeres que conocía en los bares y con las que terminaba la noche en su cama le estaba pasando factura en ese instante); dudaba que a esas alturas estuviera pensando en algo así y mucho menos con él y…

Carraspeó incómodo y recogió al cachorro del suelo, le arrebato el hilo blanco que había logrado deshacer de su calcetín y se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba ella.

Se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente y se pegó un puñetazo mentalmente cuando le vio deslizarse en el colchón acomodando su cabeza sobre su almohada, su pelo suelto ocultándola casi en su totalidad. Tras unos segundos en los que sólo parecía querer hacer un estudio de sus propias manos, Beth alzó su mirada azul hacia él resaltando su color más todavía por sus mejillas aun levemente enrojecidas.

Joder, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

* * *

**Beth POV**

La tierra no se había abierto y la había engullido como había deseado. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir abriendo la boca y diciendo cosas como esa delante de él? ¿No tenía ya bastante encima? ¿Por qué tenía que...?

Quería disculparse pero, ¿por qué? Había sido un comentario como cualquier otro y… No tenía ya 15 años. Era una persona adulta a la que le gustaba otra persona adulta y…

_Vamos Beth, no es tan complicado. Levanta la mirada e invítale al hueco a tu lado sobre tu cama._

Soltó una risotada mentalmente ante su hilo de pensamientos. Después de lo que había dicho, invitarle a su cama iba a ser "facilísimo", obvio.

_No eres una niña, Beth. Mi-ra-le._

Alzó su rostro hacia el de él sintiendo el aliento congelarse en el acto.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza? ¿Por qué sentía de repente que estaba demasiado lejos? ¿Por qué quería tirar de una de sus manos, lanzarlo a su lado sobre la cama y besarle hasta que la luna asomara por su ventana?

Le vio apartar la mirada un leve color rojizo cubriendo su cara. Daryl se alejó varios pasos de la cama dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué…?- Le escuchó carraspear lanzando una mirada por encima de su hombro en su dirección.- ¿Qué habías pensado ver?- Señaló con el pulgar el montón de dvds que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

Beth se mordió el interior de la mejilla sintiendo cierto alivio al ver que no parecía haberle asustado. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto que hizo que aguantara la sonrisa que parecía querer asomar en su cara.

\- Escoge lo que prefieras.

Daryl asintió con un leve gruñido y se apoyó sobre el borde del escritorio con la cabeza ladeando leyendo los títulos en los lomos de las cajas.

\- Tienes bastante variedad…- La sorpresa en su voz le hizo soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Esperabas todo comedias románticas o qué?- Le picó ella cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

Daryl le miró con un amago de sonrisa y asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Beth rodó los ojos reacomodando su trasero sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Qué te parece esta?- Le preguntó enseñándole la carátula de una de sus películas favoritas desde que era una niña.

\- Una gran elección, señor Dixon.- Le dijo con mirada divertida. Pateó el hueco a su lado sobre el colchón una vez metió el dvd en el reproductor.

Daryl se tumbó a su lado en la cama y le tendió el cojín.

\- Ya tengo uno.- Le indicó ella señalando el que tenía bajo su cabeza.

\- Lo decía para cuando te dé miedo mirar…

Beth le arrebató el cojín dándole un golpe con él sobre su cara cubierta con su brazo derecho. La joven rio quedo al creer escuchar la risa del hombre a su lado alzando las manos a modo de rendición antes de recuperar el cojín prestado y colocarlo bajo su cabeza.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Antes de que el tiburón les diera caza durante la noche mientras navegaban bañados en alcohol, Daryl no había sido consciente del peso extra que yacía sobre su costado derecho, ni el roce rítmico de un dedo delicado trazando círculos sobre la camiseta en su abdomen. Tampoco se había percatado del roce de la pierna de ella contra la suya, su rodilla ligeramente apoyada sobre su muslo. No había sentido el mundo tambalear bajo sus pies ante la suave caricia de su respiración cálida atravesando la fina camiseta que cubría su pecho.

Pero sobre todo, sobre todo no recordaba haber pasado su brazo derecho por la espalda de Beth. No recordaba apoyar su mano sobre su cadera. No recordaba ser consciente de colar sus dedos bajo la tela de su camiseta recogida levemente, o de sus dedos imitando lo que ella hacía sobre su abdomen.

No recordaba nada de eso y no se sobresaltó cuando fue consciente de ello.

Inspiró hondo permitiéndose mover su mentón lo suficiente para rozar su coronilla y depositar un fantasmal beso sobre su pelo rubio. Inspiró hondo una vez más al sentir sus dedos apretar con algo más de fuerza sobre su camiseta ante su gesto.

No había sido tan cuidadoso como creía.

* * *

_Gracias por continuar leyendo y no mandarme a tomar por ****, por vuestra paciencia y comentarios. Y un especial saludo a las nuevas incorporaciones en el frente lector._

_Cualquier cosa mi buzón siempre está abierto. _

_Espero que estéis bien._


	57. Desandando el camino recorrido XI

Disclaimer: Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

Sumario: Jamás pensó que habría una razón de peso para volver allí. La muerte de Pete lo cambió todo. (¿Sexta temporada?)

Parte XI de "Desandando el camino recorrido".

*Seis años más tarde* Me da la sensación de que ya he gastado todas las formulaciones posibles para decir que lo siento por la tardanza en actualizar durante estos últimos meses.  
Gracias por seguir a la espera, por comentar, leer en la sombra. Espero que la espera haya merecido aunque sea un poquito la tardanza.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber.

* * *

**Beth POV**

Sentía las arrugas bajo las yemas de sus dedos mientras los deslizaba por la estantería. Logró descifrar el título de algunos de ellos, aquellos cuyas letras reconocía con claridad y lograban encajar en su mente dándole una nueva dimensión. No los comprendía todos, no todavía.

Observaba con atención las hileras de madera repletas de ellos. ¿Los habrían leído todos? Eran demasiados, no había tiempo suficiente como para… Bueno, ella no tenía tiempo suficiente como para haberlos leído. ¿Habría leído alguno de ellos antes?

Ignoró la voz de Daryl tras ella, buscando su atención; los libros eran demasiado interesantes. ¿Le dejarían coger alguno? ¿Habría en ellos algo que pudiera ayudarle? Tenía algunos en la mochila que había traído con ella del hospital pero…

Escuchó una voz diferente a la del hombre, una voz de mujer. Se volvió sobre sus pies. Era mayor, era indudable, ¿pero cuánto? Y se estaba acercando, se estaba acercando demasiado y no iba sola…

Apretó los dedos de su mano a su lado, tragando grueso viendo por el rabillo del ojo el hueco por el que habían entrado y que aún permanecía libre. Había varias cosas a la vista, fáciles de coger, fáciles de usar.

Demasiado cerca.

\- Creo que ahí…- Escuchó a Daryl hablar moviéndose hasta impedirle verles, devolviéndole el aliento sin darse cuenta.- Es suficiente.

No, no era suficiente. Todavía no. No les conocía y… Sus ojos se clavaron en la chaqueta que lucía el hombre de cabello rizado oscuro. Le daba igual la expresión de su cara, le daba igual cuánto se parecía a la que vio en Daryl cuando la vio por primera vez. Sólo veía ese escudo, esa postura…

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Daryl?

¿Era uno de ellos? No le gustaban. No la mayoría. Eran… No eran buenos con ella, y había escuchado que tampoco lo eran con el resto. ¿Por qué le habían llevado a donde él?

El cazador tragó grueso mirando por encima de su hombro los ojos abiertos de Beth fijos en él. ¿Por qué estaban allí?

\- ¿Beth…?- Sabía su nombre, o el que decían que era su nombre. ¿Le habría conocido allí antes? Con esa curiosidad siempre latente en ella, asomó la cabeza por el costado de Daryl hasta poder cruzar su mirada con la de él.- Es… es imposible.

Imposible. Recordaba esa palabra. Los hombres del hospital lo repetían bastante a menudo cuando hablaban de ella. Aún no terminaba de comprender su significado.

\- No, es ella.- No le conocía y… No le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Sus dedos buscaron algo que conociera, aunque fuera por escasas horas; alguien a quien anclarse, alguien… familiar. El brazo de Daryl era lo más cercano a ello que tenía en ese momento.– Es ella, Rick. Estaba… La recogieron los del hospital y…- Rick. Así se llamaba. Repitió el nombre en su cabeza. Cada letra, el nombre completo. Nada pasaba. Otro callejón sin salida.

No. No. No.

Se estaba acercando y no quería que lo hiciera. Había visto el cuchillo en el costado de Daryl, podría sacarlo de la funda, no tenía una de esas cosas con dientes que tanto le costaban a veces abrir. Un simple tirón y…

Demasiado cerca.

Apretó sus dedos sobre la piel de Daryl sin quitarle ojo de encima a quien pretendía acercarse a ella. No quería. No le conocía. No era familia.

\- Rick, espera.- Perdió el contacto con Daryl cuando éste se alejó de ella yendo al encuentro del hombre, impidiéndole avanzar. La había dejado atrás para evitar que se acercara más a ella.- Necesita tiempo y espacio.

Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba mejorar. Necesitaba no tener un agujero en su cabeza.

\- Pero…- Sabía lo que ese pero significaba, que quería seguir con lo que él quería. No quería que eso pasara. Sus dedos buscaron la tela de la chaqueta de Daryl, interponiéndole en su camino, no perdiendo de vista el cuchillo en su cadera.

\- El disparo ha tenido secuelas.- Intervino Aaron.

Secuelas. Sí. Así las había llamado el doctor más de una vez. Aún no las conocía todas. Había días en los que había despertado escuchándole decir "una nueva secuela" cuando la buscaba.

\- ¿Qué clase de secuelas?- Rick volvió su atención hacia él.

\- Tiene ciertas dificultades para moverse…- Comenzó a enumerar con voz calmada.- Problemas para hablar, de… vocabulario.- Se humedeció los labios.- Amnesia…

Amn… Amnesia… ¿Qué era eso? No lo recordaba. Tendría que mirarlo en su libreta más tarde.

\- Disculpad pero… ¿has dicho un disparo?- Intervino Deanna mirando a Daryl quien asintió a falta de voz. Se tocó con la punta de los dedos la venda de su cabeza, soltando un aspaviento al recordar las palabras del doctor.- Y su nombre es… ¿Beth?

\- No tocar…- Murmuró en voz baja escondiendo la mano que había usado para tocarse el vendaje bajo la axila del brazo contrario.- No tocar…- Repitió de nuevo dando un paso atrás, abrazándose a sí misma mirando de reojo de nuevo los libros de las estanterías.

\- Era… Es la hermana de Maggie.- Explicó Aaron corrigiéndose al instante.

\- ¿Her… Her…- Tomó aire creando medias lunas en el interior de sus palmas.- Hermana?- Preguntó confundida alternando su mirada entre las marcas creadas en su mano y la mirada de todos fijos en ella. No comprendía.

\- Maggie.- Dijo Rick con voz pausada pero sin acercarse. Eso era bueno.

Maggie. Maggie. Alzó la mirada al techo con el rostro ladeado, sus labios moviéndose de forma silenciosa dándole forma a un nombre que no reconocía. Arrugó el ceño al encontrar una vez más vacío en su cabeza.

\- No Maggie.- Dijo finalmente bajando la mirada hacia Aaron.- No…- Se frotó la sien con el dedo índice y pulgar de la mandíbula al nacimiento de su pelo revuelto y recortado. Se llevó su mano izquierda al pecho.- Beth.- Señaló a Daryl.- Daryl.- Dijo su nombre sin tantas dificultades en esa ocasión.- Aaron y Rick.- Dijo arrastrando la k al finalizar su nombre. Fijó su mirada en la mujer que faltaba.- ¿Maggie?- Preguntó finalmente viendo a la mujer tragar grueso y negar con la cabeza.- ¿Quién, Daryl?- Preguntó en voz baja al hombre a su lado, sus dedos aflojando la presión sobre él.

\- Maggie es… tu hermana.- Anunció el hombre con voz calmada mirándola sin mirarla.

\- No,- negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.- No comprendo. Es… Ami…- Vamos, esa palabra se la sabía.- Amig…- Resopló con energía cerrando los ojos.- Amiga. ¿Es?- Abrió los ojos al formular la pregunta.

\- Es familia, tu familia.- Resaltó. Eso lo entendía. Familia. Sí.

\- Tu familia.- Dijo ella apoyando su dedo índice contra su pecho, señalándole a él.- Mi familia, tu familia.

\- No, Beth no es…

\- Sí,- habló Aaron metiéndose en la conversación y recordándole que no estaban ellos dos solos en aquel lugar- también es familia de él.- Aquello hizo que Beth sonriera. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Familia.- Repitió ella asintiendo tocando el pecho de Daryl dos veces antes de apoyar su mano sobre el suyo propio.- Beth, Daryl y… Magg… Maggie, familia.

* * *

Beth miraba con atención la postura en la que la mujer, Deanna, se había sentado en el sofá frente a ella. A pesar de que aparentemente no representaba una amenaza para ella, Beth no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud al encontrarse a solas en la sala. Bueno, al menos no había nadie que ella pudiera ver; sabía tras unas breves palabras intercambiadas entre la mujer y Daryl, que éste iba a permanecer al otro lado de la pared abierta fuera de su vista.

No comprendía por qué lo hacía, ya había localizado lo que parecía un bolígrafo y que no dudaría en usar si aquella sonrisa frente a ella era una mueca más. Beth parpadeó al escucharle carraspear obligándole a levantar la mirada de las rodillas cruzadas de la mujer, gesto que ella llevaba un rato intentando imitar sin éxito.

Tras varios intentos optó por apoyar ambos pies en el suelo, el izquierdo repiqueteando contra el suelo de forma rítmica. Uno. Uno. Dos. Uno. Uno. Dos.

\- ¿Beth, no?- La joven asintió. Aquello lo sabía.- Yo me llamo Deanna.

\- Deanna…- Repitió ella con cierta lentitud viéndole a la mujer sonreír.

\- ¿Podrías… contarme un poco sobre ti?- Ladeó el rostro con una expresión amable, una expresión similar a la que solía usar el doctor Edwards cuando quería obtener algo de ella, de su cabeza dañada.

\- ¿Sobre Beth…?- La mujer asintió.- Ahmm…- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.- Estado… en un hospi…tal. Doctor Edwards ha…- Señaló la venda de su frente.- Curado Beth pero, no puedo tocar.- Dijo reposando las manos entre el hueco de sus rodillas.- El doctor me ha… Enseña a mí a… ¿leer?- Dijo con cierta duda en la voz esforzándose en poner en práctica cuanto había aprendido esas semanas.- Escribir…Uhmm… ¿Pensar… bien?

\- ¿Pensar con más claridad?- Intentó ayudarle la mujer a lo que Beth asintió.

\- Clari… ¿Cómo?

\- Claridad.- Claridad, repitió en su cabeza grabando el sonido en su casi inexistente memoria.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo terminaste allí?- Beth negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Doctor Edwards me… dijo algo, pero…- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla.- Todo no verdad. Pers… Personas conocen a Beth. Daryl conoce Beth.

\- ¿Creías que nadie… se acordaba de ti?- Cuestionó Deanna reclinándose sobre sus rodillas entrecruzadas. Beth volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Yo muerta… Quedar atrás… Desperté una vez y… -Se rascó la mejilla.- No sé antes.

\- No recuerdas nada, ¿no?

\- Hospital.- Ése era su primer recuerdo, el primero de muchos o pocos, aún no lo sabía.

\- Cuando viste a Daryl, ¿le recordabas?- Beth negó de nuevo con vehemencia.- ¿Y a Rick?- Negó una vez más alejando su mirada hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana, las cortinas meciéndose por el viento que entraba.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la tela, rozándola con la punta de los dedos, apartándola ligeramente a un lado viendo así el exterior.

\- Daryl familia.- Murmuró en voz baja siguiendo con la mirada el dibujo de la greca cosida en la tela.- Él dijo, conoce a Beth.- Le dio un tentador tirón a la cortina antes de dejar que cayera de nuevo sin moverse.- Conoce a Beth antes.- Añadió girándose frente a la ventana.

\- Pero, ¿puede hacerlo _ahora_, no? ¿Podemos… conocerte ahora?

Beth le miró con curiosidad calmada. ¿Podía hacerlo ahora? Arrugando los labios levemente se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda de nuevo para observar con atención el exterior.

* * *

_Creo que ha quedado más chunga la entrevista con Deanna de lo que imaginé en su momento cuando me metí en este AU, en fins... Solo me queda decir que dados mis antecedentes, no creo que os "vea" antes del domingo así que, espero que disfrutéis del estreno de la nueva temporada ;)_

_Gracias por no tirar la toalla con este fic y conmigo._


	58. El mundo a tiempo XXVIII

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario**: AU sin zombies. Beth se ha independizado, tiene un trabajo y cierta costumbre de realizar compras on-line. (Bethyl)

¡ESTO SÍ QUE ES UN MILAGRO NAVIDEÑO Y LO DEMÁS ES TONTERÍA! Siento las mayúsculas pero vamos, esta tarde me he dicho: Hay que seguir esta historia mujer, o nos van a lanzar a los osos. Y ha sido ponerme y… salió todo del tirón. He alucinado. Sí, sí. Quizá "La Fuerza" me está influyendo...

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo**_! Sé que por mucho que lo diga, quizá no es del todo comprensible pero, siento de corazón no poder actualizar este fic tan de seguido como merecéis; porque lo merecéis y con creces. Espero que este barbecho creativo no dure demasiado, y volver al redil o me hago el harakiri de la misma y todos tan contentos.

**Vigésimo octava parte de: El Mundo a Tiempo**

Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber.

**Advertencias:** light smut...

* * *

Era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. En esos momentos, daba gracias a que sólo el cachorro podía verla, con su pijama todavía aún puesto; su pelo enmarañado recogido en una coleta que había visto tiempos mejores. Pero no le importaba, ya había alcanzado ese punto en que le era completamente indiferente el qué dirán, lo que pudieran pensar otros o el poco tiempo que había transcurrido pero que tanto había supuesto para ella. Y creía que para él también.

Beth canturreaba por lo bajo para sí mientras hacía acopio de varias prendas que necesitaban ser lavadas, y las metía en una vieja mochila que conservaba en el fondo de su armario. Junto a las ropas metió también un libro, su teléfono y su mp3.

Con la pereza propia de los últimos días, la chica optó por colocarse una sudadera encima de la camiseta del pijama, y se enfundó una zapatilla en su pie sano. La mochila terminó a su espalda, y el cachorro en un pequeño fuerte que Daryl le había ayudado a construir en su última visita para ahorrarse cualquier posible carrera tras él cuando tuviera que abandonar el piso.

Asegurándose de que las llaves iban con ella, Beth salió del apartamento rumbo al sótano del edificio donde se encontraban la lavadora y la secadora comunitarias.

Iba a ser una tarea ardua bajar hasta allí y tener que hacer el camino de vuelta. Pero al menos, si no le fallaba la memoria y entre sus vecinos no había ninguno cleptómano, recordaba que había una silla en la que podría esperar mientras las ropas se lavaban. Tenía que limpiar la ropa, apenas le quedaban ya prendas limpias, y encima tras la desaparición de parte de su ropa interior (y que esperaba que aquel vecino suyo un tanto peculiar de larga melena no se hubiera adueñado de ella en un descuido suyo), estaba aún más necesitada de hacer la colada.

El trayecto que habría realizado en menos de tres minutos, se alargó hasta casi los diez, al detenerse en los descansillos correspondientes para asegurarse de que iba a pisar en condiciones y no iba a terminar con la cadera hecha añicos al bajar los escalones de mala manera.

Con el cuerpo que parecía haber entrado en combustión espontánea, Beth alcanzó el último piso y se internó en el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de la lavadora. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio una vez dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se sentó por unos minutos en la vieja silla, descansando su pie en lo alto de la secadora. Cerró los ojos recuperando el aliento.

— Bueno, vamos a ello.— Murmuró para sí agachándose para alcanzar la mochila, y deslizando la silla con ella aún encima para poder levantar la tapa de la lavadora y meter allí sus ropas.

* * *

Sus piernas descansaban sobre la lavadora, la leve vibración le había sumido en un leve estado de letargo, el libro abierto contra su pecho. Su trasero estaba en el borde del asiento, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su boca entre abierta y sus ojos parcialmente cerrados. Sí, últimamente dormía más que un gato y probablemente la idea de que estaba recuperando el sueño perdido meses atrás era completamente irrisoria, pero era la excusa a la que se aferraba en esos momentos.

El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. No era un mensaje. Sin molestarse en mirar la pantalla para reparar en quién le llamaba, Beth descolgó y se llevó el auricular al oído.

— ¿Uhm?— Preguntó con voz somnolienta, los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. El calor que ascendía desde sus pies por sus pantorrillas era adictivo.

— ¿Beth, estás bien?— Arrugó el ceño y asintió en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados.

— Estaba soñando que era un buñuelo nadando en un tazón de chocolate templado...—Murmuró para sí, sin ser completamente consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

La risa grave al otro lado de la línea le hizo removerse en el asiento. Sus reflejos no le fallaron en esta ocasión y evitaron que se cayera de espaldas al suelo cuando su trasero casi quedó en el aire, lejos de la silla donde se sentaba. El teléfono no corrió tanta suerte precipitándose desde su mano a los pies de la silla.

— ¡Oh, no!— Exclamó asustada, rescatándolo del suelo, la pantalla intacta y la llamada aún en curso.— ¿Hola?— Preguntó más despierta que segundos antes.

— ¿Hey, estás bien?— Era Daryl. ¡Cómo no, no podía ser alguien que se hubiera confundido de teléfono y con quien no tuviera que volver a hablar!— He oído un ruido y... Estaba llamando al timbre de tu piso y...

Beth frunció el ceño despegando el teléfono de su oreja lo suficiente para ver la hora. Un chillido similar al de un delfín en pleno salto acrobático fuera del agua, escapó de su garganta.

¡TENÍA QUE HABERSE VESTIDO, DUCHADO, LAVADO EL PELO, CONVERTIRSE EN UNA PERSONA HACIA CERCA DE MEDIA HORA! ¿Quién le habría mandado ponerse a hacer la colada? ¿Y a dónde se había ido el mediodía que ya era media tarde?

— Estoy en el sótano,— comenzó a relatar de forma apresurada viendo que solo quedaban unos pocos minutos para que la ropa saliera ya de la secadora— lavando algunas ropas y, no me di cuenta de la hora.— Se golpeó la frente con su mano libre, frotándose el nacimiento del pelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Hacía días que habían quedado en que iban a ir a cenar juntos esa noche para celebrar que al día siguiente, su pierna volvería a ser suya y no de la venda que la cubría.

Era un desastre ya antes, pero aquella venda le estaba absorbiendo la poca lucidez con la que parecía contar.

— ¿En el sótano?— Beth pudo escuchar sus pasos, moviéndose, alejándose de la puerta de su apartamento para descender.— Bajo a ayudarte.

La joven cortó la llamada y miró con aprensión la pantalla donde se veía el tiempo restante de secado. Dos minutos. Al menos, no era demasiado tiempo.

Beth se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el tenue susurro de los pasos de Daryl acercándose. En un gesto de aprensión, intentó recolocarse los mechones sueltos que la goma no había retenido con demasiado éxito, y se frotó el puño de la sudadera por los labios por si había babeado mientras dormía. Intentó erguirse ligeramente en la silla, y esbozó una sonrisa suave cuando vio su figura asomarse por el hueco de la puerta.

— Hey.— Le saludó él con las manos enterrados en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ese nerviosismo inicial habitual en él.

— Hey.— Le correspondió ella ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.— Ya casi ha terminado.— Apartó la mirada hacia la secadora.— Ya siento la espera, no me...

— No hay ninguna prisa.— Le dijo él quitándole hierro al asunto, adentrándose por fin en la pequeña sala.— Podrías haberme dicho y... Te habría ayudado con esto.— Comentó sin mirarla, sus dedos jugueteando con los botones de la lavadora ya fuera de servicio.

— ¿Ayudarme más todavía?— Le preguntó viendo un leve color rojizo cubrir sus mejillas y la parte trasera de cuello pues había vuelto su espalda hacia ella ligeramente.— Necesitaba ropa limpia, para hoy mismo también.— Chasqueó la lengua.— Sobre todo ropa interior...— Añadió en voz alta sin pensar demasiado.— Desde que me han desaparecido algunas...— Se mordió la lengua a media frase siendo consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Daryl le estaba mirando a través del pelo que le ocultaba el rostro, aunque no lo hiciera por completo.- Eran... una de mis favoritas.— Dijo con voz pequeña escuchándole soltar algo en bajo que no logró descifrar.

El pitido de la secadora anunciando el fin de su programa rompió el instante, arrancándoles un suspiro de alivio a ambos.

Beth se apresuró en sacar las ropas y meterlas en la mochila sin molestarse en doblarlas. Una vez las lanzara sobre su colcha, y escogiera lo que iba a ponerse para su cita de esa noche, ya se pondría a doblar todo en condiciones y guardarlo en sus correspondientes cajones.

Daryl cogió la mochila de su mano y cerró la cremallera, echándosela al hombro. Se miraron en silencio unos segundos tras levantarse de la silla y recuperar sus muletas. Parecía estar sopesando algo.

— Puedo subir yo sola.— Le aseguró ella.— Subiré más rápido si no llevo la mochila a cuestas.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

Subieron en silencio las escaleras, Daryl mirando por encima de su hombro cada pocos escalones ascendidos, asegurándose de que seguía de una pieza y no iban a tener que cambiar la cena del restaurante por una visita de última hora al hospital.

Una vez entraron en el apartamento, los aullidos y amagos de ladridos de Calcetines les acompañaron hasta que Beth se acercó a su pequeño fuerte y le acarició el lomo mientras el animal no paraba quieto un sólo instante.

— Sólo tengo que ducharme y...— Anunció Beth abriendo la mochila y vaciándola sin contemplaciones sobre la colcha. Cogió varias prendas, asegurándolas sobre su hombro izquierdo.— Hay café recién hecho esta mañana en la cocina si quieres.

Daryl asintió y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras ella se encerraba en el baño y casi se arrancaba las ropas del cuerpo para poder meterse bajo el chorro de agua templada cuanto antes.

Tras ponerse su segundo par de bragas favorito con la silueta de gatos negros sobre un fondo rojo, el sujetador a juego ( y no lo hizo de forma consciente); Beth se enfundó unos pantalones vaqueros y un polo amarillo. Recordaba un sweater gris en su armario que podría servirle para rematar su atuendo.

Beth abandonó el servicio con el sonido de la voz de Daryl hablando en voz baja con el cachorro que había sacado de su fuerte para estirar sus cortas patas antes de tener que dejarle de nuevo allí para poder ir a su cita.

— Ya estoy.— Alzó la mirada del suelo en el que la había clavado para no tropezarse con nada de camino al armario, y vio sus ropas dobladas sobre la almohada. Su ropa interior también.

— Ehmmm...— Daryl carraspeó visiblemente incómodo, su pulgar derecho en el borde de su boca.

— Gracias.— Murmuró ella en un susurró acercándose a él lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla acompañado de una suave sonrisa.

* * *

Daryl había insistido durante el trayecto con voz noctámbula que no iban a ningún sitio del otro mundo. Beth pudo percibir cierta aprensión cuando lo dijo. Ella se aseguró de hacerle comprender que le daba exactamente igual donde le llevara. Mientras pudiera comer algo en condiciones y pudieran estar tranquilos y disfrutar de la compañía del otro; todo lo demás, le era indiferente.

— Un compañero del trabajo me habló de este sitio...— Comentó Daryl mientras le ayudaba a salir de su camioneta tras abrirle la puerta.

Beth echó un vistazo al local. Parecía un sitio tranquilo, familiar, nada del otro mundo pero sólo con verlo por fuera, ya le gustaba.

— Creo que va a ser una gran noche.— Le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo con gesto divertido, echando a andar hacia la puerta seguida por Daryl de cerca.

* * *

Beth nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a gustarle tanto la tarta de queso, pero desde que la había probado en varias ocasiones en boca de Daryl, éste comenzaba a escalar puestos entre sus postres favoritos.

Ahogó un gruñido contra la boca de él sintiendo su mano izquierda abandonar su cuello para descender por su espalda y darle un leve apretón en su trasero. Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca cuando escuchó a Daryl soltar una maldición peleándose con los botones del sweater, hasta que logró quitárselo de encima.

Sus uñas arañaron su abdomen sintiendo un leve temblor atravesar su piel al hacerlo. Un mordisco aterrizó en su labio inferior cuando ascendió varios centímetros bajo la camiseta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueó su cuello al par que se espalda buscando la fricción entre ambos.

— Dios...— Le escuchó musitar contra su cuello, dándole un leve mordisco en la unión con su hombro enterrando con energía los dedos en las hebras de su pelo suelto (luego tendría que buscar la goma que había sujetado su trenza) estrellando su boca con ímpetu contra la de ella.

Parecía querer asfixiarla, como si al hacerlo él pudiera respirar. Sus manos quemaban ahí donde rozaban su piel por debajo de su ropa. Todo parecía sobrar en ese momento, todo excepto sus manos, sus labios y su respiración cadente contra su oído susurrando su nombre, o los gemidos que lograba arrancarle sin saber muy bien cómo.

— Daryl...

Beth tragó grueso ante su propio tono de voz. Necesitaba algo. No sabía qué, o quizá sí lo sabía pero era incapaz de verbalizarlo. Los ojos de Daryl clavados en los de ella daban fe de que él si tenía una noción de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero sobre todo, lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo casi a gritos pero sin voz.

Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, con una calma que se había adueñado de ambos tras la urgencia sentida segundos antes. Sus ojos azules se tiñeron de verde, su frente de rojo. El brillo de un nuevo fuego artificial pintó de blanco su cuello descubierto.

Daryl acarició con su pulgar su cuello, deteniéndose sobre el pulso aún acelerado en él. Ascendió por él hasta alcanzar su mentón, dibujando el contorno de su labio.

— Aquí no.— Le dijo con voz ronca.— Mereces algo más que el asiento trasero de una camioneta...— Beth sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas iluminadas por la traca intermedia del espectáculo pirotécnico.— Y no cuando tienes el tobillo así.— Su mano descendió de su trasero, hacia su muslo, y de ahí a su pantorrilla dándole un leve apretón.

Beth agachó la mirada jugueteando con el bajo de la camiseta de él. Se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Cuando me quiten la venda, entonces?— Le preguntó con voz pequeña.

— Y cuando tú quieras.— Le miró a través de sus pestañas, una sonrisa traviesa, mordida. Los labios de él se curvaron levemente.— Ven aquí.— Con la mano devuelta en su nuca, la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, besándola una vez más.

Eso podían seguir haciéndolo durante unos cuantos minutos más. O unas cuantas horas.

* * *

_Un millón de gracias por leer, de verdad de la buena. Espero que estéis pasando unos buenos días en familia, con amigos, con quienes vosotros queréis y os quieren. Un abrazo oso para todo el mundo. _

_¡Nos leemos!_


	59. Roommates IV

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad?

Había olvidado prácticamente que tenía este capítulo empezado y hoy al buscar el Word tras una amena charla con Tania anoche para intentar escribir algo, me he decidido a terminarlo.

Disculpas una vez más por la tardanza en actualizar este fic y en especial este submundo. Perdón también porque sé de sobra que sus personalidades en este universo es bastante OOC.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje, comentarios machistas…

* * *

**Pago**

Beth meneaba su trasero frente a los fogones al ritmo de la canción que el locutor había decidido pinchar en ese momento en la emisora que estaba escuchando. Acentuaba el ritmo de la melodía con la cuchara de madera sujeta en su mano mientras esperaba a que la pasta terminara de cocerse.

Lanzó un vistazo hacia el hueco de la puerta cerrada, tocando de forma inconsciente la espumadera de plástico que llevaba atada a su cintura desde que había conocido a Scarlett.

Ya había avisado a Daryl que mantuviera al animal lejos de su alcance o acabaría haciendo una tortilla con él o sacándolo a la escalera de incendios.

Daryl se había reído, bueno, realmente no estaba segura de sí ese gesto que había hecho con sus labios y esa leve agitación de pecho podía considerarse una carcajada; pero… Era lo más parecido a algo así que había visto en él desde que se había mudado.

Miró el calendario pegado con imanes a la nevera. En cuanto vio su "nombre" escrito en el día de hoy junto a la tarea de encargarse de hacer la comida, apretó con ahínco la cuchara de madera amenazando con partirla por la mitad.

— No te ofusques… Eso es lo que quiere…— Se dijo para sí tomando aire y forzando una sonrisa en su cara hasta que una sincera volviera a hacerse cargo.

Tras su encontronazo con Scarlett había vuelto a su rutina de buscar un piso, no quería arriesgarse a despertar cualquier día con sus patas peludas sobre su cara y una telaraña cerrándole las fosas nasales y…

Dio un respingo en el sitio y agitó su cabeza.

No, no podía pensar en esos escenarios.

Desgraciadamente, su búsqueda había mal no, peor de lo que habría imaginado en una de sus pesadillas más oscuras. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, ese piso iba a tener que convertirse en su hogar por más tiempo del que querría.

Beth se separó de los fogones y se colocó de cuclillas mirando el interior del horno donde una tarta de manzana comenzaba a dorarse bajo su atenta mirada. Sí, eso no era parte del trato, pero echaba de menos poder cocinar algún postre, y sobre todo, sentía la necesidad de algo dulce en su estómago para sobrellevar la situación.

La joven rubia comenzó a tararear la letra de la nueva canción, esa al menos la conocía; y revisó la hora en su reloj de muñeca asegurándose de tener tiempo suficiente para comer e ir a trabajar.

El ruido de la puerta del apartamento abriéndose hizo que su postura adquiriera una tensión habitual como cada ocasión en la que sabía iba a tener que compartir espacio vital con Daryl.

Tomó aire varias veces preparándose mentalmente para su presencia. Escuchó sus pasos moviéndose por la sala de estar, alejándose hacia su habitación. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al escucharle cerrar la puerta.

Todavía tenía unos minutos para ella.

* * *

Su plato de pasta ya humeante reposaba sobre uno de los extremos de la mesa. El vaso lleno de agua, el tenedor y un cuchillo descansaban sobre un trozo de papel a modo de servilleta.

Su primer bocado estaba descendiendo por su garganta hacia su estómago cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una puerta abriéndose de nuevo. Beth continuó comiendo con parsimonia mientras veía a Daryl acercarse a la cocina, sus fosas nasales abriéndose a la par que le miraba de soslayo y se acercaba a los fogones.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verle remover los espaguetis con la cuchara de palo mientras ella masticaba un puñado de ellos. Daryl apretó con fuerza el tenedor en su camino cuando le vio probar la salsa de tomate que había hecho hundiendo su dedo en la salsa en vez de usar la cuchara que tenía ahí mismo.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos masticando con más rapidez.

Pronto escuchó a Daryl sirviéndose un plato de pasta con salsa de tomate, o más bien salsa de tomate con algo de pasta para acompañar. El tenedor junto a un vaso de agua aterrizaron al otro extremo de la mesa (que no era excesivamente grande) y Daryl hizo lo propio con el taburete que quedaba libre.

Beth le vio comenzar a engullir la pasta con rapidez. ¿Quizá tenía branquias que le ahorraban el respirar como una persona normal? Ella intentó no sentirse contagiada por sus ansias de comer, masticando con algo más de calma y bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua cada pocos espaguetis. Pero por encima de sus resoplidos cual ternero rumiando en el pasto, Beth se obligó a no dejar que el tick en su ojo cobrara vida mientras le escuchaba sorber la pasta con tanta fuerza que creía que en cualquier momento ella entraría en el agujero negro que había creado en su boca. ¿No sabía lo que era masticar o enroscar el espagueti en el tenedor y…?

Beth se mordió la lengua al escucharle chuparse los dedos cual niño de tres años, masticando con la boca media abierta aquellos trozos de espagueti demasiado pequeños para ser absorbidos cual aspiradora. La joven levantó la mirada del plato arrepintiéndose en el acto al hacerlo. Daryl tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, manchas de salsa cubriendo sus labios y su pulgar desapareciendo por el borde de los mismos limpiando los restos… Era casi hipnótico, pero asqueroso a partes iguales.

Ella arrugó la nariz en un gesto de disgusto llevándose la servilleta a la boca para limpiarse la boca. Él se llevó un nuevo puñado de espaguetis a la boca masticando como un animal sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

— No está mal, Cenicienta.— Le dijo tras terminar su plato cuando ella aún estaba a la mitad del suyo. Soltó un eructo que intentó ahogar con sus labios prietos sin demasiado éxito.

No entres en su juego, Beth. No merece la pena. Se decía a sí misma la chica prestando su completa atención a su delicioso plato de pasta ignorando las palabras de su compañero de piso que limpiaba el plato con calma.

— He hecho una tarta de manzana.— Dijo con calma bebiendo un trago de su vaso de agua. Le señaló con el mentón el mentado postre tapado con un trapo de cocina.

— Con comida no vas a lograr pagar menos del alquiler.— Vio el cuchillo hundirse en la tarta. Beth inspiró hondo apartando sus ojos de él.

— No pretendo hacerlo.— Educación ante todo, Beth. No te lances al…

— El sexo tampoco sirve.

Beth abrió los ojos de par en par encontrando a Daryl de pie a su lado con un trozo de tarta en su mano del que daba cuenta. Sus labios curvados ligeramente en una sonrisa que era evidente que quería que ella la viera, pero que parecía querer ocultar a su vez.

— Antes duermo con Scarlet que contigo.— Siseó entre dientes viendo el brillo en los ojos de él.

— ¿Quién ha hablado de dormir?

Daryl se metió otro gran trozo de tarta en la boca y le guiñó un ojo abandonándola en la cocina.

— Capullo…— Maldito entre dientes metiéndose un nuevo puñado de espaguetis a la boca.

* * *

_Bueno, seis años más tarde vuelvo con otro roce entre este par... Creo que Scarlet volverá a hacer acto de presencia en alguna futura entrega. Si queréis ver alguna cosa de este mundillo, de alguno de los otros recogidos en este fic o en otro nuevo-independiente; soy toda ojos._

_Gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de mi ritmo errático._

_¡Un abrazo!_


	60. It's easier in bed

Bueno, ejem… La mayor parte de las explicación irán después del OS en sí para no destripar.

Sólo decir que la culpa es de Tania y las ideas que me manda de vez en cuando para usar en este fic u otros.

**Sumario**: ¿Por qué no hacerlo cuando la consecuencia era algo... así? (Au, Bethyl)

**Advertencias: **lenguaje, comentarios fuera de tono, smut o intento del mismo, roces con y sin cariño aparente, ¿tiene algún sentido en realidad este OS? Tengo mis dudas.

El título es sacado de la canción Easier in bed de Emeli Sande.

Disculpad las erratas y las salidas de personalidad que estoy segura están presentes.

*Corre a esconderse tras una cortina*

* * *

**It's easier in bed**

Beth parpadeó contra su almohada estirando su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, arrastrando hacia su cintura la larga camiseta con la que dormía cada noche. Frotó su mejilla contra la tibia tela y estiró su brazo izquierdo sobre el colchón sin encontrar su cuerpo a su lado.

Exhaló un suspiro apoyándose sobre sus codos mirando hacia la cortina corrida de la habitación. Desvió su mirada hacia el despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Ya habría salido del apartamento rumbo al trabajo y pronto tendría que hacerlo ella.

Obligándose a no remolonear en la cama, Beth quitó las sábanas de encima de su cuerpo provocando que la piel de sus piernas se erizara de inmediato. El ambiente en la habitación había descendido de forma abrupta.

— Siempre igual…— Se quejó ella en voz baja lanzando una mirada furibunda a la estufa bajo la ventana, esa que, estaba más que segura antes de salir, Daryl se había encargado de apagar. Para ahorrar. Claro, como él era una estufa con forma humana le daba igual despertarse en el polo en el que se convertía su habitación.

Beth deshizo la coleta que había mantenido su pelo en su sitio durante la noche y volvió a rehacerla conformándola en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Ahogando un grito al apoyar los pies sobre el frío suelo, Beth se acercó con rapidez hacia los cajones donde guardaba su cómoda y comenzó a rebuscar algo de ropa interior limpia. Calzoncillos. Calcetines. Camisetas. ¿Dónde diablos estaban sus bragas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en mezclar sus cosas? Le había dejado un cajón sólo para él y…

Beth cogió con violencia unos boxers (seguro que le daban más calor que su propia ropa interior y en ese momento entrar en calor era su prioridad), y se fue directa al baño.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, se desnudó y metió la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Su mirada se clavó en los calzoncillos sucios caídos junto a la misma.

Beth se mordió la lengua y negando con la cabeza, dejó los calzoncillos allí tirados y se coló en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua caliente a tope alejándose hasta que el agua comenzara a alcanzar una buena temperatura.

Los minutos pasaban y el agua seguía igual de congelada, como el resto de ella. No podía ir a trabajar sin ducharse así que apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos como solía hacia cuando era niña y escuchaba su madre llamándole desde la cocina tras haber hecho una trastada, Beth se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Esa tarde cuando volviera del trabajo le iba a escuchar.

* * *

Daryl estaba agotado. Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar duro, era algo que le gustaba, le hacía sentirse útil y merecedor del sueldo que aparecía en su cuenta cada final de mes.

Sólo quería llegar a casa, coger una cerveza fría y sentarse en el sofá junto a Beth mientras veía al programa en la televisión. Le daba igual, como si ponía el programa ese de peleas de magdalenas o lo que fuera.

Sólo quería estar un poco con ella, contagiarse de esa paz que siempre le daba y…

Daryl abrió la puerta del apartamento y nada más poner un pie en su interior sabía que algo no iba bien.

— Estoy ya en casa.— Anunció con voz cansada dando varios pasos tentativos, internándose en la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Definitivamente algo iba mal porque allí estaba Beth sentada en una de las sillas, taza de café caliente en mano leyendo un libro.

— Hey…

Beth le respondió con un mudo asentimiento sin despegar los ojos del libro o los labios del borde de cerámica de la taza. Algo había hecho. No sabía qué pero…

— ¿Qué tal tu día?— Le preguntó él intentando mantener la calma, repasando lo ocurrido en las últimas 36 horas mientras sacaba una taza del armario y la llenaba de café.

— Perfecto. Como siempre.— Le respondió ella mirándole por fin con una sonrisa que habría asustado hasta a un niño de seis años.

Algo pasaba. Sí o sí.

— ¿Seguro…?— Preguntó con cierta duda tomando asiento en la silla contigua a ella soplando el líquido oscuro sin mirarla pero atento a cualquier movimiento o gesto que pudiera hacer.

Beth bebió otro sorbo de su café sin contestarle. Daryl depositó la taza sobre la mesa con cuidado y le quitó el libro de la mano, girándolo para que estuviera en el buen sentido. Cruzaron sus miradas.

— Sigues apagando la calefacción cuando te vas y yo aún sigo en la cama…— Comenzó a hablar ella cerrando el libro contra su pecho, abrazándose a él, su espalda estirada.

— Ese edredón de plumas es más que suficiente.— Atajó él deseando recuperar las palabras nada más abandonaron su boca. No habían sido ni por asomo las que ella esperaba escuchar. Su mirada enfurecida daba fe de ello.

— ¿Suficiente?— Susurró en tono calmado reclinándose sobre su silla, adelantando su pecho hacia él. Daryl tragó grueso, sus dedos tamborileando contra la cerámica de la taza sujeta entre sus manos.

Se encogió de hombros rehuyendo su mirada por unos segundos.

— ¿Te duchaste esta mañana?— Daryl frunció el ceño pero terminó por asentir.— Yo también, hasta vi a una familia de pingüinos hacerme compañía mientras intentaba no convertirme en una maldita estatua de hielo.

Daryl se humedeció los labios recordando ese detalle. Sí, él también se había duchado con agua fría.

— Había una nota en el portal diciendo que estaban arreglando la caldera comunitaria…— Dijo Daryl reacomodando su trasero sobre el asiento de mimbre, los crujidos de la silla bajo él desafiando el momentáneo silencio de Beth. — La pusieron ayer mismo. ¿No la viste?

— No, podías haberme avisado.— Daryl miró de reojo la pierna derecha de Beth cruzada sobre su izquierda, balanceándose adelante y hacia atrás con parsimonia. Achicó los ojos y se volvió hacia ella con el rostro ladeado. No podía ser que estuviera…

— ¿Alguna queja más?— Comentó carraspeando, su taza olvidada sobre la mesa sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Daryl pudo ver la mirada de ella desviarse de forma casi inconsciente hacia sus antebrazos.

Lo sabía.

— Tus calzoncillos estaban en el suelo del baño esta mañana.— Esa no iba a ganarla.

— Olvidé meterlos en la cesta. Estuve casi diez minutos desatascando el sumidero de la ducha de pelo rubio.

Beth abrió la boca, sorprendida, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose por momentos, rojez que iba descendiendo hacia su mentón y de ahí a su níveo cuello.

Justo lo que buscaba.

— ¡Dejaste la tapa subida por enésima vez! — Siseó ella dejando el libro sobre la mesa de un manotazo, levantándose ligeramente de la silla, su rostro acercándose al de él cada vez más y más.

— Así no necesitas un taburete para sentarte.— Respondió él con una sonrisa irónica en los labios viendo en los ojos de ella el momento exacto en que todo encajó y estalló.

— ¿Me estás llamando enana?

Daryl soltó una risa queda reclinándose contra el asiento de su silla, un codo sobre él y una mirada lenta recorriendo el cuerpo de su pareja de pies a cabeza.

— Lo has dicho tú, no yo.— Dijo encogiéndose de hombros viendo las uñas de su mano clavarse en la madera de la mesa.

— Nunca te he escuchado quejarte de mi estatura cuando me he puesto de rodillas...

Podía ver la furia engulléndola por dentro, pero había mucho más. Ese comentario no era inocente, ni casual, ni espontáneo. No. Sabía lo que quería, lo que buscaba.

Daryl se levantó levemente de su silla, su mano derecha contra el canto de la mesa deslizándose en pos de la de ella, su nariz prácticamente rozando la de Beth.

— Nunca te he oído quejarte cuando tenías mi cabeza entre tus piernas ayudándote a entrar en calor y tenías todo el edredón para ti.

El rubor de sus mejillas ensombreció por completo su piel, sus ojos brillantes fijos en él.

— No tienes derecho a…

Daryl se irguió en su totalidad, haciendo que Beth tuviera que dar un paso atrás y avanzó hacia ella hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de la cocina junto a la puerta. Apoyó una mano sobre su cadera casi sin rozarla, con la otra apartó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja trazando una línea desde el nacimiento de su cabello hacia su cuello deteniéndose sobre su clavícula.

— ¿Crees que soy injusto?— Murmuró mirándole con fijeza aprovechando la diferencia de altura, pero ella no bajó su mirada, no le rehuyó. Adelantó su mentón con expresión estoica.

Podía ver la piel de sus antebrazos erizada. Aquella camiseta no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación y Daryl dio gracias a que como siempre al regresar a casa, Beth se hubiera desecho de su sujetador.

— Podrías hacer más…— Dijo ella con firmeza en su voz, sus ojos descendiendo a sus labios por una fracción de segundo.

Daryl sonrió quedo su mano envolviendo el lateral de su cuello con suavidad. Su suspiro le acarició el rostro, sus labios ligeramente separados le estaban esperando.

— ¿Cómo qué?— Le preguntó él.

Bajó su cabeza hasta respirar quedo contra su oído. Pronto sintió la mano de Beth asirse con delicadeza enérgica en el costado de su camiseta.

— ¿Quieres que te pida perdón…?— Le preguntó viéndola ahogar un escalofrío, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro vuelto hacia su izquierda dándole libre acceso a su cuello. Daryl pegó su pecho al de ella, casi podía sentir su corazón palpitando con rapidez en el interior de su pequeño pecho.— ¿Quieres que lo haga?— Besó el lóbulo de su oreja, trazó una línea de besos hacia su cuello deteniéndose sobre su hombro viendo su aliento mover el escote de su camiseta. — ¿Quieres que me disculpe?

Beth enredó sus finos dedos en el cabello de su nuca pegando de forma inconsciente sus labios contra su piel. Daryl le dio un pequeño mordisco incapaz de contenerse escuchándole exhalar un suspiro, aferrándose a él.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga de rodillas?— Daryl ahogó una risa queda al escuchar la nuca de Beth golpear la pared acompañada de un gruñido. Movió su rostro hasta poder ver su rostro encendido, sus labios entreabiertos y el claro deseo brillante en sus ojos. — Quizá sea demasiado alt…

La mano izquierda de Beth en su boca le impidió terminar la frase. La mano derecha de ella obligándole a ascender hasta sus labios le dejó claro qué era lo que quería.

Daryl aprovechó el mismo instante en que Beth abrió su boca para colar dentro su lengua, masajeándola con la de ella, estrujando su cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared. Aún no sabía cómo no le clavaba las uñas, quejándose, pero no podía evitarlo.

Ahogó un siseo contra sus labios cuando ella contratacó mordiéndole el inferior hasta sentir el leve tinte de la sangre golpear su lengua. Separó su rostro del de ella, mirándole en silencio, su pecho rozando el de Beth a cada respiración.

Daryl se pasó el pulgar por el labio, una gota roja anidando contra su yema.

— ¿No ibas a disculparte… de rodillas?— Le preguntó ella con el rostro serio pero la sonrisa evidente en su voz. Daryl se humedeció los labios dándole un apretón a su cadera.

— Cuantas veces quieras, Greene…— Su sonrisa se hizo invisible, ampliándose a la par que él hincaba las rodillas sobre las baldosas.

* * *

Daryl se humedeció sus labios hinchados, su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con ímpetu a la par que su respiración ligeramente acelerada entre cortada. A su lado, Beth no parecía estar pasando por un momento mejor. Su coleta desecha hacía que su pelo formara un abanico parcial sobre la almohada, su mano derecha cubría su frente perlada en sudor. Sus labios comenzaron a curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Tienes que dejar de hacerlo…— Susurró Daryl en la quietud de la habitación, el sonido de los grillos en el exterior colándose por la ventana entreabierta.

Seguro que la vecina de abajo lo había escuchado todo, alguien más a quien esquivar usando las escaleras en vez del ascensor.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Le preguntó ella girando su cabeza sobre la almohada lo suficiente para ver su perfil, sus ojos aun clavados en el techo de la habitación.

Daryl se volvió hacia ella. No necesitaba arquear su ceja para que ella comprendiera lo que quería decirle. Ella se encogió de hombros mordiéndose la sonrisa.

— No parecías demasiado molesto hace unos segundos…

Beth acompañó sus palabras con varios pinchazos de su dedo índice contra las costillas desnudas de él, haciendo que se encogiera y no tardara en envolver su menudo cuerpo pegándolo contra su pecho arrancándole una carcajada.

— Ya sabes por qué no me gusta que lo hagas.— Contestó Daryl contra su oído depositando un beso tras su oreja, rascando con sus incisivos su cuello arrancándole un escalofrío a la chica entre sus brazos.

— No tienes de que tener miedo.— Aseguró Beth ahogando un suspiro que pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su pecho izquierdo.

— No me gusta tentar a la suerte…

Daryl besó su cuello descendiendo hacia su clavícula dándole un leve mordisco en el mismo sitio que minutos antes ya había saboreado.

— Cualquiera lo diría, señor Dixon.— Rebatió ella enredando los dedos de su mano derecha en un mechón de pelo que logró atrapar incapaz de despegar su espalda del pecho de él. — Si tanto te molesta discutir, ¿por qué nunca…?— La voz de Beth enmudeció cuando la mano que instantes antes masajeaba su pecho siguió su curso dirección sur hacia la cara interior de su mulso.— ¿… me paras?

Su boca se abrió de par en par sin emitir sonido alguno cuando sus dedos llegaron a su destino.

Beth pudo sentir la vibración de su risa contra su espalda, el sonido de la misma contra su oído.

— Sabes que me encanta cuando me plantas cara.— Murmuró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a la par que hundía varios dedos en su interior.

Cualquier instinto por protestar se diluyó en el flujo acelerado de su sangre bombeada por cada fibra de sus ser, agolpándose contra sus oídos, arrastrando con él el latido acelerado de su corazón mientras Daryl no le daba tregua y daba fe de que el sexo de reconciliación tenía algo realmente especial.

¿Cómo podía culparle de querer provocar de vez en cuando una situación que desembocara en una mañana, tarde o noche de besos, caricias y mucho más? Él lo disfrutaba tanto como ella, el bulto tras su trasero daba buena cuenta de ello.

No, definitivamente tenía que seguir pensando nuevas ideas para discutir con él. Nada irremediable. Nada serio con una pizca de realidad.

Su sonrisa se quebró a la par que la risa de Daryl volvía a inundar de forma queda la habitación al arrastrarla más allá del precipicio que ella tanto ansiaba.

* * *

_Bueno, ejem… *Sale de detrás de la cortina estrujando la bufanda entre sus dedos* Hola._

_ No soy una experta en smut o amago del mismo, pero cuando Tania me comentó que le gustaría ver una discusión entre estos dos pues… Empecé a escribir algo (la última parte) y pasa lo que pasa._

_Espero que el resultado sea medianamente decente y… ¿hayáis disfrutado de la lectura?_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por vuestra lectura silenciosa y por no lanzarme al circo zombi del Gobernador para pelearme con los caminantes._


	61. Roommates V

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie de la serie o de los comics me pertenece, si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría. No saco mayor beneficio que el entretenimiento puro.

**Sumario:** No se trataba de resolver un problema de física cuántica sino de compartir piso con él. No podía ser muy complicado, ¿verdad?

Disculpas una vez más por la tardanza en actualizar este fic...

Quizá se me haya ido demasiado la pelota en este capítulo, ejem.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje, armas…

* * *

**A las armas**

Beth parpadeó con lentitud, frotándose la mejilla contra la almohada. Escupió el mechón de pelo que se había colado en su boca durante la noche y abrió los ojos. Giró sobre el colchón exhalando un leve suspiro, sus ojos enfocándose en su despertador.

Resopló contra la almohada, sus ojos viajando hacia la ventana de su habitación. Los primeros rayos de sol, tenues, casi carentes de luz, se colaban por la cortina mecida por la suave brisa.

La chica apretó las piernas entre sí, ahogando un escalofrío. No quería salir de la calidez de su cama, poner sus pies en el helador suelo y arrastrarse hacia el servicio para aliviar su vejiga. Podía aguantar. Seguro…

Apretó los labios entre sí y se abrazó a la almohada imaginándose caminando por un desierto, un sol de justicia sobre su cabeza provocando que el sudor se acumulara sobre cada milímetro de su piel. Aire caliente, escorpiones por doquier y… Un oasis, con su agua cristalina y… Se volteó sobre la cama y golpeó la manta junto a las sábanas para poder ponerse en pie.

Tenía que ir al servicio.

Tras asegurarse de que sus zapatillas no tenían ningún inquilino peludo y octópodo, Beth se calzó y tomó la espumadera de la mesita de noche. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, un pequeño resquicio asegurándose de que el pasillo estuviera despejado de seres humanos o animales.

Pegó su hombro contra la pared (previo vistazo en busca de Scarlet) y recorrió el pasillo en dirección al baño, junto a la puerta de la habitación de él. De forma inconsciente, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobrehumana sobre el mango de la espumadera, sus cejas se arrugaron hasta convertirse en una sola y un gruñido similar al de un perro enojado abandonó su garganta.

Sabía que no encajaba en el papel de asesina de thriller, realmente, ella debería ser la primera víctima. También sabía que con una espumadera poco podría hacer contra la mole que era su compañero de piso, pero tal vez, podría hacerle algo de daño y devolvérsela de una vez por todas.

Beth se abrazó a la espumadera cuando una corriente de aire frío recorrió el pasillo ascendiendo por sus piernas desnudas a excepción de un pantalón corto, extendiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo anidándose en la piel de sus brazos descubiertos.

Cuando estaba a punto de poner en práctica su plan, o al menos seguir fantaseando con el mismo en diferentes escenarios, pero con todos ellos con ella como personaje victorioso, la puerta contigua al baño se abrió de golpe.

Beth echó un pie hacia atrás alzando la espumadera en alto, mirando con ojos frenéticos el hueco de la puerta, el suelo y finalmente a él. Estaba vestido. Vaqueros, camisa, chaleco de cuero y…

— Vas a matarme…

Era la única explicación posible. Tenía una ballesta. Estaba vestido con ropa oscura. Casi no había amanecido y sabía que ella no se despertaba hasta más tarde. ¿Por qué si no…? ¡Y ella con una triste espumadera en la mano!

Se sentía estafada. Iba a morir y su vida aún no había empezado a pasar por delante de sus ojos como una de esas películas que tanto le gustaban, ni si quiera en blanco y negro.

Aún era demasiado joven, no podía matarla así, sin más. Alguien iría a buscarla y… ¿Cómo se desharía del cadáver? Vale que era menuda, pero no era invisible…

— ¿Te quitas tú o tengo que pedirle a Scarlet que me eche una mano para hacerlo?— Su voz sonaba más grave de lo habitual, probablemente hacía poco tiempo que se había despertado. Pero…

— ¿Apartarme…?

Le escuchó exhalar un suspiro hondo antes de estirar su brazo en su dirección y…

— ¿Estás loca?— Le espetó Daryl en un gruñido frotándose el antebrazo, ahí donde la espumadera le había golpeado. Sin pensárselo demasiado, Daryl pasó por su lado, empujándole con el codo, alejándose por el pasillo murmurando en bajo.— El amoniaco le ha debido de llegar al cerebro…

Beth escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y aguantó la respiración. Nada. Silencio. Solo podía escuchar su corazón desbocado y…

Con un respingo, Beth cerró la puerta de la habitación de Daryl de un fuerte golpe y se miró las piernas y tocó su pelo asegurándose de que Scarlett no había abandonado su rincón para descolgarse desde el techo a su trenza desecha. Nada. Seguía allí dentro.

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio apoyándose contra la pared.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose de nuevo le hizo soltar un grito y meterse con rapidez en el baño, su espalda contra la puerta, sus dedos temblorosos buscando el pestillo para cerrarla. ¿Podría aquel trasto atravesar la puerta?

— Por favor, por favor…— Rogó a Dios y a todos sus pastores que Daryl olvidara si quiera que existía.

Un puño se cerró contra la puerta arrancándole otro grito. La espumadera cayó al suelo entre sus piernas. Beth se colocó de cuclillas con su arma en las manos mirando el pomo.

— He dejado a Scarlet que estire un poco las patas. No es bueno tenerla encerrada mucho tiempo.— Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. No tenía bastante con querer matarla que encima había soltado a su peluda mascota.

Beth pegó su sien contra la puerta aguantando las ganas de llorar y de gritar.

— Recuerda que el baño es su lugar favo…

Pestillo fuera. Espumadera en alto. Sonrisa triunfal frente a ella.

— Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! — Le amenazó con voz ligeramente temblorosa pero sin bajar el mentón o sus ojos desafiantes sobre él.

Daryl abrió la puerta para replicarle pero la cerró tras desviar sus ojos por breves segundos.

— Deberías… ropa…— Su voz fue un murmullo atropellado casi ininteligible desapareciendo de nuevo del pasillo, la puerta principal cerrándose tras él de nuevo.

Sus ganas de usar el servicio se habían evaporado al contrario que las ganas de salir corriendo de aquel piso. Volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta de Daryl. Estaba cerrada. Dio un paso hacia atrás agarrándose al borde del lavabo, la mano que sujetaba la espumadera presa de un tibio temblor. Tragó grueso y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

Sus ojos permanecían brillantes por la tensión, la sorpresa y la rabia. Su trenza estaba medio desecha siendo su cabeza más similar a un nido de pájaros que una parte legítima de su cuerpo. Su…

— Oh…— Exhaló sintiendo el rubor cubrir su escote, cuello y mejillas.

No llevaba ropa interior, su vieja camiseta blanca daba fe de ello. Beth deseó que su compañero de piso le hubiera ensartado una flecha para ahorrarle esa humillación.

* * *

— Te lo digo en serio Maggie…— Beth se subió las gafas del sol por el puente de la nariz al haberse escurrido unos milímetros.— Está planeando matarme… Seguro que ha ido a practicar a un descampado y…

Beth escuchó la risa de su hermana al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— Siempre tuviste la mejor imaginación de las dos.

Beth gruñó contra el auricular recorriendo el pasillo hasta continuar al siguiente. Sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo frente al amplio expositor de cuchillos de caza.

— ¿Por qué si no iba a…— Sonrió con labios prietos al dependiente que pasó junto a ella mirándole con suspicacia.— Llevar una ballesta al hombro cuando estaba amaneciendo y justo estaba YO en el pasillo? ¿Eh?

— Tú misma lo has dicho, "justo", Beth. Fue casualidad que lo vieras…— Escuchó el suspiro de su hermana haciéndole rogar los ojos pegando la frente contra el vidrio.— Quizá… ¿Le guste la caza?

Beth soltó una risotada.

— Claro, y usa una ballesta porque ha salido de un portal temporal anclado en la edad media…— Farfulló mientras sus ojos quedaban prendados de una navaja del tamaño perfecto para guardarlo en su bolso o en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Beth, tengo que dejarte. No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿eh?

— Ajam…— Beth no se molestó en recriminar una vez a su hermana lo poco que le importaba su vida y cortó la llamada.— Perdone, ¿podría ver ésta de aquí más de cerca?

Beth le señaló con su uña pintada de azul su futura compra a uno de los dependientes. No iba a volver a casa sólo armada con una espumadera. Vale que no tenía mucho que hacer contra su ballesta pero, si moría, lo haría peleando.

* * *

_Ni por asomo había imaginado que pasara esto en la historia pero… ¿es lo que salió? Quizá sirva de algo, si no, borrón y cuenta nueva jajaja_

_Gracias por vuestra paciencia infinita, un cachorro achuchable para cada una por ello._

_Nos leemos… ¿Pronto?_


End file.
